


A través de la madrugada

by djangomar



Series: Figlie della rivoluzione [2]
Category: L'amica geniale | The Neapolitan Novels - Elena Ferrante
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mutual Pining, Pisa, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sequel, Slow Burn, a bit more lenù-centric, a bit of a lila apologist, bolleras de época, but mostly because they've been burnt before, children of covid-19, elena contra sus demonios, elena haz el favor y deja de beber, emo elena, este es el segundo, este tiene MUCHO menos smut, feminismo, lila es un poco más soft en este, lila/lenù endgame, lo de estas dos sigue siendo MUY complicado, pero quién no lo es, pero va a tardar, se me ha ido la pinza con los secundarios, sorpresas y mentiras, y me disculpo por ello
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 103,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djangomar/pseuds/djangomar
Summary: En el que, un año después de lo sucedido enSiempre llega la noche, Lila y Lenù se reencuentran en Pisa, y no saben qué queda exactamente de lo que fue.---Fue como un brote de locura, como una amnesia momentánea y voluntaria. Por unos instantes, ni siquiera recordé el punzante dolor de nuestra despedida, la decepción del engaño y la traición, esa traición que yo todavía no había superado. Luego regresaron los recuerdos, como una ola que me cubría por completo, y sentí que me ahogaba. Comprendí con horror que la seguía queriendo; más que eso, peor que eso. El hilo tiraba con fuerza de mí hacia ella, hacia ella que trazaba con los dedos el contorno de mi rostro, hacia sus ojos negros e inteligentes, hacia esa chispa de luz que habían mostrado al volver a verme. La atracción que había entre nosotras seguía viva; era algo muy físico y a la vez era mucho más que eso, siempre lo había sido. Era todo y mucho de todo,demasiadode todo, lo malo y lo bueno.
Relationships: Carmela Peluso/Enzo Scanno, Elena Greco/Franco Mari, Enzo Scanno/Lila Cerullo (sort of unrequited but evolving), Lila Cerullo/Elena Greco, Stefano Carracci/Lila Cerullo (past)
Series: Figlie della rivoluzione [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750930
Comments: 94
Kudos: 40





	1. El reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo. Como no me quedé del todo a gusto con el final de _[Siempre llega la noche](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/23330377/chapters/55886722)_ , aquí tenéis la secuela que se iba trazando en mi mente mientras lo acababa. Es una continuación directa del epílogo de la historia anterior y se basa en los personajes que han aparecido en él. Prometo no ser tan mala esta vez, pero es muy difícil con estas dos; diría que el "es complicado" es su estado natural.  
> Aviso también que esta parte tiene muchos menos momentos de subir la temperatura (aunque se diría que Elena vive un par de grados por encima de los mortales) y muchos más de los de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y gimotear: "Pero por qué os hacéis esto". Tened un poco de fe, que lo suyo tampoco se arregla en dos días.  
> Las chicas no son mías y Enzo, Carmela y Franco tampoco; más quisiera. Son propiedad de Elena Ferrante y de sus homólogos en la RAI/HBO, que parecen querer hacerlas sufrir aún más que yo. Suzanne, Giovanna y otros personajes sí que son míos y podéis usarlos donde os apetezca.  
> Esta historia tiene bastantes huevos de Pascua y guiños para los fans. Al final pondré una pequeña lista. Mientras tanto, disfrutad... o no.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Este fic es la segunda parte de una saga. La primera era [_Siempre llega la noche_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330377).

Poco sé de la noche  
pero la noche parece saber de mí  
y más aún, me asiste como si me quisiera,  
me cubre la conciencia con sus estrellas.

Tal vez la noche sea la vida y el sol la muerte.  
Tal vez la noche es nada  
y las conjeturas sobre ella nada  
y los seres que la viven nada.

Tal vez las palabras sean lo único que existe  
en el enorme vacío de los siglos  
que nos arañan el alma con sus recuerdos.

Pero la noche ha de conocer la miseria  
que bebe de nuestra sangre y de nuestras ideas.  
Ella ha de arrojar odio a nuestras miradas  
Sabiéndolas llenas de intereses, de desencuentros.

Pero sucede que oigo a la noche llorar en mis huesos.  
Su lágrima inmensa delira  
y grita que algo se fue para siempre.

Alguna vez volveremos a ser.

 _La noche_ , Alejandra Pizarnik  
De: «Las aventuras perdidas» (1958)

* * *

**PARTE 1**

**FIEBRE**

* * *

** PISA, 1964 **

Al ver a Lila plantada allí con el niño en la puerta de mi habitación, pensé que debía de haberme vuelto loca. A lo mejor tenía más fiebre de lo que pensaba y estaba delirando, porque aquella imagen era tan clavada a aquella que me había perseguido en mis pesadillas que solo podía ser fruto de una alucinación. De golpe, regresé a aquella casa de Nápoles, más de un año atrás, y vi a Lila con su sobrino en brazos, sonriéndole, hablándole con la frente pegada a la suya, acariciándole con un dedo la boquita de bebé, esa boquita que gorjeaba y que había sonreído con ella. Regresé a las miradas iracundas pero silenciosas de Rino, el hermano de Lila, y Pinuccia, su mujer, cuyo espacio sacro habíamos invadido nosotras por una noche. Por chantaje, como lo hacía todo Lila y también lo hice yo; por puro y simple chantaje.

Vi de nuevo aquel salón mal iluminado, enraizado en la miseria de nuestro barrio, en nuestros silencios y nuestros comentarios violentos, en la rabia y el descontento que nos bullían en las venas. Y me vi a mí, a mí misma sentada en el sofá medio borracha mientras Lila sostenía en brazos al niño. Recuerdo que la miraba como si fuese la imagen más bella que mis ojos pudieran presenciar. Mi amiga, mi amante, Lila; mi vida, la medida de todas las cosas en aquel momento; y el bebé que era un trasunto de aquel que yo creía que llevaba dentro, el hijo de ella y de Nino.

Lila, que solo había fingido estar embarazada para conseguir el dinero que quería para seguir adelante. Lila, que me había manipulado para que Enzo y yo extorsionásemos a Nino.

Lila, que en aquella misma casa me había suplicado que la llevara conmigo a Pisa, y yo se lo había negado.

Recordaba aquel amanecer como si hubiera sido ayer. La primera y única vez que me había despertado con Lila a mi lado en la cama, el Cristo crucificado sobre nosotras, desnudas y abrazadas bajo las sábanas, como si hubiésemos hecho algo que, en aquella casa y en aquel momento, no había llegado a suceder. Pero había sucedido, en muchas otras ocasiones, en aquel piso pequeño y ruinoso que Lila había alquilado en Santa Maria Apparente; y ahora me venían recuerdos sueltos, repentinos, de los labios de Lila contra los míos, del sabor de su sexo, de la cercanía de su cuerpo cuando me abrazaba, tomándome por la cintura. Del dolor y el placer de sus dientes en mi cuello. Del tacto suave de aquella mano, casi siempre la derecha, que yo sostenía con la mía mientras íbamos en taxi, hablábamos con la profesora Galiani o —¿había sucedido realmente aquello?— tomábamos un helado en la galería Umberto I, cuando le confesé que no me habían concedido la beca de estudios de la universidad. Lila me dijo entonces que tenía que luchar. Lila…

Sin Lila yo no estaría en Pisa.

Di un paso atrás.

La aparición seguía allí, al otro lado del umbral, con el niño abrazado contra el pecho. No fui capaz de preguntarle lo más obvio: qué hacía allí, qué pretendía viniendo de esa forma a mí, cómo se atrevía a presentarse sin más en mi residencia. En lugar de eso, miré a lo lejos, al oscuro rellano, me aparté de la entrada e hice un mínimo gesto con la cabeza que podía interpretarse como una invitación.

Ella entró.

Pasó a mi lado sin dirigirme una mirada y se quedó en el centro del cuarto, observando cada rincón. Vi que llevaba un pañuelo largo atado sobre el suéter azul, probablemente para sostener mejor al bebé; pero ahora mismo no lo tenía metido en el pañuelo, sino directamente en los brazos. Me pregunté el significado de ese gesto.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Eran las primeras palabras que lograba pronunciar desde que había abierto la puerta.

—Saverio.

Lila sonrió un poco, solo un poco, y quizás hizo ademán de acercarse a mí o quizás solo me lo imaginé, pero me apresuré a decir:

—Estoy enferma.

—Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Qué tienes, gripe? 

—Supongo. No lo sé.

Lila se recolocó a Saverio en los brazos. Era un niño grande, aunque no parecía tener más de unos cinco meses. Para su espalda tenía que resultarle increíblemente pesado, aunque no daba señales de ello.

—Entonces no beses al niño.

Llevada por la cortesía, o quizás por compensar el pequeño rechazo de antes, me incliné sobre la cama y estiré el cobertor. Luego abrí el armario, tomé mi abrigo de paño y lo extendí como pude por encima. Recoloqué las almohadas y me senté sobre el colchón.

—Puedes dejarlo aquí si quieres.

Realmente quería ver a Saverio más de cerca, pero me aterrorizaba la idea de cogerlo de los brazos de Lila. Ya solo cuando había pasado a mi lado al entrar me había dolido, como si me hubiera pegado con un brazo invisible. Ahora mismo, quería tanta lejanía entre ella y yo como fuera posible en aquella pequeña habitación.

Ella se acercó, se sentó en el lado contrario de la cama y dejó al bebé sobre el colchón. Pensé que lo tumbaría, pero lo apoyó contra las almohadas y vi que se sostenía sentado casi sin ayuda. El niño soltó un gorjeo e intentó balbucear algo. Lila me miró; una mirada cómplice, casi orgullosa, por el rabillo del ojo; yo esbocé una sonrisa forzada y observé el rostro de Saverio.

Fue un alivio.

Había tenido mis dudas, pero de cerca estaba más claro: esos eran los ojos de Carmela, el rostro de Carmela, pero aquí y allá había, salpicados, algunos de los rasgos de Enzo. Aquellos labios que se curvaban hacia arriba en un gesto casi burlón; aquel tono de pelo, mucho más claro, que le crecía al bebé en rizos y formaba una onda rebelde en la frente.

—Es guapo —dije.

—Es muy guapo —convino Lila.

Saverio tenía un dedo de Lila apretado en su mano, pero ahora me miraba a mí, con ojos enormes y sorprendidos. Sentí el deseo de tocarlo yo también y me acerqué, pero él no soltó a Lila, ni siquiera cuando le rocé la barbilla con la punta de los dedos. Fue ella quien se apartó suavemente y, por fin, Saverio extendió la mano y me agarró el dedo con la misma manita que había sujetado el de Lila.

—Solo usa la mano izquierda —dijo ella mientras se levantaba—. Carmela está desesperada.

—Un zurdo.

—A mí me da igual. Como si aprende a escribir con la izquierda. Para algo tiene dos manos, para elegir.

Mientras Saverio jugueteaba con mi dedo, Lila descorrió la silla de mi escritorio y se sentó. Lo hizo con cierta soltura, como si todavía conservase parte de la gracia natural de sus movimientos. Me había fijado en que llevaba maquillaje; no tanto como en la época en la que salía con Stefano y en sus primeros años de ser la señora Carracci, pero sin duda se había tomado su tiempo para aplicarse sombra de ojos y un pintalabios de un tono parecido al que yo le recordaba en Nápoles. Era extraño verla allí, un vestigio de mi pasado en mitad de mi habitación desordenada, delante de los libros que había estado leyendo esos días.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

Cuando alzó los zapatos para apoyarlos en la barra de la silla, noté otro cambio, esta vez en sus piernas. Las piernas de Lila siempre habían sido largas y delgadas, pero lo que asomaba por debajo de la falda era distinto. Había músculo allí, y nervio; parecían las piernas de alguien que tuviese que caminar muchos kilómetros de ida y de vuelta a casa todos los días. También tenía más muslos, más caderas.

Desvié rápidamente la vista y me centré en el niño, pero Saverio se había cansado de mí y estaba intentando trepar por las almohadas. Intenté varias veces detenerlo con gentileza, pero lo seguía intentando, y entonces abrió la boca y dejó escapar un chillido de protesta. Fue tan repentino que aparté la mano, como si fuese a morderme, y de pronto volví a sentir el mareo y el cansancio que había notado durante todo el día, como si los hubiera estado conteniendo. Me llevé la mano a la frente.

—Deberías volver a acostarte —dijo Lila.

Se levantó con un movimiento brusco, cogió a Saverio como si fuera un saco de patatas y lo metió en el pañuelo que llevaba colgado. El niño estaba de repente muy inquieto; se sacudía, lloriqueaba, no quería estar con ella. Lila rebuscó en el bolso que llevaba consigo y sacó una bolita recubierta por un par de medias, que le puso en la boca. El bebé succionó con fuerza y se calmó, con las medias colgándole de la barbilla y la mano de nuevo agarrando el dedo de Lila. Estaba claro que tenía hambre.

De pronto sentí una mezcla de ira y vergüenza. Lila tenía que venir en el peor momento de todos, por supuesto; en este septiembre en el que la vigilancia en la residencia era casi testimonial; tenía que encontrarme sin vestir, con fiebre y con el peor aspecto del mundo, ella, que se había maquillado solo para… ¿para qué estaba aquí realmente?

Lila estaba pendiente de Saverio, que poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. Me di la vuelta, me quité la bata con presteza y abrí como pude la cama para meterme en ella. En cuanto lo hice, me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba estar tumbada. La habitación me dio vueltas y de repente no me importó tanto que estuvieran en ella Lila, Saverio ni nadie. Solo quería estar en mi cama y que me dejaran en paz.

—Te veo bien, Lenù —escuché que decía Lila de repente, lo que me confundió aún más—. Te queda bien ese peinado.

Ese verano, me había cortado el pelo mucho más de lo que me había atrevido hasta entonces, hasta dejármelo casi _à lo garçon_ , como lo llevaba Suzanne y como comenzaba a ser tendencia entre algunas estudiantes de la universidad. Era uno de los pocos caprichos que me había permitido con el escaso dinero que tenía, por pura coquetería y porque jamás había sabido lo que hacer con mi pelo: suelto o recogido, más largo o más corto, nunca tenía el aspecto que yo quería. Al menos, de esta forma apenas tenía que preocuparme por lo que hacía con él al salir de la ducha, ya que se colocaba en su lugar de forma casi mágica. Además, aquel pelo me hacía parecer algo mayor, lo cual me gustaba.

—¿Es broma? —dije de mal humor.

—No —respondió ella.

Tosí, me arropé más y entrecerré los ojos.

—Tú tampoco estás mal. O sea, no se te ve mal —añadí, porque sabía por experiencia que de Lila no se podía deducir nada solo por su aspecto.

—Yo siempre estoy igual. ¿Verdad, Saverio?

Bajo una neblina extraña, vi que iba hacia la ventana, apartaba la cortina —siempre odié las ventanas de mi residencia, totalmente ausentes de persianas o contraventanas, y cubiertas solo por tejidos tan finos que casi invitaban a mirar a las habitaciones desde el exterior— y abría una de las hojas de cristal.

—No abras. Hace frío.

—Aquí dentro no hace frío. Tendrás fiebre.

Lila se sentó con Saverio en un lado de la cama. La neblina se enturbió y noté que se inclinaba hacia mí; quise apartarme, pero estaba demasiado cansada, y sentí una mano fresca sobre la frente.

—Estás ardiendo. No te tapes tanto. Si no, luego será peor.

—Sé lo que hacer cuando estoy enferma —protesté, apartando un poco las sábanas, lo justo para que no se me viesen los agujeros del camisón.

Lila había retirado mi abrigo de encima del cobertor y lo había dejado sobre la silla.

—¿Sí? Pues dímelo. Yo no tengo ni idea, nunca me pongo enferma.

Iba a discutir con ella, a decirle que yo recordaba cuando había cogido la gripe de niña y había estado semanas enteras sin salir, a menos que hubiera sido una mentira, como tantas otras cosas; pero mi cuerpo prefirió toser y no decir nada, y Lila volvió a ponerme la mano en la frente una vez más, como si quisiera calibrar cuánta fiebre tenía.

—Enzo vendrá en breve a buscarnos. Ahora tiene una camioneta. No es suya, pero le dejan usarla.

—¿Dónde vive? —logré croar.

—En Tiricella. —Lila hizo una pausa y sus dedos resbalaron por mi rostro—. Es un pueblo en la montaña. Trabaja en una hacienda agrícola con panales de abejas.

—¿Y Carmè?

—Con él.

Me pareció que se demoraba un poco con aquella mano, pero el tacto era agradable sobre mi mejilla. La miré a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado en mi cuarto. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

En cuanto mi mirada se encontró con la suya, retrocedí el último año que había vivido. Perdí todo lo que había aprendido, olvidé el esfuerzo que me había costado vivir sin ella a mi lado. Algo más o menos adormecido se despertó dentro de mí y se extendió por mi cuerpo como un veneno. Las piezas del rompecabezas se ajustaron: aquella persona que había entrado en mi cuarto dejó de ser una desconocida con un rostro familiar y volvió bruscamente a ser ella, _mi_ Lila, con un año más, un año del que yo no sabía nada y, probablemente, nunca llegaría a saber del todo.

De pronto, la balanza inestable se inclinó hacia el otro lado y lo más importante pasó a ser ese año que nos habíamos perdido la una de la otra. El hilo que nos unía, ese hilo invisible con el que habíamos forcejeado desde pequeñas, dio un tirón; y dejó de medir seiscientos kilómetros —la distancia que separaba Pisa de Nápoles— para pasar a ser de unos pocos centímetros; en particular, la distancia entre su rostro y el mío. Lila podía haberme besado en aquel momento, podía haber admitido que había matado a alguien o que se había casado con Michele Solara, y me habría parecido bien. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin verla.

Fue como un brote de locura, como una amnesia momentánea y voluntaria. Por unos instantes, ni siquiera recordé el punzante dolor de nuestra despedida, la decepción del engaño y la traición, esa traición que yo todavía no había superado. Luego regresaron los recuerdos, como una ola que me cubría por completo, y sentí que me ahogaba. Comprendí con horror que la seguía queriendo; más que eso, peor que eso. El hilo tiraba con fuerza de mí hacia ella, hacia ella que trazaba con los dedos el contorno de mi rostro, hacia sus ojos negros e inteligentes, hacia esa chispa de luz que habían mostrado al volver a verme. La atracción que había entre nosotras seguía viva; era algo muy físico y a la vez era mucho más que eso, siempre lo había sido. Era todo y mucho de todo, _demasiado_ de todo, lo malo y lo bueno.

Nunca creí haber cortado de verdad el hilo, pero no pensaba que una simple mirada pudiera hacerme sentir así, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo.

Desvié la vista y busqué a toda prisa otro hilo, el de la conversación que manteníamos antes de que me perdiera en sus ojos. Lila apartó la mano, esa mano que era a la vez alivio y castigo, y se colocó mejor al bebé, que parecía adormecido contra su pecho.

—¿Y tú? —balbuceé.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Con quién vives?

—Con ellos.

La miré incrédula.

—Venga ya.

—En serio. —Se rio un poco y aquella risa, _aquella_ risa, me robó por sí sola varias semanas de mi solitaria vida en Pisa—. Vivo con Enzo y con Carmè. En la misma casa, pero en habitaciones distintas.

—Pero ellos dos se casaron… ¿O no?

—Es largo de explicar —dijo Lila.

—Madre mía. ¿Y qué piensan los vecinos?

—Nuestro vecino más cercano es el patrón. —El rostro de Lila se ensombreció—. A él le da igual, siempre que Enzo esté en su puesto de trabajo y Carmela vaya a ayudar en su casa.

—¿Por eso cuidas tú de Saverio?

—Sí. Aquí los sueldos son mejores que en la Campaña, pero todo cuesta muchísimo más. Comida, transporte… Todo.

—Sí, es muy caro.

Lila hizo una pausa.

—Necesitamos el dinero. Ellos y yo. Los precios han subido una barbaridad de un año a otro.

Tenía en el recuerdo la extorsión a la que habíamos sometido a Nino, pero no quería revivir ese momento vergonzoso. De pronto se oyó un claxon a través de la ventana; Lila se levantó y se asomó.

—Es Enzo —dijo—. Voy a bajar. Saverio, dile adiós a la tía Lenù.

El niño no terminó de saber qué se esperaba de él; yo traté de levantar la mano para despedirlo, pero poco tiempo, porque me repente me dolían todos los huesos del brazo.

En cuanto ambos salieron de la habitación, me di cuenta de lo solitaria que estaba esta sin su presencia. No había bebés que gorjearan ni que intentaran trepar por las almohadas. No había Lilas que se rieran de repente, iluminándolo todo a su alrededor. Solo quedaba yo, enferma e inútil como un pez varado sobre la cama, y el atardecer anaranjado que entraba por la ventana.

La presencia de Lila y el niño me había hecho comprender lo sola que me sentía en aquella residencia casi vacía, con todos los amigos que había hecho en los últimos meses fuera de mi alcance. Tosí una vez más y deseé tener a alguien al lado, alguien que al menos estuviera ahí cuando yo me encontraba mal y me ayudase a comer, a airear la habitación cuando hacía falta y a bajarme la fiebre. Era de esos momentos en los que siempre había estado acompañada en el pasado y me habría gustado seguir estándolo.

De pronto, escuché que la puerta se abría otra vez y me preocupé, porque las monjas nos habían instruido para que echásemos el pestillo en cuanto anochecía; pero solo era Lila. Esta vez, sin pañuelo y sin Saverio, solo con el jersey azul sobre la falda negra.

—¿Y Enzo?

—Como estabas enferma, no ha querido subir, pero dice que te mejores.

Lila llevaba en las manos algo que parecía un pañuelo mojado. Lo colocó sobre mi frente y esta lo agradeció enseguida. Estaba frío y dejé que resbalara sobre mis párpados ardientes para aliviarlos.

—Pero… —dije con los ojos tapados—. ¿Tú?

—¿No estás enferma? Yo me quedo.


	2. La temperatura

Quise protestar, pedirle que se explicase, decirle que la habitación era mía y que no quería compartirla con nadie, pero no tenía fuerzas para preguntar absolutamente nada. Cuando ella levantó el pañuelo y lo aireó para que volviera a enfriarse, solo pude sentir gratitud. Al menos, ya no estaba sola.

—¿Dónde tenéis las cocinas? —me preguntó—. Los baños ya los he visto al comienzo del pasillo.

—Abajo, junto al comedor, pero no creo…

—Algo tendrás que cenar, ¿no?

Mascullé:

—En la cómoda de allí hay algunas cosas.

¿Por qué costaba tanto levantar un solo dedo? Aun así, Lila me entendió y rebuscó donde yo le decía. Encontró muchos paquetes de las galletas de Suzanne y un par de cervezas; templadas, por supuesto.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. Pero aquí no hay nada para _cenar_ de verdad.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que tomar algo caliente.

—Las monjas de la cocina no trabajan estos días.

—¿Y no podéis cocinar algo vosotras?

La cabeza me pesaba y sentí la voz rasposa al contestar:

—Hay chicas que lo hacen, pero habría que ir y preguntar…

—Pues iré a ver.

Cuando Lila se marchó, hice un esfuerzo para levantarme de la cama y poner el pestillo, como me habían enseñado. Si estaba de guardia la hermana Filippa, puede que tuviera suerte y pudiese cocinar algo. Si estaba la hermana Rosario, podía esperar muchas preguntas y pocos resultados. Sor Rosario se empeñaría en que yo bajara al menos al comedor, y no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Cerré los ojos y me quedé en un estado de meditación febril, casi fuera del tiempo, hasta que noté que algo golpeaba la puerta y que Lila exigía:

—¡Abre!

Salí como pude de la cama y la obedecí. Llevaba a cuestas una olla. No un cazo pequeño, sino una de las ollas que la hermana Filippa utilizaba para cocinar para seis. La dejó sin miramientos sobre el escritorio, junto a mis libros de romanos.

—Es caldo de pollo y de arroz. ¿Estás bien de la tripa?

—Bien… Más o menos.

—No pongas esa cara, que no lo he hecho yo. —Colocó las almohadas contra el cabecero de la cama—. Ven, apóyate aquí.

—Lila, de verdad que no necesito ayuda.

Decir su nombre fue como regresar todavía más años en el pasado. Si esperaba que aquello me confiriera más autoridad, tuvo el efecto contrario. Lila se sentó a mi lado, con la olla en el regazo, levantó el cucharón y le sopló. Incluso con una fiebre como la que tenía, aquello era más que extraño. Entraba en el terreno de lo directamente humillante.

—Abre la boca.

—Te he dicho que no tengo hambre.

—No me hagas hacer como con mis hermanos. Nunca tuve paciencia, acababa tapándoles la nariz.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Abrí mucho los ojos.

—Entonces cógelo tú.

Empujó la olla para ponerla sobre mis muslos y me ofreció el cucharón; yo lo tomé con manos temblorosas. Di un sorbo y traté de tragarme lo que había allí. Arroz (duro), trozos de pollo (insípido) y guisantes (algo crudos), pero todo estaba caliente y le hizo bien a mi garganta irritada.

—Menos mal que a Saverio le suele dar el pecho Carmela —dijo Lila mientras comprobaba que yo tuviera la espalda recta—. La parte de dar de comer a los niños sigo sin llevarla bien. A veces no para de llorar, es como un tormento. Entonces le doy un biberón. ¿Crees que es malo?

Yo estaba ocupada en tragar y solo respondí cuando bajé el cucharón de nuevo a la olla.

—No lo sé.

—Tampoco importa. —Lila se encogió de hombros y volvió a cargar el cucharón—. Otro más.

—No, que no puedo.

—Venga, solo el caldo.

Suspiré, acerqué los labios al cucharón y me bebí el caldo hasta que Lila pareció satisfecha. Lo retiró y me quitó la olla de encima. Noté el estómago satisfecho, aunque revuelto, y me deslicé de nuevo entre las sábanas.

—Es tarde, Lenù. Duérmete. Ya seguimos mañana.

Lila robó una almohada y un par de cojines y los dejó sobre la alfombra. No comprendí. ¿Pensaba dormir a los pies de mi cama, como un perro?

—Puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres —dije, sintiéndome tonta.

—Ahora das demasiado calor —respondió ella—. ¿Me dejas un camisón o algo parecido?

—Están en el armario.

Fue a mirar allí y yo me di la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Pensar que Lila iba a curiosear entre mi ropa y evaluarla, a desnudarse y a ponerse prendas mías a pocos metros de mí, me resultaba un pensamiento desagradable. O no del todo. A ciertas partes de mi cuerpo les gustaba. Ciertas partes de mi cuerpo nunca han sabido guardar el debido decoro.

—Me encanta el vestido verde —comentó—. Es muy bonito.

Emití un bufido.

—He tenido que comprarme un par porque ya no me cabe nada de lo que traje.

—Normal, ya no tienes dieciséis años. Yo tampoco puedo ponerme lo que me ponía entonces.

Oí el sonido de una cremallera y me quedé vuelta hacia mi lado, escuchando los crujidos de las prendas. Cerré los ojos. Quería preguntarle por sus piernas, por aquellos músculos bien definidos que había intuido debajo de su falda, pero no me parecía pertinente ni, desde luego, iba a contribuir a calmar aquel nerviosismo absurdo que me asaltaba. Luego escuché pasos, abrí un ojo y la vi con uno de mis camisones. Detestaba aquel camisón, e incluso en ella quedaba anacrónico y ridículo, así que me tranquilicé un poco.

—Tienes que echar el pestillo —le dije con voz débil.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque igual que has venido tú, podría entrar cualquiera.

Lila sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa del todo agradable.

—Apuesto a que alguna de las chicas de la residencia deja la puerta abierta a propósito.

Suspiré.

—Alguna sí, pero yo no espero a nadie, así que cierra.

—Es broma, Lenù. Siempre tengo que decirlo…

* * *

No dormí realmente, solo me adormecí. En mitad de la noche, sin embargo, me asaltó una inquietud, una angustia tormentosa, y me revolví sobre el colchón buscando las sábanas. Había demasiada luz a mi alrededor; era como si un foco me iluminase en mitad de la noche, como si estuviera en mitad de un examen médico o algo peor. Pedí que apagaran la luz, pero nadie me oyó. Luego llamé a mi madre. Tenía que encontrarme francamente mal para llegar a ese punto.

Alguien se removió en algún lugar de la alfombra y de pronto tuve a Lila inclinada sobre mí, con cara de sueño. Me pasó uno de sus brazos, delgados pero firmes, por debajo de la cabeza, y volvió a tocarme la frente.

—Mierda —farfulló.

Luego se apartó y me dejó así, sin más. El corazón me latía desbocado y, por alguna razón, la tomé con ella:

—¿Qué haces con la luz encendida en mitad de la noche? ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?

—Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Qué? —Intenté incorporarme, pero estaba demasiado febril incluso para eso—. ¿Y dónde vas a ir ahora? Este es mi cuarto, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Nadie contestó, y le increpé al silencio:

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Luego comencé a llorar. Lila me encontró así, retorcida sobre la cama y sollozando. Sentí que volvía a ponerme el paño gélido y húmedo sobre la frente y temblé de frío, pero ella no me dejó taparme.

—Tienes que bajar esa fiebre.

—No lloro por eso. Lloro por…

—¿Qué?

Sentí que me tomaba de la mano y traté de soltarme, pero al final mi cuerpo pudo más y le confesé:

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Lila rebuscó bajo la cama. Sabía lo que buscaba. No había tenido que utilizarlo ni una sola vez. La idea de tener que ir a vaciarlo por la mañana, con las otras chicas presentes, me daba asco. Además, estaba bastante acostumbrada a controlar mi vejiga, pero no en momentos como ese. Nunca me había puesto tan enferma desde que llegué.

—Toma.

—No. No puedo hacerlo.

—Yo te ayudo.

—¡No! —Sollocé—. Quiero ir al baño.

Lila me quitó el pañuelo de la frente y me incorporó.

—No hagas tonterías. No llegarías ni a la puerta. ¿Recuerdas las tuberías de la casa de mis padres? He tenido que limpiar cosas mucho peores.

Aquello era a la vez divertido y horrible, y creo que me reí mientras lloraba. Lila me ayudó a apoyarme en el cabecero de la cama y a recogerme el camisón. Sentí que me mareaba cuando sostuvo el orinal en su lugar y pensé, una vez más, que no podría hacerlo.

—Al menos date la vuelta —le dije.

—No quiero tener que limpiar más de la cuenta —respondió Lila, inflexible—. Cuando logres empezar, miraré hacia arriba. Si quieres, también puedo contar hasta cien.

Y así, sin soltarme de la mano de Lila, que era lo único estable para mí en ese momento, hice aquello que no había necesitado hacer desde mi llegada a la ciudad. Lila debió de contar al menos hasta cincuenta. Yo recitaba mentalmente el _Discurso sobre la desigualdad_ de Rousseau para intentar olvidarme de dónde estaba, pero una y otra vez recordaba lo que estaba haciendo y tenía que volver a empezar.

* * *

Cuando Lila regresó de limpiar el orinal, yo probablemente estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero solo recuerdo los escalofríos y el castañeteo de dientes, que no paraba. Puede que ella se preocupara entonces, porque recuerdo que me preguntó por el médico y yo no supe decirle nada coherente. Me refrescaba el pañuelo de la frente a cada poco y me desabrochó los cordones de arriba del camisón. Se marchó un rato y, cuando volvió, me frotó los pies con algo frío. No sé si lloré otra vez o si, por el contrario, me eché a reír, pero sé que repetí varias veces, con aquella voz rota y lastimera que salía de mi garganta inflamada:

—¿Por qué tienes que verme así? ¿Oh, por qué, precisamente _tú_?

—Lenù, escucha —me dijo ella, tratando de que la mirase a los ojos—. Tú me has visto a mí mucho peor. Al menos esto se pasa.

—Pero a mí no me importaba.

—Pues a mí tampoco me importa. ¿Está claro?

Pero quería que le importara. Quería que me dijese que era patética y desagradable, porque era como yo me sentía. Estaba completamente sola, a muchos kilómetros de la casa en la que había crecido, y no tenía a nadie que me cuidara salvo a la persona que más me había influido, y más me había herido, en aquella vida anterior. Podía morirme en aquella cama, en aquella espantosa residencia, y quien tocaría mi cuerpo sería Lila, quien comprobaría mi pulso y me cerraría los ojos sería Lila. La última persona en verme y la primera en certificar mi muerte. La primera amiga de verdad que había tenido y la primera persona, y quizás la única, a la que había amado. Aquella por la que había navegado siempre entre los sentimientos más extremos: el afecto y la repulsión, la admiración y la envidia, la preocupación por ella y la necesidad asfixiante de ser algo, alguien, al margen de ella. Era como una burla del destino. Quería librarme de la influencia de Lila en mi vida y aquí la tenía, una vez más, cuando más la necesitaba.

Así que fui todo lo desagradable con ella que pude, para que por fin me dijera que no podía soportarme. Aguantó mis envites sin protestar, sentada a mi lado en la cama, pero percibí debilidad cuando me quejé de nuevo de la luz encendida. En aquel momento no recordaba su temor a la oscuridad —o quizás no me importaba— y ataqué por ese flanco. Le dije que me era imposible dormir con tanta luz, que me estaba destrozando los nervios.

Lila comprobó una vez más el pañuelo de mi frente y dijo en dialecto:

—Ya estás un poco mejor. —Me retiró el pañuelo de un tirón y apagó la luz—. A ver si ahora te callas y me dejas dormir a mí.

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció con aspereza y, cuando se tumbó de nuevo sobre la alfombra, me sentí satisfecha. Pero realmente debía de encontrarme mejor, porque ahora, sabiendo lo que había hecho, no estaba del todo cómoda. Lila se colocó las almohadas debajo de ella y se acurrucó, dándome la espalda. La oscuridad de la habitación era tenue, incompleta; la luz de las farolas se filtraba por la cortina y caía sobre su figura tumbada. Debían de ser las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¿Seguro que no quieres dormir en la cama?

—Me he pasado el último año durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo —dijo Lila sin volverse—. En un cuarto infestado de ratas. Estoy acostumbrada.

—Vale —respondí y, tras toser, me volví hacia el lado contrario, pero no pude dormir, y percibí que Lila en la alfombra tampoco.

Ya debían de ser las cinco de la mañana cuando noté que alguien me empujaba un poco, me volvía a poner la mano en la frente y se tumbaba en el escaso hueco que quedaba entre mi cuerpo y el colchón. Me pegué como pude al otro borde para dejarle espacio. Seguía sin ser lo más cómodo del mundo, pero a mis espaldas, la respiración de Lila comenzó a hacerse más profunda y se durmió enseguida. Sentir aquel cuerpo, normalmente tan tenso, relajarse contra el mío me calmó a su vez. Cuando estaba cerca el alba, logré por fin caer en un sueño inquieto.

* * *

Me despertó la hermana Filippa cuando entró en la habitación. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Miré enseguida a mi alrededor, pero no encontré señal alguna de Lila, y su ropa tampoco estaba en la silla.

—¿Has cogido la gripe, bonita? —me dijo la monja, que llevaba a cuestas una bandeja con un café y una tostada ennegrecida—. ¡Qué mala suerte, en esta época!

—Eso creo —dije, todavía confusa, mientras me ponía las gafas y me sentaba en la cama para comer.

Me encontraba un poco mejor, con la cabeza algo más fría, pero me seguían doliendo todos los músculos del cuerpo. Me tomé el café y la tostada, que no me supo a nada, mientras la hermana Filippa señalaba la olla y negaba con la cabeza.

—Esto no puede quedarse aquí. Te lo bajo y lo dejo en la nevera. Cuando vuelva tu amiga, dile que lo coja y lo ponga en el fuego directamente. Si la hermana Rosario se queja, que le diga que es para mí.

—¿La ha visto hoy? —le pregunté.

—¿A tu amiga? Sí, se pasó por la cocina para decirme que tenía que salir un rato y que volvería sobre la hora de comer.

Entonces iba a volver. No sabía cómo me sentía al saberlo. Si Lila se hubiera marchado, sin más, podía haberme dicho que había sido todo un sueño, o una pesadilla, y regresar a mi vida de siempre. Estaría enferma como mucho unas semanas, temblaría de fiebre unos días y ya está. _Al menos esto se pasa._ ¿Me había dicho eso ella misma o me lo había imaginado?

Me terminé el café y probé a levantarme de la cama. Aunque las piernas no me sostenían bien, logré avanzar dando pasos cortos y busqué una pared en la que apoyarme. Al menos no tendría que usar el orinal aquella mañana, gracias a Dios.

La hermana Filippa me miró con compasión y comenzó a quitar las sábanas de la cama con sus brazos gruesos y expertos.

—Hoy no es día de lavar, pero voy a cambiarte al menos esto. Tu amiga dice que has pasado muy mala noche.

Lila hablaba demasiado. ¿Adónde habría ido?


	3. La revelación

No obtuve la respuesta a mi pregunta hasta casi las tres de la tarde. En aquella residencia no necesitaba un reloj, como no lo había necesitado tampoco en Nápoles; contaba las horas gracias a las campanadas de la iglesia cercana y la posición del sol en mi ventana. Los relojes de pulsera me ponían nerviosa; me recordaban a los gruesos relojes de oro que ostentaban en sus muñecas los hombres más ricos del barrio, como Silvio Solara o Stefano Carracci cuando se casó con Lila. Algunas compañeras de facultad, como Silvia, estaban comenzando a llevarlos, y reconocía que eran prácticos, pero yo no sabía si sería capaz.

Había pasado una mañana muy aburrida, metida en la cama y tosiendo; intenté leer, pero me mareaba y el libro terminaba pesándome en las manos. Al final simplemente contemplé el techo y pensé en Lila. En lo que podía significar que estuviese aquí. En si realmente me alegraba de verla de nuevo, de volver a tenerla cerca. Era cierto que había sentido una inmensa conmoción al mirarla a los ojos, y que la atracción que me provocaba seguía ahí, junto con muchas otras cosas que creía enterradas. También le agradecía que hubiera estado a mi lado toda la noche.

Pero no estaba segura de lo que implicaba todo esto ni para ella ni para mí. Sabía que habría hecho lo mismo por ella, pero probablemente lo habría hecho antes incluso de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotras el año pasado. Antes de lo bueno… y lo malo.

_Al menos esto se pasa._

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, apenas me dio tiempo a contestar antes de que Lila entrara en la habitación como Pedro por su casa. Dejó el bolso y un paquete sobre el escritorio mientras yo me incorporaba y me reclinaba sobre las almohadas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien.

Me echó un vistazo.

—Mentirosa.

Ella tampoco tenía buen aspecto. La noche nos había pasado factura a las dos. Había desaparecido el maquillaje con el que había venido a verme; en su lugar solo quedaba una piel tostada por el sol y unas profundas ojeras, casi tan pronunciadas como en la época de Stefano. Cómo se las apañaba para estar atractiva incluso en esas circunstancias era algo que se me escapaba, y algo que sabía que yo nunca tendría. La razón por la que me podía haber dicho ayer que me veía _bien_ , cuando estaba en mi momento más bajo, también se me escapaba.

—No estoy curada, pero estoy mejor.

—Espera unas horas. Entonces veremos.

Desenvolvió el paquete y sacó un par de trozos de pizza. Me ofreció uno, que tomé con mano vacilante, y se comió el otro enseguida.

—Esta pizza está horrible —dijo, aún con la boca llena.

—Sí, no sé qué les hacen aquí.

—Sabe a fábrica.

—Pues la mayoría son así.

Lila se rio y yo sonreí. Nada une más a dos italianos del sur que quejarse de la comida del norte. Mientras me terminaba la pizza, ella se limpió las manos, echó un vistazo por mis libros y comenzó a hojearlos.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le pregunté.

Tardó en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, fue con la nariz metida en el _Fausto_ de Goethe.

—En tu facultad.

Me tensé.

—¿Para qué?

—Han abierto un grado de Comercio. Dos años. No es una carrera oficial, así que no tenía que presentar títulos.

—¿Cómo que un grado?

—O un curso profesional, como quieras llamarlo.

Yo estaba perpleja:

—Pero… pero al menos habrá un examen de entrada. Siempre los hay en la Normal.

—Sí. —Lila me miró brevemente antes de volver al libro—. Es lo que he hecho hoy.

Ah.

¡Ah!

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por supuesto que Lila no estaba en Pisa por mí. Había sido ridículo considerarlo siquiera. Había venido a estudiar, como tantos otros. Quién sabía si incluso había convencido a Enzo y Carmela para que se mudasen (¡con ella!) a un lugar que le viniera mejor para sus propósitos.

¿Pero por qué tenía que elegir precisamente _mi_ universidad, que estaba tan lejos del lugar donde habíamos crecido? ¿Qué era lo que quería demostrar? ¿Era realmente tan mala para intentar entrar en _mi_ facultad y venir a _mi_ residencia, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, solo para contarme lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Quería restregarme por la cara que, a pesar de mi falta de ayuda, a pesar de haber rechazado su propuesta de venir las dos a Pisa (propuesta que, me recordé enseguida, no tuvo nunca intención de cumplir), había conseguido llegar hasta aquí?

No fui capaz de decir nada. Me sentí tan amenazada como si un animal salvaje hubiera entrado en la habitación. Aferré las sábanas y me deslicé hacia abajo, resbalando por las almohadas, hasta que volví a tumbarme sobre la cama.

Cuando le pregunté, fue por puro compromiso, porque no tenía ningunas ganas de continuar la conversación:

—¿Y has aprobado?

Por supuesto que había aprobado. No lo dudaba ni por un segundo. Era Lila.

—Ya sabes cómo va —respondió—. No lo sabré hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero me han dicho que colgarán la lista en la facultad.

Aquello era una diferencia en comparación con el secretismo de mi carrera. Jugueteé con la idea de que fuera porque aquel grado no importaba nada; no era más que un curso profesional, ella misma lo había dicho, algo irrelevante desde un punto de vista académico. Luego me sentí mal por pensar así. Por mucho que sintiera una enorme competitividad con Lila en ese plano —que, aparentemente, seguía tan viva como todo lo demás entre nosotras—, nadie sabía mejor que yo la injusticia tan grande que la vida había cometido con ella. Era normal que buscase repararla a cualquier precio.

Ella me miró, y no sé si esperaba que la felicitara o simplemente alguna reacción por mi parte, mala o buena; pero fui incapaz de darle lo que quería en ese momento. Me alegraba por ella, sí; debía alegrarme, pero ¿por qué no podía mostrarlo? Me venían a la mente las muchas veces que yo había mencionado los estudios en el pasado y cómo Lila se tensaba de repente, cómo el ambiente entre las dos se enrarecía, y cómo podía decirle yo que _no tenía la culpa_ de lo que habían hecho con ella y que _estaba harta_ de que me hiciera sentir culpable con su mera presencia.

El caso fue que no hice nada, absolutamente nada. Me quedé tumbada, con la vista fija en el techo, hasta que Lila se cansó de mirarme y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio a leer _Fausto_.

Creo que ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra durante al menos media hora; comencé a sentir modorra y tuve ganas de dormir, pero recordé que había alguien más en mi habitación, una persona que no sabía si era una amiga, una extraña o ninguna de las dos cosas, y permanecí despierta, tosiendo de vez en cuando. Ella se leyó el libro hasta la mitad; luego lo dejó abierto sobre el escritorio y salió de la habitación sin decirme adónde iba. Me levanté como pude, cogí el libro, le puse un marcador entre las páginas y volví a acostarme.

Cuando Lila regresó, me dijo:

—Tengo mucho sueño. Hazme un hueco.

Vi que se había lavado la cara y tenía las puntas del pelo mojadas. Conocía el lavabo que había visitado y su costumbre de salpicar en todas direcciones y, por un instante, el cariño por ella volvió a invadirme, así como la angustia por no haber podido responder a sus noticias como ella esperaba, como yo misma hubiera esperado. Me aparté, ella se quitó el suéter azul y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos. Esperaba que al menos lo intentase, pero cuando enterró el rostro en la almohada, comprendí que realmente no iba a molestarse.

Se quedó dormida al instante.

Aunque tenía que estar agotada después de los exámenes —yo desde luego lo había estado en su momento—, me fascinaba esa capacidad suya para apagarse, como si desconectara un fusible dentro de ella. Quizá tenía que hacerlo así; ella no era como yo, capaz de actuar a medio gas. De _vivir_ a medio gas, si podía llamarse vivir a lo que había hecho ese año. Desde que ella había entrado por la puerta, me lo cuestionaba.

Volví a observarla, aquella melena negra desparramada sobre la almohada, aquel cuerpo delgado y flexible, y, como sabía que ella no podía verme ahora, me consentí mirarle las piernas. Sí, allí había mucho más de lo que había existido en su momento. Era casi voluptuoso. Y Lila era atractiva de muchas maneras, pero _voluptuosa_ no era un adjetivo que pegase con ella. Tenía que haber alguna explicación, más cosas que todavía no me había contado.

¿Cuántas cosas no me había contado hasta ahora?

Tragué saliva dolorosamente. El hombro de Lila estaba apoyado contra mi brazo, su rodilla contra mi pierna, y no tenía ninguna manera de escapar de aquel contacto. Tanto si lo deseaba como si no lo deseaba. Se había presentado aquí sin más con la excusa de enseñarme al hijo de Enzo y Carmela; me había impuesto su presencia y luego se había quedado, como si siempre hubiese formado parte del paisaje de esta residencia. ¿Tenía intención de quedarse desde el principio para ir al examen? ¿Le habría dicho a Enzo “voy a dormir con Lenù” sabiendo que él conocía lo que había existido entre nosotras?

¿Cuántas cosas no me había dicho a mí, y sí les había dicho a otras personas?

De repente la detesté. Me detesté. Detesté la idea de nosotras dos sobre aquella cama tan pequeña; detesté que hubiera existido un “nosotras dos” alguna vez. No era cierto que sin ella a mi lado no hubiese vivido; de hecho, por primera vez había comenzado a sentirme yo, a sentirme única, a encontrar mi voz. La había echado de menos, sí; había extrañado aquellos ojos, aquellas manos con las que me había tocado la noche anterior. Había extrañado su cabeza, esa lluvia inagotable de pensamientos que no siempre compartía, pero que desafiaban mis barreras y me hacían llegar a parajes extraños, casi mágicos. Incluso había extrañado, hasta cierto punto, el misterio de conocerla tanto y a la vez no conocerla del todo.

Pero no echaba de menos los engaños, el subterfugio, la sensación de inseguridad y de no pisar tierra firme que siempre me había dejado. No quería de vuelta a la Elena que había sido con ella y ya estaba comenzando a serlo. La Elena que había sentido miedo —miedo no, pánico— al escuchar que Lila había hecho el examen de entrada de una carrera que ni siquiera era una carrera, la Elena que no había sabido ni contestarle cuando debía haberse alegrado de sus triunfos. Yo estaba bien en Pisa, tan bien como podía estar. Estaba haciendo lo que me gustaba todo lo bien que podía. Y no la quería a mi lado para recordarme que todo aquello podía ser muchísimo más, para que creyera que podía serlo y de pronto todo acabara y me dejara sola, llorando y con el corazón destrozado.

Alguna vez había pensado que ella era como un demonio: que igual que era capaz de ver lo que otros no veían, también me hacía comportarme de formas que no me gustaban y que jamás se habrían revelado de no ser por ella. Mi mente vagó hasta el _Fausto_ de Goethe y quise levantarme de nuevo para alcanzarlo, pero no quería despertar a Lila. Intenté apartarme todo lo despacio que pude, pero entonces ella movió la mano y la apoyó sobre mi brazo. Probablemente era un acto reflejo, qué sabía yo lo que había estado haciendo ese año y con quién, pero era como si me dijera, aun profundamente dormida: quédate, por favor, no te vayas.

Y por unos segundos me alegré estúpidamente de ese contacto, de la fantasía de que mi presencia a su lado fuera tan necesaria para ella, así que volví a tumbarme como antes. Sentí el contacto cálido de su cuerpo y cerré los ojos. Al margen de lo que nos dijéramos cuando las dos estábamos despiertas, podía permitirme esa pequeña indulgencia.

Caí en un duermevela inquieto hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse y la habitación se tiñó con los colores del atardecer. Entonces empecé a toser y fue como si me abandonaran mis escasas fuerzas. Lila retiró la mano, se incorporó frotándose los ojos y me tocó la frente para comprobar que volvía a tener fiebre.

—¿Ves? Te dije que esperases a la noche.

Lo único que pensé fue que me mearía encima antes que permitir que volviera a sujetarme el orinal.


	4. La tensión

La fiebre me impedía pensar de forma coherente. Quise preguntarle a Lila si se iba a quedar también esa noche, si de verdad no tenía ningún otro sitio donde ir, pero no formulé esas preguntas de manera apropiada y, si acaso lo hice, ella no me hizo ningún caso.

Bajó a la cocina y regresó con un cuenco más razonable de la sopa de pollo y arroz.

—Nos hemos quedado sin el resto —protestó mientras me lo ofrecía—. Las monjas de aquí no serán muy dadas a cocinar, pero parece que no les importa robarles la comida a las alumnas.

—Es por el verano —respondí—. Durante el curso todo va bien. Sirven desayuno y cena todos los días.

—Eso espero.

Me tomé una cucharada de la sopa y luego le pregunté:

—¿Cómo es la casa donde vivís?

—No muy grande —dijo Lila—. Tiene un dormitorio para Enzo y Carmè y un cuarto para cuando crezca Saverio. Yo duermo en el desván.

—¿No tienes frío?

—Es mejor que dormir en el sótano con las ratas. —Lila se encogió de hombros—. También está cerca de un mirador. Y la finca tiene árboles frutales, sobre todo almendros y manzanos. Podemos coger, pero no es época ahora.

Almendros. Me imaginé una casa de campo rodeada de almendros de verdad. Yo siempre había vivido en ciudades; aparte de la casa de la señora Nella, no tenía ni idea del aspecto que podía tener una auténtica casa de pueblo, pero lo que contaba Lila me inspiraba curiosidad.

—¿Y cuándo llegasteis allí?

Lila me miró a los ojos y esperó a que me metiera otra cucharada en la boca antes de contestar:

—Hace unas semanas. Enzo no estaba del todo seguro, porque tampoco estábamos tan mal en la Campaña. Pero…

—Tú querías venir.

—Sí —dijo, como si eso no significara nada—. Pero también en este trabajo le pagaban mucho mejor. Y querían a Carmè para las labores de casa. Somos tres y un bebé, necesitamos el dinero.

—Hablas como si fuera lo más normal convivir con una pareja de ese modo.

Lila tomó el cuenco de mi regazo y lo dejó aparte.

—¿Y qué es lo normal?

Me mulló las almohadas y me arropó hasta la cintura. Luego tomó el libro de _Fausto_ , lo abrió por donde yo había dejado el marcador y se derrumbó en la silla del escritorio, como si ya hubiera hablado demasiado y diera la conversación de ese día por zanjada.

* * *

Esa noche fue un poco mejor que la anterior. Solo un poco. Tuve un momento igualmente delirante, y también fue con la luz encendida. Lila estaba aireando el pañuelo de mi frente, de nuevo con mi viejo camisón puesto, y yo estaba tumbada en la cama, sin saber cómo ponerme, porque me dolía por todos los lados.

En un momento determinado recordé algo y me eché a reír y a toser.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Lila.

—Es solo que… ya que lo curioseas todo, deberías echar un vistazo al primer cajón.

—¿Qué hay en él?

—Apuntes…, cosas.

Lila abrió el cajón y examinó los papeles que había allí dentro. Apuntes de la universidad, pequeños recordatorios que yo me había hecho a lo largo de los meses, nada especialmente interesante. Pero en el fondo también estaban las páginas de la historia que había escrito acerca de la mujer que esperaba a su amante en un tiempo y una época distintos.

—Es eso.

Ella le echó un vistazo por encima.

—¿Quieres que lo lea? —preguntó, y detecté la duda en su voz.

Tosí y me di la vuelta.

—De perdidos al río.

Mientras yo temblaba de frío sobre el colchón, Lila leyó los párrafos que yo había escrito hacía unos meses. Una parte de mí estaba asustada: ¿cómo le enseñaba aquel relato tan atrevido, sin duda inspirado en la literatura erótica que Suzanne me había prestado, que no le había mostrado a nadie y que me había avergonzado a mí misma nada más comenzarlo? Pero la otra estaba muy tranquila, no sé si por la fiebre o porque era Lila. O porque quería mostrarle que yo también tenía mis pequeñas locuras. Había hecho cosas ese año a las que no me había atrevido antes; quería demostrarle que ya no era aquella chica asustada y casi muda que se había marchado de Nápoles.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunté.

Noté que hacía una pausa larga, y no supe si me estaba mirando, porque yo tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el armario.

—Es difícil juzgar. Está bien escrito, pero apenas está empezado.

Aquellas palabras sonaron vacías. No quería que valorase mi historia en función de si estaba bien o mal escrita. Había escrito aquello porque creía tener algo que contar y, por primera vez, no me importaba si sonaba bonito o feo. Quería que se diera cuenta de lo que latía en aquel texto: quería que supiera que la mujer morena era ella, o parte de ella, que así era como yo la veía y que aquello no había cambiado. Me había costado mucho aproximarme siquiera a esos sentimientos.

—Es que no sé lo que pasa después —le expliqué, un poco molesta—. Solo se me ocurrió eso. Está inspirado en la realidad.

—Lo sé. —La voz de Lila sonó repentinamente brusca, y me pregunté si le había disgustado lo que había leído—. ¿Cuándo lo escribiste?

—Hace unos meses.

Me di un poco la vuelta y la miré por el rabillo del ojo. Seguía sentada en la silla y observaba las páginas licenciosas desde una respetuosa distancia, como si en ellas hubiera algo a lo que no quería acercarse demasiado.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —preguntó de repente.

Si había interpretado que era para ella, entonces sí que debía de darse cuenta de algo.

—No —contesté—. Has dicho que apenas está empezado, así que debería seguirlo. ¿No?

—Supongo.

Había sonado fastidiada, casi irritada. Valoré la posibilidad de decirle abiertamente: es sobre ti, tú eres de quien habla esa historia, solo para ver qué me contestaba. Pero los ojos se me cerraban y la conversación dejaba de ser importante.

Lila se acercó a mí, me tumbó boca arriba y me puso el pañuelo escurrido en la frente. Luego se quedó mirándome un rato, de rodillas sobre la cama. No la veía bien porque no llevaba puestas las gafas.

—Tienes mucho talento, Lenù —dijo al final.

En otro momento, escuchar aquello viniendo de ella me habría sorprendido y halagado, pero con la fiebre que tenía, apenas me afectó. Me refresqué un poco la cara con el pañuelo y le dije con tristeza:

—Pero soy un desastre en todo lo demás.

—No lo eres.

—Sí que lo soy.

—Cuando te cases con un cabrón rico y abandones tu vida de comodidades por un amante que ni siquiera dice adiós, me lo cuentas.

—Pero si tú no hubieras… —Suspiré, porque sabía que podíamos seguir así hasta el infinito—. Da igual.

Lila se acercó un poco más a mí.

—¿Por qué me has enseñado esa historia?

—¿Te ha molestado?

—Un poco.

Hice una pausa para pensar.

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad—. ¿Por qué estás aquí tú?

Lila también tardó en contestar:

—Para cuidarte.

Lo dijo en napolitano y, aunque supe que no era toda la verdad, porque con Lila casi nada lo era, en aquel momento fue todo lo que necesitaba y no quise preguntar nada más. Dejé que le diera la vuelta al pañuelo, que volviese a frotarme los pies con la cosa fría y que me tratara como una muñeca. Y, cuando hubo que sacar de nuevo el orinal, suspiré, me recogí el camisón como pude y volví a recitar para mis adentros el _Discurso sobre la desigualdad_ de Rousseau.

* * *

Cuando la claridad comenzaba a entrar por la ventana y las campanas de la iglesia dieron las seis, sentí que Lila se levantaba de la cama y deambulaba por la habitación. Se vistió, abrió la puerta y se fue. No sabía adónde tenía previsto ir a esas horas, pero me sentía demasiado débil y demasiado cansada para decirle nada.

Al cabo de un rato, que probablemente fueron al menos un par de horas, oí que entraba de nuevo. Traía una taza con el horrible café de la residencia, pero en la otra mano llevaba algo envuelto que, incluso en mi estado actual, distinguí que olía bien, y supe que había descubierto la panadería de la esquina.

—Buenos días —me saludó—. Hoy es sábado, así que tienes premio. Pero tómate el café primero.

La _sfogliatella_ que había traído Lila me supo a gloria y me sentó mucho mejor que todos los caldos de arroz del mundo. Supe que lo peor de la gripe estaba pasando y me pregunté si sería apropiado preguntarle cuándo tenía previsto marcharse. No quería retenerla y, si me hubieran preguntado hacía dos días, habría dicho que no deseaba bajo ningún concepto tenerla viviendo en mi cuarto. Pero, de pronto, lo que era extraño e incómodo se había vuelto casi agradable. Podía acostumbrarme a tenerla aquí, me dije mientras ella recogía la taza de café.

Tenía ganas de hablar otra vez con ella. Hablar de verdad. Quería preguntarle por la universidad, ahora que estaba empezando a asimilarlo, por el trabajo de Enzo, por Saverio y Carmela, por todo. Me daba un poco de miedo preguntar por el año que habíamos pasado separadas, pero porque yo no quería contarle nada acerca del mío. No quería hablarle de Franco y las caricias que habíamos compartido en esa misma habitación, pero tampoco de Silvia, de las tardes solitarias en la biblioteca, de Suzanne y sus lecturas estrambóticas, de mis clases en la facultad. Sentía que todo eso era solo mío y que compartirlo con Lila no podía traer nada bueno, pero a la vez deseaba que ella me hablase acerca de sí misma y de cómo estaba. Como siempre, nada entre nosotras era fácil: temía tanto como deseaba la cercanía con ella, unida ahora al recuerdo inevitable de aquellos últimos días en Nápoles, a aquella breve época de frenesí exultante que había acabado con tanto dolor. Un dolor en el que, aquella mañana, no quería pensar demasiado.

—Bien —dijo Lila al término de mi desayuno—. Ahora tengo que decirte algo: necesitas una ducha. Dime dónde están y te llevo.

—¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?

—Llevas dos noches sudando el mismo camisón. No es una cuestión de aspecto.

Me llevé la manga a la nariz. No olía nada, pero era muy probable que tuviese razón. Sin embargo, aquello implicaba que tenía que arrastrarme a las duchas del piso de arriba o de abajo. Y que, en esa situación, la persona que me ayudaría a quitarme la ropa no sería otra más que Lila. A pesar de que parecíamos haber empezado con buen pie aquella mañana, no sabía si quería ponerme, y ponerla, en esa situación.

—Estos días deberían volver bastantes chicas de la residencia —le dije—. El lunes ya hay exámenes y otras actividades en las facultades.

—¿Tienes muchas amigas aquí?

Pensé en Suzanne.

—Alguna.

Lila levantó una ceja y pensé que era absurdo resistirse, así que aparté las sábanas y el cobertor con un suspiro y puse los pies en la alfombra, que al menos parecía más sólida que el día anterior.

—Te cojo otro camisón —dijo Lila.

—La toalla y el jabón están en el segundo cajón.

—¿El gorro lo necesitas?

—No. El pelo corto tiene sus ventajas.

—Lo mismo un día yo me corto el pelo también.

—Por favor, no. Crímenes, los justos.

Lila se rio un poco.

—Si hasta _tú_ cambias con los tiempos, quiere decir que estoy aún más anticuada y que sé todavía menos de lo que pensaba.

Se puso las cosas bajo el brazo y me ofreció el otro para caminar. Lo cogí, algo reticente. Aunque había hablado con tono de broma, dudaba mucho que lo que me había soltado fuera un cumplido.

* * *

Decidí subir a las duchas del cuarto piso. El agua estaba mucho más fría, pero al menos no solía haber por las paredes hebras enredadas de cabellos a punto de cobrar vida.

Cuando llegamos allí, había una chica alta y encorvada, apoyada junto a la puerta, que intentaba encenderse un cigarrillo y nos dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. Era del grupo que me había gritado “¡Nápoles!” alguna vez. Lila le devolvió la mirada, desafiante, pero yo le tiré de la mano para que entrara conmigo hasta el fondo de las duchas.

—Es mejor no buscarse problemas con esas —dije en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienen navajas?

—No. —Lo pensé un momento—. No lo sé, pero no todo son navajas aquí.

Me metí en uno de los cubículos con Lila y comencé a quitarme la ropa con su ayuda. Me sentí muy rara, muy vulnerable, al quedarme desnuda en su presencia, pero ella no me miraba directamente. Actuaba con la precisión de una máquina; dejó la toalla en el gancho y se cargó a hombros el resto de mi ropa. Luego, sin aviso previo, abrió el grifo y pensé que me moría de frío.

—¡Me congelo! —balbuceé.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Lila saliendo del cubículo—. Te bajará la fiebre. Pero no estés mucho tiempo o te pondrás peor.

Entornó la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, dándome la espalda. Me sentí algo perdida: había dado por hecho que me enjabonaría, pero debía de haber visto que me encontraba mejor. Tomé el jabón, tiritando, y me lavé tan rápido como pude mientras veía las piernas y los zapatos de Lila al otro lado de la puerta. El hecho de tenerla tan cerca y, a la vez, no poder mirarla a la cara ni tocarla, me ponía nerviosa. Toqué la palanca de la ducha y me aclaré la espuma, conteniendo otro quejido. No debían de haber conectado siquiera los termos del agua caliente.

—¿Puedes secarte? —Oí que me preguntaba.

Fui a contestar, pero me tentó la idea de ponerla a prueba. Quería saber hasta dónde llegaba en ese momento nuestra intimidad. Si era capaz de hacer lo que yo había hecho por ella en otras ocasiones.

—Me vendría bien una ayuda.

Entonces Lila abrió la puerta y, de nuevo sin mirarme a los ojos, me envolvió en la toalla y me frotó con ella hasta que comencé a entrar en calor. Me secó el pelo y las orejas, como si yo fuese un niño; me di cuenta de que me manipulaba un poco como había tratado a Saverio el día que había venido. Sin embargo, el cubículo estaba húmedo y frío, lleno de vapor de agua, y estábamos tan cerca que era casi imposible movernos sin rozarnos. A pesar del mal cuerpo que tenía, era consciente de que me gustaba ese contacto y que deseaba que este momento se alargara en el tiempo tanto como fuera posible. Pero Lila paró y apartó la toalla.

Me pasó el camisón limpio por la cabeza y lo ajustó a la altura de la cintura. Luego se inclinó a atar los cordones del pecho y fue ahí cuando capté el olor a sudor de su jersey y me di cuenta de que ella también necesitaba una ducha. Pero qué agradable era tenerla tan cerca de mí, en aquel pequeño espacio, con la frente fresca por una vez y sus manos ocupadas a la altura de mis pechos, sintiendo su aliento cálido sobre mi cuello. Al margen de lo que sucediera, al margen de mis sentimientos heridos o confusos, sabía que esto me gustaba. Y daba igual, en realidad, porque no pensaba hablarle de ello a nadie. Simplemente, saber que Lila era capaz de hacer estas cosas por mí, como yo las había hecho por ella en el pasado, me embriagaba de placer, por mucho que no pensara hacer nada más que disfrutar de esos momentos.

Cuando salimos de allí, a la chica de fuera se le habían sumado un par de compañeras. Entre ellas estaba la chica del sur cuyo acento yo no reconocía, pero que me había increpado alguna vez y debía de venir a mi misma facultad. Era pequeña, de cabello ondulado y facciones duras.

—Nápoles —dijo con repugnancia—, ¿por qué no usas las duchas de abajo? Estas son nuestras.

—Está enferma —dijo Lila.

Pude ver que cruzaba una mirada con la chica del sur y que, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Lila se había ganado otra enemiga.

—Enferma, qué pena. ¿Y tú quién eres, morenaza? Otra de la misma ciudad, como si lo viera. Si es que se os nota. A ver si os explota el Vesubio de una vez y dejáis de mandar gente fuera.

Sentí que las manos de Lila me apretaban los hombros con más fuerza. Quería decirle que no merecía la pena y sacarla de aquella planta lo antes posible, pero se encaró con la chica bajita.

—¿Tú de qué coño vas? —le dijo en dialecto.

—¿Yo? De nada —respondió esta en un dialecto sorprendentemente parecido—. Solo vengo a darme una ducha, porque me gusta estar limpia; no como otras de por aquí, que huelen a cabra…

De pronto, Lila me soltó y le dio una bofetada. Fue tan repentino que todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Luego se dio la vuelta y me guio por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, con la cabeza alta.

—Por cierto, si explotara el Vesubio, os ibais a joder pero bien —gritó a sus espaldas—. Calabria está más baja que Nápoles. Os caería toda la lava encima.

—Lila, déjalo, por favor —le supliqué.

Bajamos hasta nuestro piso, pero nos persiguieron algunos gritos:

—Esto no va a quedar así, morenaza. Voy a decir que me has pegado, a ver si te mandan de nuevo con las cabras. A ti y a Nápoles. ¿Sabes lo que cuentan de tu amiga? Que hace mamadas en los despachos.

Sentí que me sonrojaba, y vi que Lila miraba de nuevo por encima del hombro, pero tiré de ella para que regresara a la habitación.

—¡Se trae chicos a dormir con ella! —llegaba el bramido desde las escaleras—. ¡Ella y la alemana loca de su planta! Se lo voy a soltar todo a la hermana Rosario.

—No le hagas caso —dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Esa es una de tus amigas?

—Por supuesto que no. Las que van con ella la llaman Giovanna. Me odia desde el principio.

—Es de Calabria —dijo Lila con desdén—. Allí son todos unos acomplejados.

Aunque hablaba como si no le importara, me di cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Yo me senté en la cama y terminé de secarme el pelo con la toalla.

—No te creas nada de lo que dice —le reiteré—. Son rumores sin el más mínimo fundamento.

Lila se volvió a mirarme, furiosa.

—No te he preguntado.

Opté, pues, por guardar silencio. Lila se quitó el jersey medio mojado de un tirón y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Luego se dirigió a mi armario y abrió la puerta con dedos nerviosos.

—Tengo que ponerme algo de ropa tuya —dijo—. O, al parecer, acabaré apestando vuestra residencia.

—Giovanna es una mala persona, no le hagas caso.

—Saco a las cabras, Lenù.

—¿Qué?

—En la hacienda hay cabras —explicó atropelladamente—. Como me levanto temprano, soy yo quien las lleva al monte. No habíamos quedado en eso, pero el patrón me obliga.

—Oh —dije sin más.

Lila revolvía entre mis cosas sin mucho orden. Siempre habíamos tenido cierta curiosidad por la ropa de la otra, incluso mucho antes de que yo asociara esa curiosidad con mi atracción física por ella. En la época de Stefano, Lila se había vestido con los mejores tejidos y se había confeccionado unos vestidos preciosos que emulaban los de las actrices de la época. Era cuando, definitivamente, yo había dejado de imitar su estilo y había intentado —sin mucho éxito todavía— buscar el mío propio.

Pero ahora Lila estaba alterada y nada de lo que veía la complacía. Probablemente estaba demasiado afectada por las palabras de esa estúpida, demasiado convencida de que olía mal; ella, que había sido tan elegante, que había tenido a su disposición una bañera y agua caliente para lavarse todos los días, que había adquirido antes que ninguna otra chica del barrio el hábito de los perfumes. Comprendí que Giovanna había apuntado bien sus balas y me alarmé un poco, porque si era capaz de hacer eso sin conocerla de nada, significaba que tonta no era.

Le señalé a Lila el vestido verde.

—¿Qué tal si pruebas con eso?

—Si te lo has comprado hace poco, seguro que no me vale.

—A lo mejor sí. Tenía la esperanza de adelgazar.

Lila detuvo su búsqueda febril y descolgó el vestido para examinarlo; mientras tanto, yo me metí en la cama y me di la vuelta para dejarle intimidad. Tenía la impresión de que el encuentro con Giovanna había roto toda la buena disposición entre nosotras dos de aquella mañana.

—Creo que me estará bien —dijo Lila, y casi me giré al escucharla—. ¿Puedo coger también una de tus enaguas?

—Sí, claro.

No mencionó nada acerca de sujetadores, medias o ropa interior. Supuse que no le interesaba, y a mí me habría resultado demasiado embarazoso compartir eso con ella, así que se lo agradecí en silencio. Lila se puso la ropa debajo del brazo, cogió mi toalla mojada y salió de la habitación. Esperaba que tuviera la suficiente cabeza como para no regresar a las duchas del piso de arriba. Mientras aguardaba, por fin pude coger el _Fausto_ de Goethe en el que había pensado el día anterior y subrayé algunos párrafos importantes, aprovechando que la ducha me había dejado la cabeza algo más despejada.

Lila solo regresó para dejar la toalla y anunciar que se iba a dar una vuelta. El vestido le quedaba holgado, pero le valía.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —le pregunté, y dejé el libro sobre mi regazo.

—Antes de la noche.

No esperaba que me dijera que iba a estar fuera tanto tiempo. Estar sola en la habitación era muy aburrido, pero tenía la sensación de que Lila no iba a darme la conversación que esa mañana había esperado. Tenía los labios apretados y parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte.

—Vale.

—Si tienes hambre, les diré a las monjas que te suban algo.

—No tienes que molestarte.

—No es molestia. No me puedo creer que te ignoren de esa manera cuando estás enferma.

—No tendría ni que estar aquí. La mayoría de gente vuelve a sus casas cuando acaba el curso, pero…

—Tú no. Ya lo sé.

Hice una pausa antes de preguntar:

—¿Has ido al barrio en este tiempo?

—Solo a ver a Pasquale. —Lila se sentó a los pies de la cama y se abrochó mejor los zapatos—. Con el resto ya no hablo.

—¿Ni siquiera con tu familia?

—Con mi madre…, alguna vez. ¿Y tú?

—Alguna vez.

Lila esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Es difícil, ¿verdad, Lenù? Incluso aquí.

Sentí la boca seca.

—Sí.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Se levantó de un brinco y abrió la puerta. La miré con cierta tristeza, algo parecido a una melancolía pesada y perezosa de muchos años, hasta que me fijé mejor en la ropa que llevaba. Sentí zozobra y quise decir algo, pero por entonces ya se había marchado.

Se había llevado mis calcetines nuevos.


	5. La caricia

Lila cumplió su promesa; volvió justo cuando empezaba a oscurecer. Por entonces, yo me había leído de cabo a rabo _Fausto_ y había tenido tiempo de comer un puré horrible que me había subido la hermana Rosario con gesto adusto. Temía que Giovanna realmente les hubiera ido con el cuento, pero no aprecié nada distinto en su comportamiento.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó Lila al entrar.

Aún tenía un aspecto extraño con mi vestido, pero no tanto como esa misma mañana. Era como si hubiera logrado moldear la prenda hasta que se ajustase a su figura y, de pronto, ya no parecía tan mía como suya. Volví a fijarme en los calcetines, a sentir la misma agitación y a preguntarme si habría cogido algo más del cajón sin preguntarme. Si habría sido capaz de escoger unas bragas mías y ponérselas sin más, igual que me cogía los libros y los leía sin preguntar.

Decidí que prefería no saberlo.

—Estoy bien.

—Siempre dices eso. Veremos esta noche.

—Tengo un poco de fiebre, pero estoy bien.

Lila volvió a tomarme la temperatura en la frente. Por entonces, yo ya tenía bastante claro que deseaba más contacto con ella. La había echado terriblemente de menos esas horas, tanto que me había sorprendido. No estaba segura de que ese deseo me hiciera bien y, desde luego, no sabía qué esperar si llegaba a satisfacerlo, pero al igual que me había sucedido con Franco, era muy consciente de que el tiempo se nos agotaba. Otra vez.

Pero Lila no estaba en el mismo punto que yo y, de alguna manera, lo percibía. Había venido con un niño pequeño en brazos y después se había puesto a ocuparse de mí. Entendía que cuidar de un enfermo con fiebre y ponerle un orinal entre las piernas acabara con el deseo de cualquiera. Si es que tal deseo todavía existía, porque aquella mañana en las duchas había tratado mi cuerpo con una indiferencia tal que cabía planteárselo. Además, ¿cuál había sido su reacción ante el relato? Sorprenderse y molestarse. No, era evidente que Lila no había venido buscando reavivar _eso_ en concreto.

Seguramente era mejor así, pero en aquel instante me dolió. Lo último que quería yo era desear algo de Lila (desear a Lila, por qué no decirlo; desear a Lila a pesar de todo, como un paréntesis de subyugación física en lo complejo y enmarañado de nuestra historia) y que ella no me deseara a mí, y sentir ese rechazo. Tenía que ser cauta y ocultar mis impulsos. Llevaba mucho tiempo practicando y en general resultaba convincente, pero ciertas personas, como Lila o Nino, siempre se me habían resistido. Sabía que ella era capaz de ver más allá de mis fachadas, así que rogué por que no se detuviera mucho en ese aspecto y lo dejara correr. Después de todo, si a ella no le interesaba, no tenía ningún sentido que lo verbalizara.

Vi que desenvolvía algo, una especie de fiambrera con pasta, y agradecí que aquello me distrajera de mis pensamientos.

—Te vas a quedar sin dinero si sigues comprando la comida fuera —le advertí.

—Lo sé. Estúpida ciudad. Pero hay tantas tentaciones en cada calle. Si viviera aquí, creo que me arruinaría enseguida.

Se sentó en la cama y compartió la pasta conmigo. Había algo en lo que había dicho que no me gustaba; no sé si era la forma en la que había hablado de Pisa o la referencia velada al dinero con el que se mantenía, que me recordaba a la trampa que le habíamos tendido a Nino. Era un tema en el que no me gustaba pensar. Alguna vez, sobre todo hacia el principio del curso pasado, cuando aún estaba enfadada con ella, había considerado volver a buscar a Nino y contarle la verdad: que Lila lo había engañado, que se estaba aprovechando de su dinero y probablemente del de su familia, que no tenía ningún hijo y que, por lo tanto, él no tenía la más mínima responsabilidad con ella. Pero aquello había implicado no solo dejar a Lila desprotegida de nuevo, sino admitir que yo había cometido un terrible error al creerla desde el principio y, quizás incluso, enfrentarme a Enzo y a Carmela, que parecían satisfechos con este arreglo.

Decidí indagar en esto último.

—Dijiste que Enzo y Carmela al final no se habían casado, ¿o no?

—No. Viven como pareja, pero no están casados.

—¿Cómo es eso? Enzo estaba totalmente decidido.

Lila mordió el tenedor, como recordando. Tenía ese hábito desde pequeña cuando comía.

—Cuando le salió el primer trabajo, en la Campaña, había prisa. Tuvieron que mudarse deprisa y corriendo y, al llegar juntos y con ella embarazada, todos asumieron que ya estaban casados. Les faltó valor para decir que no era cierto. —Bajó la vista y rebuscó entre la pasta—. También estaba yo. Dijimos que era la prima de Carmela, pero no sé si alguien llegó a creernos. Creo que Enzo temía que empezasen a correr rumores de que estaba casado conmigo, pero que tenía un hijo con Carmè. Al final, estábamos demasiado cerca de Nápoles.

—Así que estuviste con ellos desde el principio.

—Sí. En el sótano de las ratas.

—¿Nunca te pidió Enzo que compartieses la cama con ellos?

Era una broma; o quizás no del todo, porque tenía cierto interés en saberlo; porque no terminaba de creerme esa ayuda tan angelical, tan desinteresada, ni siquiera viniendo por parte de Enzo. Lila, sin embargo, solo masticó muy seria y me miró.

—No.

Fui a disculparme, pero Lila alargó el tenedor y me ofreció un bocado de pasta, así que preferí aceptarlo.

—Les pago alquiler —dijo ella—. Y ayudo a Carmè con Saverio. Ha necesitado bastante atención durante el embarazo, porque no tiene hermanas y Pasquale no entiende nada de niños. Y ahora también trabajo. —Llenó de nuevo el tenedor y me lo llevó a la boca—. Siempre el dinero, ¿verdad? Nunca basta, el maldito dinero.

Que me lo dijeran a mí. El dinero de la beca en teoría era suficiente para permitirme estudiar y vivir, pero en la práctica, parecía que todos esperaban que yo contase con algún otro tipo de ayuda. Mi padre me había dado un par de billetes en secreto en Navidades, pero mi madre no había mencionado el tema; es más, pareció disgustarse cuando vio los regalos que les hice a mis hermanos (un diccionario de latín para Giovanni, un marco de fotos para Giuseppe y un collar para Elisa). Pensé incluso que iba a pedirme dinero, como se había apropiado antes del sueldo de mis pequeños trabajos, pero solo dijo que, para ser yo una señorita que estudiaba en la universidad, sabía muy poco de las necesidades de una familia. Creo que ese fue el momento en el que decidí que no quería regresar más.

—¿Y qué trabajo haces? —pregunté.

—Coser, arreglar cosas y remendar los trajes para las abejas. En teoría. Pero el patrón se enteró de que salía de madrugada y decidió ponerme a sacar a las cabras. Menos mal que no tienen vacas, que si no me mandaría a ordeñarlas también.

Sonreí y detuve a Lila, que parecía empeñada en meterme en la boca otro tenedor de pasta.

—Para. Hoy no me encuentro tan mal.

—Pero es bonito.

—No lo es. Me siento como una cría.

—Claro, como te has vuelto tan fina… —ironizó ella.

—No es por eso.

—¿No? Pues venga, hazlo tú conmigo.

Me puso en la mano el tenedor y se inclinó hacia mí. Había algo juguetón en su mirada que me hizo sentir vergüenza, pero nunca había podido resistirme a un juego con Lila. Intenté darle de comer como había hecho ella conmigo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y la pasta acabó manchando la cama.

—Y yo que pensaba que lo hacía mal —dijo ella con una risa.

—Hace muchos años que no hago esto —me defendí—. Mi hermana aprendió a comer sola muy pronto.

Lila se limpió los labios manchados de tomate. De pronto todo fluía entre nosotras, de pronto todo era agradable y casi sencillo. Ese paréntesis tan necesario por fin se había formado, aunque no de la manera que yo esperaba.

—Con Saverio tienes que acostumbrarte a que vas a acabar manchada de arriba abajo. O te vomita encima o se te mea encima. —Lila sacudió la cabeza casi con ternura—. A Enzo se le meó en los pantalones una mañana. Carmè tuvo que lavarlos deprisa y corriendo mientras yo entretenía a los jornaleros.

—Sois como un matrimonio de tres, solo que sin matrimonio.

Lila atrapó el último trozo de pasta con el tenedor.

—Me gusta, Lenù. Me gusta estar con ellos, me gusta cuidar del niño. No lo habría imaginado, pero estamos bien. —Se detuvo justo antes de ofrecerme el tenedor, cuando yo ya entreabría los labios para recibirlo—. Estoy mejor. Mucho mejor que cuando me dejaste.

Aquel _me dejaste_ me atravesó el corazón como una espada. Se me quitaron las ganas de jugar, pero Lila seguía con el tenedor delante de mi boca, como esperando mi reacción, y no sabía si para ella esto era parte del juego o si simplemente lo había dicho para hacerme daño en el momento en el que menos lo esperaba. Por otra parte, tampoco había dicho ninguna mentira. Yo me había marchado de Nápoles y la había dejado. Ella misma me había pedido que no me arrepintiera, y así era.

La tomé de la muñeca y acerqué el tenedor a mi boca para llevarme el último trozo de pasta.

Los ojos de Lila brillaron y entonces supe que por su parte tampoco estaba todo _completamente_ muerto y enterrado, porque aquella mirada se parecía demasiado a las que me había dedicado en aquel piso destartalado. Cuando estaba encima de mí sobre la cama. En el pasillo, mientras me acariciaba bajo la falda. Algo latía todavía en esos ojos; puede que no lo mismo que antes, pero podía distinguir en ellos el deseo con la misma facilidad que lo había reconocido aquella primera vez mientras la abrazaba en la cocina.

Me pregunté si…

Pero entonces dejé de preguntarme, porque alguien había golpeado la puerta de la habitación y me di cuenta de que no teníamos puesto el pestillo. Me eché hacia atrás bruscamente y Lila dejó el tenedor sobre la fiambrera vacía.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, pero nadie respondió.

Lila se levantó y fue a mirar. Cuando abrió la puerta, nos recibió una llamarada. Me levanté de la cama como pude y eché un vistazo escandalizado. Algo ardía a los pies de Lila.

—El extintor está en el pasillo —dije inmediatamente—. Si puedes llegar…

Lila se dio la vuelta, cogió su jersey azul, que yacía abandonado sobre la silla, y sofocó con él el pequeño incendio. El humo se extendió por la habitación. Tosí y fui a abrir la ventana.

—No es más que un montón de papeles en un orinal. —Lila se agachó y miró debajo del jersey chamuscado—. A algunas les gustan las bromas pesadas.

Pensé que aquello era algo más que una broma pesada y me pregunté qué clase de guerra había iniciado Lila, pero no pude contestar, porque el humo se me había metido en los pulmones. Ella se llevó el orinal, fue a lavarse y, cuando regresó, yo había tosido demasiado y volvía a tener fiebre, por lo que ya estaba metida en la cama.

* * *

—Mañana me volveré a Tiricella.

Escuché aquello entre nieblas, como cada vez que me subía la fiebre. Me aparté un poco el pañuelo de la frente y traté de incorporarme sobre los codos para mirar a Lila, pero fracasé.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi decepción.

—Tengo que volver a trabajar. Seguro que tengo un montón de ropa por coser… y cabras que sacar.

Lila estaba de pie frente a la ventana abierta y miraba hacia fuera. De día, al fondo se distinguían las montañas donde debía de estar Tiricella, pero a esas horas solo se veía la luz de las farolas más cercanas.

—Espero no empeorar —le dije.

—Seguro que no. Además, ya tendrás a todas tus amigas aquí.

Le di la vuelta al pañuelo sobre mi frente, considerando la posibilidad de ir sigilosamente a las duchas y ponerme otra vez bajo el chorro helado de alguna de ellas. Aunque si no me había puesto peor esta mañana, no era seguro que ocurriera tampoco ahora.

—No te creas que tengo tantas amigas, y menos en esta residencia.

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. No me has contado nada.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Volví el rostro hacia ella y Lila se cruzó de brazos.

—Nada, en realidad —dijo para mi sorpresa—. Salvo que haya algo que quieras contarme.

Medité bien mi respuesta.

—La chica que vive enfrente es simpática, pero no sé si es una compañía muy recomendable.

—¿Por qué? —Lila miraba fijamente la oscuridad.

—Fuma hierba a todas horas. Tiene amigos muy raros. Y lee mucha pornografía.

—¿Te la lee a ti?

—¡No! En general. Es alemana, creo que estudia Lenguas extranjeras o algo parecido.

—No suena tan terrible. —Lila me miró de soslayo—. ¿Y en la universidad?

Me sentí más incómoda, si cabía, con ese tema.

—Tengo un grupo de amigos, pero ahora están fuera.

—Bueno, ya volverán.

—Supongo —dije vagamente, y me di la vuelta en la cama. No quería hablarle de Silvia, no quería hablarle de Pietro y, sobre todo, sobre todo, no quería hablarle de Franco—. ¿Tú quieres contarme algo?

—Ya te lo he contado todo.

Eso no es verdad, pensé con despecho. Contigo, nunca es todo. Seguro que hay un montón de cosas que luego descubro, si es que volvemos a vernos. _Por cierto, Lenù, ¿te he contado que este año me reconcilié con Stefano? Vendrá a visitarme la próxima semana. ¿Y no te he dicho que en realidad Saverio es hijo de Enzo y mío?_ No. Basta. Tenía que detener aquellos pensamientos, no podían hacerme ningún bien. Además, estaba claro que Saverio no era hijo de Lila. A menos que… Cielos, ¿por qué siempre tenía que haber con ella un “a menos que”?

Lila se inclinó sobre la cama y me arropó. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había llegado hasta allí, pero le agradecí el gesto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había insistido en mantenerme destapada todas estas noches.

—Hoy hace más fresco —me dijo—. Tápate.

—Entonces cierra de una vez la ventana.

—Ya está cerrada. Había que ventilar el olor a cabra. —Lila me retiró el pañuelo de la cabeza y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche—. Duerme si quieres.

Escuché que se quitaba la ropa, mi ropa, y que se ponía el camisón. De pronto me sentía inquieta, sofocada, casi de mal talante. En los silencios de Lila, en las palabras que no decía, siempre se insinuaban demasiadas cosas. No sabía por qué le había hablado de Suzanne. En realidad, yo tampoco quería saber nada acerca de su vida, de si tenía una amistad sincera con Enzo y Carmela o era el vértice de un sórdido triángulo amoroso, de si sacaba a las cabras de madrugada y venía después a la facultad, de si remendaba ropa para mantenerse o todavía se valía del dinero ilícito que le pasaba Nino. Tenía demasiado miedo de las respuestas y, por lo que la conocía, sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella.

—No puedo dormir con la luz encendida. Haz lo que te apetezca, pero apágala antes de acostarte.

Ella bufó, se sentó en la cama y extendió la mano para apagar el interruptor.

—Ya está. ¿Contenta?

—Sí —dije.

—Pues buenas noches.

Lila se tumbó y se volvió hacia el otro lado. A pesar de todo, seguía ocupando poco espacio y, en esa posición, casi colgada del borde del colchón, solo me rozaba la parte alta de la espalda.

Me fijé en un detalle curioso: desde el primer momento, habíamos adoptado los mismos lugares que la única vez que habíamos dormido juntas, en casa de Rino y Pinù. Lila se había acostado en el lado izquierdo de la cama y me había dejado el derecho. Quizá había sido casualidad, ya que la primera noche había intentado dormir sobre la alfombra, y esta estaba en el lado izquierdo. ¿Por qué no había querido dormir conmigo desde el principio? ¿Era simple reparo de acostarse en la cama de una enferma? Pero entonces, ¿por qué había compartido su tenedor conmigo sin el más mínimo cuidado? No se me ocurría nada más contagioso, salvo… bueno, compartir saliva de una forma aún más directa.

Cerré los ojos un rato y luego volví a abrirlos. No tenía sueño. Puede que todavía estuviera enferma, pero no tenía sueño.

Me di la vuelta en la cama despacio, cuidando de no tocar a Lila demasiado, pero aquella postura me empujaba más hacia ella por la forma del colchón. Era casi imposible no apretar la frente contra su nuca, el pecho contra su espalda, el vientre contra el inicio de su trasero. Inhalar el olor de sus cabellos. No olían a cabra, solo a ella. Mi mano se estiró de forma instintiva y se deslizó suavemente por su cintura, su cadera.

—¿Qué haces?

El susurro me asustó. Pensaba que Lila estaba dormida o, al menos, a punto de estarlo. Recogí la mano.

—Nada.

Ella se dio la vuelta y, a la luz que entraba por la ventana, vi que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Apoyó el rostro contra la almohada y me miró, y tragué saliva al notar su respiración tan cerca. Sus rodillas rozaron las mías y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para permanecer en mi lado de la cama.

—La oscuridad es el refugio de los cobardes —dijo Lila.

No estaba segura de qué esperaba que respondiese, pero como parecía esperar alguna reacción por mi parte, dije tímidamente:

—También puede ser acogedora.

—No —dijo ella.

Lo había dejado muy claro. Me di la vuelta de nuevo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Supe que tenía que estar ruborizada y me alegré de nuevo por la falta de luz. En aquel momento prefería estar enferma del todo, y pensar que estaba delirando o que no era dueña de mis actos, que creer que había intentado algo con Lila que ni siquiera yo sabía bien qué había sido.

Ella no se movió. Se quedó vuelta hacia mí, respirándome en la nuca, una respiración larga y profunda. Noté que apoyaba la frente contra mi hombro, lo cual me dejó llena de desazón: ¿qué pretendía?

—Tú estás enferma —dijo al fin con rabia, como si odiara tener que hablar de ello—. Y yo no he venido a esto.

—Te he entendido —la corté—. Por favor, déjalo ya.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Realmente lo deseas? —preguntó—. ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Si lo hubiera dicho con la voz que sabía que podía poner, como aquellas veces sobre la cama del piso de Santa Maria Apparente, esa voz susurrante, exigente y lasciva que me había dado vía libre para hacer mil cosas que un año después casi me parecían mentira, creo que me habría derretido. Pero sobre la cama de mi residencia en Pisa, la voz de Lila era insegura, temerosa. Incrédula. Como si ella tampoco se terminara de creer todo lo que había pasado en su momento y, desde luego, no se creyera que yo fuera tan estúpida como para querer repetirlo.

—No —dije—. Ha sido una tontería. Duérmete.

Lila calló y me dio la espalda de nuevo. Sentí alivio y me dije: sí, esto es mejor, sin duda, menos mal que ella tiene más cabeza.

Pero algo nos había perturbado, y la prueba era que no podíamos conciliar el sueño y tampoco encontrábamos cómo ponernos; en cualquier postura, la pierna de Lila se metía sin querer entre las mías, mis labios acababan demasiado cerca de los suyos, alguna mano terminaba rozando un costado. Terminé boca arriba con Lila apoyada encima de mi hombro. Como siempre. Pero esa vez era especialmente incómodo, porque además de mi fiebre y mis accesos de tos, ninguna de las dos terminaba de quedarse dormida.


	6. La despedida

Por primera vez desde que ella había puesto un pie en esa habitación, me desperté antes que Lila. Si es que podía llamarse despertar, porque no creía haber dormido más de dos o tres horas.

Intenté apartarme de debajo de ella para levantarme, pero Lila entreabrió los párpados y se irguió en la cama. Era una maraña de pelo negro y círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

—¿Vas al baño? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Estás bien para ir sola?

—Sí.

En realidad, no lo sabía. Cuando puse los pies en el suelo, me mareé un poco, pero supuse que era mucho más por la falta de sueño que por la gripe. Me puse la bata, metí los pies en mis viejas zapatillas y salí del cuarto.

Pasé mucho tiempo en los baños, escuchando el goteo de un grifo y los sonidos de la mañana que entraban a través del ventanuco abierto. Me lavé la cara varias veces, en el lavabo que salpicaba, y luego apoyé las manos sobre la loza y estuve un buen rato de pie, hasta que mis músculos comenzaron a quejarse y a pedir cama de nuevo. No quería volver.

Finalmente regresé arrastrando los pies. Lila no estaba en el cuarto. Se había dejado el libro de _Fausto_ abierto de nuevo sobre el escritorio. Busqué otro marcador con irritación, lo metí entre las páginas y lo dejé de forma que fuese perfectamente visible para cualquiera que se acercara al escritorio; luego me metí en la cama.

Lila llegó no mucho después con un café y una tostada. Le di las gracias y desayuné en silencio. Ella se apoyó en la silla del escritorio y miró el libro de _Fausto_. Era como si ninguna de las dos supiera bien qué decir; como si toda la familiaridad que habíamos tenido ayer, las risas y los jugueteos, hubieran desaparecido de un plumazo. Nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el puesto de salida.

—Si te encuentras bien, me marcharé antes de comer —dijo ella al fin.

—Vale —respondí sin mirarla directamente—. ¿No necesitas que Enzo venga a buscarte?

—No. Cogeré un autobús.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron un instante y desvié la vista rápidamente. Me atormentaba la idea de que, en cualquier momento, Lila hiciera referencia a lo ocurrido la noche pasada y rogué en silencio por que no se atreviera a sacar el tema. Quería olvidarlo y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi mente para no volver a pensar en ello jamás. De hecho, según lo que ella dijera y cómo lo dijera, estaba resuelta incluso a defender que se lo había imaginado todo.

Pero lo que dijo fue:

—¿Me dejas llevarme el libro?

Era una edición de viejo que yo había comprado por poco dinero en el mercadillo, pero aun así, su petición me resultó algo violenta.

—Pero solo te lo presto.

—Sí, claro. —Lila cogió el _Fausto_ y lo metió rápidamente en su bolso, que yacía apartado en un rincón—. ¿Me avisarás cuando salgan las notas en la facultad?

—¿Dónde estarán?

—Hice el examen en el aula magna del tercer piso. Supongo que las colgarán allí.

Dejé el plato y la taza de café sobre la mesilla de noche y pensé durante unos segundos.

—Si las veo, te lo diré. Pero sería mejor que fueras tú misma.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Pero Enzo no puede bajar todos los días, y se tarda en llegar aquí con el autobús.

—¿Eres consciente de que, si te admiten, tendrás que asistir a las clases? —le dije con algo más de brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, pero aún no me han admitido.

—Venga ya —dije con un suspiro, y me apoyé contra el cabecero—. Venga ya, Lila.

—Estaba medio muerta cuando hice el examen. —Se sentó sobre el escritorio y encogió las piernas para apoyarlas en la silla—. No me extrañaría que lo hubiera respondido todo al revés.

Nos quedamos así, sin decir nada más, durante un buen rato. Yo cerré los ojos y, cuando los abrí, Lila seguía en aquella postura ofensiva. ¿Qué derecho tenía para sentarse ahí y poner los pies en el único lugar para estudiar que había sido solo mío? ¿Por qué no se iba ya y me dejaba en paz?

—Creo que deberías marcharte ahora.

No había querido decirlo en alto, pero las palabras se habían escapado de mi boca. No tenía más conversación para ella y parecía que ella tampoco para mí. Quería estar sola y pensar. Por mucho que intentáramos olvidar lo sucedido en la oscuridad —si es que hubiera sucedido algo, porque no había sucedido _nada_ , absolutamente nada—, al final tendríamos que enfrentarnos a los ojos de la otra a la luz del día, y a todo aquello en lo que no nos apetecía pensar. No quería hablar con ella de eso. Todavía no sabía bien lo que sentía yo acerca de eso.

Lila se estiró un poco y me miró con ojos cansados.

—Sí —dijo mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo—, yo también lo creo, pero…

No. No, no, no.

—¿Qué? —Contuve el aliento.

Lila se acercó a la cama; estuve a punto de apartarme bruscamente. Solo que, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del colchón, apartarse habría implicado arrojarse al suelo, salir de la habitación o algo parecido, y una parte de mí no estaba dispuesta a hacer esos aspavientos. Después de todo, era mi cuarto. Si alguien tenía que salir de allí, era ella.

—Tengo que pedirte un último favor.

Tragué saliva.

—Tú dirás.

Lila parecía dudar. Vi que su mirada se desviaba de mi rostro y se posaba cerca de mi mano. No sabía a qué se refería, hasta que de pronto lo comprendí y me llevé la mano a la pulsera.

Ella dijo:

—¿Me la devuelves?

Apreté la pulsera de forma instintiva.

—¿Por qué me pides ahora eso?

Lila suspiró.

—Quiero volver a sentirme completa, Lenù.

—No entiendo en qué va a ayudarte una simple pulsera.

—Sabes que es más que eso. Cuando me abriste la puerta, me había jurado que no me quedaría más de media hora si no la llevabas puesta.

Aquello me hizo daño. ¿Cómo sabía Lila que yo iba a llevar su pulsera después de tanto tiempo? Después de todo, había estado a punto de quitármela infinidad de veces, incluida la noche que había hecho el amor con Franco. ¿De verdad no se habría quedado si no me hubiera visto con ella?

—Tú me la diste —protesté—. Representa mucho para mí.

—Para mí también, pero sobre todo, es algo que quiero dejar atrás.

¿Estaba hablando de mí?

Se sentó a los pies de la cama. Sentí que me rozaba y aparté las piernas para dejarle sitio. Ella torció el gesto, como si mi actitud la hiriera.

—Escúchame —dijo—. Ya no hago eso. Hace tiempo que no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y la miré. Se me había olvidado que llevaba puesto mi vestido verde, de tanto que me había acostumbrado a verla con él; a esas alturas, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante. Se cubría la muñeca izquierda con un brazalete sencillo de cuero. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba escogido para combinar con el vestido, pero yo sabía que no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Sabía lo que había debajo de ese brazalete. Lo que no sabía era el aspecto que tendría en esos momentos.

—Enséñame la muñeca.

—¿No puedes creerme, sin más? —Se exasperó.

—¿A ti? —Callé unos instantes—. No. Lo siento.

Con los dedos temblorosos de furia, Lila se desabrochó el brazalete y se lo quitó. Luego alargó hacia mí el brazo desnudo y yo me pasé un rato contemplándolo. Allí no había nada, salvo las cicatrices rosadas de las heridas que yo ya conocía.

—¿No sentiste ganas de hacerlo en todo este tiempo?

No sabía por qué la atormentaba así, pero para mí era importante saberlo. Aquella pulsera era demasiado importante como para dársela sin más. La había guardado conmigo durante un año, la había llevado pegada a mi piel día y noche. Aquella pulsera era Lila, era la vida de Lila, y yo la había custodiado todo ese tiempo. Por supuesto que no pensaba deshacerme tan fácilmente de ella.

—Sentí muchas ganas, sobre todo cuando te marchaste —siseó ella—. Y varias veces después también. Pero no lo hice.

—¿Por qué? —murmuré.

—Te hice una promesa.

Lila se volvió a abrochar el brazalete de cuero y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos despedían chispas.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Las dos desviamos la vista en esa dirección. Le hice una seña para que se estuviera quieta, me levanté como pude y fui a abrir, deseando no encontrarme con otro orinal en llamas.

Pero con lo que me topé fue con un metro ochenta de sonrisa y cabello rubio corto que se estiró para darme un abrazo.

—¡Suzanne! —balbuceé—. ¡Ya has vuelto!

—¡Ya he vuelto! Te echaba de menos, cariño.

—Tengo gripe —farfullé mientras trataba de apartarme de ella, pero si había una costumbre italiana a la que Suzanne se había adaptado demasiado bien, eran los saludos efusivos.

—¡Ah, qué sorpresa! No pasa nada, yo ya la pasé en Navidades. No hay nada más divertido que estar de vacaciones metida en la cama. —Entró en mi habitación a zancadas, cargada con un bolso enorme, y entonces vio a Lila—. Hola, yo soy Suze.

—Raffaella.

Me pregunté por qué Lila se presentaba con su nombre formal. Tampoco parecía tener el más mínimo interés en saludos efusivos. Se había puesto en pie y miraba a Suzanne con desconfianza; sin embargo, no contaba con la tenacidad de esta última, que se acercó a ella específicamente para besarla en las mejillas. Lila permaneció rígida como un palo y apenas si hizo el gesto de devolvérselos.

Suzanne sacó varios paquetes de galletas del bolso, que dejó sobre el escritorio, y luego se sentó en mi cama para enjugarse el sudor de la frente.

—Llevo una mañana que no he parado. Esperaba que el tren nocturno fuese más agradable, pero en nuestro vagón iban varios niños y no pudimos dormir hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Iba con Loïc, ¿te acuerdas de él? Es este chico francés, bueno, francés, alsaciano, que ha pasado conmigo la última semana… En fin, ya te contaré. El caso es que, para no aburrirnos, decidimos abrir la última botella de champán y bebérnosla en el mismo tren. Acabamos fatal. A las siete me desperté porque Loïc estaba vomitando por la ventanilla… ¡Vamos, vomitar en el andén de Verona, debería darle vergüenza! Luego tuve que arrastrarlo por toda la estación de Florencia hasta que encontramos el tren hasta aquí. Ni siquiera me he despedido de él porque seguía demasiado borracho. Espero que haya llegado bien a su residencia.

Las historias de Suzanne. Seguía tan loca como siempre, pero me di cuenta de que había echado de menos su verborrea, lo fácil que era estar con ella y dejar que llevara todo el peso de la conversación, sin sentimientos confusos, sin rencores medio enterrados ni nada por el estilo. Sonreí un poco y miré a Lila, que no sonreía.

—Bueno —convino Suzanne, que ahora se secaba las gafas con un pañuelo que más bien parecía una sábana—. No te preocupes, cariño, que ya estoy aquí. ¿Tienes fiebre? Voy a por el botiquín. Dadme un momento.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta, de modo que la escuchamos meterse en la suya y revolver entre sus cosas. Lila seguía observándola con una mezcla de fastidio y perplejidad, como un perro que no sabe bien si husmear algo desconocido o lanzarse a la yugular.

—Siempre es así —le dije en voz baja refiriéndome a Suzanne.

—Ya veo —dijo Lila con una mueca.

Cuando Suzanne regresó, siguió parloteando acerca de su viaje y sus vacaciones mientras me daba un termómetro y me insistía para que me metiera en la cama y me tomara al menos una de sus Tabletas Mágicas para la Tos, que llevaba en un tubo con un nombre impronunciable. Las tabletas parecían ruedas de camión y resultaron efervescentes cuando me las metí en la boca.

Lila había retrocedido hasta apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sentía que vigilaba a Suzanne, que me vigilaba a mí, pero no sabía por qué se tomaba tanto interés.

—¿De qué van a servir las pastillas? —preguntó.

—Le quitarán la tos. El dolor. —Suzanne se llevó la mano a la garganta e hizo un gesto como de estrangular. Aunque hablaba un italiano fluido, de vez en cuando se atascaba un poco con las palabras; estaba segura de que quería decir “inflamación”.

—Pero lo que tiene es gripe, y contra eso no hay ningún remedio. ¿De qué sirve que le quiten el dolor unas horas?

Suzanne la miró un poco sorprendida y, por primera vez desde que la conocía, pensé que a lo mejor había encontrado a una persona que no le caía tan bien.

—Pues para sentirse mejor unas horas, ¿no?

Lila puso los ojos en blanco. Me sentí en medio de dos frentes de una batalla y pensé que era mi deber destensar un poco el ambiente. Tenía a Suzanne a mi derecha, sentada a mi lado en la cama, y a Lila apoyada en la pared de la izquierda. No me venía bien ningún fuego cruzado.

—Lila ha estado cuidándome estos días —dije—. Ha sido muy atenta.

—¿Tú también eres amiga de Elena? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Me puse un poco nerviosa, pero Lila solo respondió:

—Crecimos juntas en Nápoles.

—Se ha mudado aquí cerca hace poco —aclaré yo.

—Qué fantástico, ¿no? —dijo Suzanne—. ¿Para estudiar?

—Sí —respondió Lila enseguida.

—¿Letras? ¿Filosofía? —preguntó Suzanne.

—Comercio.

—Bien, bien. Pues espero que vengas por aquí de vez en cuando. Elena está muy sola. A lo mejor una amiga de la infancia logra sacarla de su cascarón. Aunque este verano…

Cubrí las palabras de Suzanne con una tos que no sabía si me venía de dentro o si era un puro reflejo defensivo. Suzanne me palmeó la espalda, echó un vistazo al tubo de Tabletas Mágicas para la Tos y se metió una en la boca, supongo que por si acaso.

—Lenù es solitaria —dijo Lila, como si yo no estuviera también en la habitación—. Siempre lo ha sido.

—¿La llamas así? —Suzanne intentaba masticar la enorme tableta—. Qué adorable. Me recuerda a mi vecina Bea. Beate. Era mi mejor amiga en la escuela, la quería mucho. Pero luego me robó al chico que me gustaba, y ahí acabó todo.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, y entonces Lila dijo:

—Lenù dice que lees pornografía.

Me quedé helada y la fulminé con la mirada, pero Suzanne no pareció ofendida. Si acaso, un poco desconcertada.

—Sí, bueno. No solo leo eso, pero también, sí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lila.

—Bueno —repitió Suzanne y, aunque seguía hablando con tono dicharachero, noté que comenzaba a ponerse seria—. Soy parte de un círculo feminista y llevo la sección de sexualidad. Los libros son parte de un club de lectura, pero lo que queremos es reivindicar el disfrute de la sexualidad por parte de las mujeres.

—¿Las mujeres no disfrutan de eso? —dijo Lila.

Suzanne se rio.

—Sí y no. No como podrían. La mayoría están reprimidas y subyugadas por lo que piensan que tienen que ser para los hombres. Seguro que conoces muchos casos.

La conversación comenzaba a incomodarme sobremanera. Esto no era lo que había querido cuando pretendí destensar el ambiente. Volví a toser, pero con menos convicción, y esta vez Lila y Suzanne me hicieron menos caso.

—Sí, conozco muchos casos —dijo Lila, súbitamente introspectiva—. Pero no es culpa de ellas. Es que se casan con hombres de mierda a los que no les importa si disfrutan o no, o peor.

—Pero una cosa influye en la otra —dijo Suzanne—. Leer libros no lo arregla todo, pero es uno de los primeros pasos. Hay mucho más después, pero lo primero es conseguir la libertad aquí. —Se señaló la cabeza con un dedo—. Poder _imaginar_ lo que queremos ya es un triunfo.

Lila guardó silencio unos segundos y después dijo:

—¿Me dejas uno de tus libros?

No me lo podía creer. Suzanne, sin embargo, estaba encantada. Se levantó de la cama y miró a Lila con repentino agrado.

—Tendrás que concretarme un poco lo que quieres. A _mí_ me gustan muchas cosas.

—No quiero que tenga amor ni romance, solo sexo.

—Eso va a ser un poco difícil —dijo Suzanne—. Digan lo que digan, es difícil encontrar un libro que sea solo sexo. Mejor ven conmigo y lo eliges tú.

Lila se despegó de la pared y siguió a Suzanne fuera de la habitación. Me apoyé contra el cabecero. Realmente no daba crédito. Había disfrutado hasta cierto punto de las atenciones de Suzanne y de los celos de Lila —¿eran celos? Lo parecían—, pero este giro de los acontecimientos me había dejado patidifusa. Si Lila iba a hablar así a las personas que yo conocía (aunque era Suzanne, tenía que recordarme, que no parecía en absoluto disgustada por su impertinencia), prefería con mucho que no conociera a nadie más. De hecho, prefería que se fuera lo antes posible, antes de que pudiera volver a tomar posesión de alguna parcela más de mi vida.

Lila y Suzanne regresaron al cabo de un rato, charlando de buenas maneras, y vi que Lila se guardaba en el bolso un libro muy grueso con la cubierta forrada. Al lado de mi _Fausto_. Se debió de dar cuenta de la desaprobación en mi mirada, porque se echó el bolso al hombro y se dirigió de nuevo a Suzanne:

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Suzanne sonreía—. Ya me contarás.

Me levanté, porque realmente quería que Lila se fuera, pero me parecía una descortesía no acompañarla al menos hasta la puerta de la habitación, ahora que podía hacerlo. Me apoyé contra la pared para dejarle espacio, pero ella se quedó delante de mí, sin moverse.

—¿Qué? —murmuré.

Lila volvió a desviar la mirada a la pulsera en mi muñeca.

Apreté la mandíbula, pero no podía montar una escena delante de Suzanne. Me llevé la mano al broche, pero me detuve y miré a Lila a los ojos. Cómo estar segura. Cómo estar segura.

—Elena, por favor.

Solo me llamaba Elena cuando quería decirme algo serio. Para todo lo demás, era Lenù, _su_ Lenù, igual que ella era _mi_ Lila. Me había llamado así con Suzanne para demostrar que ella conocía ese nombre. Por qué hacía eso, por qué se comportaba así cuando luego quería quitarme la pulsera que ella misma me había dado. Cuando dormía a mi lado, prácticamente abrazada a mí, y ni siquiera quería…

No.

Me desabroché la pulsera. Sentí cómo el metal resbalaba por mi piel, como liberándome de una cadena de la que yo no quería ser liberada; y, con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, se la alargué.

Lila la tomó con dos dedos. Pensé que se la pondría al instante, quizás en la muñeca derecha, como símbolo del poder que había recuperado; pero la guardó en el bolso y me dirigió una última mirada.

—Adiós.

—Adiós —le dije yo.

No hubo abrazos ni besos en la mejilla. No hubo un último recordatorio sobre las notas colgadas en la facultad ni una vaga expectativa sobre cuándo volveríamos a vernos. Solo ella y yo, mirándonos durante un tiempo demasiado largo, y de pronto tuve ganas de mandarla al diablo a ella, a Suzanne y a mí, a mi estúpida inhibición, porque quizás Suzanne tenía razón y todas las mujeres estábamos reprimidas porque así nos habían educado, y más a mí, y más de donde veníamos.

De pronto tuve ganas de arrojarme sobre ella y besarla, de besarla en la boca como no la había besado desde hacía más de un año, de agarrarla por los hombros y sacudirla y decirle: Lila, Li, no puedo pasar por esto otra vez, quiero confiar en ti, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, demuéstrame que puedo hacerlo. No puedes venir así, no puedes aparecer de nuevo en mi vida y esperar que no sienta nada, porque es demasiado, ¿sabes? Te quiero mucho, quizás te amo todavía, y puede que para ti ya no sea igual porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero entonces no vengas, entonces no te quedes, entonces no cuides de mí, déjame sola y ya me las apañaré, como me las he apañado sin ti todo este tiempo. Lila, amor mío, no nos venimos bien, nos hacemos demasiado daño, cómo puedes esperar que no sea así, porque siempre lo ha sido y yo no sé quererte de otra manera, y creo que tú tampoco.

Pero, por supuesto, no me moví y ninguna de estas palabras salió de mi boca; y Lila, tras una última mirada y una leve sonrisa, abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se marchó.


	7. Las dudas

—¿Qué pasaba?

Me di cuenta de que Suzanne no había dicho nada desde hacía un rato. Probablemente era la vez que más callada había estado desde que la conocía, pero por supuesto, era ella y en algún momento tenía que romper el silencio.

—Nada —respondí.

—No parecía nada —insistió Suzanne.

Volví a la cama y me dejé caer sobre el colchón.

—Entre Lila y yo todo es siempre un poco complicado.

Suzanne se sentó a mi lado y me arropó. Sentí que tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntar, de chafardear, de analizar con su mente activa y despreocupada cómo de complicada era aquella relación complicada; pero probablemente sabía que yo no contestaría a sus preguntas si me las formulaba de manera directa, así que solo se quedó acariciándome el pelo.

—Es una chica dura —bromeó—. Se ha llevado _Las once mil vergas_ , de Apollinaire. Luego hemos hablado de Pasolini. Ella lo conocía, pero no sabía lo mucho que le había influido el marqués de Sade.

—Oyéndote a ti, se diría que ese hombre ha influido en todo el mundo.

—¡Ja! Pues casi. También hemos hablado de Verlaine y Rimbaud. Estaba al tanto de que mantuvieron una relación y de que habían escrito poesía erótica juntos. ¿De verdad sois del mismo barrio? Tú nunca hablas bien de Nápoles, pero esa chica es muy inteligente.

Ya tardaban en llegar las alabanzas a Lila. Suspiré, hastiada, me di la vuelta en la cama y miré a Suzanne muy seriamente.

—Suze, tú no la conoces como yo. Lila es imprevisible y, además, ni siquiera la han admitido todavía en la facultad.

—Pero solo se ha apuntado a un curso de Comercio, ¿no? Eso seguro que no…

—Aún no se sabe —insistí—. Y tiene mucho trabajo en la hacienda donde vive, así que mejor no hagas planes.

—Vale. —Suzanne levantó las manos—. No pretendía robarte a tu amiga, solo quería ser amable. Pero vamos, como poco tendrá que devolverte la ropa que se ha llevado, porque es tuya… ¿No?

Iba a responderle que no estaba segura siquiera de que Lila fuese mi amiga, pero tenía razón. Lila se había asegurado de todas las maneras posibles de que tuviéramos otro motivo para vernos: el libro, las notas, el vestido. Aunque yo hubiera podido prescindir de mis cosas, seguía debiéndole el favor de las notas, aunque solo fuera por lo que ella había hecho conmigo estos días. Como siempre, mientras yo tenía la mente en otro sitio, ella lo había dejado todo bien atado.

Suzanne me dio conversación, pero era demasiado obvio que estaba muy interesada en Lila y en el Rione Luzzatti. Esquivé sus preguntas con generalidades, pero ella supo conducir muy bien la conversación y, fuera por su habilidad o porque yo realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, terminé narrándole una versión bastante superficial de lo que había sido la amistad entre Lila y yo desde que éramos pequeñas, sin obviar el hecho de que ella no había podido continuar sus estudios. No le hablé de cuando le dieron el premio de la biblioteca por todos los libros que sacaba con los carnés de su familia, ni de los diseños de zapatos, ni de que la habían pretendido varios hombres desde los quince años. No le hablé, por supuesto, de que nuestra amistad se había convertido en algo bastante más intenso justo antes de irme de Nápoles. Por alguna razón, lo importante entonces era destacar que Lila no había podido asistir a la escuela media y yo sí, como si esa fuese la mayor diferencia entre nosotras en estos momentos.

Suzanne me escuchaba con interés y, en cierto momento, se fue hacia la ventana para liarse un porro.

—Cuanto más tiempo pasas fuera, más lejos te sientes de todo y menos te importan las cosas que antes creías que te importaban —dijo como para sí mientras lo encendía—. En el primer año, te crees muy mayor, pero en realidad aún no te has ido de casa. Hace falta mucho tiempo para llegar a ser alguien distinto a lo que eras.

Hablaba con aires de superioridad y me molestó un poco. Yo no tenía la culpa de que Lila hubiera decidido mudarse a pocos kilómetros de mí ni de que compartiéramos un pasado tan complicado.

Me levanté para buscarle un cenicero y aproveché para comprobar que Lila se había llevado su ropa sucia, incluido el suéter azul medio quemado. Vi que había una nota sobre el escritorio y me incliné para mirarla. Había una dirección de un sitio en Tiricella y un teléfono, aunque con un paréntesis que decía: “(Hacienda)”.

Contemplé un rato la letra conocida, las aes con sus largas ligaduras y las eles que se extendían hacia el cielo, y pensé: nunca deja nada al azar. Era un pensamiento extraño, en parte lleno de admiración, de ternura, y en parte enojado. Nunca deja nada al azar. Entonces, ¿cómo ha llegado aquí? ¿Quién la ha ayudado a estudiar para el examen, quién le ha informado de que podía cursar precisamente este grado tan concreto en Pisa?

Lentamente, llegué a una conclusión, aunque no me gustaba. Aparte de mí, solo había dos personas que Lila conocía que estuvieran en contacto con el mundo de los estudios universitarios. Una de ellas era Nino. Teniendo en cuenta la situación y la manera en la que se habían despedido, no parecía que Lila hubiera jugado esa carta. La persona que quedaba era, pues, mi antigua profesora, la señora Galiani.

La Galiani. Con su apariencia elegante y distinguida y sus favoritismos y tejemanejes en la sombra. Odiaba pensar que pudiera haber aconsejado a Lila como me aconsejó a mí, pero cuantas más vueltas le daba, menos descabellado me parecía. Lila no solo había acudido corriendo a ella cuando a mí me denegaron la beca, sino que, a lo tonto, la Galiani sabía mucho más que otras personas acerca de nosotras. Sí, en teoría no tragaba a Lila, pero… ¿eran realmente tan diferentes? La Galiani sabía que yo siempre estaría en deuda con ella por lo que había hecho. ¿Podía haberle exigido algún favor a cambio a Lila, algo que tuviera que ver conmigo?

Peor aún. ¿Cómo había ayudado la Galiani exactamente a Lila? ¿Se había limitado a dejarle libros y recomendarle periódicos, como hizo al principio conmigo? ¿O había hablado con el profesor De Luca para que incluyera su ficha, discretamente, entre las de aquellos alumnos con un título más apropiado para los estudios de Comercio? ¿Habrían llegado la profesora Galiani y el profesor De Luca a _falsificar_ los títulos de Lila?

Nunca deja nada al azar, me repetí mientras me sentaba en la silla, abrumada por mis propios pensamientos. Pero ya no es ese el problema. La cuestión es: ¿adónde quiere llegar y qué está dispuesta a hacer para conseguirlo? No le había importado extorsionar a un chico con un embarazo falso. No le importaba entrometerse en la vida de un matrimonio… o pareja, ya que aparentemente Enzo y Carmela no eran un matrimonio formal, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que Lila no hubiera tenido algo que ver con eso. ¿Cuánto de la decisión de mudarse al norte no estaba en el fondo motivado por ella? ¿Y cuánto de la decisión de ella no estaba motivado por mí, por el hecho de estudiar _en la misma universidad que yo_ , de tener acceso por fin a las mismas cosas que yo tenía y demostrarme que ella, al contrario que yo, había superado todo lo que habíamos vivido durante las últimas semanas en Nápoles?

Literalmente, mientras Suzanne fumaba y continuaba hablando acerca de la diferencia entre marcharse de casa y marcharse de casa _de verdad_ , yo consideré la posibilidad de que Lila quisiera destruirme _de verdad_. Que su odio por mí hubiera superado por fin todos los demás sentimientos y ahora solo quedase eso; acompañado de una cierta nostalgia, sí, incluso de cariño por aquello que fue, pero que los recuerdos que para mí aún eran tan vívidos no fueran más que sombras para ella.

Aquella idea me causó una opresión en el pecho aún mayor que la que había sentido en Nápoles, cuando me sentía dividida entre ella —todo lo que ella representaba— y el futuro que deseaba para mí en Pisa. Busqué desesperadamente algo con lo que odiarla yo también y me topé con el recuerdo de ella confesándome que no estaba embarazada, cuando me contó sus planes para el siguiente año, planes que había pensado sin duda durante mucho tiempo, porque ¿acaso no me había dicho ella misma que tenía mucho tiempo para pensar?

Fue como abrir una espita de una tubería muy caliente, tan caliente que abrasaba. Recordé su rostro impasible cuando me dijo que no tenía corazón para agradecerme lo que había hecho por ella. Los silencios significativos al confesarle que la amaba. Cuando me miró con desprecio en su piso y me dijo muy convencida que yo _nunca_ habría hecho aquello, que nunca la habría traído conmigo a Pisa. La carta. Aquella carta en la que se burlaba de lo que habíamos hecho, de cómo yo había buscado su afecto, de cómo la había deseado. _En el desierto, cualquier charco parece un oasis, ¿verdad?_ Aquella carta llena de reproches y falsos halagos, que terminaba diciéndome que no se arrepentía de nada.

Apreté en el puño la nota con la dirección de Tiricella y pensé en romperla también, como había hecho con la carta, y terminar de una vez con aquella tontería. Pero no lo hice. Oh, no lo hice, y me alegro. Porque yo ya no era la chica asustada que había huido de Nápoles. Aquí tenía una carrera, unos amigos, o casi; un propósito al que dedicar por fin mi vida. Y si bien era verdad que la presencia de Lila me desestabilizaba —me bastaba con mirarla a los ojos para saberlo—, estaba más segura que nunca de que había tomado la decisión correcta al marcharme. Si ella no se arrepentía, yo tampoco. Con el corazón en la mano, yo tampoco.

Y si lo que Lila pretendía era de verdad acabar conmigo, no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalmente no dejo notas al final de los capítulos, pero aprovecho el final de la parte para comentar que escribo la relación entre Lila y Elena como una dinámica muy tortuosa ENTJ-T/INFP-T, y me preguntaba si el resto también las veis así. ;)


	8. Los resultados

**PARTE 2**

**FAUSTO**

* * *

Lila lo había puesto todo del revés con su llegada, pero cuando se marchó, fue prácticamente como si aquellos días no hubieran existido. Sentí su falta en la cama, cuando sonaron las campanadas de medianoche en el reloj de la iglesia y encontré el cuarto demasiado oscuro y el lado de Lila demasiado vacío. Tosí y eché de menos su mano fresca en mi frente; pero luego recordé la brusquedad con la que había rechazado mi caricia y la fría despedida del día siguiente, cómo me había obligado a devolverle la pulsera pese a lo mucho que significaba también para mí, y dejé que la ira volviese a adueñarse de mis pensamientos. Si no podía odiar a Lila, a lo mejor podía estar enfadada con ella casi de forma continua, como había hecho a ratos, a semanas, a meses, cuando éramos más jóvenes. No me gustaba constatar que me enfadaba tanto _precisamente_ porque ella me importaba demasiado; pero quizás el enfado ayudaría a apartarla de mi mente, como había ayudado en los primeros meses en Pisa.

La semana siguiente, cuando sabía que la facultad ya estaba abierta para todos, me negué tozudamente a ir los primeros días, aunque tenía que devolver un par de libros de la biblioteca. En su lugar, me dediqué a terminar de reponerme y a ordenar mi habitación, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que faltaban cosas.

La falta de una muda de ropa interior no fue una gran sorpresa y tampoco era una pérdida demasiado grande, aunque juré para mis adentros y cerré con tanta fuerza los cajones que Suzanne asomó la cabeza y me preguntó si tenía previsto destruir el armario a golpes y, en ese caso, si podía colaborar. Sin embargo, el miércoles o el jueves, después de intentar leer frente al escritorio sin conseguirlo, busqué el inicio de mi relato en el fondo del cajón y no lo encontré. Busqué por todas partes, por si acaso Lila lo había puesto en otro lugar después de leerlo, pero no estaba.

—Suze —dije después de llamar a su puerta—, tú no habrás cogido un par de hojas manuscritas de mi cuarto, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, cariño, pero… ¿qué interés podría tener yo en tus apuntes de filósofos?

—No eran apuntes —admití de mala gana—. Era un relato.

—¿Un relato? —Los ojos de Suzanne se abrieron mucho.

—O el principio de una novela. No sé.

—¡Escribes cosas! Lo sabía. Los escritores tenéis un brillo especial en los ojos. Mírame a mí; tengo unos ojos verdes maravillosos, y la verdad es que me gustan mucho, pero carezco de ese brillo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No había escrito nada antes de esto en toda mi vida, pero precisamente por eso, me gustaría recuperarlo.

—Tu amiga de Nápoles, cómo se llamaba…

—Raffaella. Lila.

—¡Esa! Escribe también, ¿verdad? Tiene esos ojos.

—Escribió un cuento muy bonito de pequeña. Si también escribe ahora, no tengo ni idea de lo que hace —dije, cortante, porque Suzanne estaba loquísima por Lila y yo no tenía ningunas ganas de avivar más su interés.

—Escribir es un estado mental, cariño. Es como amar. No siempre estás con una persona físicamente, pero no por eso dejas de amarla.

Contemplé con suspicacia a Suzanne, pero no parecía referirse a nada extraño, así que me despedí y volví a mi habitación. Pensé que Suzanne necesitaba un novio con urgencia y que era una lástima que las cosas no hubieran cuajado con Loïc, el alsaciano, porque si hubiera sido así, él se habría pasado en nuestra residencia la mitad del tiempo y yo no tendría que preocuparme por nada más que por amortiguar los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Suzanne. Cuando Suzanne estaba con alguien, la veía mucho menos, pero tampoco tenía que lidiar con sus discursos acerca del amor ni con sus cuidados. Lila podía parecer un poco dejada, pero se había manejado a la perfección con mi gripe; Suzanne parecía pensar que todo se curaba a base de Tabletas Mágicas para la Tos, cerveza y marihuana, sin pensar exactamente en cómo interactuaban esos tres elementos.

Saqué una de las cervezas tibias de la cómoda, la abrí y me puse a buscar mi relato por todas partes. No apareció, así que di por supuesto que Lila se lo había llevado. Aquello aumentó mi enfado y me dispuse a rehacer el relato desde el principio, pero cuando me senté a escribir, ya me había bebido la cerveza entera y no solo no me apetecía volver a plasmar la más mínima sensualidad sobre el papel, sino que tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.

* * *

El segundo momento en el que percibí que la presencia de Lila había dejado huella en la residencia fue cuando bajé a cenar una de esas noches. Poco a poco se recuperaba la actividad en la cocina, las monjas regresaban a su día a día. Cuando llevaba a la mesa el plato que me había servido la hermana Rosario con cara avinagrada, sentí que tropezaba con una pierna que alguien había extendido en mi camino. Logré no caerme, pero el plato se estrelló contra el suelo y se rompió.

—¡Greco! —me gritó la hermana Rosario—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

—¡No he sido yo! —farfullé, apoyada en una de las mesas.

Me di la vuelta. Giovanna estaba de espaldas a mí, aparentemente enfrascada en la cena, pero sus amigas no podían contener la risa. Mi estrategia de no enfrentarme a ellas directamente saltó por los aires, y quizás canalicé un poco del espíritu de Lila cuando le espeté:

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?

—Pero ¿qué dices, Nápoles? —Giovanna se volvió hacia mí en la silla y me miró con falsa sorpresa—. Yo no tengo nada que ver. Estás loca.

Vi que la hermana Ermine se acercaba a limpiar el suelo, y me pregunté si podría recibir otra ración o me iría a la cama sin cenar, pero eso no me impidió seguir fulminando a Giovanna con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está tu amiga, la morenaza? —me preguntó, lo bastante alto como para que nos oyera el resto del comedor—. ¿Hoy no está aquí para protegerte?

La mayoría de chicas hacía como que no pasaba nada, pero sentí que la atención estaba puesta en nosotras y en la discusión que se desarrollaba en esos momentos. Nunca me han gustado los enfrentamientos abiertos; me empiezan a sudar las manos, me pongo a temblar, se me cierra la garganta. No soy buena en enfrentamientos abiertos.

Apreté los puños.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Yo? Nada.

Giovanna dejó a un lado su yogur y me observó. Era una chica guapa, a pesar de su corta estatura, pero no le faltaba belleza ni capacidad para destacarla, incluso con la ropa sencilla con la que había bajado a cenar. Por un instante, sus ojos me recordaron un poco a los de Lila: oscuros, opacos, duros. Quizá también un poco atormentados. Pero en Giovanna había algo peor, algo malvado que relucía en lo profundo de esos ojos. Sonreía al verme tan azorada.

—Entonces déjame tranquila de una vez.

—No te preocupes, Nápoles, si no te voy a hacer nada. —Giovanna lamió la cuchara del yogur—. Si ya sé que tú tienes muchos amigos; sobre todo, en los despachos de los profesores…

Me ruboricé, pero más que nada porque escuché algunas risas aquí y allá por el comedor. No podía ser que _aquello_ continuara vivo. No era verdad. Yo había hecho otras cosas, sí, pero aquello no era cierto y odiaba ser juzgada por un pecado que ni siquiera había cometido. Busqué algo que pudiese usar contra Giovanna, lo que fuese, y me di cuenta de que no lo tenía. Yo no sabía nada de ella. Finalmente, no pude aguantar más y me marché del comedor, aunque solo fuese por no estar bajo el escrutinio de todas aquellas miradas.

* * *

—Ya siento que te hayan molestado, cariño. ¿Quieres darle una calada a esto?

Levanté un poco la cabeza y rechacé el ofrecimiento, pero le di otro trago a mi cerveza. No estaba tan mala la cerveza tibia, después de todo. Tenía que acordarme de volver a comprar para tener de reserva.

Suzanne fumaba, sentada en la silla de su escritorio como una señora mayor se pondría en una mecedora, y yo le contaba mis penas desde los pies de la cama. Estaba claro que ella no entendía el feudo de Giovanna conmigo, pero tampoco había estado presente cuando Lila le había dado aquella bofetada.

—Lo que quiero es saber alguna cosa de ella. No puede ser que me odie tanto cuando yo no le he hecho nada.

—Hay personas que tienen odio de sobra para repartir —dijo Suzanne, que me pasó la caja abierta de galletas que tenía sobre el escritorio—. Pregunta a la gente de tu facultad. Es mona. Seguro que alguien se la ha tirado.

—¡Suze!

—¿No quieres armas para luchar contra ella? Usa lo mismo que ella contigo.

Saqué un par de galletas del envoltorio y resoplé.

—No quiero rebajarme a eso. Es muy ruin.

Suzanne sonrió un poco.

—Por eso me caes bien.

Desvié la vista. Suzanne me apreciaba por lo que creía que era, pero no sabía nada sobre _quién_ era yo en realidad.

—No me conoces lo bastante —dije—. No sabes las cosas que he sido capaz de hacer.

—Es verdad. —Suzanne le dio una calada al porro—. Tampoco te dejas conocer.

—Te garantizo que no te gustaría.

Suzanne se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabemos, así que… ¿para qué discutir?

No dije nada más. Yo habría podido seguir así indefinidamente con ella, con otros, con el resto de personas que ahora me rodeaban, en un nivel de amistad superficial que se basaba en la cortesía y el intercambio de favores. Pero ahora Lila había entrado en la ecuación y era fuente de preocupaciones. No había forma de conocerme más rápido que estar al lado de Lila, y comprendí que esa era una de las razones por las que me asustaba tanto su presencia aquí.

Lila era la encarnación de todo lo que yo había tratado de ocultar en Pisa: mi pasado, mis orígenes, la parte más visceral y competitiva de mí. Si la conocían mejor y me asociaban con ella, no habría vuelta atrás, y la Elena Greco que me había esforzado por construir en estos meses —cortés, generosa, segura de sí misma, incluso un poco refinada— ya no existiría. Como siempre, cuando estaba cerca de mí, Lila lo llenaba todo de una forma que amenazaba mi propia existencia.

* * *

El viernes me vestí para salir. Aún estaba un poco débil, pero hacía buen día y el sol me sentó bien. Saludé a un par de conocidos y, por inercia, dirigí los pasos hacia la facultad. La residencia estaba bastante cerca y se podía ir andando; éramos como un pequeño barrio de estudiantes donde casi todos nos conocíamos. Al contrario que en Nápoles, la sensación no me desagradaba, porque teníamos vidas independientes y diferentes grupos de amigos. Sí, era inevitable que surgieran rumores, pero me había convencido de que la mayoría de estos eran más bien un pasatiempo, una forma burda que los estudiantes de primer y segundo año tenían de aclimatarse. Suzanne, por ejemplo, entraba y salía y nadie le decía nada, aunque lo de ser extranjera ayudaba. De alguna manera, con ella no se aplicaban los mismos estándares que conmigo.

Cuando entré en la facultad, lo hice renqueando y me demoré un buen rato en la biblioteca, curioseando la sección de literatura alemana, aunque no tenía interés en ningún libro específico ni necesitaba nada todavía para el curso. Saqué un ensayo breve sobre la moral de Kant y luego me acerqué al aula magna del tercer piso.

Había varios anuncios colgados junto a las puertas, pero ninguno lo que me interesaba. Sin embargo, antes de irme me fijé en una larga lista de nombres colgada con una chincheta. Parecía algo informal, en absoluto lo que se espera de algo tan importante, y cuando me acerqué para examinar los folios, sentí que el corazón me latía con más fuerza.

—¡Elena! —me gritó alguien por detrás, y me volví enseguida.

—¡Silvia!

Ella se acercó y me dio un abrazo. Estaba muy guapa, muy morena después de las vacaciones, y se había dejado crecer el pelo.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó.

—No estoy mal. ¿Y tú?

—Estupenda, salvo que no tengo ningunas ganas de volver a clase. ¿Has visto ya a Franco Mari? —Me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Ha vuelto? —dije con repentina ansiedad.

—¡No lo sé! Pero han visto a Marco y Beppo, así que él debe de estar de vuelta también.

—No me ha dicho nada. También es que he estado…

“Con mi antigua amiga, con la que por cierto tuve relaciones sexuales, en la misma cama a la que llevé a Franco”, completé para mis adentros, y de pronto me costó un trabajo terrible permanecer impasible. Por suerte, Silvia debió de asociar mi turbación a la mención de Franco Mari, porque no dejó de sonreírme ni dio señales de encontrar nada extraño en mi comportamiento.

—¿Ocupada? Seguro que vienes de la biblioteca.

—No. Bueno, sí… He estado con gripe.

—Qué mal. La gripe tendría que estar prohibida en verano.

—Sí.

—Oye, estoy con unos amigos. ¿Te vienes a tomar un café y nos ponemos al día?

Me apetecía, pero a la vez quería terminar lo que había venido a hacer, por mucho que la tarea no fuese agradable.

—¿Estáis fuera?

—Sí, en una terraza.

—Entonces os veo en un rato.

—Vale. —El rostro de Silvia se llenó de curiosidad—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer si Franco no ha vuelto todavía?

Miré hacia los folios colgados de la chincheta. Consideré decir una mentira, pero lo descarté enseguida; siendo yo, probablemente me llevaría demasiado tiempo elaborarla.

—Alguien me ha pedido que mirase si había entrado en el grado de Comercio.

—Ah, ¿el curso ese nuevo? —La voz de Silvia sonó desilusionada, como si fuese el tema más aburrido del mundo, y se acercó a los folios—. Si quieres, te ayudo a buscarlo. ¿Cómo se llama?

Aquello no era lo que esperaba, pero ahora tenía que seguirle el juego.

—Cerullo.

Silvia repasó los nombres y negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí no viene. ¿Estás segura de que esta es la lista?

—Sí. No entiendo cómo… Espera. —Alcé la mano, porque de pronto me había dado cuenta de algo—. No es Cerullo, es Carracci.

Silvia alzó las cejas.

—¿Se ha cambiado de apellido así de pronto?

—No, es que se casó. —Cómo había pensado yo que Lila podría librarse tan rápido del apellido maldito que había adquirido al casarse, o cómo había querido olvidarlo, no me cabía en la cabeza.

—¿Es una mujer? ¿En Comercio? —La curiosidad de Silvia iba en aumento.

Para no tener que responderle, tomé yo misma las hojas y busqué en ellas de forma apresurada, hasta que por fin encontré lo que me interesaba:

  1. CARRACCI, R. (27/30)



Lila había entrado en el curso. Y con muy buena nota, por supuesto.

Me invadió una avalancha de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, alivio; más que eso, orgullo. Por otro, incredulidad, porque no me creía que realmente fuera a tenerla en mi misma facultad, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido. El último lado se componía exclusivamente de sentimientos negativos, entre los que distinguí con claridad el rostro verde de la envidia. Veintisiete puntos eran más de los que yo había obtenido en mi prueba de entrada a la facultad. Quizás habrían supuesto, incluso, la diferencia entre una beca de estudios obtenida de forma legal y otra obtenida mediante mentiras y artimañas.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a atormentarme con ese recuerdo, que me venía a la cabeza de vez en cuando desde que llegué a Pisa, leí los nombres que estaban por encima de Lila (una parte de mí no terminaba de creerse que hubiese ningún nombre por encima de ella) y abrí mucho los ojos al ver el primero de la lista:

  1. GALIANI, A. (30/30)



¿Podía ser Armando Galiani, el hijo de la Galiani? Me esforcé por recordar, aunque no podía evocar mucho de él aparte de sus modales impecables. ¿No estaba estudiando para médico? ¿Qué haría aquí de repente? Y con un examen impecable…

Escuché una tos cerca de nosotras. Cuando me di la vuelta, el profesor De Luca estaba al lado de Silvia, sonriendo amablemente.

—Greco, Santorini, ¿cómo están? —Señaló con la cabeza la lista de nombres—. ¿Les interesa el nuevo grado?

—No personalmente —comencé a decir, pero Silvia se me adelantó:

—Elena tiene una amiga en él.

—¡Ah! —El profesor De Luca me clavó los ojos—. Sí, ya sé quién es. Y al señor Galiani también lo conoce, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, lo conozco —tartamudeé.

Durante todo el primer curso, había evitado acercarme al profesor De Luca, a pesar de su actitud cálida conmigo, pero estaba visto que no podía evitarlo durante más tiempo. Además, Silvia lo miraba con buenos ojos. Silvia y su eterna atracción por los profesores.

—Estamos muy orgullosos —dijo el profesor De Luca, que volvió la vista a los folios—. Demostraremos que las ciencias empresariales pertenecen a la universidad y se pueden impartir en la universidad. Este grado tendrá un crecimiento exponencial en los años que vienen.

—¿Usted es el responsable del curso? —preguntó Silvia con admiración.

El profesor De Luca movió la mano en señal de rechazo.

—No, para nada. Yo me muevo en el ámbito de la ética. Solo he ayudado en la creación del grado, nada más, y solo porque creía que era lo correcto, teniendo en cuenta la demanda.

Una lista de nombres mecanografiada a toda prisa no parecía responder a la demanda que el señor De Luca mencionaba, pero me abstuve de hacer comentarios. En lugar de eso, pregunté, solo para estar segura:

—Pero no es un grado oficial, ¿no?

El profesor volvió la cabeza hacia mí.

—No, todavía no, pero estamos trabajando en ello. En cualquier caso, si necesitan cualquier cosa, pueden preguntarme. De momento creo que las veré en la asignatura de segundo, _Pensamiento italiano del Risorgimento al siglo XX_ , ¿verdad? Aplíquense, porque desde el principio les voy a exigir trabajos. —Me miró directamente a los ojos—. Y espero mucho de ustedes, así que no me fallen.

El profesor De Luca sonrió una vez más y se alejó con paso firme por los pasillos, dejándome con el alma en vilo. Silvia emitió un sonido de aprobación y cuchicheó:

—¿De dónde crees que es? Tiene un soniquete en la voz que… caray, le da porte.

—¿Cómo que de dónde es? De Nápoles.

—¿En serio? No lo parece.

—Es mi mismo acento —respondí, incómoda.

—Qué va —insistió Silvia—. No suena igual para nada.

* * *

Podía haber llamado al número de teléfono que me había dejado Lila y contarle a quienquiera que me atendiese que había aprobado. Podía haber cumplido mi palabra y a la vez apartarme elegantemente de su camino. Lila era muy intensa, pero nunca me había impuesto su presencia si intuía que yo no la deseaba —con la posible excepción de la época convulsa de su romance con Nino—, y estaba bastante segura de que respetaría la distancia entre nosotras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se había llevado mi pulsera y que ya no nos unía nada más que el pasado.

Quizá me la encontrara algún día en la facultad. Quizá estuviera feliz, radiante, como solía terminar yo después de una clase que me gustaba. Me sonreiría y yo le sonreiría a mi vez. Cruzaríamos unas palabras, ella me invitaría a dar una vuelta o hacer alguna otra cosa y yo declinaría, pero quedaríamos en vernos en algún otro momento. Mientras tanto, irían pasando los días, las semanas, los meses. Quizá llegara el día en que la viera y no se me parara el corazón, en el que simplemente nos saludaríamos por el pasillo con una mirada cómplice, una mirada un poco más larga de lo habitual. Quizá Lila caminaría al lado de un chico como Pietro Airota, quizá yo iría junto a Franco Mari. Quizá llegara el día en el que, a pesar de saber que estaba cerca, que podía hablar con ella casi cuando quisiera, dejaría de sentir las ganas de hacerlo, en el que todos aquellos sentimientos que fueron tan importantes se hubieran desvanecido, como una fotografía que va perdiendo el color a medida que pasa el tiempo. Un día en el que ya no sentiría ira ni rivalidad, pero tampoco ese deseo de escucharla dijera lo que dijera, de estar físicamente a su lado, de verla una vez más, _solo_ una vez más.

Aquel “solo una vez más” era contra lo que yo luchaba. El enfado me había funcionado los primeros días, pero al confirmar que Lila había entrado en el grado, era como si parte de la tensión se hubiera evaporado. No lo entendía muy bien. Por supuesto que me alegraba por ella —no soy un monstruo—, pero seguía dolida por todo lo demás, porque había mucho más. Pero de pronto mi ira era débil, hueca, polvorienta, como los recuerdos que había dejado en Nápoles. De vez en cuando, me llevaba la mano a la muñeca desnuda y la miraba extrañada, como si no terminara de creerme que la pulsera ya no estaba allí.

Y recordaba con mucha mayor claridad otros momentos de los días que Lila había pasado en la residencia. Cuando había subido aquella olla enorme para darme algo de cenar. Las vergonzosas veces en las que se había ocupado de limpiar el orinal. Cuando me había vestido en la ducha, con el olor del jabón y el cloro en aquel pequeño cubículo, y el jersey azul, aquel con el que después había extinguido las llamas, se le había llenado de vapor de agua.

Si Lila solo hubiera sido mala conmigo, como Giovanna, habría resultado mucho más fácil apartarse de ella. Pero no lo había sido, y tenía que admitirlo. Era esa mezcla lo que siempre me desconcertaba, lo que hasta entonces siempre había hecho que volviera a su lado. Solo había llegado a poner distancia de verdad una vez, cuando me marché; pero ahora que había vuelto a verla y, sobre todo, después de como me había cuidado durante mi enfermedad, el deseo de estar a su lado me quemaba por dentro. Había dejado tantas preguntas en el aire, tantas ideas sin explorar, que parecía invitarme a resolver el rompecabezas, ese rompecabezas que era ella y que, a través de los años, nunca había logrado desentrañar. ¿Me había amado de verdad? Y si era así, ¿me había odiado también? ¿Hizo lo que hizo por desprecio hacia mí o exclusivamente por la necesidad de salvarse a sí misma? ¿Me seguía amando, me seguía odiando?

Di vueltas a la estilográfica entre los dedos, suspiré hondo y asumí que no podía escribir ni una línea más de mi relato. Había llegado a un punto muerto. Tenía que acudir a la fuente de mi inspiración y averiguar, por fin, cómo podía continuar aquella historia.

Y de paso, por supuesto, exigirle que me devolviera las páginas que me había robado.


	9. La hacienda

Para ir a la hacienda, me vestí cuidadosamente, mucho más que como solía ir a la facultad, y me maquillé, cosa que tampoco solía hacer todos los días y para lo cual me ayudó Suzanne muy gustosamente. Por alguna razón, se me hacía muy importante presentarme allí con buen aspecto. Lila solo me había visto enferma y en camisón y, aun así, me había dicho, no sé si con mucha o poca ironía: _Te veo bien, Lenù._ Quería demostrarle cómo estaba cuando no llevaba el día entero metida en una cama.

El trayecto se hizo largo, en un autobús que daba vueltas por una carretera muy estrecha. Cuando bajamos, tuve que caminar un rato largo hasta llegar al desvío que indicaba la dirección de la hacienda y, una vez en sus terrenos, me perdí en los senderos entre los arbustos. Vi un edificio blanco, que supuse que sería la construcción principal, y fui hacia allá, pero antes de llegar me encontré con un par de hombres que venían vestidos con un mono gris y guantes. También llevaban una especie de red sobre la cara.

—¿Qué busca, señorita? —me dijo uno.

Les pregunté por Enzo y Carmela (no me atreví a mencionar a Lila) y ellos me señalaron una edificación cercana más baja y modesta, que en su momento pudo haber sido un granero. Me encaminé hacia allí, tropezando a cada poco. Los zapatos que iban bien para caminar por la ciudad eran inútiles sobre el polvo del campo. Esperaba no hacerme un agujero en la suela, porque realmente no tenía dinero para arreglármelos.

Cuando llegué, vi que la puerta estaba abierta, con una cortina de flecos que se mecía levemente por efecto de la brisa. Por ella asomaron unas manitas y después una cabeza rubia, y entonces salió Carmela para recoger al bebé del suelo.

—¿Dónde vas? ¡Ven aquí, aventurero! —Alzó la cabeza y dio un grito al verme—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Lenù!

Salió a trompicones de la casa, enredándose con la cortina y con el niño en brazos, y me abrazó como si yo fuera una hermana. Saverio alargó la mano izquierda y comenzó a juguetear con mis gafas, y tuvimos que separarnos, riendo.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! Estás guapísima —dijo Carmè.

No podía decir lo mismo. Carmela había engordado muchísimo con el embarazo y tenía el rostro surcado de pequeñas rojeces. Si el paso del tiempo apenas había hecho mella en Lila, Carmela parecía haber envejecido varios años. Mi temor ancestral a los embarazos, y lo que estos hacían en el cuerpo de las mujeres, se reavivó.

Me invitó a pasar y me encontré en una estancia amplia que hacía las veces de salón y cocina, con un sofá, un par de sillones y un felpudo en un rincón. Olía a tierra, en el polvo del suelo se veía claramente el camino que había dejado el niño al arrastrarse y los cacharros que estaban sobre las encimeras no parecían muy limpios, pero Carmela sonreía de oreja a oreja y me llevó hacia los sillones.

—Me tienes que contar todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo. ¿Quieres un café? Ten, quédate con Saverio.

—Eh… —dije al recibir al niño en mis brazos; por suerte, supe instintivamente cómo sostenerle la cabeza—. No hay mucho que contar. Mi vida es la universidad.

—Como debía ser. Me alegro tanto de que estéis aquí, de verdad. Tú y Lila. Por fin.

Carmela se puso a moler algunos granos de café y yo me coloqué mejor a Saverio en los brazos, que me miraba muy concentrado.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunté.

—Ha ido a dar un paseo con Enzo. A veces salen a dar una vuelta a estas horas. Es que como no nos habías dicho nada… Pero te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad?

Lila salía sola con Enzo y Carmela estaba en casa tan campante, cuidando del bebé y haciendo café. Aquello se me escapaba. Sabía que jamás habría sido igual en Nápoles, pero ellos actuaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si siempre lo hubiera sido.

Intenté ahondar un poco más en aquella extraña relación:

—¿Y cómo es lo de vivir los tres juntos?

—Bueno, no fue algo que hubiéramos planeado… Pero te diré algo, Lenù: menos mal que está ella con nosotros, de verdad. No sabes lo mucho que nos ha ayudado a Enzo y a mí. Y ahora, con el niño, para mí directamente es un ángel caído del cielo.

Carmela no mentía: realmente pensaba así de Lila. Lo notaba en su forma de hablar, en esa mezcla de simpleza y honestidad que siempre la había caracterizado, y en la vibración emocionada con la que había pronunciado la última frase mientras encendía el fuego. Carmela siempre le había tenido afecto ( _nos_ había tenido afecto, quizás), pero ahora Lila era una parte indispensable de su vida.

—Ella tiene sus cosas, no te lo negaré —continuó—, pero la mayoría son problemas consigo misma. Ya la conoces. En la otra casa, a veces había historias en el cuarto de abajo, por lo de los ratones y porque… bueno, ella no apagaba la luz por las noches, y la factura… —Carmela titubeó.

—Me imagino.

Saverio trataba de nuevo de agarrar mis gafas y puse una mano en su camino.

—Le daban esas… neuras, brotes de locura, sí, y la escuchábamos desde arriba. A mí me daba un poco de miedo. —Carmela suspiró.

—Pero… ¿como qué?

—Pues sus cosas, Lenù. Hablaba consigo misma, tiraba cosas contra la pared. Pero entonces bajaba Enzo a hablar con ella. Se pasaban mucho tiempo hablando y él siempre lograba calmarla. De ahí fue cuando empezó a caminar.

—¿Caminar?

—Caminar, pasear. —Carmela se encogió de hombros y sirvió los cafés—. Por lo visto, le dijo a Enzo que por las noches sus pensamientos eran demasiados; tenía miedo de que las cosas perdieran su… ¿contorno? Tenía miedo de deshacerse, de que las cosas a su alrededor se deshicieran. Yo nunca lo he entendido muy bien, la verdad.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Sabía a lo que se refería. La propia Lila me lo había contado alguna vez, aunque nunca le había dado demasiada importancia hasta entonces. No sabía que había estado _tan_ mal. Y yo no había estado a su lado para consolarla.

Carmela trajo los cafés y se sentó en la butaca a mi lado. No hizo gesto de recuperar a Saverio y me di cuenta de que estaba apretando al bebé con fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —pregunté, antes de que pudiera sacar otro tema de conversación.

—Te vas a reír —Carmela se removió un poco en el sillón—. Enzo le sugirió que, cada vez que se sintiera así, saliera a dar una vuelta y dejara que sus pensamientos volasen. ¡Sin más! Estábamos en el campo, no teníamos vecinos, podía salir de noche sola si le apetecía. Suena muy sencillo, ¿verdad? Pues le hizo caso. Se iba a caminar todas las noches varias horas. A veces se levantaba antes del amanecer y salía, y cuando nos levantábamos y no la veíamos, sabíamos que estaba paseando. Ahora lo hace todos los días, todos, y está mucho mejor.

Lo que había contado me cuadraba con lo que había dicho Lila, y ahora sabía por fin de dónde le venían los músculos de las piernas. Carmela se tomaba el café con parsimonia; yo quería darle un sorbo al mío, pero con Saverio encima, me daba un poco de miedo, no fuera a derramárselo.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Yo? —Carmela se sorprendió de que la interpelara directamente—. Como siempre, ¿qué quieres? Por la mañana, limpio en casa del patrón; por la tarde, cuido de Saverio. Pero no me quejo, Lenù. Tengo un hijo maravilloso y un hombre estupendo. Ojalá no me doliese tanto la espalda.

—Vaya. ¿Te duele?

—Sí, desde que di a luz. —Carmela dejó el café sobre la mesita y se frotó el costado.

—A lo mejor deberías ir a un médico.

—No, si fue por el embarazo. Se me puso una barriga enorme y no podía caminar. Se me habrá desviado un poco la columna. Ahora habrá que esperar a que todo vuelva a su sitio.

Hice equilibrios para tomar la taza de café mientras seguía sosteniendo a Saverio con un brazo. Mientras tanto, Carmela se puso en pie, torciendo un poco el gesto, y se masajeó la parte baja de la espalda.

—No te voy a negar que me habría gustado pasar por el altar… —Suspiró—. En fin, sé que Pasquale lo considera una tontería y, si mi padre viviese, seguro que él también, pero no sé, me hacía ilusión. Pero bueno, tampoco habríamos podido permitírnoslo. Y no sé si me habría gustado tener que invitar a cierta gente del barrio.

—¿Y qué opina Enzo?

—Él dice que está bien siempre que yo lo esté.

Diplomático hasta el final. O quizás había otras razones. Comenzaba a molestarme el bebé en brazos, o a pesarme, no estaba segura de qué, pero Carmela se había apartado y estaba descorriendo la cortina de la puerta:

—Tienen que estar al llegar. ¡Mira! Por ahí vienen.

Me puse muy nerviosa, me levanté y fui con el niño mal agarrado al lado de Carmela. Saverio comenzó a retorcerse y a lloriquear.

Por el camino se acercaban a buen paso dos figuras conocidas. Enzo caminaba a pasos largos, con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza; a su lado iba Lila, con las gafas de sol que le había conocido hace mucho tiempo y la melena al viento. Era la primera vez en mi vida que la veía con pantalones; no sería la última. Caminaba erguida, sin esa sofisticación que la había caracterizado en otras épocas, pero también con una firmeza que me sorprendió. No lo había apreciado en los días que había estado conmigo en la residencia, pero andaba como si para ella fuese tan natural como respirar, como si estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo todo el rato. ¿Era eso lo que había hecho las veces que había desaparecido? ¿Salir a caminar?

—¡Lenù! —dijo Enzo, sacudiendo una mano desde la lejanía, y se apresuró a acercarse a la casa. Lila se quedó un poco atrás.

Enzo me dio un abrazo, una vez más con Saverio en el medio. Respiré su olor a sol y a aceitunas y me di cuenta de que lo había echado de menos. Tampoco era el Enzo que yo conocía; tenía los brazos muy tostados y las manos ásperas, pero parecía más cómodo en su piel, más seguro de sí mismo.

Finalmente me solté y miré a Lila, que había llegado hasta nosotros. Tragué saliva. Era la única a la que no sabía cómo saludar. ¿Un beso en la mejilla, tal vez? Ella se levantó las gafas de sol y me miró.

—Creo que Saverio te ha dejado un regalo —me dijo.

Lo miré y me di cuenta del líquido que corría por el borde de mi abrigo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dije, apartándolo de mí.

—Ay, lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó Carmela, y cogió inmediatamente al niño, que goteaba—. Voy a cambiarlo. Lenù, por favor, déjale el abrigo a Enzo, ahora lo limpio.

Le di mi abrigo a Enzo mientras Carmela entraba en la casa con Saverio. Vi que Lila se reía por lo bajo y pensé que esa distaba mucho de ser la aparición estelar que había imaginado para mí. Curiosamente, no me molestó tanto como esperaba.

—Bueno, ya me advertiste, ¿no? —bromeé.

—Es que sucede _siempre_.

—Ya me reiré yo cuando lo haga contigo.

—No lo dudo —dijo ella, y me dio una palmadita en el hombro, tan suave que casi fue una caricia.

* * *

Enzo me contó la parte de la historia que yo aún no había escuchado. Primero me habló de su nuevo trabajo con entusiasmo; creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi emocionado con algo. Se había pasado muchos meses en la Campaña yendo a trabajar al amanecer y volviendo con la caída del sol. Recoger fruta en el campo era casi peor que venderla, pero al menos podía estar solo con sus pensamientos, eso le gustaba. Era consciente de que él sabía multiplicar, dividir y hacer operaciones complicadas a las que muchos no llegaban, pero no sabía bien qué hacer con esa capacidad.

—No solo eso —intervino Carmela apasionadamente—. Sabes organizar cosas, sabes sacarle el máximo provecho a las cosas.

—Sé ser productivo.

—Eso.

—Eso les encanta, Lenù —me dijo Enzo y, por un instante, su entusiasmo se convirtió en algo cercano a la preocupación—. De verdad, no puedes imaginar lo mucho que les gusta. Aquí solo vales lo que produces.

Quería ser algo más que un temporero, pero no había estudiado y le faltaba el morro que tenían otros para asumir trabajos para los que no estaban cualificados. Entonces Lila le sugirió que estudiara contabilidad. Enzo estuvo mirando opciones y vio que, con el tiempo que tenía y la dificultad de los contenidos que estimaba, podía sacarse un título de perito mercantil en un año.

—¿Sin más? —dije admirada.

—No —dijo Enzo—. Sin más, no.

Había sido Lila quien le había buscado los libros. También ella, a través de una vieja conocida, quien se los había proporcionado. Por las noches, cuando ella no estaba fuera, caminando, le había ayudado a estudiar. Se habían intercambiado apuntes con manchas de grasa y se habían preguntado conceptos el uno al otro mientras Carmela yacía embarazada en el sofá, adormilada y demasiado dolorida para moverse. Y mientras Enzo recordaba estos momentos, su mano se movió para acariciar la mano de Carmela, pero bastó una mirada tímida a su derecha —al sillón donde estaba sentada Lila— para que me quedase claro: seguía tan enamorado de Lila como siempre, si no más.

Lila, sin embargo, no pareció darle importancia a aquella mirada. Tenía a Saverio encima y movía las rodillas para entretenerlo. No levantó la vista mientras Enzo terminaba de contar cómo había aprobado los exámenes finales y la oferta, repentina, de mudarse a la Toscana.

—Y ahora estamos aquí —concluyó.

Carmela sonrió.

—Increíble, ¿verdad?

No tan increíble. Para mí era evidente el juego al que había jugado Lila desde el principio, sobre todo si había tenido contacto con la profesora Galiani. ¿Cómo llegar al lugar que deseaba sin que pareciera idea suya? Enzo y Carmela habían sido los peones perfectos. Aun así, me dije, quizás había tenido que hacerlo así; quizás fuera cierto que sola no lo habría conseguido nunca.

Lo que me parecía increíble era la situación. No podía creerme que Enzo hubiera aceptado vivir de esa manera, que Carmela no viese lo que para mí era más que evidente y que a Lila le diera igual todo. Por mucho que ellos insistieran, no terminaba de tragarme su felicidad: tenía que haber algo raro en ella, porque aquello no podía sostenerse eternamente. Una parte de mí estaba convencida de que había intercambios de cama y, quizá con más curiosidad de la que debiera, me preguntaba cómo se las apañaban. Lila lo había negado de forma rotunda, sí; pero ¿acaso no sabía yo que Lila era capaz de las mayores mentiras?

—¿Y aquí te ocupas de las abejas? —pregunté.

—Solo es una parte, pero sí, estoy aprendiendo —dijo Enzo con orgullo—. Hay que recoger la miel de los panales, rasparlos y retirar la cera y la própolis. Luego esos panales se limpian y se devuelven a las colmenas, todo en el mismo día. A la vez, se extrae la miel, se envasa…

—Y se vende —dijo Lila, no sin cierta ironía—. Esa es la parte de la que no participamos.

Enzo la miró de nuevo.

—Lila está un poco enfadada porque en esta hacienda el patrón le manda mucho trabajo.

—Coser no me importa —dijo Lila, que seguía haciendo trotar a Saverio sobre sus piernas—. Pero lo de las cabras no era parte del trato.

—Venga, Li, seguro que solo es por un tiempo —dijo Carmela—. El sueldo es muchísimo mejor. Podrás pagarte la universidad.

Lila se detuvo abruptamente y me miró. Se hizo un silencio incómodo del que no supe cómo salir; Carmela iba a romperlo, pero Enzo le apretó la mano y dijo:

—¿Por qué no subís un rato a hablar? Carmè, tú puedes ir preparando la cena. Yo me quedo con Saverio.

Lila se levantó y le dejó el niño a Enzo sin muchos miramientos. Vi que se acercaba a una escalera de caracol con pinta poco estable que estaba cerca de la chimenea y me hacía un gesto con la cabeza. Despacio, dejé a un lado mi taza de café y me levanté para seguirla.

Cuando llegué al pie de la escalera, algo negro pasó entre los tobillos de Lila y subió a toda prisa. Me dio tiempo a ver unas garras afiladas.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, asustada.

—Mefisto —respondió Lila simplemente.

—Es un gato de por aquí —dijo Enzo desde el sofá, jugando con Saverio—. Lila les da de comer.

—Sí, y si no para pronto, tendremos en casa a todos los gatos de la zona —añadió Carmela, y fue el único tema con el que noté cierta tensión entre Lila y ella.

—No hace nada —respondió Lila—. Solo es un macho engreído y estúpido.

—Pero si un día Saverio le tira de la cola por accidente, podemos tener un disgusto.

Lila no contestó y subió las escaleras. Yo fui tras ella, agarrándome a la barandilla y asegurándome de poner firmemente el pie sobre cada escalón antes de levantar el siguiente. Las escaleras terminaban en un espacio ciego donde una persona apenas podía ponerse de pie, con una puertecita entornada en el medio.

Escuché la voz de Lila:

—Por aquí.

Empujé la puerta y entré tras ella.


	10. El desván

Estaba en un espacio abuhardillado, algo más grande que mi habitación de la residencia, pero con poco espacio aprovechable debido a la inclinación del tejado. Encima de mí crujían unas vigas de madera y olía muy fuerte a paja, heno y barniz.

En el centro había una cama de hierro pintada de negro, como las escaleras, un cajón de madera que Lila utilizaba como mesilla de noche y, algo más allá, una mesa sencilla con varios libros y una silla desvencijada. En un rincón se distinguían algunos montones de ropa y los contornos de algo que reconocí como una máquina de coser.

—¿Y bien? —Lila se apoyó contra las barras de la cama.

—¿A qué te refieres?

No sabía si quería una opinión sobre el lugar; solo pensé que parecía rústico, _frío_ , como si nadie hubiera pensado en habitarlo hasta ahora. Miré instintivamente las mantas sobre la cama y me parecieron demasiado finas para la temperatura que seguramente tendría ese desván en invierno. Algo se movió sobre ellas y me miró con ojos relucientes: era el gato, Mefisto, que se había hecho un rosco a los pies de la cama.

—¿He aprobado o no?

Lila me clavó los ojos. Vi que se retorcía las manos y de pronto comprendí lo importante que era esto para ella.

—Sí, has aprobado.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y no dijo nada. Luego vino hacia mí como una exhalación y me dio un abrazo. El contacto, tan inesperado después de no habernos visto estos días, me dejó sin aliento, y creo que le di unas palmaditas en la espalda; pero como ella no me soltaba, finalmente la estreché contra mí y cerré los ojos un instante.

—Enhorabuena —dije, y fue la primera vez que lo sentía de verdad.

—Gracias. —Me soltó.

—No hay de qué.

Me sentía nerviosa con la cercanía y di un paso atrás, pero mi nuca rozó con una de las vigas del techo y puse la mano para evitar golpearme. Lila se apartó de mí y se tumbó en la cama de un salto, con las piernas abiertas para no molestar a Mefisto, que apenas se inmutó. El sol del atardecer le caía sobre el rostro a través de la claraboya y le iluminaba una amplia sonrisa que, sin embargo, no duró demasiado.

—¿Cuántos puntos he sacado?

Yo me había acercado a la mesa y estaba curioseando los libros. Casi todos eran tratados mercantiles que no conocía, pero también reconocí entre ellos mi _Fausto_.

—Veintisiete.

Lila se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Estaba demasiado cansada —dijo—. Apenas supe hilar las respuestas del examen oral.

—Li, por favor. Veintisiete es un gran resultado.

—Podía haberlo hecho mejor.

“Es mejor de lo que lo hice yo, y lo sabes”, pensé, pero no dije nada. Estaba segura de que Lila se acordaba y prefería no sacar el tema. En su lugar, dije:

—El primero de la lista es un tal Galiani.

—Ah, sí —dijo ella.

_Ah, sí_ era casi una admisión de que estaba al corriente.

—¿Es el hijo de la Galiani?

—Sí —respondió Lila, mirándome a los ojos.

—Pero creía que iba para médico.

—Solo hizo el primer año y se cansó. Ha decidido probar otras cosas.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?

—Hablo con gente. Has estado fuera un año, Lenù, y sabes que al final Nápoles no es tan grande.

—Te has hecho amiga suya.

Lila soltó una risa maligna.

—No, en absoluto. No vayas por ahí, porque no es eso.

Parecía difícil arrancarle mucha más información, así que pasé los dedos por la cubierta de _Fausto_ y dije:

—Me gustaría que me devolvieras mis cosas.

—El libro lo tienes ahí.

—¿Y mi ropa?

Lila se estiró un poco y sacó otro cajón de madera debajo de la cama, donde vi que tenía dobladas algunas de sus prendas. Rebuscó y sacó una bolsa de tela rústica, que me alargó. Tenía ganas de comprobar si estaba… todo, pero no quería hacerlo con ella mirándome. Dejé la bolsa sobre la silla e inspiré hondo.

—Hay algo más —me atreví a decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lila con inocencia.

—Sabes qué.

Lila echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me miró a través de las barras del cabecero de la cama.

—No.

Me crucé de brazos y le devolví la mirada desde arriba.

—El relato.

—Ah, ¿tu pornografía?

El tono de Lila era burlón, hiriente incluso.

—Llámalo como quieras.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo tengo yo?

Desvié la mirada. No podía explicarlo, pero el caso era que estaba segura de ello. Tampoco sabía por qué era tan importante para mí, si en realidad no eran más que unos cuantos párrafos mal escritos sobre una historia que no sabía bien hacia dónde iba. Deshilvanado, atrevido, sin ningún propósito claro. Iba en contra de todo lo que me habían dicho que era la literatura, y aun así…

Aun así.

—Quiero que me lo devuelvas. Te dije que quería continuarlo. No es justo que te lo llevaras, y menos sin decirme nada.

Lila se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y esta vez espantó a Mefisto, que salió corriendo con un bufido.

—¿Y es justo que tú escribas así sobre mí? ¿Sobre mí desnuda, sobre mí cachonda?

—No era eso —dije, pero sentí un súbito ardor en las mejillas, así que supuse que no tenía sentido intentar mantener las apariencias—. Era mucho más que eso.

—Pues explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo.

Me di la vuelta y apoyé la espalda en las barras del cabecero. No podía mirar a Lila, tendida tan despreocupadamente sobre la cama, con la camisa medio levantada y las piernas abiertas, y hablar de esas cosas. En términos generales, no podía hablar de esas cosas.

—Puede que me inspirase un poco en ti… —dije al fin.

—¡Un poco! —repitió Lila con sorna.

—Pero eso no te da derecho a robarme. Sigue siendo algo mío, y no puedes controlar lo que yo pienso. —Tragué saliva y noté que ahí había algo doloroso, algo que nunca había hablado con ella hasta entonces—. Siempre intentas hacerlo.

—¿Y eso es lo que piensas? ¿No me ves en un año y eso es todo lo que piensas de mí?

No contesté.

—Elena, responde —dijo con voz áspera.

—No quiero. —Di unos pasos hacia el escritorio—. No sabes nada de lo que he pensado en todo este tiempo. No quiero que lo sepas.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué me enseñas eso?

Hubo otro silencio. Escuché que se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a mí. De pronto estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, su cabello me hacía cosquillas en los hombros. Giré sobre mis talones y la encontré a pocos centímetros de mí. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza contra la entrepierna de su pantalón.

—Es porque quieres follarme, ¿verdad? —dijo en un susurro rabioso; sentí el calor húmedo bajo la tela y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda—. En el fondo, buscas lo mismo que todos. ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería para mí? ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces, la _infinidad_ de veces, que lo he hecho sin quererlo realmente?

Me libré de un tirón. No sé cómo encontré la fuerza de voluntad, y casi vuelvo a golpearme la cabeza con una viga, pero le dije:

—Si vas a hablarme así, me marcho y no vuelvo nunca más.

Lila resopló y regresó a la cama. Allí se agazapó, con la frente contra las rodillas y las manos en torno a la cabeza. Un ojo negro me contempló de soslayo con una mezcla de emociones que no supe identificar.

—Perdona, Lenù —masculló al fin—. Estoy pagando contigo cosas que no tienen nada que ver.

Yo apoyé las manos en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. Noté que me temblaban. De hecho, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, pero hice un esfuerzo para reprimir mis lágrimas. Me había prometido a mí misma que no dejaría que viera lo fácil que era para ella volver a herirme.

—Siento haberte ofendido —le dije con un hilo de voz—. No sabía que esa tontería te iba a molestar tanto.

—No me ofendió —respondió ella—. Es solo que no lo esperaba, maldita sea, no lo esperaba. Un año entero sin verte, ni siquiera sabía si seguías pensando en mí de ese modo, y tú vas y escribes sobre todo eso como si no pasara nada, como si para ti fuera lo más fácil del mundo, y para mí significa mucho, muchísimo.

—¿Fácil? —Aquello no lo esperaba—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No fue fácil en absoluto.

—Sí, fácil. Para ti es distinto, es parte de ti. Lo pones en palabras como si pudieras hacer de lo que siento una broma, un cuento. Me conviertes en una _cosa_. —Arrojó la almohada a los pies de la cama—. Haces que ni siquiera parezca _real_.

Miré fijamente los libros sobre la mesa.

—No lo pensé. Te juro que no lo pensé. No quería escribir sobre ti, pero salió así, no pude evitarlo. No tenía que habértelo enseñado.

Escuché que Lila emitía un resoplido entrecortado, como si intentara calmarse, y volví la vista hacia ella. Vi que se giraba hacia mí, pero esta vez no intentó hacer ninguna locura. Solo se quedó sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta.

—Lenù, me gustó. Me gustó leerlo y me gustó saber que lo habías escrito. Es una buena historia. Pero…

—¿Pero?

Lila negó con la cabeza.

—Pero es tu visión. Solo eso. En una historia siempre hay dos partes, y tú estás escribiendo la tuya. No quiero que me reduzcas a lo que tú piensas de mí y yo no tenga derecho a decir nada.

—Pero no eres tú —insistí—. Las historias siempre se inspiran en cosas que sucedieron de verdad, pero con eso creamos algo diferente. Ese relato es ficción, nada más.

—Dame el libro de _Fausto_.

—¿Qué?

—Dámelo. —Lila alargó la mano y sus ojos volvieron a relucir con furia contenida—. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Cogí el libro y se lo entregué. Lila pasó las páginas hasta que llegó al momento en que el Señor habla con Mefistófeles acerca del alma de Fausto y le otorga la libertad de intentar hacerse con ella.

—“El hombre es demasiado propenso a adormecerse” —leyó en alto—. “Se entrega pronto a un descanso sin estorbos; por eso es bueno darle un compañero que lo estimule, lo active y desempeñe el papel de su demonio”.

Alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunté, a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué has subrayado estas frases?

—Me gustaron.

—Te gusta lo que significan. —Lila bajó el libro y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Yo soy Mefistófeles para ti, Lenù? ¿Tu complemento, tu demonio?

Pensé con cuidado la respuesta.

—No es más que una cita de un libro. No se refiere a ti ni a mí. Creo que lo estás haciendo demasiado personal.

—No. Tú subrayaste esto cuando yo estaba contigo en la habitación; lo sé porque no estaba así antes. ¿Como quién te ves tú? ¿Como el pobre Fausto, tentado por el mal?

—No hay una correspondencia única —traté de argumentar.

—Lo que no hay es contexto. —Lila se puso en pie bruscamente y volvió a consultar el libro; vi que, como a mí, le temblaban un poco las manos—. ¿Por qué no continuaste el subrayado? Justo después, el Señor le dice al Diablo: “Que lo cambiante, lo que siempre actúa y está vivo, os encierre en los suaves confines del amor”. ¿Por qué no quieres recordar eso? El Señor le recuerda a Mefistófeles que, ante todo, es un ángel y debe amar, pero a ti esa parte de la historia no te interesa, ¿verdad?

No supe responder. No había pensado tener que rendir cuentas de mis subrayados de _Fausto_. Era cierto que había pensado en Lila con aquellas líneas, pero… ¿tan malo era que la identificara con un personaje de un libro? Y si era así, ¿había algo de razón en su protesta? ¿Quizá era cierto que yo me identificaba con Fausto, con la humanidad, y al hacerlo la despojaba a ella de esa misma cualidad?

Escuché que cerraba el libro.

—Dices que la ficción imita a la realidad, pero eso son tonterías. A los que leéis y escribís libros os gusta contaros mentiras y no la verdad. No queréis ver las cosas de cerca: solo queréis vuestro cuento, vuestra versión, acabáis más enamorados de ella que de la realidad. Por eso no quiero que escribas sobre mí.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Tal vez era una idea tonta, pero aquella tarde, sumida en el resplandor dorado del desván de Lila, me pareció casi una revelación.

—Entonces, escribe tú tu parte de la historia.

—¿Escribir? ¿Yo? —se burló Lila.

—Sí, tú. Si no quieres que escriba porque, al parecer, solo doy mi visión de ti, atrévete a hacerlo tú también. Escribe cómo me ves a mí. O lo que piensas sobre tú y yo. O lo que piensas sobre todo en general.

El sarcasmo de Lila murió en sus labios.

—¿Y cómo lo haríamos? —preguntó con cautela.

—No lo sé —dije—. Nunca he escrito con nadie más.

Lila sopesó el libro de _Fausto_.

—¿Quieres que continúe _tu_ historia? —dijo muy despacio, como para asegurarse.

—Sería lo suyo, ¿no?

—Pero no quedaría igual.

—No. Y ya no sería _mi_ historia.

—¿Y estás dispuesta?

Vacilé y dije:

—Creo que podemos intentarlo. A lo mejor puedes probar a hacerlo de otra manera a propósito.

—Con otra perspectiva —surigió ella enseguida.

—Por ejemplo.

—¿El amante?

—Por qué no —respondí.

—¿Y tengo que meter sexo?

—Solo si quieres.

Sentí que algo se ponía en marcha de nuevo con aquel diálogo, algo que tenía que ver con la cabeza de Lila y también con mi cabeza. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo realmente? ¿Tener una conversación elevada acerca de la ficción y los límites de la realidad? ¿Inventar un juego nuevo, algo peligroso y a la vez atractivo, adaptado a la nueva situación en la que nos encontrábamos? ¿Desafiarnos una vez más para ver quién aguantaba más y quién se rendía antes? ¿Flirtear?

¿Todo a la vez?

Lila me devolvió el libro de _Fausto_ , súbitamente desinteresada. Lo guardé en la bolsa de la ropa mientras ella daba una vuelta por el desván, pensativa, pero conmigo en el centro.

—Puedo intentarlo —dijo al fin—. Pero no prometo nada. —Me miró de reojo y se abrazó un poco a sí misma—. Y no pienso callarme, así que quizás leas cosas que no querías leer.

Sonreí un poco y dije:

—De acuerdo.


	11. La noche

Aquel acuerdo disipó parte de la tensión entre nosotras. Aunque ese día no hablamos mucho más del tema, noté que estaba presente, de manera soterrada, en nuestras conversaciones. La idea me daba miedo, pero también me provocaba algo de vértigo: era un reto, una competición, pero también era un juego. Competir con Lila era algo que yo sabía hacer bien. Y jugar con ella era algo que sabía que me gustaba hacer. Y, de alguna forma, _crear_ algo con ella también era —lo sabía; ya por entonces lo sabía— un modo sutil de sentirla cerca.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más en el desván antes de bajar a cenar. Lila me enseñó cómo funcionaba la máquina de coser. Ya había oscurecido y vi que encendía unas velas y se ponía unas gafas para darle al pedal.

—Aquí no hay luz —me explicó—. Enzo intentó tirar un cable desde abajo, pero no hay suficiente tensión.

—Entonces no deberías trabajar de noche. Vas a quemarte la vista.

—Ya me la quemé en el sótano anterior. Me cuesta estudiar por el día, sobre todo si sé que hay gente trabajando.

Tomé con cuidado las gafas de su nariz y las examiné. Eran para la vista cansada, pero dudaba mucho que Lila necesitara unos cristales tan gruesos. Como persona que usaba gafas, tenía una cierta intuición sobre lo que los ojos de cada uno necesitaban.

—¿Has ido a que te gradúen la vista?

—No. —Lila recuperó sus gafas—. Son las gafas viejas de la madre de Carmela. Solo sé que veo mejor con ellas que sin ellas.

—Pero eso es aún peor. Te puedes estropear los ojos.

—Sí, pero el médico y la óptica cuestan dinero.

Repasé la ropa que había por coser. La mayoría eran uniformes de apicultura, pero también había pantalones que necesitaban remiendos o camisas deshilachadas a la altura de los codos. Me quedé un poco perpleja al ver un calcetín con un agujero y Lila dijo:

—Sí, mejor no digas nada. No son capaces ni de arreglarse eso.

Dejé el calcetín en su sitio. Entonces me fijé en un par de trozos de madera pulida que yacían sobre varios cortes de cuero, medio escondidos en medio de un montón de ropa.

—Eso no está terminado —dijo Lila, que se levantó de pronto, tan nerviosa que casi tira la silla.

—¿Es otro de tus… inventos?

—Te digo que no está terminado.

Se apresuró a cubrir la madera, el cuero y los cinceles. Su atolondramiento me resultó casi gracioso.

—¿Me lo enseñarás cuando lo esté?

Lila me miró como tratando de averiguar si hablaba en serio o en broma.

—Si quieres, sí. Pero aquí tengo muchas menos herramientas. No sé cómo saldrá.

—Con que salga la mitad de bueno que el otro, ya estará bien.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Por desgracia, el que tú dices ya no está entre nosotros.

—¿Se rompió?

—La caja se “perdió” en la mudanza. Para mí que alguien se la llevó. Espero haber hecho feliz a la mujer del hombre que nos trajo en camión.

—Seguro que sí.

—O al hombre que nos trajo en camión.

—Para —bromeé.

—Pues no empieces tú.

Me senté a los pies de la cama. Lila se subió también al colchón y encogió las piernas. Sacudí la cabeza y, aunque no tenía intención de avivar esa relación en absoluto, finalmente le dije:

—Deberías hablar de esas cosas con Suzanne. Le va a encantar. Ya le encantas. Ella a ti no mucho, ¿verdad?

Lila chasqueó la lengua.

—Es una arrogante, pero sus libros son interesantes. Aún no he podido acabar el que me dejó. Se me hace un poco repetitivo, y… —Se detuvo—. Tampoco voy a pasearme con él por ahí. Solo lo leo un poco antes de dormir.

—¿Está bien?

—No está mal.

No sabía si estábamos hablando exactamente de lo mismo. Lila debió de notar mi titubeo, y creo que le divirtió, porque añadió:

—No me ha dado ganas de tocarme salvo con una escena.

—Quizás no quiero saber esto —dije, alzando un poco la mano.

—No te preocupes, no hay mucho más que decir. Me entretiene, pero no me pone.

—¿Crees que debería?

—¿Cuál es el propósito si no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Suzanne dice que estos libros son literatura, sin más. A lo mejor habría que leerlos como cualquier otro libro.

—¿Como _Fausto_?

—Es un ejemplo un poco exagerado, ¿no?

—Entonces no lo entiendo. —Lila señaló con la cabeza al montón de ropa—. El propósito de las cosas que fabrico está muy claro. Si el propósito de estos libros no lo está, me parece complicarlo todo de forma absurda.

Quería contarle las sensaciones contradictorias que a mí me había dejado el libro que me dio Suzanne, el del marqués de Sade; cómo me había escandalizado y horrorizado en su momento, pero a la vez había liberado algo en mí, algo que quizás había motivado que escribiera lo que ella había leído; cómo mis reacciones físicas al leer ciertas escenas habían sido más… directas, mientras que me había costado mucho más procesar la información y, a veces, sucedía que lo estaba leyendo me gustaba y no me gustaba al mismo tiempo, o complacía a ciertas partes de mí, mientras que otras lo censuraban.

Pero solo le dije:

—Y lo que yo escribo, ¿también tiene un único propósito?

Lila levantó una ceja.

—¿Me preguntas a mí?

—Sí.

—No, no lo tiene.

—¿Por qué?

Desvió la mirada y se frotó las rodillas.

—Ya te he dicho que para ti es distinto.

—Fácil —dije, algo dolida al recordarlo—. Dices que para mí es fácil. ¿Piensas que soy así con cualquiera? _Fácil_.

—Sé que no lo eres —dijo ella—. Pero esa es precisamente la diferencia. En ti está todo unido, todo mezclado. Tú no tienes una parte física, _solo_ física, como yo, y otra parte donde estés tú de verdad. No dejas entrar a cualquiera, pero cuando lo haces…

Levantó la vista y, de nuevo, creí distinguir en sus ojos el deseo, solo que no era exactamente eso, sino un anhelo más fuerte, casi un ruego. Aquella era una mirada muy parecida a la que me había dirigido cuando me pidió que la llevara conmigo a Pisa, y fue un poco demasiado.

—Pero cuando lo haces, siempre estás ahí —dijo—. En cuerpo y alma, con la mente y la piel. Cuando estudias. Cuando escribes. Cuando haces el amor. Por eso tus mentiras son tan terribles, Lenù, porque te las crees, y no piensas nunca en el daño que causan.

Su voz había bajado hasta convertirse casi en un susurro. Tragué saliva y me di cuenta de que la conversación se había deslizado sin querer hacia un ángulo peligroso.

Hablar de estas cosas con Lila no era como hacerlo con Suzanne o con cualquier otra persona. Con Suzanne me habría costado, pero habría generado un espacio de intimidad, un simple momento confidencial en el que habríamos compartido cómo vivíamos esas cosas cada una de las dos, y punto. Con Lila era mucho más sencillo, pero me provocaba una reacción… física. Notaba que se me aceleraba la respiración, que comenzaba a mirarla de formas que no sabía si estaban de más, que notaba la ropa tirante en demasiadas partes de mi cuerpo.

Me excitaba. Y me excitaba estúpidamente porque era ella.

Con un hilo de voz, logré decir:

—Entonces, ¿crees que mi forma de sentir es mala?

—No —dijo ella sin desviar la mirada—. Es como es. Pero no es como siento yo. Yo necesito una conexión. Si no, me da igual, soy como el mecanismo de una cerradura.

No pude evitar una risa nerviosa y Lila se hizo la ofendida. Pero, aunque en su momento no lo entendí del todo, en sus palabras había una gran verdad y algo que en varias ocasiones sería fuente de conflicto entre nosotras. Comprendí, eso sí, lo que intentaba decirme: que por una parte estaba ella (ella, mi Lila, con todo lo bueno y lo malo), demasiado viva y demasiado real como para que nadie la convirtiera en una _mentira_ , y por otra parte estaban las cosas que hacía. Que no era todo, como conmigo, una especie de continuo de pasado y presente, de mente y cuerpo, una maraña de sentimientos que se encendían y se atenuaban. En la cabeza de Lila, fuera por naturaleza o por necesidad —porque, de no ser así, no habría salido viva de su matrimonio con Stefano—, el sexo podía ser un simple objeto inánime entre sus piernas. Un acto del que se desprendía con tanta facilidad como la piel muerta.

Pensé (brevemente) en lo que había sucedido en la residencia y, durante un instante de lucidez, supe que a mí realmente, _realmente_ , no me habría importado poner mi vida patas arriba, no saber en absoluto lo que iba a pasar después, si al menos podía tener aquello con ella, aquello que era _fácil_ y me satisfacía de tantas maneras que me hacía olvidarme de todo lo demás. Me había dejado llevar en Nápoles; estaba segura de que podría volver a hacerlo. Pero Lila, que entonces había actuado motivada por la rabia, la curiosidad y un deseo avivado durante muchos más años que el mío, sabía con certeza que entre ella y yo aquello no se podía _separar_. Y mientras yo la miraba deseando (deseando sin saberlo del todo, como siempre) que cruzase la distancia que nos separaba, ella escudriñaba mi mirada tratando de distinguir en ella las pistas, las advertencias, las resoluciones que yo aún no podía ofrecerle.

—¿Chicas? —llamó la voz de Carmela desde la escalera, y yo di un brinco sobre el colchón—. La cena está casi lista.

—Voy a poner la mesa —dijo Lila.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo y pasó a mi lado, prácticamente rozándome, porque no había más espacio para caminar erguida en aquel desván; y por segunda vez en aquel día, percibí claramente su olor, aquel olor que había notado —y del que había huido de manera impulsiva— cuando se había puesto mi mano entre las piernas. Inspiré hondo, fijé la vista en las vigas del techo y conté despacio hasta quince antes de bajar.

* * *

Fue una cena frugal, pero agradable. Carmela se tuvo que levantar varias veces, porque a pesar de haber acostado a Saverio, el niño lloraba y reclamaba su presencia. En cierto momento, Lila la detuvo y se levantó ella en su lugar. Fue al dormitorio, cogió en brazos al niño y vi cómo daba vueltas con él por el salón, intentando dormirlo.

Noté que me dolía un poco la espalda y me fijé en que todos habíamos hecho un esfuerzo consciente por comportarnos de forma exquisita en la mesa. Habíamos estado sentados con la espalda rígida, tratando de no apoyar los codos, de no tirar nada, de no tomar demasiado vino para no comportarnos de forma grosera. Carmela intentaba terminarse el plato de espinacas, pero como también quería seguir charlando, tomaba una cantidad ridícula en cada tenedor.

Cuando éramos niños, ni siquiera recordaba cómo comíamos: simplemente lo hacíamos. Nuestras madres se habían esforzado por enseñarnos modales, pero ellas mismas no sabían qué era lo correcto. Siempre estaban ocupadas con demasiados hijos, demasiado ruido en casa, y de vez en cuando se levantaban y nos soltaban un grito en dialecto que sonaba de todo menos educado. Y mientras tanto, nosotros pellizcábamos el pan o nos rascábamos la cabeza entre bocado y bocado. Yo había sido extremadamente consciente de esos dejes desde que llegué a Pisa, y me había esforzado por eliminarlos; pero lo que no imaginaba era que, sentada a la mesa con gente que venía del mismo lugar que yo, a ellos les pasaría exactamente lo mismo; y que los cuatro nos sentiríamos un poco inadecuados, un poco _mal educados_.

También habíamos tratado de evitar el tema que más teníamos en común: el barrio. Salvo algún comentario nostálgico referido a la comida, habíamos pasado de puntillas por los amigos que teníamos en común, la salud de nuestros parientes y el estado actual del Rione. Enzo y Lila ni siquiera habían mencionado a sus familias: ni madres, ni padres, ni hermanos.

Sin embargo, Carmela se había referido finalmente a Pasquale. Estaba preocupada por él, decía; no lo había visto casi desde que nació Saverio. Estaba muy metido en política: era secretario general del partido en el barrio y siempre iba de acá para allá con algo entre manos.

—Ni siquiera sé si tiene trabajo —completó con un suspiro.

—Sabe cuidarse solo, Carmè —le había dicho Enzo.

—Pero es mi hermano.

Después de enumerar las muchas veces que Pasquale, en lugar de protegerla, había resultado ser tan cabezota que se había metido en unos líos de campeonato, Carmela me preguntó si yo había vuelto a Nápoles ese verano y supe que no podía escurrirme.

—No, no he regresado desde Navidad —dije.

—Vaya —dijo Carmela—. ¿Y eso?

—¿Quieres más vino, Lenù? —preguntó Enzo.

—No, gracias —respondí, pero Carmela seguía esperando—. No lo sé. En junio teníamos mucho que estudiar para los exámenes y después supongo que se me pasó.

—El tren es caro —dijo Carmela, comprensiva.

—Sí.

—Pero deberías hacer algo más aparte de estudiar. Pensé que habrías estado al menos unas semanas de vacaciones en casa.

“Estar en el barrio habría sido de todo menos vacaciones”, pensé, pero no lo dije. En ese momento, Enzo rebañaba su plato, haciendo chirriar un poco el tenedor contra la loza.

—Lenù se ha aclimatado demasiado al norte —dijo Lila, con Saverio medio dormido en los brazos—. ¿No habéis visto el acento que se le ha puesto?

—¿Cómo que acento? —protesté, pero tanto Carmela como Enzo contuvieron una risa.

—Hablas como una señorita de Pisa —dijo Lila—. ¿Sabes hablar napolitano todavía?

—Claro que sí —dije.

—Me gustaría verlo.

—Cuando quieras.

¿Habíamos hablado napolitano en la cena? No lo recordaba. _Ellos_ habían hablado napolitano, de vez en cuando, con expresiones sueltas y los verbos que habíamos aprendido de nuestros padres. Pero no sabía si _yo_ lo había hecho también. Después de todo, ya apenas lo usaba.

—Seguro que en la facultad todos hablan un italiano perfecto —insistió Lila.

Enzo carraspeó y volví a escuchar el chirrido del tenedor contra el plato. Me di cuenta de que me molestaba y dejé el mío sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, vas a poder comprobarlo tú misma en breve —dije, y la miré a los ojos—. Todo lo que piensen de mí lo pensarán de ti.

—Ya verás cómo no —contestó ella.

—¿Porque de ti pensarán mejor?

Lila se acercó a la mesa, cogió un tenedor de sus espinacas y lo mordió.

—No, de mí pensarán peor.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Carmela volvió a reconducir la conversación a temas cotidianos, pero el ensueño se había roto y me sobrevino algo entre la rabia y una pesada desesperanza. Quería poner de relieve lo obvio: que para ser yo la única que en teoría se avergonzaba de sus orígenes, aquí todos habían participado con ilusión en la mascarada hasta que Lila había decidido hacerla estallar. La miré a los ojos mientras mecía a Saverio y ella me devolvió una mirada divertida, pero al final se fue en dirección al dormitorio.

* * *

Carmela y yo recogimos la mesa y vi que Enzo se levantaba. Sin embargo, no fue al sofá, como yo me imaginaba, sino que tocó suavemente la espalda de Carmela y la reemplazó delante del fregadero. Entonces hizo algo que yo no había visto hasta entonces en ningún hombre:

Tomó el estropajo y fregó.

Frotándose la espalda, Carmela fue a sentarse y me hizo un gesto para que la acompañara. Yo la miré con estupor. A pesar de las cosas que yo sabía, a pesar de haber leído que en Grecia y Roma la familia se había estructurado de formas diferentes —y lo había leído con avidez, como todo acerca de esas culturas—, todavía me causaba perplejidad ver algo tan distinto a aquello con lo que siempre había vivido. En mi defensa, nunca había visto a un hombre haciendo las tareas del hogar, y mucho menos a una mujer ocupándose de esa manera del hijo de otra.

Entonces una parte de mí, quizás la parte racional, me dijo: no tiene importancia cómo haya surgido, Carmela está dolorida y necesita ayuda. Lo único que hacen Enzo y Lila es cuidar de ella y cuidarse entre ellos. Los tres son libres; los tres son iguales. Tú también querrías ser igual, Lenù, a tus hijos, a tu marido, si tuvieras una familia.

_Si_ tuviera una familia.

Comprendí que era aquel _si_ lo que me ponía más nerviosa. Un _si_ que nunca había puesto en cuestión hasta ahora.

Me senté calladamente en el sofá y escuché a medias la conversación de Carmela mientras miraba de reojo a Enzo y a Lila, en extremos opuestos de la casa, enfrascado cada uno en su tarea, y comprendí que envidiaba un poco el acuerdo que parecía haber en esa casa, fuese el que fuese.

—Se ha hecho tarde —dijo Enzo cuando por fin se sentó con nosotras.

—Ay, es verdad. —Carmela interrumpió su cháchara y lo miró con preocupación—. Enzo prefiere no sacar la camioneta de noche. Después de todo, no es suya, y si sucede algo…

—No pasa nada —les dije—. Pensaba volverme en autobús. Hay hasta las once.

—¿Ya estarás bien? —se preocupó Carmela.

—Sí. Esto no es Nápoles.

Enzo me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y juntó las manos sobre los muslos.

—También puedes quedarte, si prefieres.

Escuché un chirrido de zapatos a mi izquierda. Era Lila, que venía hacia nosotros y se había detenido en seco al oír eso.

—Ah, eso también, sin duda —dijo Carmela.

—No —me apresuré a decir—. No, no. Tenía pensado volver. No es problema, de verdad.

Lila se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó al lado de Enzo. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—Bueno, pero que sepas que puedes hacerlo cuando te apetezca —insistió Carmela.

Asentí, forzada. La conversación no daba mucho más de sí y Enzo se frotaba los ojos, tratando de espantar el sueño, así que me puse en pie y recogí mis cosas. Lila se levantó también y vi que subía al desván. Me pregunté si planeaba despedirse sin una palabra más.

Abracé a Carmela, que se retiró, besé en la mejilla a Enzo y, cuando llegó el momento de salir, Lila estaba de nuevo a nuestro lado. Llevaba un grueso jersey de lana y la bolsa de tela en la mano.

—¿Quieres que la acompañe yo? —le preguntó Enzo.

—No, ya voy yo, no te preocupes.

Las palabras de Lila vinieron acompañadas de un roce en el hombro de Enzo que no me pasó desapercibido. Vi que los ojos de Enzo brillaban, como si de pronto la noche se hubiera iluminado para él, pero enseguida bajó la vista al suelo y volvió a ser el chico tímido que ambas conocíamos.

Yo había memorizado el camino hasta el pueblo; no esperaba tener compañía a la vuelta. Comencé a decir que no hacía falta y que no tenían que molestarse, pero cuando Enzo abrió la puerta, vi que aquello estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

—Sí que hace falta —dijo Lila, y echó a andar por el camino—. Vamos.

* * *

—¿Puedes ir más despacio? —jadeé.

Lila aminoró su marcha. Caminaba un poco por delante de mí, marcando el paso con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que yo me tropezaba con todas las piedras que había en el camino. Para ella no parecía existir la diferencia entre tierra, roca y arena, tan acostumbrada como estaba a caminar, pero yo me estaba dejando los zapatos. Y los pies.

Mis palabras habían roto el silencio. Sonaban incluso extrañas en aquella noche tan compacta, donde solo se oían los sonidos de los insectos y algunos pájaros nocturnos. En la ciudad no había esa calma, ese silencio, y me pregunté si era lo que Lila buscaba cuando paseaba de noche.

—¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó ella de pronto.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre todo.

Inspiré hondo y murmuré:

—Se me sigue haciendo un poco raro.

—También a mí —dijo ella—. Pero ya has visto que funciona. Eso es lo importante.

Pensé un poco y traté de medir mis palabras, pero sin mucho éxito:

—Tú sabes que él está enamorado de ti, ¿verdad?

Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de responder:

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y no te preocupa?

—Él no me pide nada. Somos amigos.

—No es eso. Le tiene que doler de alguna manera. —Hice una pausa y pensé en Enzo, en las contradicciones de esa misma tarde: en lo satisfecho que parecía cuando me hablaba de las abejas y en cómo había apartado la vista, súbitamente avergonzado, cuando Lila le había tocado en el hombro—. Tiene un niño con Carmela, pero sigue pensando en ti, y es imposible que te olvide cuando vives literalmente encima de él.

Lila suspiró, como hacía en Nápoles cuando se hartaba de mi conversación.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Estuve a punto de callarme, pero el año en Pisa había aumentado mi confianza en mí misma, y eso incluía las respuestas que no daba porque pensaba que a la otra persona le podían molestar. Aunque la otra persona fuese Lila.

—Solo que pienses si de verdad crees que algo así puede funcionar a largo plazo.

—Ya no puedo pensar en el largo plazo, Lenù. Esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido, y ya ves que no es gran cosa. Pero, por si lo dudabas, tampoco espero que dure eternamente.

Lila se adelantó un poco de nuevo y pateó un par de pedruscos con las botas. Me costó distinguir que me estaba haciendo hueco para pasar, pero se lo agradecí para mis adentros. Tras un nuevo silencio que se me hizo tan largo como una eternidad, dije en voz baja:

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas entrado en el grado.

Vi que volvía un poco el rostro hacia mí, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, y luego volvía a fijarse en el camino. Ya habíamos llegado a la carretera y caminábamos por el arcén. Una farola solitaria alumbraba el camino que bajaba hacia el pueblo.

—No sé cómo lo haré —me confesó—. Al menos las clases son de tarde. Imagino que sacaré a las cabras por la mañana, cuidaré de Saverio al mediodía y luego iré a la universidad.

—¿Y coserás por las noches?

—¿Qué si no?

Quería preguntarle cuándo iba a estudiar con esa rutina, pero me di cuenta de que la respuesta era _nunca_. No había el más mínimo tiempo para ello.

—Carmela dice… —murmuré. Tenía algo de miedo de sacar el tema—. Carmela dice que has estado mal, pero que él te ayudó.

—Sí. Mucho.

Lila temblaba un poco y me di cuenta de que era de frío. El jersey no era suficiente para aquella noche, más fresca de lo habitual.

—¿Te sientes así todavía?

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Me miró de nuevo.

—Si… me avisarías ahora. Si te pasa algo así otra vez.

—¿Para que no hable con Enzo?

—No. —Suspiré—. No, me alegro de que tengas a Enzo. Solo siento no haber estado ahí.

—Eso es pasado. No puedes cambiar el pasado. Y de todas formas, estuviste en lo más importante.

—¿Me avisarás?

Lila se había sumergido en un silencio compacto y detecté que se refugiaba en él como en un cascarón. Cómo sabía yo cuándo se sumía en un momento de ese tipo, no lo sé; pero supongo que era el resultado de conocerla tanto.

—No te lo puedo prometer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya hiciste demasiado, y odio que me veas así.

La tomé del brazo suavemente y la detuve.

—No me importa.

—Siempre dices eso. —Lila desvió la vista a mi mano.

—Porque es verdad. ¿Acaso no ha sido lo mismo para ti, los días que has estado en la residencia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero intercambiar favores contigo —dijo.

Se apartó y siguió caminando. Se me cayó el alma a los pies, pero la seguí sin decir nada y la oí mascullar:

—Solo ves lo malo de mí. Estoy harta de cargarte siempre con eso. Mereces ver otras cosas.

Quise decirle que podía empezar por no burlarse de mí en la cena, pero pensé en mis propios sentimientos confusos acerca de que hubiera entrado en el grado, acerca de tenerla aquí, y me callé.

Cuando ya bordeábamos el pueblo y nos dirigíamos a la parada del autobús, Lila comenzó a ir más despacio. La imité sin darme cuenta hasta que se quedó parada en la linde de los árboles, justo antes de llegar a la farola que iluminaba la entrada del pueblo, y entonces me volví.

—Ten —dijo ella.

Me di cuenta de que me alargaba la bolsa de tela. La cogí y le di las gracias. Después nos quedamos calladas, Lila con las manos en los bolsillos, yo con las mías cruzadas sobre el regazo, sosteniendo la bolsa.

—¿Estarás bien? —le dije.

—Sí. ¿No me ves?

—Contigo nunca se sabe.

—Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por mí.

—Es… la costumbre.

Otro largo silencio. Iba a despedirme, pero entonces Lila inspiró hondo y dijo:

—Oye, Lenù.

—¿Sí?

—Siento… —Volvía a hablar como si le costase una barbaridad cada palabra—: Siento lo que dije en tu residencia. Lo de que la oscuridad es el refugio de los cobardes.

Me costó recordar el momento exacto al que se refería, pero cuando lo hice, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Sobre todo, porque Lila no se disculpaba a menudo y ya lo había hecho dos veces aquella tarde.

—Sé que es difícil —dijo.

—Sí —murmuré, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí. También para mí.

Di un paso atrás, incómoda.

—Bueno —dije—, adiós.

—Adiós.

Comencé a caminar hacia la parada del autobús, con la bolsa en la mano, pero me detuve a los pocos pasos y me di la vuelta. Lila seguía allí parada, con el rostro entre sombras, y tragué saliva.

—¿Nos vemos? —le dije.

—Sí, nos vemos.

—¿La semana que viene?

—Cuando quieras.

—Puedo ir a buscarte.

—Cuando quieras —repitió ella—. Salgo a las ocho, salvo los viernes, que solo tengo una clase.

—Bien. Entonces… la semana que viene.

Me volví de nuevo y eché a andar hacia la parada, esta vez con determinación. Solo cuando llegué a la marquesina me di cuenta, con mi habitual lentitud, de que quizás Lila había sacado el tema de la oscuridad y mi cobardía porque esperaba _otra cosa_. Que quizás no había entrado en el círculo de luz de la farola porque había querido despedirse de otra manera de mí, y yo lo había estropeado apartándome tan rápido de su lado.

Volví la cabeza, pero ella ya se había marchado y lo único que quedaba era una carretera que se perdía en la negrura.


	12. El río (I)

El autobús regresaba a Pisa casi vacío y, con el traqueteo y la oscuridad, comencé a deslizarme hacia el fondo de mis pensamientos. Pensaba en Lila; en Enzo; en Carmela. En la estabilidad, curiosa pero innegable, de su convivencia, a pesar de tener tantos elementos en contra.

Si tenía que creer a Lila (y todavía me costaba), Enzo y ella solo eran amigos, pero entre ellos había algo más, una conexión de la que la propia Carmela era consciente. Enzo comprendía a Lila. Era a él a quien Lila le había contado lo que le atormentaba (y no a mí, que no había estado allí, que probablemente había sido una de las muchas causas de su dolor). Era Enzo quien le había aconsejado que caminara. Y, a su vez, era Lila quien le había animado a sacarse un título e intentar acceder a un puesto de mayor responsabilidad. Aun admitiendo que sus propuestas no habían sido desinteresadas, el propio Enzo debía de saberlo, y eso no eximía el hecho de que el cambio parecía haberle sentado bien.

Enzo y Lila se venían bien, y Carmela lo comprendía y lo aceptaba. Sin celos, sin reproches, sin la animosidad que habría sido esperable de otra mujer en una situación similar. Carmela no sentía ninguna rivalidad por Lila, al contrario que yo. No albergaba sentimientos contradictorios por ella, algunos de ellos enquistados con el paso de los años, como yo. Y el balance de la relación entre Enzo y Lila también parecía positivo. No era una relación como la nuestra, llena de altos y bajos, donde nos comprendíamos más que nadie y precisamente por eso podíamos herirnos más que nadie. Sí, Enzo tenía que vivir día a día sabiendo que él la amaba y, en teoría, ella a él no; pero… ¿amaba Lila a alguien siquiera? Aquella forma de rozarle el hombro, tan afectuosa, tan poco típica de ella, ¿no era en Lila una forma de expresar amor?

Cuando el autobús llegó a la ciudad, eché a caminar hacia la residencia. Podía haber cogido otro autobús, pero quería probar a andar yo también. La noche era clara, aunque no me lo había parecido desde los montes, y había algo en ella que invitaba a beberla, disfrutarla. No solía salir por la noche, y menos sola. En Nápoles era algo impensable e, incluso aquí, no me sentía del todo cómoda, pero a medida que caminaba, siguiendo el curso del río, me fui relajando.

_Es difícil_. Sí, lo era. La universidad me había abierto horizontes en los que ni siquiera había pensado hasta que llegué. Ahora sabía que Antonio me había hecho un favor al dejarme. Si hubiera seguido ese camino que emprendí entonces, era posible que hubiera llegado a casarme con él, a tener hijos con él, ¿y qué habría pasado si algún día, alguna vez, hubiera sucedido algo entre Lila y yo? Mi mundo habría saltado en pedazos.

Estudiar había sido una excelente alternativa. No exenta de sacrificios y tensiones, pero hasta cierto punto segura. Hincar los codos y centrarme en los libros, sin nada más alrededor, con una meta lejana y a la vez tangible. La idea de alcanzar un futuro mejor que el de mi madre y mi padre. Mejor que el de todas las personas a las que conocía en Nápoles. Mejor que el que Lila había tenido y del que ahora intentaba desesperadamente escaparse.

Ahora lo veía más claro. Mis orígenes me avergonzaban, pero no era solo eso; me reconocí que tenía un miedo cerval al barrio, temía que sus bloques de pisos crecieran, me atraparan y me encerraran en un patio interior donde me pasaría la vida sola con mis pensamientos. Cuando Nápoles y Lila se entremezclaban, no distinguía dónde acababa la ciudad y dónde empezaba ella. Necesitaba librarme de ese yugo, por mucho que me doliera. Por encima de todo, había tenido que marcharme.

Ahora no estaba en Nápoles, y ella tampoco, pero llevábamos el barrio con nosotras, en nuestras palabras y en nuestros silencios, en lo que hacíamos y en lo que no hacíamos. Al haber visto otras cosas, haber _hecho_ otras cosas, pensé que había crecido, que me había convertido en una persona más entera, menos necesitada de ella. Pero desde que le abrí la puerta de mi habitación, Lila iba abriéndose paso poco a poco a través de las otras puertas de mi vida. No lo pedía; era yo quien la dejaba pasar, pese a todas mis reservas, como si en el fondo deseara volver a verla en el puesto central que siempre había tenido.

De alguna manera, me pillaba por sorpresa revivir la intensidad de todos esos sentimientos que no creía muertos, pero sí enterrados. La felicidad absurda que sentía cuando se reía. La admiración genuina que tenía por su capacidad de estudio. Lo mucho que me excitaba su cuerpo, las bromas rápidas que me dirigía, su inteligencia misma. El cariño que latía en mí al ser consciente una vez más de su voluntad terca e indomable, que nadie había podido ni podría nunca doblegar del todo.

Pero aquello me obligaba a enfrentarme a un hecho que había permanecido dormido todo ese año. Un hecho en el que habría preferido no volver a pensar nunca más, pero que se había desenterrado una vez y, por mucho que quisiera, no podía volver a enterrarlo.

Yo sentía cosas por Lila, y Lila era una mujer. Eso, y el hecho de que lo nuestro no hubiera sido una experimentación puntual, la mera satisfacción de una curiosidad —un supuesto que yo no había previsto, pero que habría estado mucho más dispuesta a aceptar—, sino un romance en el que por mi parte había habido lo que ya entonces identifiqué como _amor_ y _deseo_ , tenía que decir algo de mí y, probablemente, algo también de ella. Algo que nos hacía diferentes de la mayoría de las mujeres.

Había comenzado a lloviznar. Un coche solitario atravesó el ponte della Vittoria y sus faros tiñeron de rojo la noche. Me metí las gafas en el bolsillo del abrigo, crucé la calle y caminé observando las aguas del Arno, que ahora mismo no eran más que una masa oscura para mí. Oscura y confusa, como yo me sentía por dentro.

Yo había llegado a la Normal como una más de las chicas que, cada año, venían a la ciudad de pueblos de toda Italia para cursar una carrera. Las había visto en la facultad, perdidas y desconcertadas; jóvenes, todavía inocentes, como un pájaro al que aún no le han salido las plumas; pero inteligentes y capaces, como Silvia, y, sobre todo, llenas de esperanza. Aún éramos pocas, en mi carrera no llegarían a dos por cada diez hombres, pero en Literatura y las Filologías eran más, y la tendencia era en aumento.

Los chicos nos observaban con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad. Entre nosotros se establecían relaciones nuevas, que no necesariamente seguían los patrones que nos habían enseñado. De pronto sentíamos menos presión. Había un deseo muy palpable de ser distintos, de no ser como nuestros padres y, en el caso de las chicas, de ser algo muy diferente a nuestras madres. Aprendíamos a conversar como iguales y a relacionarnos sin la supervisión asfixiante de nuestros mayores. En nuestra vida cotidiana, no contábamos con ellos como referentes, salvo en la forma de algún profesor; y aun así, no tenían el mismo peso para nosotros que el ambiente en el que habíamos crecido. Estábamos solos, lejos de casa y unidos por el amor al estudio. Y así, las chicas nos atrevíamos, por primera vez, a hacer cosas que nunca hubiéramos hecho allí de donde veníamos, y los chicos nos recibían en su mundo con los brazos abiertos.

Muchas de las chicas se habían dejado algún novio en el pueblo o en el servicio militar. Casi todas esas parejas se rompían durante el primer año, con la salvedad de aquellas en las que el novio también había ido a la universidad. Sin embargo, los chicos no siempre rompían con sus novias de toda la vida; intimaban con nosotras, pero siempre estaban presentes, como fantasmas, las caras de las muchachas que se habían quedado en sus pueblos, en casa de sus padres, esperando el regreso de esos novios que iban a _hacer carrera_. Y cuando veía a los chicos de la facultad, colgados casi siempre de alguna de nosotras, a las parejas que se besaban sin pudor en las fiestas y que iban de la mano al cinefórum, pensaba en cuántas de esas chicas universitarias lograrían conservar a sus amantes y cuántas los perderían a favor de la novia de toda la vida. Ellos tenían una elección, pero para nosotras, el terreno estaba quemado. No había ninguna chica que _pudiera_ volver a su barrio con una expectativa razonable de casarse después de haber estado en la universidad. Y después de haber probado esta libertad, no había ninguna, probablemente, que _quisiera_ hacerlo.

El problema surgía a partir de aquí, me dije. Nuestros referentes acababan aquí. Todo lo demás era lo otro, lo malo, lo indeseable. En nuestros barrios habíamos visto a las amantes envejecidas en pisos misérrimos, a los hijos ilegítimos que se acumulaban, a las mujeres que subsistían a base de venderse al mejor postor, esclavas de una juventud y una belleza cada vez más exiguas. Habíamos visto la miseria y sabíamos que no queríamos eso. Pero no sabíamos adónde nos llevarían los caminos que estábamos empezando a recorrer. La mayoría confiábamos en la inteligencia, en el poder de la ilustración; pero algunas iban más allá y querían una ruptura total. Querían la revolución.

Aquí comenzaban las diferencias, los peros y las interpretaciones. Silvia creía en la revolución social, pero de forma canónica. Creía en la revolución de los hombres y pensaba que el cambio de sistema mejoraría las vidas de las mujeres. Suzanne creía en la revolución de las mujeres y en la revolución sexual, aunque solía bromear con el tema, bien para no asustarnos o bien porque ella misma no terminaba de sentir lo que decía, quizá porque estaba demasiado ocupada saliendo de fiesta y acostándose con desconocidos para construir un discurso coherente.

Pero, sin duda, algo había comenzado. Incluso yo, que sentía una afinidad innata por lo ya establecido, pensaba en el lugar del que había salido y me venía a la mente la palabra _revolución_. No estaba segura de no estar ya inmersa en ella. El mundo estaba cambiando, nuestra forma de ver el mundo estaba cambiando. Era probablemente el cambio más importante desde la caída del Imperio Romano, y no podíamos pararlo.

Y esa convulsión social traía consigo muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Sí, nos había abierto las puertas del trabajo y los estudios a las mujeres, pero también había traído consigo no una, sino dos grandes guerras, que habían dejado cientos de miles de muertos. Y a su vez, la estela de estas guerras había traído consigo una bonanza económica sin precedentes y nos proyectaba a modelos de relación nuevos, desconocidos, en los que construíamos cosas sin tener muy claro a lo que llevaban.

Era como si el mundo entero se hubiese acelerado, como si estuviéramos sumidos en un cuadro futurista en el que todo era velocidad y ansiedad ante lo que estaba por venir. Ansiedad y esperanza, aunque no era una esperanza plena. El pasado seguía allí, aunque no lo viésemos; nos daba forma y anidaba en nosotros de maneras que apenas imaginábamos. Y, en mi caso, siempre estaba el miedo: el miedo a equivocarme, a traicionar lo que éramos, el miedo de qué sería yo ante el hecho, innegable, de que ya no podía ser _nada_ de lo que había imaginado cuando años atrás comencé a salir con Antonio.

Me detuve un momento y me apoyé para mirar las aguas oscuras del río antes de tomar la calle que llevaba a la residencia. Yo era como el río. Había mucho más bajo la superficie de lo que mostraba a los demás, pero ni siquiera yo sabía lo que era. Y, por mucho que me esforzara, las aguas nunca estarían en calma; no cuando había elegido construir mi vida en torno a la de aquella persona que era tan diferente a mí. Porque, aunque me costara admitirlo, yo la había elegido. Lila había estado presente en todas y cada una de las decisiones de mi vida. Cuando decidí marcharme, lo hice por mí, pero también por ella. Para complacerla, porque le había hecho una promesa. Para ayudarla, porque confiaba en que mi educación nos liberara. Para derrotarla, para librarme de su influjo eterno sobre mí, para demostrarle de una vez por todas que era capaz. Tan capaz como ella. Casi me conformaba con eso: _tan_ capaz como ella.

¿Cómo sería yo si Lila nunca hubiera existido para mí, si nunca hubiéramos hablado, si nunca nos hubiéramos puesto a jugar a las muñecas delante de aquel sótano?

No sabía la respuesta. No imaginaba un mundo sin Lila. No podía imaginarme sin ella, pensarme sin pensarla. Podía soportar la idea de no hablar más con ella, de no verla, como había hecho en algunas épocas de mi vida. Podía vivir sin ella, como estaba segura de que ella podría vivir sin mí. Pero no podía borrarla de mí, al igual que no podía arrancarme Nápoles de mi ser. Sin Lila, la Elena que contemplaba el río habría sido alguien diferente, una persona que desconocía.

Asumir por fin que Lila era una parte integral de mi persona y, a la vez, que sería capaz de vivir sin ella si tuviera que hacerlo, trajo consigo una paz inesperada. Lila no era un fantasma, ni un demonio, ni una ficción que yo hubiera creado para atormentarme; existía con tanta rotundidad como yo misma. Y, si no me apartaba de ella incluso sabiendo cómo era, incluso con la duda perpetua de si ella sentía esto como yo o no (si ella también me había elegido a mí o si fui más bien fruto de la necesidad, un capricho o un reto), era simplemente porque no lo deseaba.

La súbita tranquilidad me permitió mirar cara a cara a aquello que subyacía en mis pensamientos. Me crucé de brazos sobre la barandilla; las luces de la ciudad se veían emborronadas por la lluvia y la falta de gafas. Dilo, Lenù: si Lila no existiera, ¿estarías satisfecha si tuvieras un marido de buena familia, educado, que te trate bien y no te haga pasar por lo que han pasado tantas otras mujeres de tu barrio? ¿O te faltaría alguna cosa, _algo más_?

Si Lila no existiera, ¿te atreverías a sentir estas cosas por otra mujer?

Me aparté de la barandilla. Ya está, pensé; me había formulado la pregunta que tanto temía. Pero aunque dicha pregunta me latía en las sienes, no podía responderla todavía. Era tan sencillo como que nunca había existido otra mujer para mí, en ese sentido, aparte de Lila. Lo nuestro era tan único, tan especial, que la idea de replicarlo con otra mujer, incluso de forma hipotética, me repelía. Puede que no me lo hubiera permitido, pero ni siquiera fantaseaba con ello. Todas las mujeres que me tocaban en sueños —bendito el día en el que pude concebir aquello por primera vez— tenían el rostro de Lila.

Forzando un poco el pensamiento, admití que había algunas mujeres por las que sentía algo cercano a la _fascinación_ , y puede que la profesora Galiani hubiera sido una de ellas, pero era algo más mental que físico. Y al contrario, sabía si una mujer me resultaba guapa o no, pero… mi madre también, y siempre pensé que era de lo más normal fijarse en la belleza física de las mujeres; después de todo, el mundo entero parecía obsesionado con ella.

En retrospectiva, el lugar más confuso era la playa. De jovencita me había fijado _mucho_ en los cuerpos de otras mujeres en la playa; en muchos casos, era la primera vez que los veía y los comparaba obsesivamente con el mío, con una fijación casi febril. Pero también había mirado a los hombres, con sus espaldas bronceadas por el sol y sus bañadores mojados después de meterse en el agua. A decir verdad, era una suerte que nadie pudiera leer mis pensamientos y que para ellos fuera solo la chica de la nariz metida en los libros, porque a lo mejor se habrían asustado un poco. Lila había dicho que para mí era _fácil_ sentirlo todo a la vez e, incluso entonces, hecha un lío, pensé que algo de razón tenía.

Lila era la única certeza.

La única mujer con la que no dudaba.

La única _persona_ , actualmente, con la que no dudaba.

Si Lila no existiera, concluí, esta Elena estaría muerta. Y a un cuerpo muerto lo mismo le da compartirse con un hombre que con una mujer. En ese caso, probablemente estar con un hombre sería más sencillo, porque era lo que me habían enseñado, y había invertido demasiado tiempo en aprenderme la lección como para empezar de nuevo desde el principio.

* * *

Cuando llegaba ya a la residencia, calada por la lluvia fina y con algo de mal cuerpo por todo aquello que me había obligado a pensar, distinguí la figura de un chico alto y delgado que deambulaba cerca de la entrada y entrecerré los ojos. Él me vio e irguió la espalda.

—¡Elena! —llamó, agitando la mano.

—¿Franco?

Cruzó la calle mojada y llegó hasta mí con unas zancadas. Iba en mangas de camisa y tiritaba, pero sonreía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dije.

—Quería verte. Te he echado de menos.

Y, sin más dilación, espontáneo, como era él, me dio un beso en los labios. No un beso cualquiera. Un beso cálido, húmedo, en el que me tomó suavemente por la cabeza y acarició mi lengua con la suya.

Y yo…

Yo le devolví aquel beso.


	13. La madrugada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No suelo dejar avisos porque considero que las etiquetas y clasificaciones ya indican bastante bien de lo que va a ir un fic (aunque hasta ahora, con este la "E" ha sido como mucho de _E-lena por favor_ ), pero soy consciente de que esta no es la "E" que se espera de esta historia, así que dejo aquí una **ADVERTENCIA**. Lo que narra este capítulo no es agradable, así que si queréis ahorraros el sexo hetero y el comportamiento autodestructivo, saltadlo y seguid con el siguiente. Habrá más momentos duros en la historia, pero no más capítulos como este.

Cuando entramos en mi habitación sin encender la luz, ya nos estábamos besando, y Franco Mari había metido la mano debajo de mi abrigo para acariciarme un pecho. Con todo, era yo la que tenía más prisa; sentí que, si fuera por él, habría hecho una pausa en algún momento. Una pausa para hablar, para contarme cómo le había ido en el viaje, para preguntarme por mí en este tiempo.

Pero yo no quería ninguna pausa y tampoco quería hablar.

Franco iba despacio, como había ido la primera vez, acariciándome con sus manos de dedos largos mientras me quitaba el abrigo, sintiendo la curva de mi cintura, mi espalda, la tira del sujetador bajo mi blusa. Yo le desabroché la camisa a tirones, aquella camisa mojada por la lluvia, y fui directa a su cuello hasta que soltó algo entre una risa y un gemido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lenù? —me preguntó, enterrando los dedos en mi pelo—. Estás desbocada esta noche.

Había tan poca gente que me llamara así en Pisa que me sonó extraño. No recordaba tener tanta confianza con Franco como para que utilizara ese nombre. Estar cerca de él, acariciarlo, besarlo, era como estar con un desconocido y a la vez con un amigo cercano. Su cuerpo era delgado, flexible. Duro en los lugares adecuados.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —dije.

Me rozó con los labios la mejilla.

—¿Mucho?

Me detuve un instante. Sí. No. Algunas veces, antes de que apareciera ella.

—Muchísimo.

Él se quitó la camisa y me empujó suavemente hacia la cama. Intentó besarme de nuevo despacio, pero no se lo permití. Llevé sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y me restregué contra ellas mientras me desabrochaba yo misma la falda. Era como si me hubiera poseído algo mucho más fuerte que yo; necesitaba aquello de tal manera que no habría podido expresarlo con palabras. Algo me decía que tenía que parar, que ese comportamiento no era lo que se esperaba de mí, que Franco no era Lila y que no dejaba de ser un hombre al que no conocía tanto y que, seguro, albergaba ciertas expectativas acerca de mí en la cama. Si yo era demasiado apasionada, demasiado ansiosa, demasiado _todo_ , él lo notaría y, aunque pudiera gustarle en el momento, jamás me vería de la misma manera. Podía ser, incluso, que perdiera todo interés por mí.

En su momento, con Lila, todas las convenciones sociales habían desaparecido; al fin y al cabo, estábamos haciendo algo prohibido, algo sobre lo que no existían normas, y tenía la impresión de que Lila se había comportado de forma parecida al menos con Nino. Era como si para ella no existiera todo eso, como si le diera exactamente igual cómo la vieran o lo que pensaran de ella en esos momentos. Y, a su lado, yo me había atrevido a transgredir muchas de mis fronteras, incluso varias que desconocía; pero sin ella, volvía a ser solo yo, con mis inhibiciones y mis tabúes, demasiado consciente de mi cuerpo y de lo que hacía, demasiado pendiente de lo que pensaría la otra persona de mí.

Quería romperlo todo. Acabar con todo eso. Dejar de pensar como fuera, como había intentado dejar de pensar en Lila y Nino, aquella noche con Donato Sarratore sobre mí en la playa de Ischia. Hacerlo todo, sin precauciones ni contemplaciones, como había intentado hacer con Antonio el día de la boda de Lila. Quería que alguien me llenara por completo, que me invadiera, que me destrozara. Que lograra que por un rato dejara de escucharme a mí misma.

Aproveché que Franco se había desabrochado los pantalones para acariciar su sexo por encima de los calzoncillos y, cuando por fin lo liberé, lo noté enhiesto y caliente contra mi mano. Él se sentó en la cama, esperando tenerme a su lado, pero me zafé. Me puse de rodillas sobre la alfombra y me incliné sobre su vientre. No tenía mucha práctica con eso, pero en cuanto lo rocé con los labios, me di cuenta de que era perfecto para dejar de pensar.

Él dejó escapar un gemido y dejó que lo sostuviera mientras probaba hasta dónde podía llegar con mi garganta. Apoyó su mano sobre la mía y me ayudó a deslizarla arriba y abajo. Luego me dejó hacer, sin más, y se quedó sentado, apretando el borde de la cama con las manos y emitiendo algún suspiro de vez en cuando. Franco no era silencioso como había intentado ser Antonio. Hacía ruido, y eso a mí me gustaba.

—Lenù, despacio… Despacio, por favor.

Su mano estaba sobre mi frente y me empujaba un poco hacia atrás. Yo me afané por tomarlo entero en mi boca, por retenerlo tanto como fuera posible dentro de ella. No me importaba si todo acababa. Sentí que el pene de Franco crecía, me golpeaba el final del paladar y de pronto ya no estaba, me había empujado bruscamente hacia atrás y se había apartado de mí. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba, de las ganas que tenía de que me tocara, y pensé: qué bien, así que todavía puedo estar con un hombre y no sentirlo como una tortura. Y también: no sé qué quiere decir esto sobre mí. Y también: no sé cómo sentirá estas cosas Lila. Y al pensar aquello sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Franco jadeaba, con la mano todavía sobre mi cabeza, y sus dedos se cerraron sobre mis cabellos. Por un instante, distinguí algo inquietante en él, una sombra que no había existido la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, y me dio un poco de miedo. Pero me soltó y se giró para terminar de quitarse los pantalones y los zapatos, como si le diera vergüenza hacerlo vuelto hacia mí.

—Lenù, ven. No sé qué te sucede hoy, pero hagámoslo bien.

Odiaba que me llamara Lenù. Odiaba que quisiera hacer las cosas _bien_ en uno de los pocos momentos en los que yo quería portarme _mal_. Odiaba que quisiera ser cariñoso conmigo, abrazarme y llenarme de besos, cuando yo deseaba que fuera brusco, cruel. Odiaba que no fuese capaz de arrancarme de la espiral de mis pensamientos, de calmar el tormento de mi alma.

Pero terminé de desnudarme y me puse a horcajadas sobre él. Aquella era otra postura que no conocía, al menos desde ese lado, pero Franco no parecía tener problema con ella y no mostró incomodidad al tenerme encima. De nuevo volvió a besarme en los labios, a acariciarme la cintura; pero yo me revolví, impaciente, y me froté contra él hasta que deslizó las manos por mis caderas y me agarró por ellas, sosteniéndome sobre su cuerpo. No obstante, se contuvo una vez más cuando la punta de su pene me rozó la entrada de la vagina.

—Falta… —me dijo con voz ahogada.

—No me importa —le respondí.

—¿Estás segura?

Por toda respuesta, empujé con fuerza con las caderas hacia abajo y apreté los dientes, porque quizá no estaba tan preparada o tan relajada como esperaba. Pero quería sentir ese dolor, aquel miembro como un cuchillo dentro de mí, haciendo espacio entre mis fantasmas y mis ideas inconexas que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Franco soltó una mano y me ayudó a conducirlo más dentro, poco a poco, hasta que mi vientre rozó contra el suyo y ya no sentí mucho más que una lejana molestia.

Me di cuenta de que en esa postura él tenía una movilidad limitada y que me correspondía a mí llevar la iniciativa. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, pero cerré los ojos y traté de hacerlo. Sentí sus manos sobre mis pechos, acariciándome apenas, trazando dibujos que solo él conocía; luego bajaron y me tomaron de nuevo por las caderas mientras yo me movía sobre él, sin un propósito claro más que la satisfacción física. Las campanas de la iglesia cercana dieron la una; fue un solo tañido que resonó en la noche y, por alguna razón, también en mis oídos. Franco estaba tendido sobre la cama, casi pasivo, y yo no sabía encontrar ningún ritmo coherente; él intentaba conducirme arriba y abajo y yo solo quería removerme, apretarlo dentro de mí, frotarme contra él hasta perder el control de algún modo. Apoyé las manos sobre el colchón, tanteé hasta encontrar su rostro y me incliné para besarlo en el cuello. Lo succioné y lo lamí y, entonces, cuando aquello fue demasiado poco, lo mordí.

Sentí que emitía un gemido de dolor y que se echaba hacia atrás de forma instintiva, pero no se lo permití. Me agarré con los dientes a la carne de su cuello, sin dejar de moverme sobre sus caderas, hasta que Franco se vio obligado a sujetarme y volvió a tirarme del pelo hacia atrás. Entonces fue cuando se produjo la transformación.

Abrazado a mí, se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y empujó mi espalda contra el colchón hasta ponerse encima. La luz de las farolas lo iluminó y de pronto lo vi inmenso, con brazos y piernas larguísimos, casi como un monstruo, y solo cuando miré su rostro distinguí que era el chico que yo conocía. Solo que ahora no estaba ahí. No sabría explicarlo, pero del mismo modo que algo se retorcía en mi interior y me impedía estar presente del todo, Franco había desaparecido. El pelo negro, mojado por el sudor y la lluvia, se le pegaba al rostro, y sus ojos oscuros me recordaban… Me recordaba tanto a…

Pero no tuve tiempo para pensar, porque él empujó bruscamente y se hundió con fuerza en mi sexo. Me agarré a su espalda y dejé escapar un gemido. Esto era lo que yo quería. Me di cuenta de que no me había soltado el pelo, que todavía me tiraba de él; y volví a sentir miedo, pero _quería_ sentirlo, quería hundirme en el miedo hasta que me invadiera y me anulara por completo.

Franco se movía con ligereza, pero con ímpetu, esta vez completamente silencioso, como un autómata. Su miembro se movía cada vez con más libertad, entrando hasta el fondo y saliendo, golpeando y sacudiéndose contra mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza de nuevo, pero aquello fue un error.

_—Fóllame, Lila._

_—Todo lo que quieras._

_—Soy tuya. Fóllame, por favor. No pares._

Aquel recuerdo no. Aquel recuerdo no, por favor. Era culpa de aquella tarde, de haber visto a Lila fabricando otro de sus artilugios del demonio. De haber fantaseado —¿lo había hecho?— con el resultado, porque no tenía ni idea de cuál sería. _Es como hacer un zapato_ , había dicho ella, restándole importancia.

Pero la forma en la que había utilizado aquel objeto, la manera en la que había movido la mano a la perfección, cómo me había hecho retorcerme y jadear y rogarle hasta llegar a decirle esas cosas, que nunca le había dicho a nadie… Cómo me había mirado a los ojos, eso era lo peor; cómo todas esas veces nos mirábamos a los ojos, sin apartar la vista ni por pudor ni por necesidad, hasta que sentía que me derretía de placer y veía que Lila se estremecía con _mi_ placer; eran las veces que ella y yo habíamos estado más cerca en toda la vida, como si hubiésemos recuperado esa conexión mágica de la infancia, como si ella pudiera sentir todo lo que yo sentía.

Aquel recuerdo estaba en las antípodas de lo que estábamos haciendo Franco y yo, que era violento e impersonal y exigía que ninguno estuviéramos del todo allí, pero no podía desprenderme por completo de ese anhelo. Y Franco iba a enterarse. Era imposible que no se diera cuenta, tumbado encima de mí, bombeando entre mis piernas, de que algo me reconcomía por dentro. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, algo de mí se filtraría y asomaría fuera del patio arenoso de mis pensamientos. No podía dejarlo entrar en mi cuerpo y a la vez impedir que viera la verdad.

Abrí los ojos, clavé las uñas en su espalda y traté de decírselo sin palabras, de confesarle que sus ojos negros eran para mí un placer y un tormento, de transmitirle que estaba tan desesperada por lo que me estaba haciendo porque no podía soportarme más a mí misma y a mis secretos. Pero la negrura en los ojos de Franco era total. Sus pupilas no podían ser más diferentes a las de Lila, brillantes y receptivas con cada uno de mis movimientos. Franco estaba encerrado en sí mismo tras un muro casi tan alto como el mío, un muro que nunca antes le había visto.

Y, cuando su mirada se abrió por fin con un desgarro y se encontró con la mía, lo sentí todo a la vez: su dolor; mi dolor; y lo besé sin pensarlo para aliviar ese dolor, y me topé con unos labios gruesos, inflamados, que más que besarme me mordían.

_—Lila, Lila. Te amo. Te amo. Oh, Dios mío, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!_

El pasado confluyó con el presente, el dialecto con el italiano, el recuerdo se hizo tensión pura y simple dentro de mí. Sentí que había llevado una mano entre el cuerpo de Franco y el mío para acariciarme y que mi vientre se contraía en una liberación tan necesaria como dolorosa, una sensación que me recorría el cuerpo y me dejaba por fin vacía; vacía de pensamientos, vacía de las emociones que tanto herían. Franco me hacía daño con sus dentelladas, pero yo me dejé ir hasta deshacerme, hasta perder la noción del tiempo, hasta que el dolor físico comenzó a ser demasiado; y entonces él embistió un par de veces más contra mí, soltó un gruñido y, saliendo bruscamente de mi interior, dejó caer su semilla sobre mi vientre.

Sentí que el fluido goteaba desde mi cuerpo hacia el colchón y que se enfriaba rápidamente, como testimonio de una pasión malgastada, efímera. Pensé que debía alcanzar un pañuelo, limpiar aquel desastre de algún modo; pensé confusamente que se lo agradecía, que él había tenido más cabeza que yo; pensé que quería hacerme un ovillo sobre la cama y no decir nada más, quizá irme silenciosamente a la ducha.

Pero Franco no me dejó hacer nada de todo eso. Se tumbó a medias sobre mí, me rodeó con los brazos y se echó a llorar. No a gimotear de forma ahogada contra mi cuello, no; a derramar lágrimas como un niño mientras se aferraba a mí, como si yo fuera lo único real en la oscuridad.

Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar así y tardé en reaccionar. Finalmente, lo abracé y lo estreché contra mí, y le acaricié los cabellos, pero él no dejó de estremecerse entre sollozos. Me di cuenta de que, aunque quería, no podía llorar como él. Mi cuerpo estaba dolorido, no sé si satisfecho, pero yo estaba demasiado vacía, muerta por dentro.

* * *

Las campanas de la iglesia dieron las dos.


	14. La camisa

Las mañanas en Pisa siempre hacían que todo pareciese un poco mejor, pero aquella amaneció gris y tormentosa. Recordaba los primeros días que me había despertado en la residencia, confusa y sola y siempre con una punzada de nostalgia en el centro del pecho, pero contenta de no estar en Nápoles; y cuando salía el sol por encima de los tejados, me lo repetía: al menos ya no estoy en Nápoles.

Aquel día no había sol, solo unas nubes difusas que cubrían todo el cielo, como una neblina. Franco se abrochaba la camisa delante del pequeño espejo de la habitación mientras yo, ya vestida y sentada en la silla, pasaba páginas de un libro que en realidad no leía. Él se topó con un botón que faltaba y soltó una risa, pero sonó un poco forzada, nada en absoluto como sus carcajadas espontáneas a las que yo estaba acostumbrada.

—Caray, ahora tendré que ir por ahí solo medio decente. —Apuntó el boquete de la camisa a su pezón izquierdo y se volvió hacia mí—. Mira, soy Jesús, el del corazón en llamas.

Normalmente sus tonterías me divertían, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de bromas. Me levanté de la silla y abrí la cómoda para sacar aguja e hilo.

—Si me dejas la camisa ahora, te la coso.

—Vale, pero ¿has visto el botón? —Franco se inclinó para buscar por el suelo.

—No. Te puedo poner uno de recambio.

Franco siguió buscando el botón durante un buen rato e incluso se metió debajo de la cama —no sé si era otra de sus payasadas—, pero salió con las manos vacías y aceptó que le pusiera lo más parecido que tenía, que era un botón del mismo color, solo que algo más pequeño. Me senté de nuevo, enhebré la aguja y me puse la camisa de Franco sobre las rodillas. Mi madre siempre se había quejado de mi mala costura; al menos, no se necesitaban muchas habilidades para coser un botón.

—Gracias, Elena.

—No hay de qué.

Me gustaba que al menos hubiera vuelto a llamarme así. Cuando lo miré, me di cuenta de que volvía a estar serio, como había estado la mayor parte de la noche después de echarse a llorar como un niño. Era como si alguien le hubiera robado parte de la energía que antes desprendía, esa alegría que compartía con todos antes de marcharse de viaje en verano. No lo había notado en la oscuridad, pero ahora, con las primeras luces de la mañana, distinguí claramente marcas negras sobre su espalda y sus hombros, marcas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que habíamos hecho, y me asusté.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿Esto? Ah, no es nada. —Por un instante, él esbozó una sonrisa irónica que me recordó aún más, si cabía, a Lila, pero los labios le temblaron un poco—. ¿Sabes lo de Yugoslavia? Bueno, pues teníais razón. No habríamos tenido que tomárnoslo tan a broma.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Llorar me vino bien… pero siento haber sido tan violento. Te has tenido que sentir muy utilizada; perdóname.

Detuve un momento mi labor de costura y me sonrojé. Era yo quien le había arrancado los botones de la camisa, quien se había comportado como una perra en celo y quien, finalmente, lo había utilizado para exorcizar un recuerdo que no tenía nada que ver con él. Y sin embargo, Franco Mari estaba en mi habitación, sin camisa y con los hombros hundidos, pidiéndome disculpas por haberse comportado conmigo como… como, sinceramente, como me merecía y esperaba.

—No te disculpes —le dije sin mirarlo.

—No es así como me gusta que sucedan las cosas.

—Ya lo sé —respondí, pero no se me ocurría mucho más que decir—. Está bien.

Él se acercó y me dio un beso en la sien. Distinguí el mordisco que le había dado anoche en el cuello, de un color rojo violáceo, y volví a avergonzarme de mi comportamiento. Ahora que lo veía con el cuerpo vapuleado, me arrepentía aún más de haberle hecho daño.

Terminé de coser el botón y me enrollé el hilo en el dedo para cortarlo, ya que no tenía tijeras, pero se resistía. Franco se agachó a mi lado, me desenredó el hilo con cuidado y lo cortó con los dientes.

—Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores que yo —me explicó—. En casa yo cortaba los hilos cuando cosían, lamía los sellos cuando escribían cartas y metía los dedos en la mantequilla para untar las fuentes cuando cocinaban. En particular, estoy acostumbrado a atender todos los deseos de mi hermana Chiara, y créeme que tiene muchos.

—¿Por eso se te dan tan bien las mujeres?

—Eso lo dices tú, no yo. Yo solo diría que estoy acostumbrado a estar entre mujeres.

Terminé con el hilo y le alisé la camisa antes de entregársela. Franco volvió a esbozar una sonrisa efímera y metió los brazos, aquellos brazos largos y esbeltos donde todavía se distinguían las marcas de los golpes, en las mangas blancas. ¿Qué había pasado entre nosotros? ¿Adónde había ido aquella intimidad que creamos hacía pocos meses? Él había venido a buscarme nada más regresar, pero ya no era el mismo. Y yo… probablemente yo tampoco.

—Siento mucho lo de Yugoslavia —le dije.

Él bajó la vista mientras se abrochaba.

—Era una posibilidad. Fuimos unos ingenuos al creer que podíamos entrar y salir de donde quisiéramos. —Suspiró—. Al menos ahora lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

—¿Dónde os pegaron?

—En el sótano de alguna comisaría, o eso creo.

Sentí un escalofrío.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvisteis retenidos?

—Un par de días, creo; Marco estuvo tres. No entendíamos lo que decían y, de vez en cuando, venían y nos pegaban. Pero fue culpa nuestra.

Me sorprendí y le pregunté que cómo iba a ser culpa suya algo así. Se acercó de nuevo a mí e intentó explicármelo:

—No seguimos las instrucciones, Elena. Nos comportamos como niñatos malcriados. Nos dijeron que no saliésemos del hotel y nos pusimos a recorrer la ciudad.

—Pero si os habían dejado entrar.

Él me tomó de las manos.

—Mira, esto pasa todos los días en Italia, lo que pasa es que no lo vemos. Allí sospechaban de nosotros; es normal que reaccionaran así. No pienso dejar de lado mis ideales por una mala experiencia cuando aquí campan a sus anchas los fascistas, ¿comprendes?

No, no lo entendía del todo. Me parecía que Franco estaba excusando las torturas a las que les habían sometido de forma totalmente injusta, pero no quería ser dura con él en un momento tan delicado.

Franco me soltó y se abrochó el cinturón. Yo me puse en pie para despedirlo. Él fue a darme un beso en los labios; yo aparté un poco el rostro y me besó en la mejilla.

—Estoy muy contento de volver a estar aquí —me dijo.

—Me alegro —respondí mientras le abría la puerta.

—Me refiero a estar contigo.

Se inclinó de nuevo, me apoyó la mano en el hombro y no pude evitar que me estrellara un beso en la boca.

—Vete ya —le susurré de mal talante—. Van a servir el desayuno y lo mismo alguna de las monjas te pilla.

—¿De verdad no estás enfadada?

Franco alzó la ceja y entrecerró un poco los ojos, y se me cayó el alma a los pies, porque todo en sus gestos me recordaba demasiado a Lila; pero después de todo, yo me lo había buscado.

—Solo estoy un poco triste. Se me pasará.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE 2**


	15. La facultad

**PARTE 3**

**SU PARTE DE LA HISTORIA**

* * *

Lila sabía mejor que nadie que las personas se cuentan mentiras para no asumir lo que no quieren ver. A mí me había dicho: _Por eso tus mentiras son tan terribles, Lenù, porque te las crees_. En el fondo, siempre he sabido que soy mucho mejor mentirosa que ella por esa razón. Ella solo finge creer aquello que sabe que no es verdad: por conveniencia, por diversión o, en demasiadas ocasiones, para protegerme de hechos que cree que a mí me costaría demasiado digerir. Sin embargo, los malabares que yo he llegado a hacer para convencerme a mí misma de cosas no tienen comparación con sus tejemanejes. Lila miente a sabiendas, pero con un fin; yo me miento todo el rato, miento a los demás y me miento a mí misma, hasta el punto de que a veces no sé cuál es la verdad.

El domingo que Franco se fue a hurtadillas de la residencia, pensé en Lila y llegué a la conclusión de que lo que había hecho no era reprensible por muchas razones. La primera, que ella y yo no teníamos una relación que incluyera lo que yo había hecho con Franco en esos momentos; de hecho, ella era quien había rechazado explícitamente aquello que yo, de forma más o menos temeraria, sí que había deseado ( _deseado_ , recuerdo que me dije; no _buscado_ ). La segunda, que ella y yo jamás habíamos hablado de lo que pudiéramos tener con otras personas, ni antes ni después de lo sucedido en Nápoles. Por supuesto, los celos siempre habían estado ahí, pero… ante los ojos de Dios y de la ley, ¿no era ella quien estaba casada? Stefano seguía siendo su marido, por mucho que pretendiera olvidarlo; se habían hecho promesas, se habían entregado alianzas, seguía llevando su apellido. Y el matrimonio era para siempre, o eso era lo que me habían dicho.

Yo no me había casado, Franco ni siquiera era oficialmente mi novio, podía hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera. Podía ser como Suzanne si me apetecía. Lila era… una parte muy importante de mí, pero más allá de eso, no tenía ninguna forma de llamarla. Vacilaba incluso al admitir que fuera mi amiga. Sabía que era mucho más que eso y, sin embargo, no había nada entre nosotras entonces que llegara a cumplir, siquiera, los requisitos de una simple amistad. Y aquel pensamiento fue acompañado de una salva muy elaborada acerca de todas las cosas que Lila tenía o podía haber tenido con todos los hombres que la rodeaban, o todas las mujeres, que tanto me daba ya; de esa parte _solo física_ que decía tener y que incluía, seguro que incluía, seguro que había incluido, la intimidad sexual con otros.

Imaginar aquello me dolía una barbaridad, pero me obligué a hacerlo, porque a pesar de todas las razones, el comportamiento que ella había tenido conmigo desde que entró por la puerta de mi habitación era tan cuidadoso —como si yo le importara tanto que quisiera medir cada paso que daba—, que en comparación, el mío parecía mucho peor, mucho más deplorable, como si todo me diera igual. Y, en realidad, tampoco era así. Me arrepentía de haberme entregado de esa manera a Franco, me arrepentía de lo que habíamos hecho y de cómo lo habíamos hecho. Me arrepentía por Lila, pero también por él, porque le tenía aprecio, me gustaba, le tenía incluso un cariño y un respeto que había mancillado al acostarme con él de esa forma tan falsa y dolorosa. Tan… mentirosa.

Si Franco no quería verme más, lo entendía perfectamente. Ahora bien, Lila no tenía por qué saber de esto. Eran _mis_ problemas, _mis_ dudas. Y, mientras intentaba justificar esta decisión, supe de pronto por qué lo hacía y por qué me sentía tan culpable.

Lila sí que me había preguntado por Franco. No por él, específicamente, pero sí por el rol que más o menos cumplía Franco. Había querido saber si había alguien como Franco en mi vida. Lo había hecho de forma sesgada, como casi siempre, cuando yo le dije: _¿Qué quieres saber?_ Y ella me respondió: _Nada, salvo lo que tú quieras contarme._

Ahora entendía la tensión que había percibido en ella en esos momentos. Lila había estado celosa. Se había preparado para que le hablara de la existencia de un amante, un novio, un prometido incluso. Un año sin verme era suficiente para haber iniciado cualquiera de esas cosas; incluso para haber iniciado una, haberla dejado y haber continuado con otra.

¡Y yo le había hablado de Suzanne!

Cuando llegué a esta conclusión, me eché a reír y, cuando recordé las miradas venenosas que le había echado Lila a Suzanne, me reí más todavía, aunque me ofendía un poco que me considerara capaz de algo que solo me había planteado después de muchísimas dudas. Bueno, y de que creyera que me iban las rubias enormes también.

Salí al pasillo, llamé a la puerta de Suzanne y deslicé la palma de la mano sobre la madera.

—Suze, ¿estás ahí? —dije sin ningún objetivo concreto.

Pero nadie contestó, así que volví a mi habitación, me abrí una cerveza tibia y me la bebí. Después me abrí otra, y otra, y estuve encerrada todo el día leyendo a Cicerón, Suetonio y Tácito y bebiendo para no pensar, hasta que las letras comenzaron a bailarme delante de los ojos, dejé los libros y me vi obligada a hacer una visita a los baños de la segunda planta para vomitar. Después me arrastré de vuelta a mi cuarto y me prometí, en una de esas promesas vanas que en su momento me creo a pies juntillas, que no iba a volver a beber.

* * *

El comienzo de las clases y el reencuentro con alumnos y profesores, explosivo y lleno de jolgorio para casi todos, me encontró fría como una roca. La facultad recuperó su trajín habitual, sus pequeñas mareas de alumnos que caminaban de uno a otro lado con distintos fines, y entre todos ellos estaba yo, que me sentía nadando a contracorriente entre las risas, los abrazos de bienvenida y las hordas, porque no podía calificarlas de otro modo, de desconocidos.

Los alumnos de primer curso se me antojaban pequeños, casi irritantes. Los veía incluso inmaduros físicamente, como niños y niñas que aún no habían terminado de crecer. Cuando un alumno de primer curso hablaba, lo notaba enseguida por su forma de expresarse. Era como si la universidad nos fuera dotando de un cierto refinamiento; a cada año, nos moldeaba un poco más y hacía que los alumnos mayores tuvieran un aura más parecida a la de los profesores.

Silvia, acostumbrada a nuestras quedadas de verano, me buscaba como si siempre hubiera sido mi mejor amiga. Volví a ver a Pietro, que tenía el pelo más largo y alborotado, y me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza muy profundo. Otras personas a las que recordaba de vista o de haber cruzado algunas palabras se dirigieron a mí como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, siempre con una sonrisa, y yo ni siquiera recordaba si eran de aquellos que en algún momento me habían gritado “¡Nápoles!” o no.

Cuando hablaban conmigo, me llevaba la mano al cuello de forma compulsiva, consciente de que la noche con Franco me había dejado ciertas marcas en la piel, pendiente de que alguien, en cualquier momento, hiciera alguna broma al respecto. Aunque seguro que al menos Silvia y un par de chicos con los que hablé se dieron cuenta, nadie dijo nada y los días fueron difuminando las señales hasta casi desaparecer. Por eso me irritó tanto cuando, una mañana, vi a Franco en el pasillo con sus amigos; iba con el cuello de la camisa medio desabrochado, tan campante, luciendo mi mordisco como si fuera algo de lo que presumir.

—¡Elena! —dijo al verme, y se acercó.

Ni siquiera le saludé:

—¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa de Franco desapareció.

—Nada, solo ver cómo estabas.

—Bien —respondí, pero no debió de ser bastante, porque él no se movió—. ¿No tienes clase ahora?

—Vamos a un debate —me dijo.

Se puso las manos en la cintura y me contempló con agrado. Yo miré al grupo de gente que había dejado atrás y vi que nos estaban observando. Probablemente éramos la nueva comidilla de la facultad. Cumplíamos todos los requisitos: un chico popular de buena familia del norte, una chica tímida de barrio del sur. Les encantaba esa historia. Yo misma había participado de forma entusiasta en conversaciones sobre otras historias parecidas. En teoría, queríamos que salieran bien, aunque siempre estábamos al acecho de cualquier fallo por parte de ella, de cualquier infidelidad por parte de él, como si esperábamos que cometieran errores (que solían cometer) y destrozaran así su relación, porque esas cosas no podían durar. Mi historia con Franco tampoco.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Ah, sí, no quiero retenerte —dijo él—. Oye, el primer debate del curso es este sábado en mi casa. ¿Vendrás?

El último trimestre del curso pasado habían iniciado varias tradiciones: las cervezas de los viernes y los debates de los sábados. Estos últimos consistían en reunirnos en una casa un grupo de gente —compuesto por Franco, Silvia y todos sus satélites, que eran muchos— y discutir sobre política o alguna cuestión de actualidad. Y beber. Y charlar en voz baja sobre posibles parejas o ver a Franco y Beppo haciendo un poco el tonto o aprovechar para acercarnos a la persona con la que queríamos hablar. En la última de esas fiestas, debates o como quisieran llamarlos, Franco me había besado por primera vez.

—Aún no sé si podré —dije. Y, como Franco me seguía mirando con ojos de cachorrito y no sabía qué excusa ponerle, añadí—: A lo mejor quedo con una amiga.

—Dile que se venga.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Es que… hace mucho que no nos vemos, y me gustaría hablar con ella a solas.

Franco se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Pero sabes que a mi casa estás invitada siempre que quieras, ¿no?

No supe qué contestar a eso. No me parecía algo de lo que hablar en la facultad. En otro momento, me habría resultado divertido, me habría prestado con gusto a su juego, pero parecían haber pasado años desde los meses en los que yo buscaba con avidez cualquier muestra de afecto, la que fuera, por parte de Franco. Ahora que por fin tenía su atención, no sabía qué hacer con ella.

—¿Les has contado algo? —pregunté en voz baja, mirando apenas en dirección a sus amigos.

—¿A quiénes? —Franco frustró todos mis intentos de sutileza volviendo la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo—. Ah, ¿a ellos? No, claro que no.

Claro que sí, pensé, frustrada. Era obvio que no había podido callarse. Para él, esto era un triunfo más, algo de lo que alardear. La culpa era mía, por pensar que podía hacer esas cosas sin lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Bien —respondí—, porque no tendrás más que contar.

Vi que alzaba las cejas, pero no esperé. Me di la vuelta y eché a andar en dirección a mi clase.

—Elena, espera. —Vino hacia mí a zancadas y, para mi desgracia, me retuvo poniéndome la mano en el hombro—. De verdad que no he dicho nada. No soy de esos.

—¿Por qué no te creo?

—Bueno, la otra vez no fuiste precisamente discreta.

—La otra vez fue hace tiempo.

Franco frunció el ceño.

—En realidad, no.

Me aparté de sus manos.

—No quiero hablar de esto, y menos aquí.

—Espera, por favor. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me tratas así de repente? Creí que éramos amigos.

Aquella afirmación me relajó un poco, porque estaba segura de que Franco iba a decir “creí que éramos novios” y no estaba preparada para esa conversación. Saber que Franco no esperaba de mí, al menos explícitamente, que fuera su novia, era un alivio. Nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme tan contenta de que un chico con el que me había acostado no me llamara su novia.

Le dije que tenía prisa, que lo lamentaba, pero que realmente tenía que irme, y luego me acerqué un poco a su oído y le dije, esperando que no me malinterpretara, que sentía mucho lo que llevaba en el cuello, pero que tampoco me parecía de recibo ir exhibiéndolo como si se tratara de una herida de guerra. Franco se llevó la mano al moratón y, por primera vez, pareció ser plenamente consciente de su existencia.

—Vale —dijo—. Vale, tienes razón, perdona.

—Es solo eso.

Se abrochó el botón superior de la camisa y se dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigos. Lo contemplé un instante antes de marcharme y pensé en mi madre. En cómo había actuado ella conmigo cuando me vio el cuello en Nápoles, en lo que me había llamado y en lo mucho que aún me dolía recordarlo. Y me pregunté por qué, a pesar de haberla desafiado abiertamente entonces, examinaba con tanta censura las señales en mi cuello y en los de otros, como si estuviera transformándome en ella.

* * *

No me acerqué al aula magna del tercer piso más que el jueves a mediodía, cuando ya había terminado las clases y estaba a punto de volver a la residencia. Por entonces ya estaba bastante segura de que no quedaba rastro en mi cuello de nada sospechoso, pero aún no sabía si estaba preparada para ver a Lila en aquel ambiente. Estaba claro que no podía evitarla para siempre… pero quizá podía dejar pasar algunos días más, que no fuera todo tan atropellado.

Me asomé por la puerta, pero el aula estaba vacía salvo por el profesor De Luca, que debía de haber impartido clase justo antes y estaba metiendo sus cosas en el maletín. Me di la vuelta antes de que me viera y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde tuve que acudir al vicedecanato. Nos hacían recoger el dinero de la beca un viernes cada mes; este sería el primer pago de este curso. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Aunque la universidad no había mostrado objeción a que permaneciese en la residencia todo el verano, esos meses no estaban incluidos en lo que se entendía como curso universitario, y llevaba meses subsistiendo con lo poco que podía haber ahorrado hasta junio. El hecho de que al inicio del verano hubiera salido tanto con Franco y Silvia, y que la cocina de la residencia no se hubiera reactivado de verdad hasta principios de septiembre, no había contribuido a mejorar mi economía. Había llegado un punto en el que ni siquiera habría podido volver a visitar a Lila: no tenía dinero para el autobús de vuelta. Si le hubiera sucedido algo a mi madre, tampoco habría podido volver a Nápoles, a menos que mi familia me hubiera enviado el dinero a través de alguien o mediante giro postal.

Cuando llegué al pasillo de espera, me topé con una sorpresa: Giovanna estaba allí, sentada en una silla y moviendo nerviosamente una pierna. Cuando me vio, se detuvo. No me dijo nada y yo a ella tampoco. No había nadie más, así que me senté a varias sillas de distancia y ambas permanecimos con la vista fija en la pared, en unos minutos que me parecieron los más largos del mundo, hasta que se abrió la puerta y una de las secretarias llamó a Giovanna.

Esta entró apresuradamente y el aire del pasillo se volvió respirable otra vez. No duró mucho. Al poco tiempo, la puerta de la secretaría se abrió de golpe y Giovanna salió de allí echando chispas.

—Señorita Rossi, por favor —decía la secretaria.

—No tengo nada más que decir —dijo Giovanna y, en el pasillo vacío, hasta sus susurros retumbaban—. Hable con el señor De Luca.

—El señor De Luca no es el responsable de las becas.

—Hable con él —repitió Giovanna.

Me dirigió una mirada asesina y, al instante, me arrepentí de haber estado mirando. Volví la vista al frente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Giovanna se puso muy roja y se marchó de allí con la cabeza alta, haciendo mucho ruido con los tacones.

—Señorita Greco.

—Sí —respondí, levantándome para entrar en la estancia.

La secretaria comprobó mis datos y me entregó el sobre con el dinero. Conté rápidamente que estuviera todo. Lo estaba. Pero era la misma cantidad que el curso anterior. Había tenido la esperanza de que hubiera alguna variación; entre otras cosas, porque los precios no dejaban de subir, año tras año, de una manera casi absurda.

—Perdone —dije; como siempre que hablaba con el personal de la facultad, me ponía nerviosa, trataba de mitigar mi acento—, ¿esto es todo?

—Es la cantidad asignada —me dijo ella—. Y recuerde que este es el último año que podrán cobrar de esta manera. El vicedecano quiere ingresarles las becas en el banco a partir del curso que viene.

Asentí, pensando que yo, al igual que mi madre, no me había acercado a un banco en mi vida. Tendría que aprender cómo funcionaban.

Cuando salí del vicedecanato, algo más aliviada por el sobre que llevaba en el bolso, descendí por la escalera principal en dirección a la salida de la facultad, pero me quedé parada. En el rellano, delante de la puerta principal, algo menos concurrida a esas horas de la tarde, había dos figuras conocidas; una de ellas era Lila, con los brazos cruzados. La otra era Giovanna. Había tensión en sus posturas y, por la distancia, no podía saber bien lo que se decían, pero no parecía bonito.

—¿Estudias Comercio y no puedes permitirte ni venir con ropa decente a la facultad? —Capté por fin la voz de Giovanna al acercarme—. ¿Con qué vas a comerciar tú? Ah, perdona, con cabras, ¿no es así?

—Lenù —dijo Lila al verme.

Le dio la espalda a Giovanna, como si diera su conversación por terminada. Yo le hice un gesto para que saliera de la facultad y miré severamente a Giovanna, que me sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Tu amiga también tiene una beca? —dijo con mala intención—. Qué casualidad. Se la habrán quitado a alguien para dársela a ella, ¿o no? Me pregunto qué méritos habrá hecho.

—No sé qué estás diciendo —dije tranquilamente—, pero creo que te han informado mal.

—Yo creo que no, Nápoles —escupió Giovanna, que volvía a emplear ese dialecto calabrés que yo entendía solo a medias—. Pregúntale a ella.

Salí de la facultad sin contestarle. Fuera me esperaba Lila. Por primera vez la veía en el entorno que había sido solo mío durante todo un año y me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo dirigirme a ella. Era como la rémora de un pasado que, contra todo pronóstico, me había seguido hasta aquí, y aunque me alegraba —porque no podía evitarlo, verla era sinónimo de emocionarme de la cabeza a los pies—, también me asustaba.

Si no la conociera tanto, habría dicho que la encontraba perfectamente; quizás un poco distante. Pero, por la forma en la que me miró, un poco como si quisiera atravesarme, y por cómo movía ligeramente los dedos, supe que estaba enfadada. Pensé que las palabras afiladas de Giovanna habían hecho mella: hoy llevaba un sencillo jersey verde que parecía mucho más propiedad de Enzo que de ella, y la falda y los zapatos con los que había venido por primera vez a mi residencia. Realmente, no parecía una universitaria.

—¿Vamos a tomar algo? —le dije al final.

—¿A tomar qué?

—Una cerveza. Un café.

—¿A estas horas?

—Da igual, Li. Cualquier cosa. —La empujé suavemente para apartarnos de la puerta de la facultad.

Quería llevarme a Lila de allí lo antes posible. No quería que nadie la viera, que _nos_ viera. Tampoco quería arriesgarme a que Giovanna saliera y Lila hiciera alguna tontería. Aunque se lo mereciera, abofetear a Giovanna en mitad del campus seguro que no era la mejor idea.

Pero Lila clavó los pies en el suelo y me taladró con la mirada.

—¿Seguro que tienes tiempo? —me dijo.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no iba a…? —respondí, y me di cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros—. Fui a buscarte ayer, pero no estabais en clase.

—Nos han cambiado de aula —dijo ella, y sentí brevemente que su mirada se desviaba de mis ojos a mis labios, a mi pecho y de ahí al suelo—. Quería buscarte para decírtelo, pero no pude.

Me subí un poco el cuello del abrigo.

—¿Y… va a venir a buscarte Enzo o algo?

—No. —Lila todavía sonaba muy rara—. A veces me trae a mediodía, pero por las noches vuelvo sola.

—Entonces tenemos un rato. Yo tengo que volver a la residencia en algún momento, pero podemos hacer algo antes.

Lila echó un vistazo por las cafeterías de la plaza.

—No me apetece tomar nada.

Creí intuir cuál era el problema y dije:

—Yo te invito.

—No —respondió ella irritada.

—¿Por qué no? Acabo de cobrar la beca. Además, de alguna forma te tendré que agradecer la comida que compraste cuando yo estaba enferma.

No sé por qué, pero aquello fue todavía peor. Lila terminó de apretar los puños y se alejó a zancadas de la plaza. Me costó seguirla, porque ahora cuando se ponía a caminar tenía un ritmo muy propio, y demasiado rápido para el común de los mortales.

—No hice nada con intención de que me lo agradecieras —dijo Lila, volviendo el rostro un instante—. Si eso es lo que piensas, puedes marcharte ahora mismo.

—No quería decir eso —dije, con la voz un poco jadeante, y la cogí por el brazo—. Oye, Giovanna es un demonio, pero no le sigas el juego. Si dejas que te afecte lo que dice, le estás dando lo que ella quiere.

—Giovanna, por supuesto —dijo Lila con tono amargo—. La culpa es de Giovanna.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y fui yo quien terminó desviando la vista. Pero Lila se había apagado, no sé si tranquilizado, y no sé si era porque yo conservaba el poder de calmarla o simplemente porque ella lo había decidido así, pero vi que se ajustaba la muñequera bajo la que ocultaba las cicatrices y respiraba hondo.

—Voy a caminar un rato —dijo—. Tú vete a tu residencia.

Titubeé y ofrecí:

—Podemos caminar juntas.

—No. Tú no puedes seguir mi paso, y me apetece estar sola.

Sentí que algo iba mal. No sabía si había sido por culpa de Giovanna, pero de pronto Lila rechazaba mi compañía. Y yo no quería que se fuera. Una vez pasado el susto de verla en ese entorno, realmente quería que se quedara a mi lado.

—¿Y si voy a la residencia, dejo el dinero y nos vemos luego?

Lila alzó las cejas.

—¿Quieres de verdad?

—Sí —respondí enseguida. Y añadí, para quitarle hierro—: ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

Ella no respondió.

Me di cuenta de que me había llevado una mano al cuello y la bajé. No quedaba rastro. Estaba segura de que no quedaba rastro alguno. Y aun así, bajo la mirada de Lila sentía todo lo que había hecho con Franco como si estuviera trazado al rojo vivo sobre mi piel.

Inspiré hondo y le dije:

—Sí, quiero verte. Dime dónde.

Lila levantó un poco la vista.

—Debajo de la torre, en una hora.


	16. El río (II)

Estuve en la residencia el tiempo estrictamente necesario para poner a salvo el dinero. Luego, salí de allí, crucé el ponte di Mezzo y regresé a la zona monumental. Quise ir despacio, porque después de todo, no sabía si encontraría allí a Lila, pero descubrí que me moría de ganas de verla. Quería borrar esa tristeza que había encontrado en sus ojos, animarla, preguntarle qué tal le habían ido las clases, hablar con ella de todo un poco. Era curioso: hasta entonces, había pospuesto de forma muy consciente el momento en que volvería a verla, yéndome pronto de la facultad para evitar toda posibilidad de encontrármela, pero me había bastado toparme con ella —y con Giovanna; estúpida Giovanna— para sentir que necesitaba su presencia. La semana entera, el inicio de las nuevas asignaturas, las conversaciones con Silvia y con Franco, todo me pareció irrelevante en comparación con esto.

No quería ver a Lila triste y, con cada paso que daba, se removía dentro de mí esa culpabilidad que en teoría no tenía razones para sentir. No quería que pensara que no había querido verla. Había ido a buscarla. Era solo… era solo que todo era demasiado complicado, y necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo, y a su lado no podía pensar. Solo podía sentir, sentir de forma confusa y alocada, y ella tampoco quería eso. Pero yo no sabía estar con ella de forma calmada, no en ese momento de mi vida. Me fascinaba que ella fuera capaz, después de todo lo que había pasado, de mantener la cabeza fría. O no del todo; al fin y al cabo, me había pedido un rato para estar sola.

La encontré apoyada en una de las vallas de metal que protegían el acceso a los céspedes de la piazza Arcivescovado. Pensé que no iba a distinguirla entre la gente, pero fue muy sencillo. Era la única persona que estaba sola y que no miraba hacia arriba, a la famosa torre inclinada. Sostenía unos folios en las manos, sobre la desvencijada carpeta con la que había venido a la universidad, y tomaba apuntes, o tal vez hacía dibujos. Me pregunté de qué se trataría y me acerqué un poco, de espaldas a ella, pero no pude distinguirlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que había otra persona, cerca de la catedral, que también la miraba.

Era un joven de edad indefinida, de barba y bigote de color castaño ceniza. Llevaba gorra gris, el pelo le caía sobre la frente y fumaba una pipa pequeña y negra. Podría haber sido un estudiante, de no ser porque había algo que lo distinguía de estos; quizá era un poco mayor, quizá no poseía esa dulcificación en los rasgos que acababa adquiriendo la mayoría de los alumnos. Me recordaba ligeramente a Rino, el hermano de Lila, aunque estaba claro que no lo era.

Me di cuenta de que Lila seguía siendo ella, vistiera como vistiera, y que tanto su particular atractivo como ese aura de fiera autonomía que desprendía eran, precisamente, lo que tanto atraía a los hombres de ella. Y que probablemente no duraría mucho tiempo sola en un lugar tan concurrido antes de que alguien se pusiera su lado y pretendiera darle conversación. Siendo ella, lo mismo no se la daba y lo mismo sí, y podía suceder que tuviéramos que cargar con un desconocido toda la tarde. En Nápoles no había sido tan peligroso, porque en el barrio nos conocían y pocas veces nos alejábamos de él sin compañía, pero aquí, solas, fui consciente de que a Lila iban a abordarla muchos chicos, muchos hombres, no solo porque era una cara nueva, sino porque iba a los sitios sin la protección de ningún hombre. De nadie, en realidad.

En suma: Lila iba a tener en Pisa muchas oportunidades de hacer lo que yo había hecho con Franco, tantas como para elegir. Y aquello me revolvía el estómago. Sabía que no tenía derecho a protestar y, aun así, la idea me desagradaba. No quería que nadie estuviera cerca de ella; no quería que nadie la tocara. El hecho de tenerla en esa ciudad era algo tan mágico y tan difícil de conseguir que temía que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento. Me había despedido de ella pensando que no volvería a verla y, sin embargo, aquí la tenía: un poco como un pez fuera del agua, en una situación cuanto menos extraña, pero estaba aquí. Conmigo. La amiga a la que había querido tanto que había hecho mi niñez un poco más soportable. La amiga de la que había terminado enamorándome, quizás porque no podía haber sido de otra manera. Qué menos que intentar aprovechar aquel doblez del destino, por mucho que me confundiera.

Avancé con decisión, tapándole la vista al joven de la pipa negra, y me acerqué a ella:

—Hola.

Ella dobló los folios y bajó la carpeta.

—Hola.

—¿Estás mejor? —Me apoyé a su lado en la valla, pero dejando un espacio razonable entre nosotras.

—Sí, un poco.

Se hizo un silencio. Yo alcé la vista y contemplé la Torre de Pisa, blanca y reluciente ante nosotras, bañada en el sol que se ponía.

—Nunca imaginé que vería esta torre contigo.

Lila sonrió un poco.

—Yo nunca imaginé que saldría de Nápoles.

—Venga, ¿ni en sueños?

—Nunca me ha importado el sitio tanto como a ti. Tú querías marcharte, pero yo pensé que al menos conocía el lugar donde me movía, y eso tiene sus ventajas. Esta ciudad es… —Alzó los ojos entrecerrados hacia la torre—. Bella. Pero me aburre un poco, la verdad. Nápoles está viva, palpita por todas partes, pero esto es como Tiricella, solo que más grande.

Sentí la necesidad de defender Pisa por encima de todo.

—Pero aquí puedes caminar sola sin que te molesten a cada minuto. Y no tienes que saberte las calles por las que puedes ir y las que no.

—¿Y qué más da todo eso si estás muerta por dentro?

Me quedé helada unos instantes, pero ella se rio.

—Hablo por hablar, Lenù, no me hagas caso. Sé que tú estás bien aquí. No estaba segura al principio, pero lo veo ahora. —Miró una última vez hacia lo alto, abrió la carpeta y metió en ella lo que había estado escribiendo—. Creo que es un puto triunfo que hayas logrado salir del barrio. Lo demás, sinceramente, no importa.

—Tus logros son aún más importantes —le dije, reconociendo por primera vez su esfuerzo sin ninguna inquina—. Has recorrido un camino muy largo.

—Sí. Pero no ha acabado todavía, y el tuyo tampoco.

Lila tenía una forma macabra de aplastar cualquier atisbo de esperanza en mis palabras, así que me callé. Eché un vistazo al lugar donde estaba antes el joven de la pipa, pero por suerte, ya se había marchado.

Mientras tanto, ella sacó de la carpeta varios folios manuscritos. Los sostuvo con fuerza unos segundos, casi arrugándolos, y luego me los alargó de forma brusca.

—Toma.

—¿Qué es?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Es la continuación de tu historia.

Alisé aquellas hojas y reconocí su letra. De pronto, sentí muchísima curiosidad por lo que habría escrito en ellas, pero Lila me dijo:

—No es para que lo leas ahora.

—Vale. —Tomé mi bolso, que por suerte siempre contenía al menos un libro, y metí dentro de Spinoza los papeles doblados—. ¿Qué escribías entonces?

—Pensamientos. Ideas. Nada interesante.

—¿Relacionado con la historia?

Lila se encogió de hombros y no dijo ni que sí ni que no. En todo caso, me fascinaba que fuera capaz de aislarse tanto como para escribir rodeada de gente. Yo solo había podido hacerlo en la intimidad de mi habitación y tarde por la noche. Recordé, con un poco de resquemor, que había decretado que lo que yo hacía era _fácil_ , mientras que ella era capaz de tomar notas sobre algo íntimo de pie junto a la Torre de Pisa; y lo que dijo no vino a mejorar mi impresión:

—Me ha costado, ya no estoy acostumbrada a escribir ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente sea mediocre.

—Seguro que está mucho mejor de lo que dices.

—Ya veremos cuando lo leas.

La curiosidad dio paso al nerviosismo. Lila me había advertido de que, si ella continuaba esa historia, podía leer cosas que no me gustarían. Ahora que lo pensaba, se me ocurrían bastantes.

De repente, me sentí tentada de devolverle aquellos folios y despedirme con cualquier excusa. Como bien sabía, nada me retenía al lado de Lila; nada salvo yo misma. Solo tenía que encontrar la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para darle la espalda y decirle que no quería conocer su parte de la historia. Pero la cuestión era que sí quería… parcialmente, al menos. Me atemorizaba lo que podía haber escrito.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo ahora? —pregunté, tentativa.

—¿A tu paso o al mío?

—Al tuyo es más bien correr.

Ella me hizo una leve reverencia socarrona.

—¿Desea hacerme de guía de su maravillosa ciudad, señorita Greco?

Me sonrojé un poco, porque era exactamente lo que había pensado. Quería enseñarle lugares menos concurridos en los que a lo mejor no había estado todavía. Quería contarle la historia de algunos edificios tal y como me la habían explicado a mí.

—Sería un placer, señorita Cerullo —respondí, remarcando con mucho cuidado su apellido de soltera—, si usted también lo desea.

—Yo ya no deseo nada —dijo Lila, pero el juego era demasiado poderoso, su atracción demasiado palpable, y vi que se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Entonces sígame, y veamos si logro despertar su… —Me detuve antes de decir “deseo”—. Ilusión.

—¿Vas a hablarme así todo el rato?

Puse el brazo a la espalda y me incliné humildemente, como había visto hacer a mi padre en su trabajo:

—Si lo desea.

Lila se rio, se colocó la carpeta bajo el brazo y echó a caminar. Hice un esfuerzo por ir a su ritmo, pero no tuve que preocuparme, porque ella ya no tenía prisa. Me dejó que le diera explicaciones breves acerca de un sitio o de otro y, después, comenzó a preguntarme curiosidades. Comprendí que Pisa le era absolutamente indiferente, tal y como había dicho, pero encontraba placer en que a mí me gustara, en las pequeñas anécdotas que podía relatarle, en los detalles que yo había vivido y ella no. Tenía ilusión por mi ilusión, se alimentaba de ella, y, al hacerlo, dejaba entrever cada vez más de la Lila que yo recordaba y no de esa sombra precavida y compacta en la que se había convertido cuando la vi por primera vez en Pisa.

El paseo comenzó a hacerse francamente agradable. En particular, comprobé que Lila se apaciguaba cada vez más, como si caminar ejerciera un efecto verdaderamente tranquilizador en ella; como si con cada paso dejara atrás parte de sus demonios. Sin debatirlo, tomamos la ribera norte del río, alejándonos del barullo del centro. A medida que los edificios se abrían y se transformaban un largo paseo arbolado junto al río, ya no tuve más que contarle y nuestra conversación murió para convertirse en un silencio más o menos circunspecto.

Me di cuenta de que, aparte de Pisa y la Normal, ninguna de las dos sabíamos muy bien de qué hablar y no queríamos decir nada que la otra encontrara extraño, porque eso nos habría obligado a plantearnos si nos seguíamos conociendo tanto como creíamos. Por mi parte, sentía que esta Lila no era exactamente la que había dejado en Nápoles; estaba mucho más calmada, sorprendentemente calmada en la superficie, aunque en el fondo latía esa inquietud que yo conocía bien. Quizás tenía razón y estaba mejor consigo misma. Ya no tenía esos brotes febriles, ya no se hacía daño solo para dejar de pensar. No me atrevía a preguntarle por Stefano, pero parecía que el recuerdo de su matrimonio se había debilitado hasta convertirse en un fantasma que, tal vez, solo hacía su aparición por las noches. Una punzada de culpabilidad asomó por debajo de mis pensamientos.

_Me has ayudado, sí, pero solo cuando no implicaba ningún sacrificio para ti. No ibas a hacerlo. Nunca lo habrías hecho._

Inspiré hondo y dejé que Lila me adelantara un poco mientras seguíamos hacia arriba el curso del río. Era difícil mantener a raya los recuerdos más dolorosos. Lila me había traicionado. Lila me había engañado. Aquello, de algún modo, justificaba todo lo que yo había hecho después. También lo de Franco; por encima y sobre todo, lo de Franco. Había justificado romper el contacto, tratarla con frialdad, mantener las distancias, incluso tratar de odiarla por venir a estudiar en mi misma universidad.

Pero…

No sabía si yo también la había traicionado cuando rechacé llevarla conmigo a Pisa. Había intentado compensarlo por todos los medios, había intentado ayudarla por última vez. Y, sin embargo, recordaba la decepción en su rostro, en casa de Rino y Pinuccia, junto a la cruz con el cuerpo de Cristo salpicado de pintura roja.

_Quiero vivir contigo, Lenù_ , me había dicho en un arrebato, y yo me había quedado paralizada de pánico. Hasta entonces, nada de lo que había dicho o hecho nunca Lila me había dado tanto miedo. No podía hablar en serio. ¿Hablaba en serio?

_¿Qué más da? Nunca lo habrías hecho._

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba. Para demostrarme que era capaz de llegar hasta Pisa sin mí, de estudiar y entrar en la universidad sin mí, de apañárselas sin mí. ¿Era para que presenciara su triunfo en ese _camino largo_ del que ni siquiera ella estaba tan segura como aparentaba? O era…

Me puse las manos a la espalda, porque había mirado la mano libre de Lila y había sentido el repentino deseo de cogérsela, de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, como habíamos paseado aquel día en Nápoles. Me parecía algo casi increíble. ¿De verdad yo había dejado que me abrazara y me besara en el cuello en el malecón? ¿Y nadie nos había insultado, nos había señalado? Teníamos que haber sido muy inconscientes para hacer algo así. O eso, o estábamos tan embelesadas en lo que estábamos viviendo que no habíamos pensado mucho en ello.

—¿Qué piensas?

Sentí como si me hubieran descubierto. Lila se había detenido en la acera y me miraba de reojo. El sol descendía por detrás de nosotras y, hacia el frente, solo se extendía un terreno cada vez más oscuro.

—¿En el sol del atardecer? —dije, sintiendo que me ruborizaba.

—¿Ese que es igual en Pisa que en Nápoles y en cualquier otro sitio? —Lila se apoyó en la barandilla de piedra para mirar el río y sonrió.

Oh, Dios mío. Entonces no era yo la única que estaba pensando en esa tarde. Me apoyé a su lado, pero en vez de mirar el río, me quedé mirando el otro lado de la calle como una tonta. Por alguna razón, mirar donde miraba Lila se me hacía demasiado íntimo.

—Tienes buena memoria —dije.

—Te prometí que nunca lo olvidaría, pero tú no me creíste.

—Sí que te creí. —Volví la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Y tú, Lenù? ¿Lo has olvidado?

Miré al suelo antes de responder:

—Es obvio que no.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, Lila mirando el río, yo a su lado mirándolo todo menos sus ojos, en el medio de ninguna parte. Una parte de mí estaba feliz, casi exultante, de saber que recordaba esos momentos; otra quería salir lo más rápido posible de aquella charla incómoda. Lila se apartó de la barandilla y sugirió:

—¿Nos sentamos en un banco?

Nos dirigimos a uno y lo hicimos, con una conveniente distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, y por fin pude sacar un tema de conversación más normal. De forma un tanto atropellada, le pregunté qué tal le habían ido sus primeras clases, si le habían gustado, qué profesores tenía y si se había encontrado ya al hijo de la Galiani.

—Sí, Armando —respondió Lila, y noté por el repentino cambio en su voz que no tenía una gran opinión de él—. Nos sentamos juntos. Soy la única mujer en el grado, así que él me ayuda.

—Pero Li, si tú no necesitas ayuda.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Él sacó la máxima puntuación en el examen, así que es el mejor de la clase hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—Pero… —Por la mirada de advertencia de Lila sabía que no debía insistir, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo; si pretendía que me creyera aquello y lo repitiera sin más, realmente no me conocía—. Tú sabes que no es más que es una escenificación. Le han dado la máxima puntuación porque es el hijo de la Galiani.

—¿Y qué?

Lila se encogió de hombros y cruzó las piernas, como si toda ella se replegara sobre sí misma.

—¿Me va a ayudar de algo saber eso? Ya lo sé, Lenù, este sistema es una mierda. Por eso le han dado la beca a él sin más preguntas. Ya lo sabía antes de hacer el examen.

—Entonces, ¿él es a quien le han dado la beca? —Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Creías de verdad otra cosa?

—¿Y por qué te culpa Giovanna?

—A mí no me preguntes. Me llevan culpando toda la vida, por lo que hago y por lo que no hago.

Pensé unos momentos y recordé las palabras de Giovanna: _hable con el señor De Luca._ El profesor De Luca era el responsable de esto, sin duda. Él en Pisa y la profesora Galiani en Nápoles. Ellos me habían concedido a mí la beca del mismo modo que se la habían arrebatado a Lila.

—Lo del cupo de becas es cierto —dije, tratando de ser lógica—. Probablemente, al dársela a Armando han tenido que sacar a otra persona. Pero… —Callé un momento; diría que Lila aguardaba con expectación, casi con una alegría malvada, a que llegara a la misma conclusión que ella—. ¿Por qué lo han hecho? Los Galiani no necesitan esa beca. Podrían haberlo mandado aquí sin ella.

—Pero a nadie le amarga un dulce, ¿verdad? —dijo Lila, que poco a poco dejaba entrever la amargura que había bajo su proceso de entrada en el grado, algo que hasta entonces yo no había percibido del todo—. Y si tienes el poder de hacer que sea así, ¿quién le dice que no a ese dinero? Sabes cómo va. Todo es siempre el dinero, el poder y el dinero. Es un juego manchado de sangre, pero todos jugamos, al fin y al cabo. —Lila entrecerró los ojos y, por un instante, pensé que me iba a echar en cara el origen fraudulento de mi propia beca, pero lo que dijo fue—: Nosotras empezamos a jugar muy pronto, cuando aceptamos el dinero de don Achille.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza.

—Éramos unas niñas. No podíamos entenderlo.

—Yo sí lo entendí —dijo Lila, que tomó una piedrecita del banco y la arrojó—. Y, sabiéndolo, me casé con el hijo de don Achille. Me casé con el ogro de los cuentos.

Hubo una pausa, en la que probablemente Lila arrojó lejos toda la grava que podía haber sobre el banco de piedra, y luego volvió a reclinarse sobre el respaldo, como exhausta. No quería preguntarle, pero mi preocupación por ella pudo más que el respeto que le tenía a este tema.

—No has vuelto a ver a Stefano, ¿verdad?

Lila sacudió la cabeza y me relajé un poco. Al menos eso estaba bien. O no lo estaba, porque siempre volvía. Pensé en lo mucho que le tenía que doler a Lila haber tenido que inscribirse en el curso como Carracci, ser interpelada como Carracci por los profesores, ser conocida como Carracci por sus compañeros. Y, al contrario que Armando, no había tenido al lado a nadie que la ayudara, salvo… salvo la única persona que podía haber influido para que le dieran una beca, y que no había elegido en su favor.

—¿Y a la profesora Galiani? —le pregunté.

Solo quería confirmar mis sospechas, pero Lila quiso escurrirse:

—Alguna vez.

— _Varias_ veces.

—Sí, varias veces —me dijo, de nuevo con tono de “no vayas por ahí, Lenù”, pero yo no me dejé intimidar.

—¿Cuál ha sido el trato exactamente? ¿Ella te arreglaba los papeles para entrar en la Normal y tú le echabas una mano a Armando?

Lila se tensó.

—No necesito hacer trampas para entrar en esta mierda de grado. Por si no te has dado cuenta aún, es una tontería que se inventó el profesor De Luca con sus amigos porque quienes trabajan en comercio no tienen estudios. Es solo para que puedan decir que tienen un título que ni siquiera es oficial ni está homologado por ninguna otra universidad.

La respuesta me desconcertó.

—Pero entonces… ¿por qué quisiste hacerlo?

Lila no dijo nada y entonces, solo entonces, una idea comenzó a abrirse paso en mi cabeza.

—Quieres el título para entrar en otra cosa. —Como ella no respondió, inquirí—: ¿Qué quieres estudiar, Li? De verdad.

Ella miró al suelo y refunfuñó:

—Aún no lo sé.

Pero estaba aquí. Podía haber vuelto a estudiar en Nápoles y en un par de años, tres a lo sumo, estaría lista para entrar en la universidad. Y, sin embargo, había decidido marcharse, seguirme, pisar cada una de mis huellas. Finalmente, pregunté a voleo:

—¿Lo mismo que yo?

—Tu carrera me gusta —reconoció ella—. Pero es demasiado abstracta para que me interese de verdad por ella. Además, creo que me resultaría demasiado fácil.

Aquello fue como si me hubiera dado una bofetada. Sí, Lila era buena en todo lo que hacía, ya fuera aritmética, escribir cuentos o diseñar zapatos. Pero su arrogancia, que normalmente no se me hacía tan difícil de llevar, me pareció una provocación.

—¿Crees que no tenemos nada que estudiar? —le dije.

—No. Solo creo que no es para mí.

—Quizá te iría mejor una ingeniería.

Lo dije con inquina, porque por entonces yo no conocía a _nadie_ que hubiera estudiado una ingeniería. Había un par de profesores en la escuela preparatoria que tenían hijos ingenieros en Roma, pero nadie los había visto. Eran como figuras mitológicas. Y, por supuesto, nunca había conocido a una mujer que estudiara o quisiera estudiar una ingeniería.

Lila, sin embargo, solo se encogió de hombros:

—Pues quizá.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No crees que apuntas demasiado… alto?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, repentinamente a la defensiva.

—Bueno —dije—. Hasta hace poco, ni siquiera habías asistido a la escuela media.

—Estudié por mi cuenta. Siempre lo hice, y tú lo sabes.

—Pero no es lo mismo. —Sentí que yo también alzaba mis defensas; era el mismo tema, la misma herida de siempre—. Estudiar con otra gente te obliga a hacer otras cosas. Te preguntan, te evalúan.

—Ya me han evaluado para entrar en este grado. No había dormido nada y aun así saqué veintisiete puntos. Creo que eso quiere decir algo.

No sé por qué, pero exploté:

—¿Que sacaste mejor nota que yo? ¿Que tú no has necesitado hacer trampas para mendigar una beca? Pues sí, ambas cosas son verdad, pero como tú misma dices, es difícil. Y sin ese dinero manchado de sangre, yo no podría haber venido aquí jamás, y quizás tú tampoco te habrías enterado de la existencia de ese grado de mierda, como lo llamas. —Se hizo un silencio muy compacto entre nosotras y sentí un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Ya estás satisfecha?

Lila echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó.

—No.

—Pues deberías. —Me crucé de brazos y miré al frente—. Alguna vez. Una maldita vez en tu vida.

Permanecimos un rato sin hablar. Lila rascaba la superficie del banco y yo alternaba entre mirar la calle y mirarme los zapatos. La noche iba cayendo sobre nosotras; se encendieron las farolas con una pequeña descarga. Pensé en si debía ir despidiéndome para marcharme a la residencia, que no quedaba lejos de aquí, pero entonces Lila dijo:

—A lo mejor todo está demasiado roto para intentar arreglar nada.

La miré. Lo había dicho como ensimismada. Tenía la mano apoyada sobre el asiento del banco, a una distancia fácilmente alcanzable. Me di cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente esa mano y aparté la vista.

—¿Qué es lo más importante en ese plan trazado al milímetro? —pregunté con más suavidad que antes—. ¿La futura carrera, estar lejos de Stefano, poder hacer lo que siempre quisiste o…? —Me tembló un poco la barbilla, pero quería decirlo—: ¿Dónde quedo yo?

Lila volvió el rostro hacia mí.

—¿Qué es lo más importante? ¿La universidad, tu futuro o tu amiga de Nápoles, la que se casó por dinero y mintió por dinero?

No contesté a eso. Después de todo, ella ya sabía la respuesta, y era demasiado complicado para condensarlo en una sola frase.

Pero dije:

—Para mí eras mucho más que una amiga.

—Tú también para mí —dijo ella.

Oír aquello me llenó de júbilo y de turbación a la vez. Quería que dijera algo más. Quería que me dijera algo bonito para poder retirar las cosas feas que le había espetado. No quería que el tema de los estudios volviera a ser un problema entre nosotras. Pero ahí estaba, una montaña demasiado alta para poder rodearla, y tenía la sensación de que Lila se protegía detrás de ella, porque en ningún momento había dicho…

—¿De verdad no te arrepientes de nada?

Se lo había preguntado a bocajarro, porque si había la más mínima duda, necesitaba oírlo. Pero Lila estiró el cuello y me dijo:

—¿Por qué me exiges lo que tú no me has dado nunca? ¿Por qué necesitas escuchar que tú eres mi única elección, por encima de todo, cuando tú _no me elegiste a mí_?

No quería contestar, pero algo, no sé si el despecho o un valor que no sabía que sentía, habló por mí:

—Porque yo te amaba. Y a lo mejor me equivoqué, pero sí que te elegí. Te elegí desde el principio.

Lila se tragó la respuesta que parecía tener preparada y se hundió un poco en el banco. Apoyó un brazo sobre la carpeta e inspiró hondo. Pensé que estaba preparándose para marcharse, pero solo alargó el brazo que estaba más cerca y me colocó un corto mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, lo que me provocó un pequeño escalofrío.

—Y yo estoy aquí —dijo con voz rota, acariciándome con la punta de los dedos—. ¿Acaso no estoy aquí?

Le dije que era verdad. Y de pronto, el ambiente dejó de ser tenso e iracundo para ser solo bello y triste, como si el gris de aquellos días y la oscuridad que se había hecho a nuestro alrededor se nos hubieran metido en el cuerpo. Cuando Lila bajó la mano y la posó sobre el banco, observé su contorno sobre la blanca piedra; y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estiré mi propia mano en esa dirección. Me detuve un centímetro antes de rozarla.

_¿Qué haces?_

Apoyé la mano allí donde me encontraba. En el paseo ya no se distinguía nada salvo las escasas luces de las farolas. Pasaron unos segundos incómodos hasta que Lila preguntó, con un tono informal que no venía a cuento de nada:

—¿Qué haces este fin de semana?

Me forcé a responder que aún no lo sabía, que normalmente los sábados quedaba con los compañeros de la facultad. Lila no insistió.

—¿Y vosotros? —pregunté.

—Yo estaré en Tiricella, como siempre. Tengo mucha ropa que coser.

—Tienes que descansar en algún momento.

—Díselo al patrón. —Sentí una cosquilla en mi dedo pequeño y me di cuenta de que era la mano de Lila—. Enzo y Carmela se alegran mucho cuando llegan los fines de semana. Acaban muy cansados.

Mi dedo buscaba más contacto y, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se había montado sobre el suyo. Quise separarme, pero tenía miedo de mover la mano y reconocer lo que estaba pasando. Era un roce tan delicado que lo mismo Lila ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¿Querrías venir algún sábado con nosotros? —le dije.

Lila volvió el rostro hacia mí y la mano le tembló un poco, y ahí fui cuando supe que era tan consciente como yo del roce de nuestros dedos.

—¿Es una invitación formal?

Había sido una invitación completamente impulsiva, pero ahora no podía retirarla.

—Solo si te comportas.

—Siempre me he comportado, señorita Greco.

—Sabe lo que quiero decir, señorita Cerullo. —Hice un amago de apartarme, pero el dedo de Lila se movió y su mano entera cubrió la mía—. Nada de llamar a Enzo a la media hora para pedirle que nos venga a buscar y meterse con todo el mundo para hacerme sentir mal a mí.

Ella soltó una risita maligna.

—Cuando me presentaste a la Galiani por primera vez, fue muy divertido —dijo, acariciándome suavemente—. Si no hubiera llevado entonces la alianza, no sé lo que habría pensado. Todo el mundo tan distinguido y tú vas y apareces de pronto con tu amiga, la del barrio…

Me ruboricé y la corté:

—En este caso no será igual. Habrá otra gente y tendrás que respetar que hable con esas personas. —Y como si lo que estaba diciendo me otorgara una cierta autoridad, doblé la muñeca y permití que la mano de Lila estrechara la mía—. Si no quieres sentirte sola, ven con Armando.

—No tengo ningún interés en pasar más tiempo del necesario con Armando.

—Entonces díselo a quien quieras. Te prometo que me ocuparé de ti, pero también tengo otros amigos, otras obligaciones.

—Me ha quedado muy claro, Lenù. No te preocupes, no me apetece demasiado ir a esas cosas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras le apretaba más fuerte la mano.

—Creo que no encajo, es todo.

—Pero ahora tú también vienes a la universidad.

La mano de Lila se quedó repentinamente floja en la mía.

—Sí, pero las experiencias son muy distintas, como tú has dicho. Además…

—¿Además?

Lila hizo una pausa antes de responder:

—No tengo nada que ponerme. Ni siquiera tengo un vestido. Solo tengo pantalones para el campo y jerséis que huelen a cabra.

Pensé lo que decir mientras intentaba reavivar la mano muerta. Sentí el impulso de llevármela a los labios y besarla, pero eso habría sido demasiado. Le agradecía mucho a Lila que no hubiese hecho mención a este contacto y que hubiera seguido hablando como si nada, porque si no fuera así, si se parara a hacer algún comentario burlón al respecto, yo probablemente me apartaría. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habíamos llegado a esto, pero sabía que esta acción tan sencilla calmaba tantos deseos dentro de mí que no quería soltarla.

—No tienes por qué venir con nada especial. Es un ambiente informal, todos somos estudiantes. Nadie te juzgará.

—Sabes que sí lo harán.

—¿Quieres que te deje el vestido verde?

—No —dijo ella rápidamente. La mano se despertó un poco y me volvió a apretar con los dedos—. Es tu ropa y no me sentiría cómoda llevándola a ese tipo de reuniones.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, si cambias de idea, me dices.

—Igualmente, si quieres volver a subir a Tiricella. Carmè siempre está encantada de tener compañía.

Pensé en Carmè y en el pequeño Saverio; en Enzo, su sonrisa y su olor a aceitunas maduras; en el desván de Lila, con el gato Mefisto rondando por el piso de madera; en la cama de Lila, en la propia Lila sobre ella, con la espalda arqueada y los brazos bajo la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que nos apretábamos de la mano con fuerza, como si fuera una competición. O como si Lila estuviera pensando en lo mismo que yo.

“No lo digas”, pensé, pero lo dije:

—Debería volver.

—Sí, yo también —dijo ella. Se soltó de mi mano, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la falda—. No puedo llegar muy tarde.

Aquel _no puedo_ tenía que haberme llamado la atención, pero en ese instante yo estaba ocupadísima con… ¿qué? Recuerdo que cuando por fin me levanté me sentía mareada, que el bolso me pesaba en el hombro, que faltaban farolas y que quería ir al puente, que sí estaba iluminado. Entonces Lila dijo en tono confidencial:

—Lenù, ¿está lo suficientemente oscuro para ti?

Me llevó un tiempo entender lo que quería decir y, cuando lo hice, sentí calor en las mejillas. Se había quedado quieta, esperando mi reacción. Comprendí que, por una vez, me invitaba a hacer algo sin consecuencias y que aceptaba hacerlo en mis términos.

Cuando reuní el valor suficiente, lo hice muy rápido. Me acerqué a ella y traté de besarla en la boca, pero me precipité y estaba demasiado oscuro, así que me choqué contra su nariz. Cuando ella se volvió, intentando alcanzar mis labios, le planté un beso nervioso y muy apretado, donde lo que más sentí fueron sus dientes. Después me aparté.

—Bueno —dije—. Nos vemos.

Lila intentó contener la risa, pero de pronto brotó de ella la carcajada que yo había temido.

—Por favor, no —suspiré, cubriéndome la cara con las manos… innecesariamente, porque era imposible que viera mi expresión.

—Perdona, pero es que ha sido un beso de mierda.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

—¡Realmente patético!

—¡No veo nada! Y además, me he puesto demasiado nerviosa.

—Se ve que idealizamos los recuerdos del pasado… —bromeó.

Aquello causó, probablemente, el efecto que ella buscaba. Me erguí, herida en mi orgullo, la tomé por los hombros para tener más estabilidad y me acerqué a su boca más despacio. Cuando rocé sus labios, entreabrí los míos un poco y besé primero su labio superior, después el inferior. Luego la toqué con la punta de lengua y ahí fue cuando noté que se estremecía. Empujé un poco hacia dentro y aquel aliento, tan familiar y tan deseado, me inundó la boca; sentí una descarga de humedad en mi bajo vientre y mi mano se deslizó de su hombro a su nuca. Lila alzó también la mano para apretarme contra ella, pero luego la dejó caer y simplemente me agarró del borde del abrigo. Sentí que jadeaba mientras metía la lengua en su boca y pensé: a ver si ahora piensas también que esto es un beso de mierda.

La besé durante un rato, unos segundos, quizá minutos, mis labios acariciando los suyos, hasta que sentí sus pezones erizados por debajo del jersey y mi propio cuerpo sensible de la cabeza a los pies, así que me aparté como pude y di un paso atrás. Lila respiraba entrecortadamente y, durante un tiempo, ninguna de las dos habló.

—¿Este también ha sido patético? —conseguí decir al fin.

Lila resolló. No sabía si era una risa o simplemente eso, un resuello.

—No, este ha estado bien.

—¿Aprobada?

—La primera de la clase.

Sonreí involuntariamente y, luego, nos reímos un poco las dos, por fin liberadas de parte de la tensión de aquella tarde. No recordaba la última vez que nos habíamos reído juntas.


	17. La historia

Aún me estremecía con el recuerdo del tacto de la mano de Lila, del sabor de los labios de Lila, con la despedida —casta y un tanto burlona— en el ponte della Vittoria. Me moría por rogarle que se quedara, que pasara la noche conmigo; sin embargo, sabía de antemano que la respuesta sería negativa. Lo que habíamos hecho en el paseo quedaba en el paseo. Lila se mantenía a una respetuosa distancia de mí y, a medida que se acercaba a las luces del centro de la ciudad, parecía más seria, incluso enfadada. Por razones que yo desconocía, se diría que incluso se arrepentía un poco, como si algo de lo que hubiéramos hecho estuviera _mal_. Era tan distinto a lo que recordaba de ella que, por extensión, yo también me sentía culpable y un poco desconcertada, porque creía que el contacto nos había ayudado a limar asperezas. Y lo hacía, pero creaba otras; esquirlas afiladas que no habían estado presentes en Nápoles y que procedían de ella, que por un lado se estremecía con mis manos, con mis labios, y, por el otro, su propia reacción la hacía retraerse, molesta, enfurruñada.

—¿Nos vemos entonces? —le dije en la bifurcación después del puente.

Ella guardó silencio unos momentos, con la vista fija en un grupo de estudiantes que se saludaba en la acera de enfrente, y me dijo:

—¿Vas a la residencia?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dije, albergando una mínima esperanza de que se hubiera pensado mejor lo de marcharse.

—Tus ojos —respondió ella—. Has pensado en algo. O en alguien.

Me quedé perpleja y me ruboricé. Era cierto que se me había pasado por la cabeza dejar a Lila cerca de la estación de autobuses e irme a buscar a Franco Mari, que seguramente estaría en el viernes de las cervezas. Pero ella no podía saber nada de eso. No por mis _ojos_.

—No he pensado en nada.

—Bien —dijo ella, y señaló mi bolso con la cabeza—. Ya me dirás cuando leas lo que he escrito.

Fui a despedirme, pero ella se quedó parada a pocos centímetros de mí, extendió la mano y trazó con el dedo la línea de mi mandíbula. Volví a tensarme y a recordarme a mí misma que no me quedaba señal alguna de Franco; el gesto de Lila podía pasar por una caricia afectuosa, algo en honor de lo que habíamos hecho en el paseo; pero ahora que lo recordaba, la ira que había visto refulgir en sus ojos en aquel breve momento tenía que haberme dado una pista.

Y cuando me miró fijamente a los labios y ladeó la cabeza, tardé un poco más de la cuenta en responder porque estaba demasiado obnubilada, demasiado deseosa, pero finalmente fui consciente de dónde estábamos y di un paso atrás.

—Ni se te ocurra —siseé.

Lila sonrió, con esa satisfacción que sentía a veces ante el infortunio, como si mi reacción fuera exactamente la que esperaba.

—Eso pensaba —dijo, y se arrebujó en el jersey antes de marcharse.

Mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia la residencia, me consolé con la posibilidad de que aquella maniobra fuera una estrategia retorcida de Lila para acrecentar el deseo. Sonaba a algo que ella haría, desde luego. Pedirme besos en la oscuridad para después fingir que no había pasado nada. Mantener un exterior duro, casi impenetrable, con el fin de aumentar aún más mis ganas de leerla, de disfrutarla a través la palabra escrita.

Bien, podía dárselo. No tenía por qué humillarme saliendo a buscar a nadie, después de todo. Tenía una expectativa bastante concreta de los folios que me había dado y de por qué no había querido que los leyera en público. Recordaba lo directa que era, cómo me había asegurado que, para ella, los libros pornográficos debían cumplir un _propósito_.

Al entrar en mi habitación, me aseguré de echar el pestillo de la puerta. Saqué una cerveza tibia de la cómoda y la abrí. Después saqué los folios de Lila, que seguían dentro del libro de Spinoza. Los dejé sobre el escritorio, me quité la ropa y apagué las luces salvo por el flexo, que dejé encendido.

Sabía que en esa posición era probable que alguien adivinara mi figura desde fuera a través de la ligera cortina, pero era como si algo se hubiera rebelado en mi cuerpo, como si mi piel hubiera dicho basta. No aguantaba la ropa que había llevado todo el día y tampoco me apetecía ponerme uno de mis viejos camisones. Solo quería estar desnuda, leer a Lila y estar con Lila sobre el papel, ya que no podía estar con ella en persona.

Aun así, mi cabeza presintía el peligro y se resistía, intentaba en vano retomar el control. Insistía alarmada: no sabes lo que vas a encontrar ahí, es mejor dejarlo, al menos no lo leas esta noche, no arruines el recuerdo de esta noche.

Pero mi cuerpo y el calor sofocante que irradiaba ganaron. Le di un trago a la cerveza, alisé las hojas y comencé a leer lo que había escrito.

* * *

No me había equivocado: comenzaba con un encuentro sexual. Era confuso, pero sobre todo, violento. Me costó comprender que se trataba de dos hombres, quizá porque no lo había esperado. El lenguaje era crudo y descarnado: Lila no se privaba de utilizar los términos que yo me había esforzado en evitar. Y no era agradable. No era agradable en absoluto.

La penetración era una _cuchillada_ , el grito era _como el de un cerdo_ , los diálogos que mantenían eran sucios, agresivos, vulgares. Había sangre.

Estuve a punto de dejar de leer. Sin embargo, a pesar de la brutalidad de la escena, comencé a intuir un tono conocido por debajo de lo que sucedía. Me di cuenta de que era un estilo como el de las fábulas y los cuentos, similar al de la historia de _El hada azul_ que Lila había escrito de pequeña. Era como si algo muy violento hubiera salpicado esa historia; como si lo maravilloso se hubiera estirado hasta hacerse irreconocible y rasgarse. _Rasgar, borrar, destrozar_ eran verbos que se repetían a menudo. Era como si…

Como si la cara más horrible de nuestro barrio, el rostro de don Achille, hubiera hecho su aparición en aquel mundo de maravilla.

Uno de los hombres era físicamente repugnante; el otro era joven y bello, pero su cuerpo no era más que un objeto para el primero, que lo maltrataba sin piedad. El joven tenía nombre, se llamaba Elio. Después de mucho rato y muchas torturas por parte del ogro (desde luego, no podía llamarlo _amante_ ), pensé que este iba a matarlo. Estaban en un lugar que en teoría era una cocina de barrio, pero me recordaba más a un matadero, con sus mesas de despiece y sus muchos cuchillos (¿cómo sabía Lila tanto acerca de los distintos tipos de cuchillos?).

El ogro tomó una sierra con la intención de cortar los dedos de la mano de Elio. Sin embargo, en el último momento, cuando estaba pensando por qué dedo empezar, Elio sacó otro de los cuchillos y le rebanó con él la garganta. De nuevo la sangre, de nuevo los gritos animales, hasta que el ogro se desplomó y murió. Quedó el joven, con el cuerpo desnudo bañado de rojo y el cuchillo en la mano.

A partir de ahí, la narración se hacía más introspectiva y el estilo, que al principio se notaba un poco más errático, comenzaba a brillar de la forma que yo recordaba. Averigüé que Elio era un asesino a sueldo, había ido allí para matar al otro hombre desde el principio. Sabía lo que tendría que soportar, pero no le importaba. El ogro había herido su cuerpo, pero su mente seguía intacta, protegida detrás de un muro impenetrable.

Cuando Elio se duchó y se vistió para marcharse, se mencionó algo acerca de su sonrisa tímida y sus cabellos trigueños y pensé, aliviada de al menos reconocer a una persona en esa historia: es Enzo, si hasta se llaman parecido. Me sorprendía que Lila hubiera sido capaz de trasladar al papel su callada persistencia, su bravura silenciosa, y a la vez darle un propósito mucho más oscuro. Porque, por lo que se decía, estaba claro que Elio no era ninguna víctima. Al contrario: nada le distraía de sus propósitos, sabía esperar el mejor momento, su cuerpo no era más que otra de sus armas. Era un asesino y tenía una mente de asesino.

Por fin llegó el vínculo con mi historia original, que había estado esperando casi con tantas ganas como la escena erótica: la mujer morena hizo su aparición en los pensamientos de Elio. Y, de nuevo, todo se hizo violento, confuso y, a la vez, frágil como papel de estraza. Elio amaba a la mujer morena; más bien, y la narración tuvo cuidado de llamar la atención sobre esto, _decía_ amarla. Era obvio que estaba tan obsesionado con ella como ella con él, tanto que estaba decidido a encontrar la forma de reunirse con ella a través del tiempo (contuve el aliento ante el hecho de que Lila hubiera recogido el guante de todo lo que yo había escrito). Y no le cabía duda de que la encontraría en alguna época, quizás en el futuro, quizás en un pasado remoto.

Sin embargo, Elio no podía traicionar su propia naturaleza. Y aunque estuviera enamorado de esa mujer, sabía que su fin último solo podía ser matarla. Elio era una especie de enviado de la muerte, el caos desatado. Era de este mundo y a la vez no lo era del todo. Daba aún más miedo cuando llegaba a su casa, porque solo se rodeaba de hermosura: cuadros de belleza absoluta, estatuas de inspiración romana, incunables de tapas con arabescos que representaban figuras que solo Elio sabía ver, páginas llenas de versos que solo él sabía recitar. Todo lo que rodeaba a Elio era apolíneo y perfecto; él mismo, que era la muerte personificada, casi resultaba un alivio en un mundo que se intuía cruel y salvaje.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Elio no era Enzo. Elio, el dulce portador de un corazón negro y traicionero, era yo.

* * *

Cuando terminé el capítulo, me había bebido toda la cerveza y había perdido absolutamente todas las expectativas con las que había comenzado a leerlo. Guardé las hojas en el cajón, apagué el flexo y me levanté para ponerme un camisón, que sentí áspero y extraño sobre mi piel.

Me sentía más sucia que nunca. Habría ido a darme una ducha, pero desde los últimos incidentes con Giovanna, evitaba utilizar las duchas a horas en las que sabía que ella o sus amigas podían estar presentes. Tampoco me apetecía pasearme por la residencia en mitad de la noche, así que simplemente me metí en la cama e intenté dormir.

Pero no podía quitarme la historia de Lila de la cabeza. No, la historia de Lila no, la _parte_ de la historia de Lila. Porque aquella seguía siendo mi historia, ¿verdad? Yo la había comenzado.

Y ella… Ella la había mancillado. Había usado lo que yo había escrito con el deseo de construir algo bello, algo propio, para escupir sobre ello. Había convertido mi historia en algo que nunca habría deseado que fuera. No había odio cuando describí por primera vez a la mujer morena, solo añoranza y deseo. Sin embargo, la parte de Lila era un festín de brutalidad y obscenidades en cuyo centro latía un odio mortal, un odio tan terrible que me asustaba de solo pensarlo.

Me di cuenta de que temblaba de rabia y eché las mantas a un lado para levantarme y deambular por la habitación. Cómo se atreve, me repetía a mí misma, cómo se atreve a pasear conmigo y hacerse la buena persona, a acariciarme la mano y reírse cuando la beso, como si todo su interior no estuviera lleno de horrores como los de esta historia. Me sentía físicamente enferma por haber leído la escena de sexo del principio. Algunas de las palabras todavía me retumbaban en la cabeza: _rasgar, borrar, destrozar_.

Y después de tanta brutalidad, de tanta miseria, el retrato de Elio…

Cómo se atrevía. Cómo se atrevía a convertirme en un hombre y a degradarme de esa manera, porque era lo que había hecho, violentarme, torturarme, violarme, cuando todo mi pecado había sido ensalzarla y amarla. ¿Así era como me veía Lila? ¿Como un asesino rastrero que se rodea de textos clásicos y cuadros hermosos para ocultar su miseria moral? ¿Alguien tan obsesionado con la forma que despreciaba el fondo? ¿Alguien que ofrece sin ambages su cuerpo, pero mantiene su mente siempre a salvo, por encima del dolor que él mismo provoca?

¿Cómo se atrevía a convertirme en algo así?

El temblor remitió un poco y noté escozor en los ojos. Apoyé las manos sobre el escritorio y solo entonces sentí que las lágrimas me mojaban la cara. Lloré en silencio lo que no había llorado en los últimos días, desde que Franco había estado en mi cuarto. Aquel texto estaba perfectamente diseñado para hacerme daño. Quién sabía, incluso, si ese había sido su propósito desde el principio.


	18. El desgarro

_Rasgar, borrar, destrozar._ No me quitaba esas palabras de encima. Las tenía en mente cuando iba a la facultad, cuando fingía atender en clase, cuando intercambiaba unas palabras con Silvia, cuando volvía a la residencia. Pensaba que todo lo que hacía era inútil y solo quería que me apagaran, que me borraran de la historia. Perder el cuerpo que tanta atención necesitaba, perder la mente que siempre había pensado que me hacía única. Difuminarme hasta desaparecer.

Hasta entonces, no sabía que las palabras pudieran herir tanto, pero recordé la carta de Lila que Enzo me había entregado justo antes de marcharme de Nápoles y cómo, paradójicamente, me había otorgado la fuerza necesaria para dar aquel paso. Nunca había entendido el verdadero propósito de aquella carta, pero empecé a considerar que había actuado _exactamente_ como Lila esperaba. En su momento, creí que mi acción era una especie de refutación de la totalidad, un _no_ rotundo a su visión y a sus propuestas, pero tal vez Lila había esperado que rompiera aquella carta, había esperado que cogiera ese tren y, efectivamente, me olvidara de ella, me olvidara todo lo que podía olvidarme, un poco más cada mes, hasta que solo quedara un recuerdo trémulo y casi ficticio de lo que en su momento había sido demasiado real, demasiado intenso, tanto que casi nos había consumido a las dos. Y, si era así, una de las pocas decisiones que había creído tomar por mí misma en mi vida era una mentira.

Me asaltó una repentina y dolorosa añoranza de Nápoles. Comenzó con una pregunta desenfadada de Franco, con quien estaba sentada en un bar junto a más gente. Era la primera vez que hacía demasiado frío para que nos reuniéramos fuera, así que estábamos sentados en torno a varias mesas, cerca de la ventana. Yo apoyaba la cabeza en el marco y miraba hacia la calle de vez en cuando con temor, esperando encontrarme por casualidad con los ojos de Lila. Sobre nosotros se acumulaba el humo de los cigarrillos y el ruido de la conversación casual, y entonces Franco, en un aparte, quiso saber si había vuelto a casa mientras él había estado de viaje. Yo le di un trago a mi bebida y contesté:

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Creía que era una respuesta demoledora, que de algún modo me hacía más mundana e interesante, pero nada más lo dije, me sentí fatal. Yo no hablaba así; solo lo hacía cuando intentaba canalizar el espíritu de Lila porque me parecía que ella era más viva, más interesante, más _real_ que yo. Al equipararme en la ficción con un asesino, al situarme en un ambiente tan deliberadamente feo, Lila me había hecho sentir como si estuviera muerta. Era como si me hubiera encerrado en un ataúd y yo solo tuviera dos opciones: aceptar su visión y permanecer callada hasta desaparecer, o golpear las paredes, hacerme sangre en los nudillos, armar un escándalo hasta que alguien me oyese.

Entonces sentí nostalgia del refugio que había sido mi infancia y pensé en la casa de mis padres: el ambiente cargado y ligeramente perfumado del salón, los gritos de mis hermanos jugando, los ruidos de mi madre fregando los platos. Cerré los ojos y sentí el polvo del Rione, las motas de cemento seco que se desprendían de los edificios, el olor a pintura fresca de los comercios nuevos y el hedor del orín en las esquinas. Eran sonidos, olores, sensaciones que no existían aquí; en Pisa había otros, pero nunca me había asaltado tan fuerte la sensación de estar tan lejos de donde pertenecía. Habría cambiado todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos de Pisa por volver a sentirme en casa.

Estaba tan sola.

—¿Crees que soy…? —le dije a Franco, aprovechando que los demás parecían entretenidos con otros temas—. ¿Crees que soy una mala persona?

—No —respondió él.

—¿Y traicionera o rencorosa?

Franco frunció el ceño.

—Eso ya no lo sé.

Suspiré hondo.

—Pues tienes que saber que es probable.

—Me dijiste que estabas triste —observó él, que apoyó el codo sobre la mesa—. ¿Sigues así?

Me terminé la cerveza y me quedé un rato mirando el fondo del vaso.

—Supongo, pero ahora estoy más bien enfadada.

—¿Quieres contarme por qué? —ofreció.

La imagen de Lila me vino a la cabeza y quise pronunciar su nombre, aunque fuera solo por librarme un poco del peso que sentía, pero no me atreví. Además, me daba miedo conjurarla de algún modo y que apareciera en aquel bar, aunque una parte de mí casi lo deseaba.

—No, creo que no.

Sentí que Franco me rozaba con los dedos y que me tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Elena, me gustaría saber lo que te duele tanto. Sé que está relacionado con tu ciudad, de algún modo.

—De algún modo, pero no tiene que ver contigo.

—Pero nos hace daño.

Que Franco me incluyera en un _nosotros_ hipotético me causó zozobra, pero también me gustó. Sus atenciones a veces me abrumaban, pero seguían sin serme indiferentes. Me gustaba más cuando mantenía las distancias que cuando hurgaba en mis intimidades. Cuando se limitaba a estar ahí y hacía el papel de amigo, era perfecto.

—No es nada que vaya a acabar conmigo —le garanticé—. Saldré de esta.

Me sonrió un poco y sus pupilas se dilataron, igual que a veces lo hacían las de Lila cuando me contemplaba de cerca.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo creo que eres muy fuerte.

Pero él no había tenido mi experiencia. Sabía lo que era ser el muñeco de sus hermanas, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era detestar el sitio en el que había nacido. No había tenido que luchar para que le dejasen ir a la escuela. No vivía pendiente del dinero ni haciendo malabares para que la beca de un mes le cubriese parte del otro. Y, sobre todo, no había tenido a Lila en su vida causando estragos desde la infancia; quizá había tenido alguna otra persona que cumpliera ese rol, pero nadie podía ser comparable a ella.

Le estreché la mano suavemente y susurré:

—Soy imbécil.

El resto de mis recuerdos están un poco difuminados por el efecto de las cervezas, que por suerte, aquella tarde no fueron tantas. Recuerdo a Franco acompañándome a la residencia, le recuerdo de nuevo de pie frente a la puerta mientras la noche caía sobre nosotros y él me abrazaba, un abrazo largo y sentido. Recuerdo que pensé que quería y a la vez temía acostarme con él otra vez, que sabía que podía volver a ser una experiencia lamentable, pero no me importaba; quería tenerlo cerca para aliviar mi soledad con sus besos, para calmar mi ansia con sus caricias; y si él reclamaba más a cambio, lo comprendía, lo comprendía perfectamente, estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Pero él me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y me dejó como un fantasma delante de la puerta del edificio, perpleja, pensando que ni siquiera era suficiente para ofrecer sexo sin compromiso a un hombre. Y, mientras subía despacio las escaleras sombrías de la residencia, la tristeza y el enfado difusos comenzaron a cobrar la forma de una rabia gélida, una rabia que no sabía si era mía, pero que desde luego sabía cómo emplear. Iba a ser Elio; iba a usar sus mismas herramientas. La traición. La puñalada. El asesinato.

* * *

Recuperé parte de mi cuerpo, una brizna de voluntad y, a la mañana siguiente, me atreví a sacar los folios del cajón y leerlos por segunda vez con la cabeza más fría. Esta vez identifiqué un montón de repeticiones, cambios bruscos de estilo y algunas frases mejorables. Lila tenía razón; no era su mejor texto. Pero era muy impactante, y desprendía un salvajismo y una autenticidad a los que sabía que yo nunca podría aspirar. Había demasiadas barreras entre la hoja en blanco y yo.

No obstante, cogí un folio nuevo, tomé la estilográfica e inspiré hondo.

“Capítulo 3”, escribí.

* * *

Lila había escrito su parte con tinta negra, así que decidí que para las mías conservaría la tinta azul. Ese capítulo fue mucho más largo que el primero y más largo aún que el de Lila. Si no podía causar una impresión tan cruda como la suya, al menos intentaría explicarme. Trataría de que quien me leyese comprendiera mi punto de vista.

No quería rebajarme a emplear el vocabulario que había usado Lila para el capítulo de Elio. Sabía que podía con ella en cuanto a circunloquios y sobreentendidos, y probablemente estábamos empatadas en el uso de metáforas, así que afilé mis armas y las empuñé. Ya que ella le había puesto un nombre a su personaje que recordaba al mío, llamé a la mujer morena Nina, con toda la mala intención, y elaboré acerca de su pasado.

El hecho de que Lila hubiera abundado sin problemas en la idea de pasar de una época a otra me dio valor para utilizar el elemento fantástico sin tapujos. Nina era una bruja, pero no una de las que iban con escoba y recitaban sortilegios, sino una mucho más peligrosa. Utilizaba los poderes de la cábala para manipular el tiempo. Era capaz, por ejemplo, de saber lo que necesitaba una persona porque había indagado en su pasado, o de acelerar su fin porque había visto su futuro. Junto a ella, podías sentir que tus días se acortaban hasta que estabas por completo a su merced. Nina era dueña de su tiempo y del tiempo de los demás, veía cosas que los otros no veían, pero era un alma vil y egoísta y se divertía influyendo en el destino de los otros solo por capricho. No había nada que motivara su comportamiento más que sus impulsos, que no obedecían a ningún patrón concreto, al contrario que la fría determinación de Elio.

Nina sabía que Elio pretendía matarla, por supuesto, pero aquel juego la divertía. También sabía que la amaba y eso la hacía sentirse superior a él, le daba fuerzas, porque sabía que la debilidad de él por ella era tal que acabaría siendo su tumba. No, no temía la confrontación con él; es más, la deseaba, quería hacer el amor con él hasta derrotarlo, hasta que él confesara que nunca sería capaz de matarla, porque la amaba demasiado, porque, en el fondo, a pesar de que pareciera una especie de dios de la muerte, Elio era humano: demasiado _humano_ para ella.

En algún momento de la narración tomé una decisión de la que no fui consciente. Para explicar el vínculo entre Elio y Nina, inventé que se habían conocido de niños y se habían hecho inseparables. En un mundo que no tenía nada para ofrecerles, ellos lo eran todo el uno para el otro. Pero aquella época tenía que acabar: ni siquiera Nina era capaz de manipular el tiempo de forma que ambos pudieran vivir juntos para siempre jamás. Ella estaba en el futuro, él en el pasado. O quizás al revés. No se encontraban, estaban condenados a ser tan diferentes como la noche y el día, pero estaban irremediablemente unidos por aquella casualidad que los había hecho conocerse a tan tierna edad, que había hecho que se _eligieran_ demasiado pronto, cuando ninguno de los dos sabía en lo que iba a convertirse más adelante.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos del barrio que se había intuido en el capítulo de Lila iban haciendo su aparición en forma de ecos de voces, de imágenes trémulas, de personajes de fondo que evocaban inmediatamente a Pasquale, a Ada, a Antonio. Cuando me di cuenta, pensé que había tomado una dirección que no sabía si podría mantener. Me estaba revelando a través de mis recuerdos y me daba un poco de miedo, pero a la vez estaba cómoda en la recreación de ese ambiente. Sabía que Lila había pretendido que el entorno en torno a Elio y Nina recordara a nuestro propio mundo. Lo que ella no quería era que yo narrara ese mundo; quería robarme mi visión, mi perspectiva de las cosas, con la excusa de que no podía representarla a ella.

Entonces apareció Marcello Solara, que por supuesto no se llamaba Marcello Solara, y resultó que iba a casarse con Nina, y que a Nina le parecía bien porque al fin y al cabo tenía un montón de dinero. Y recuerdo avanzar por la historia, sutil como un asesino, tomando mil decisiones de las que no era del todo consciente con cada palabra que escribía. Y Nina se casó con su prometido rico, se fue con él de viaje de bodas y, en un hotel junto al mar, se quitó la ropa y tuvieron el sexo más degradante y mecánico que supe escribir sin caer en lo vulgar. La escena ponía los pelos de punta precisamente por la frialdad con la que estaba descrita; no solo por parte del personaje de Nina, sino también por la del narrador, la mía.

Todo acababa con el asesinato a traición del marido rico, que en el caso de Nina —que tenía poderes con los que Elio no podía soñar— era capaz de desgarrar el tiempo, de conectar un momento con otro. Porque la puerta entre Nina y Elio, como no podía ser de otra manera, era la muerte. Los asesinatos de Elio habían allanado el camino para que Nina _rasgara_ la línea del tiempo, _borrara_ su continuidad, _destrozara_ su propia realidad. Así que Nina avanzó por encima del cadáver de su marido y huyó en busca de Elio. Ahora por fin veríamos quién era capaz de matar a quién. Para ser sinceros, yo apostaba por Nina; pero en el fondo, obviamente, deseaba que ganara Elio.

Fue una venganza exquisitamente ejecutada. Hice daño en todos los sitios donde sabía que lo haría y luego me quedé un buen rato agotada, con la mano agarrotada de tanto escribir, pero satisfecha. Había escrito algo. Y ese algo, como siempre, estaba influido por Lila, pero no estaba intentando canalizar su voz. Aquella era mi voz. Por primera vez la reconocía.

* * *

Suzanne me pilló cuando estaba pasando a limpio lo que había escrito. Recogí enseguida los folios, pero mi premura me delató. Ella me señaló con un dedo:

—¡Ajá! Estabas trabajando en tu novela. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —dije mientras cerraba el cajón—. Ya he terminado por hoy.

—¿Me la dejarás leer cuando termines?

Miré a Suzanne, como siempre tan entusiasta, y sonreí un poco.

—No lo creo.

—Qué decepción. —Suzanne se puso a liarse un porro junto a mi ventana.

—No es solo mía. La escribo con Lila, y no es lo que se dice algo serio. No sé siquiera si tiene argumento.

—Algunas de las mejores novelas del mundo no tienen argumento.

Podía rebatirle aquella afirmación, pero la miré fijamente y dije, solo para ver su reacción:

—Está llena de escenas eróticas.

Suzanne levantó la vista, repentinamente distraída.

—Entonces me la tienes que dejar seguro.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—No.

—Cuando la acabéis, os la compro, la encuaderno y la llevo al club.

—¿Qué club?

Suzanne lamió el papel de fumar, terminó de aplastar el cigarro y lo encendió.

—El club de lectura del círculo feminista. Les encantan las novelas locas y llenas de escenas eróticas. Y siempre estamos en busca de historias escritas por mujeres, porque no hay tantas, y yo no tengo muchas en mi colección. —Dio una calada y frunció el ceño—. Podríamos incluso imprimir unas cuantas copias, conozco una imprenta de Florencia, y nos quedamos con algunas para hacer préstamos y el resto las vendemos. Hace tiempo que quiero poner en marcha algo así, solo que la gente lo quiere todo hecho, nunca encuentro a nadie con quien hacer negocios. Pero vosotras dos sois unas valientes, ¿sí?

Titubeé:

—Si hablas de dinero, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, y me temo que Lila tampoco.

—No. No, no, no, no. Vosotras pondríais el material, la imaginación, todo eso que no se me da bien a mí. El resto lo haría yo. Y con la ayuda del círculo, creo que podríamos ser un gran equipo.

A veces me intrigaba el círculo feminista de Suzanne, pero luego recordaba que una de sus misiones fundamentales era reivindicar el disfrute de la sexualidad a través de la pornografía y, sinceramente, no creía estar preparada para compartir eso con un grupo de desconocidas, sobre todo cuando aún no estaba segura de muchas cosas sobre mí.

—Tampoco es simplemente una novela erótica —dije, un poco a la defensiva, como si quisiera rechazar mi propia afirmación anterior—. Estamos intentando encontrar un tono, hay personajes…

—Me suena a que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido, pero era yo la que te decía eso, ¿verdad? ¡Verdad! Por cierto, ¿cuándo voy a ver a tu amiga? Hacer negocios está muy bien, pero primero me tiene que devolver mi libro.

—No lo sé. Llámala si quieres y queda tú con ella.

Suzanne alzó una ceja.

—¿Pero es _tu_ amiga o no?

—Sí… —dije, pero no logré sonar muy convencida—. O no. Ya te dije que entre nosotras siempre es complicado.

—Mira, cariño, los problemas se hablan. Si ha hecho algo que te ha sentado mal, coge el teléfono y llámala. No lo dejes estar ahí y pudrirse durante semanas.

Demasiado tarde, pensé, Lila y yo ya vamos por años. Pero Suzanne apagó el cigarro en el marco de la ventana, se puso los brazos en jarras y me miró desde su metro ochenta de estatura.

—Como tu mejor amiga oficial en esta ciudad, te ordeno cuidar tus amistades. Y no te he visto con amistades prácticamente desde que nos conocemos.

—Tampoco me ves en todo momento.

—¡Ah! Cierto, pero me bastó con veros juntas para saber que lo vuestro no es una amistad normal. —Me quedé rígida, pero Suzanne siguió hablando con tono desenfadado—: Cariño, gente con la que pasar el rato hay mucha. Gente con la que reírse, con la que hacer cosas, con la que tener sexo, también. Pero gente que de verdad te conozca… —Suspiró—. No, de esa no hay tanta. Y a menudo solo nos damos cuenta demasiado tarde. Por eso tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo.

Dudé unos segundos.

—¿Y si llevas haciendo un esfuerzo toda la vida?

—Bueno, entonces pregúntate qué sacas tú con ese esfuerzo. No se hace un esfuerzo _toda la vida_ sin obtener algo a cambio. Por otra parte, ¿eres solo tú? ¿O crees que ella también se esfuerza?

Me quedé callada un buen rato. Suzanne se sentó sobre mi escritorio, sacó una lima de uñas y comenzó a arreglárselas, pero cuando pensé que a lo mejor se había olvidado del tema, me miró, todavía esperando mi respuesta.

—Ella se esfuerza —admití—, pero sabe que yo soy más débil. Que siempre vuelvo a ella.

—Entonces vuelve una vez más —dijo Suzanne sin dejar de limarse las uñas—, y juzga si te merece la pena.


	19. Las grajeas

El viernes por la mañana aún no tenía noticias de Lila. No nos habíamos encontrado en la facultad —también era difícil con horarios tan distintos—, no la había visto por ninguna parte y ella no había venido a buscarme. Tras pensar un poco en las palabras de Suzanne, y aprovechando que mi primera clase empezaba un poco más tarde, busqué el número de la hacienda y pedí permiso para hacer una llamada de teléfono.

Me contestó la voz de un hombre joven con acento de la región. Le pregunté si podía darle un recado a Raffaella Carracci (supuse que, al igual que Enzo y Carmela fingían estar casados, Lila no se habría atrevido a usar su apellido de nacimiento en ese lugar). Para mi sorpresa, el hombre no me entendió, aun cuando le especifiqué claramente que era la mujer que vivía con los Scanno. Parecía lento y poco perspicaz. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo por imposible, preguntó con voz ronca:

—¿Lila?

Le contesté que sí, pero por entonces él ya había entrado en una fiebre extraña en la que no parecía entender lo que le decía. Me hizo varias preguntas y finalmente dijo, perplejo:

—Tú eres Elena.

—Sí —dije—. Y usted, ¿quién es?

No me respondió. Me dijo que muy bien, que avisaría a Lila de inmediato, que no me preocupara, y me colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Me fui a la habitación y preparé las cosas para irme a la universidad, pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Resultó ser la hermana Ermine, que ese día estaba en recepción, bastante alterada.

—Elena, te llaman por teléfono. Creo que es urgente.

Bajé, un poco asustada, y tomé el auricular.

—¿Diga?

—¿Elena?

Era la voz de Lila. Sonaba tensa, como molesta, y me preocupé:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Has llamado a la hacienda. Dímelo tú.

—Solo quería que te dijeran que esta tarde iba a estar en la facultad, por si querías esperarme.

—No puedo ir a clase hoy. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Eso no lo había previsto y me extrañó. Sabía que asistir a clase era muy importante para ella. Nos quedamos calladas un rato y, finalmente, Lila preguntó:

—Leíste lo que te di, ¿no?

—Sí —respondí, sin dar más detalles.

—¿Y qué piensas?

Pienso que estoy enfadada, muy enfadada contigo, me dije. Pienso que no puedes comportarte siempre así, cogerme de la mano y temblar de esa manera cuando te beso y bromear conmigo cuando te apetece o te interesa, y luego transformarme en un monstruo en una historia que ni siquiera está tan bien escrita como te piensas.

Pero solo dije:

—Es interesante, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

Lila se rio, esa risa suya sin alegría que yo conocía.

—Entonces estás probando un poco de tu propia medicina.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Lila con voz falsamente afectada—. Si no eres tú. Las historias siempre se inspiran en cosas que sucedieron de verdad, pero eso es ficción, nada más.

—¿Te crees que no reconozco mis propias palabras?

—Muchas veces no. Muchas veces te olvidas de ellas.

—He escrito la continuación —le dije con tanta calma como pude—. He tenido en cuenta todo lo que tú has escrito, pero quizá debieras leerla. Después de todo, se trata de tu personaje.

Ella guardó silencio. Me pregunté si, por una vez, había logrado inspirarle miedo, a ella, que no le daba miedo nada. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, solo sonó apenada:

—Hoy no puedo bajar. Quizás otro día.

—¿Y mañana?

—Mañana es sábado. Quedarás con tus amigos, ¿no?

Pensé unos instantes. Al día siguiente había reunión en casa de Silvia, la primera verdaderamente importante del curso, tan importante que mi ausencia habría levantado al menos algún murmullo. No podía faltar, pero se me habían despertado unas ganas terribles de ver a Lila y darle mi capítulo para que lo leyera. O dárselo simplemente. De hecho, yo tampoco quería que lo leyera conmigo delante.

De repente se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Por qué no vienes igualmente? Estará Suzanne.

—¿Quién es Suzanne?

—¿No vas a aprenderte nunca el nombre? La chica alemana de mi residencia.

—Ah.

Lila seguía sin mostrar mucho interés, así que traté de convencerla. Le dije que íbamos a ir a casa de una compañera de la facultad, una chica muy simpática, que era un piso muy grande, que seguro que habría un montón de gente. Que estaba segura de que nadie pondría la más mínima pega a que viniera. Y mientras le decía todo esto, entendí que yo también sabía ser zalamera y convincente cuando me interesaba; que no era una capacidad exclusiva de Lila, aunque hubiera necesitado verme reflejada en un personaje horrible para darme cuenta de ello.

—Ponte lo que quieras —insistí, y añadí, tentativa—: Yo estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

—¿Lo prometes de verdad?

Sonó tan seria que me sentí mal; pensé que le estaba contando poco menos que una milonga, que en esos momentos le habría dicho cualquier cosa para que viniera, que lo único que quería era que se plegara a mis deseos. Pero contesté:

—Claro.

Hubo otro silencio y Lila preguntó:

—¿A las cinco en tu residencia?

Pensé unos momentos. Las reuniones solían empezar algo más tarde, pero ella probablemente tendría que irse pronto y no le merecería la pena venir solo para un par de horas. Cuando iba a decirle que sí, escuché un golpe y la voz de Lila algo más lejana que decía:

—Si vuelves a intentar eso, te mato.

—¿Hola? —dije, repentinamente angustiada—. ¿Li? Responde, por favor.

Lila volvió a hablarle al teléfono:

—Tengo que colgar. Nos vemos mañana.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No ha pasado nada. Y no llames más aquí, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Pero…

Por el teléfono solo se oyó un pitido intermitente.

* * *

Intenté hablar con Suzanne en varias ocasiones, pero no la encontré más o menos libre hasta el sábado a mediodía, cuando ya empezaba a temer que no lo conseguiría y, por lo tanto, Lila me pillaría en una mentira flagrante, probablemente la primera que le había dicho de forma consciente. Suzanne estaba durmiendo la mona en su cama y tuvo que tomarse al menos cuatro Tabletas del Doctor Bosch para la Jaqueca antes de entender bien lo que le decía:

—¿Por qué no vienes esta tarde con nosotros? Estará Lila.

—¿Lila?

—Raffaella. —Suspiré. Esas dos no terminaban de aprenderse sus nombres—. Mi amiga de Nápoles.

—Oh —dijo Suzanne mientras se daba la vuelta sobre el colchón—. Sí, sería muy interesante, pero es que ya he quedado para ir de pícnic.

—Pero si hace un tiempo horrible.

—Somos nórdicos, cariño. Lo que para vosotros es viento y frío es buen tiempo para nosotros. En mi pueblo salimos de fiesta la noche de la primera nevada.

Suzanne llevaba vestidos sin mangas tanto en invierno como en verano, así que algo de verdad tenía que haber en lo que decía.

—Eso explica por qué tantas tabletas para todo.

Suzanne se frotó la cabeza.

—Supongo que siempre podría no acudir o ir más tarde. Después de todo, Andreas sigue un poco enfadado conmigo y dicen que no vendrá si voy yo. Ese chico debería relajarse.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Se me declaró al empezar el curso y le dije que no tenía interés en él. —Suspiró—. Solo llevaba cinco días soltero.

—Bueno —dije, tratando de ser diplomática—, más o menos el mismo tiempo que tú.

—¡Ah, ah! Yo no estaba con novio. Loïc solo era un experimento. Llevo mucho tiempo sin novio y, sinceramente, se está casi mejor.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Voy a bajar a comer. Te veo después.

—¿Me subes un plato, cariño? No tengo ganas de estar en el comedor mientras alguien está tocando a Wagner en mi cabeza.

Le dije que sí, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. La treta me había salido barata.

* * *

A poco menos de las cinco de la tarde, me avisaron de que tenía visita. Aquello era raro, pensé mientras me calzaba. Normalmente, las chicas entraban y salían de la residencia con poco control. Esperaba que Lila llamara directamente a la puerta de mi cuarto, como había hecho la primera vez.

Sin embargo, cuando bajé, me di cuenta de la razón.

—¡Elena! —me saludó Armando, extendiendo los brazos.

Estaba irreconocible. Se había dejado barba y parecía muy distinto, más hombre, menos muchacho. De pronto me di cuenta de que no recordaba si era el hijo mayor o el pequeño de la Galiani. ¿Mayor? Nadia tenía mi edad, por lo que él debía de ser mayor.

Dejé que me diera un abrazo y luego me volví hacia Lila, que estaba a su lado con cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba la misma falda de siempre y —aquí parpadeé— el suéter azul con el que vino a verme por primera vez, el que juraría que se había quemado al apagar con él las llamas. Sin embargo, estaba como si no le hubiera pasado nada, y solo cuando me fijé distinguí un remiendo disimulado a la altura del hombro.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó.

—Yo bien, ¿y tú?

Lila se encogió de hombros.

—Como siempre.

Le di un abrazo, en parte porque Armando no debía ver que le abrazaba a él y me mostraba tan fría con Lila, y en parte porque me apetecía. Quizá era por verla de nuevo con aquel jersey, que había sobrevivido a un incendio y que me recordaba a cómo me había cuidado cuando estaba con la gripe. Lila obviamente no se lo esperaba, pero al final posó las manos en mi espalda y me apretó un poco contra ella.

—No sabíamos que no me dejarían entrar —dijo Armando, interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo—. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? No sabía que la Normal tenía convenios con la Iglesia. Vaya decepción.

—No es por religión —dijo Lila—. Es por seguridad.

Armando soltó una carcajada.

—¿Pero qué voy a hacer yo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No necesariamente tú, pero seguro que ha habido casos de hombres que entran sin permiso en las habitaciones.

—Pues será porque las chicas quieren, ¿no, Elena? —dijo Armando con una sonrisa.

Titubeé y miré de uno a otro. Lila había bromeado con las chicas que dejaban las puertas abiertas el primer día, pero ahora estaba tan seria que no me pareció que fuera algo con lo que bromear. Tampoco me apetecía llevarle la contraria a Armando nada más verlo, así que me escurrí:

—Bueno, la vigilancia aquí no es muy efectiva. Es más que nada por guardar las apariencias.

—Exacto —convino Armando—. A mí me parece más mojigatería que otra cosa. En fin, si no puedo entrar, os espero fuera, cerca del puente. Me tomaré un café mientras os arregláis y habláis de cosas de mujeres.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y Lila y yo nos quedamos solas.

—¿Vienes a arreglarte? —pregunté.

—No, eso es lo que le he dicho a ese bobo.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?

Lila extendió la mano y se apoyó ligeramente en mí. Vi que se apretaba un poco el vientre con el otro brazo y, al escudriñar su expresión de dolor, la entendí al instante. No era algo de lo que habláramos a menudo; nos habían enseñado que de eso no se hablaba, ni siquiera con las amigas más íntimas. Había algo feo y horrible en eso, como una maldición, algo que nos hacía sucias e indeseables a los ojos del mundo. Pero, con todo, no podíamos evitar que nos pasara unos días de cada mes.

—Ven, sube.

Mientras ascendíamos por la escalera, Lila masculló:

—No lo soporto.

—Ya veo. Y entonces, ¿por qué lo has traído al final?

—Tiene coche y se ofreció a venir a buscarme. Espero no haberle manchado el asiento.

—Esperemos —murmuré, apretando un poco el paso.

—Además, llevaba más de una semana insistiendo para verte. La Galiani… —Lila resollaba un poco; se detuvo y se humedeció rápidamente los labios con la lengua—. La Galiani me hizo prometer que lo vigilaría. Parece que se metió en líos más de una vez en Nápoles.

Me asusté.

—¿De qué tipo?

—Políticos. Ahora hay mucha gente metida en eso. Seguramente varios de tus conocidos pertenezcan a alguna asociación o al Partido.

Pensé en Franco, que sin duda estaría metido hasta el cuello en esas cosas, en Silvia y, de manera más lejana, en Nino.

—Pero la Galiani está a favor del cambio político… ¿No?

—Sí, pero creo que no le hace gracia lo de poner bombas. Sobre todo si quien las pone es el inútil de Armando.

Aquello terminó de asustarme, sin duda. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de Lila como si nos persiguiese algún peligro. Ella se quedó de pie, apoyada en la misma pared que cuando vio a Suzanne por primera vez, con el rostro desencajado. Busqué rápidamente algo para darle y lo primero que encontré fue una caja que no sabía si Lila conocía.

—¿Has probado ya…? —Vacilé.

—¿Qué?

Miré hacia la puerta, que seguía cerrada. Saqué apenas la caja del armario y le enseñé la marca, pero Lila solo frunció el ceño, así que la dejé donde estaba y saqué los paños de tela que llevábamos usando toda la vida.

—Toma.

—¿Pero qué es lo que me enseñabas?

—Te lo digo luego. —Y, movida por un sentimiento que no sabía muy bien si era la compasión o algo más, le di un beso en la mejilla y la apremié—: Ve, te espero. Luego puedes tumbarte un rato si quieres.

Lila se fue, silenciosa como un gato, y yo me quedé pensando si debía avisar a Suzanne de que estaba aquí o no. Decidí no decir nada de momento; ni Lila estaba para hablar con nadie ni yo quería hacerle pasar por el mal trago de que la vieran en ese estado. Además, Suzanne acabaría acercándose a mi puerta, atraída por el ruido, y ya hablaríamos con ella entonces.

Me acerqué al escritorio y saqué del cajón los folios que pensaba darle. Los había preparado con cuidado, grapándolos incluso, pero de repente me sentí insegura. ¿Me apetecía de verdad que leyera eso? Estaba convencida de que era la continuación perfecta de la historia, el complemento ideal para lo que ella había hecho conmigo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ahora me sentía mal, culpable, como a punto de cometer un acto que puede que yo misma no me perdonase?

Mi mente consideró la posibilidad, como los focos de un coche que se encienden de repente en la oscuridad, de que me hubiera equivocado al creer tan rápido que solo pretendía hacerme daño. A lo mejor la desazón que había sentido al leer su texto no solo era fruto de reconocerme en el personaje de Elio, sino también de enfrentarme cara a cara al padecimiento de ella, de Lila, del que venía huyendo mucho tiempo, porque bastante tenía con mis propios problemas. A lo mejor su intención era simplemente que la entendiera. Pero no podía ser, no con cómo me había tratado, no con cómo había amagado besarme solo para asustarme, no con cómo había escrito justo aquello, entre todo lo que podía escribir. Y con todo, miraba aquella posibilidad como un animal cegado y descubría que mi rabia gélida ya no existía. Solo había fragmentos, destellos, como un camino difuso e interrumpido.

Mientras sostenía el capítulo entre las manos, Lila regresó y cerró la puerta de nuevo, algo más calmada. Vi que se tumbaba en mi cama, encogida como un feto, y me levanté para estar con ella. Me senté a su lado y la tomé de la mano. Es el efecto de verla, me dije, todavía sorprendida de mis propias reacciones. Verla siempre me confunde, me hace dudar de absolutamente todo.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—Que me deje de doler esta mierda.

—Suzanne me dio unas grajeas. Te dejan un poco… rara, pero te quitan el dolor casi por completo. —Le estreché la mano—. ¿Quieres probar?

Lila no parecía querer soltarme, pero al final cerró los ojos, como agotada, así que fui a buscarle las grajeas. No le dije nada, pero añadí una más de las que yo solía tomarme, le puse un vaso de agua y se las di. Se las tomó sin protestar.

—¿Cómo no sabías que ibas a estar así? —le pregunté.

—Nunca sé cuándo me va a venir.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Pero tendrás una idea.

—No. Llevaba meses sin venirme, por eso me ha pillado por sorpresa.

—Li, eso no es normal.

—Es así desde que estaba con Stefano. Para mí es normal.

Le acaricié el pelo, que estaba perlado de pequeñas gotas de sudor en las raíces, y volví a cogerla de la mano. Tantos años, tantos sinsabores, y todavía había infinitas cosas que no sabía de ella, y ella de mí. Por alguna razón, aquella vulnerabilidad de Lila me atraía poderosamente. Quizá era porque la veía así pocas veces. Quizá era porque me permitía sentir que tenía una cierta superioridad sobre ella, que podía protegerla y cuidarla y _controlarla_ , como sentía que a veces intentaba hacer ella conmigo. Pero de pronto no quería nada más que quedarme a su lado y mirarla. Armando, Suzanne, la reunión, todo me importaba menos que nada.

Cuando Lila necesitaba ayuda, mi reacción más visceral seguía siendo dejarlo todo y correr a su lado.

—Ya verás cómo te encuentras mejor pronto —le dije.

Ella suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué me has dado?

Me di cuenta de que se había tomado las grajeas sin preguntar absolutamente nada. Podría haberle dado veneno, y se lo habría bebido. Aquello me turbó de tal manera que le solté la mano. Me apresuré a achacarlo a que estaba tan dolorida que se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo; yo también, antes de venir a Pisa, lo había pasado tan mal en algunos de mis ciclos que habría tomado lo primero que me ofrecieran. De hecho, nunca le había preguntado demasiado a Suzanne.

—Se llama Optalidón.

—¿Qué es?

—No lo sé, pero el padre de Suzanne es médico. Algo sabrá.

Lila refunfuñó que Suzanne iba tan puesta de pastillas que no sabía ni lo que tomaba, pero después se quedó quieta y su respiración se fue normalizando. Fui a levantarme, tenía cosas que hacer, pero ella extendió la mano y buscó con angustia la mía. Aquel gesto me recordó mucho al que había realizado, profundamente dormida, después de hacer el examen de entrada a su curso, y me conmovió comprobar que en aquel momento había querido tocarme a _mí_ , no a cualquier otra persona.

—Lenù, no vayamos a la reunión de hoy.

Aquello no lo esperaba. Me quedé unos segundos en silencio mientras ella me estrechaba con fuerza la mano.

—Pero me he comprometido —dije, incómoda.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. No vayamos.

Lila había abierto los ojos, lo suficiente para que distinguiera un ruego en ellos. Lo pensé, abrí la boca para contestar, la volví a cerrar. Finalmente me solté, me aparté de ella y me apoyé sobre la silla del escritorio.

—Les he dicho a todos que iríamos —dije, sin querer mirarla a los ojos—. Suzanne tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte. Espera un poco. Las grajeas que te he dado son muy efectivas.

Lila no dijo nada y, cuando me volví de nuevo a mirarla, vi que tenía los ojos fijos en algún punto más allá de mí, tan vacíos que casi me asustó. Pero luego regresó a su ser, se cambió ligeramente de postura y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Aproveché para maquillarme un poco y preparar el bolso, evitando hacer ruido para no molestarla, hasta que ella rompió el silencio:

—¿Qué era la caja del armario?

La miré. Se había vuelto hacia mí y no tenía aspecto de querer dejarlo estar, así que abrí el armario y saqué la caja. No pude evitar lanzarle otra mirada nerviosa a la puerta y, por seguridad, eché el pestillo.

—¿Lo has visto alguna vez? —pregunté.

—No me suena de nada.

—Es… una maravilla, Li, de verdad.

—¿Pero qué es?

Me acerqué a ella y saqué uno de los tampones de la caja para enseñárselo. Lila lo cogió y lo miró con curiosidad, como quien sostiene un ratón de laboratorio por el rabo, y sentí vergüenza. Hablar de aquellas cosas me hacía sentir una proscrita en mi propio cuarto. Ni siquiera había echado la cortina de la ventana.

—¿Sabes cómo va? —le dije, un poco nerviosa.

—Me lo imagino —dijo ella—. ¿Solo es algodón?

—Algodón prensado. Pero no puedes ir sin nada más. A veces…, bueno, a veces no es suficiente.

Lila se incorporó un poco, con el tampón en la palma de la mano, y lo examinó. Tuve la sensación de que se encontraba mejor, o quizá era que estaba poniendo a trabajar su cerebro.

—¿Y no se puede mejorar? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Qué dices?

—Hay objetos como estos, pero los que conozco se llenan. Cuando vas al baño, los vacías. Usé uno una temporada.

—No lo he oído en mi vida.

—Cuando sangras tanto como yo, tienes que buscar alternativas. Si no, no habría podido ir a la mitad de las fiestas. Eso sí, doler, dolía igual. —Se llevó la mano al vientre y frunció el ceño—. Oye, lo que me has dado es un puto milagro.

—Te lo dije.

Ella parpadeó.

—Pero se me va un poco la cabeza.

—Solo es al principio. Simplemente, no tomes alcohol.

—No pensaba. —Lila cerró el puño con el tampón dentro—. ¿Me lo dejas? Quiero probarlo.

Le hice un gesto con la barbilla.

—Puedes llevarte la caja entera, si quieres.

—Vale.

De pronto Lila volvía a ser Lila, volvía a funcionar como una persona y a razonar como ella hacía, y se puso en pie y metió la caja de tampones en la bandolera que había traído. Solo entonces se fijó en los folios que había encima del escritorio.

—¿Esa es la continuación de la historia?

Sentí pánico.

—Sí, pero no es para que la leas ahora.

—No lo haré.

Extendió la mano para llevarse los folios grapados, pero yo me puse delante y se lo impedí. Literalmente, se los quité de la mano.

—Creo que quiero darle otra vuelta —dije.

—Pues anda que no has escrito.

—Sí, pero no sé si está del todo bien todavía.

Abrí el cajón y metí en él los folios.

—Nunca va a ser todo tan perfecto como pretendes, Lenù —me dijo Lila con algo que no supe si era enfado o simple vehemencia.

Iba a responder que al menos me dejara intentarlo, pero me fijé en algo. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, porque de algún modo lo veía normal, pero al quitarle los folios, había visto la pulsera que relucía en su muñeca. _Su_ pulsera. La pulsera que yo había llevado conmigo durante un año.

No me hacía gracia que fuera a ver a la gente que yo conocía precisamente con esa pulsera, pero era el único adorno que se había consentido ponerse. Se diría incluso que no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo. Aquello, sumado al hecho de que Lila volviera a ser Lila y no un cuerpo vulnerable que me permitiera cuidarlo, me irritó un poco, porque no sabía cuál era su propósito.

—¿Vas a ir a la reunión así? —pregunté para cerciorarme.

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Habría preferido dejarte el vestido verde de nuevo, pensé con toda la convicción del mundo. Sin embargo, sacudí la cabeza.

—No, ninguno.

—¿Quieres examinar lo que llevo debajo del jersey? Es una blusa normal y corriente.

Su tono volvía a ser agresivo, como si me retase a intentarlo, y me aparté un poco. Desde que había empezado la universidad, Lila estaba más irritable. Sabía que era muy variable, pero aun así, parecía como si se estuviera esfumando la Lila que vino a verme y me dijo: _Estoy mejor_. Me di cuenta de que echaba de menos a esa Lila que había sido tan amable y paciente conmigo. La Lila del suéter azul.

Se había estirado un poco de la prenda para decirme aquello; vi que se sentaba de nuevo en la cama y se olisqueaba con el ceño fruncido. Entonces le dije:

—No huele a nada, no te preocupes.

—No me importa si huele a ceniza, pero no quiero que huela a cabra.

—Huele bien. No huele a nada de eso.

—Más le vale. Lo he lavado tres veces y ha estado casi una semana secándose en la cuerda. Maldito tiempo de mierda.

Iba a ofrecerle de nuevo el vestido, aunque me lo tirara a la cara, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta, porque nuestra conversación había dejado de ser en voz baja; y cuando me acerqué a ella y la abrí, Suzanne, ya recuperada de la resaca, se unió a nosotras con muchos aspavientos. Al menos esta vez no intentó besar a Lila en las mejillas. Esta le devolvió el libro y me di cuenta de que Suzanne tenía muchas, muchas ganas de iniciar una conversación al respecto, por lo que busqué la forma de esfumarme.

—Voy a ir un rato con Armando —les dije, y miré a Lila—. Cuando terminéis, venid, os esperamos.

—Ah —dijo Suzanne—, ¿pero os marcháis ya?

Me puse el abrigo.

—Tenemos un amigo que nos espera abajo —dije.

—Sí, un gran amigo —se burló Lila.

—Bueno, pues que espere. ¿Quieres otro libro? —le preguntó Suzanne a Lila.

—Si me lo dejas, sí.

—Entonces ven —dijo Suzanne, que se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

—No, tráemelo tú. Mejor que esta vez sea sorpresa.

—¿Cierras tú al salir? —le pregunté a Lila.

—Cierro.

Mientras ellas seguían charlando a través del pasillo y yo bajaba las escaleras, me pregunté si había hecho bien tendiendo aquella tela de araña. Sabía que era un desafío para mí misma tanto como para Lila, y, por eso mismo, no pensaba aceptar sus manipulaciones; pero no podía ahogar el temor de que, de toda la vida, Lila me sacaba mucha ventaja en todo lo relacionado con retos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola. En esta punta de España hace un calor asfixiante, esta semana hemos tenido tanto trabajo que apenas he podido ponerme con esto y, además, en algún momento debería irme de "vacaciones" o algo parecido. Creo que los siguientes capítulos se ralentizarán, pero seguiré intentando publicar al menos uno por semana. Quedan unos 9 o 10 para acabar el fic.  
> ¿Y después? Pues... mirad las etiquetas. Creo que ya no puedo negar mucho más tiempo lo que temía: esto va a ser una trilogía. No sé si estoy preparada emocionalmente, pero creo que es lo que necesita la historia para completar su recorrido. No salgáis corriendo aún; prometo compensarlo...


	20. La reunión

Armando estaba, efectivamente, tomándose un café en el cruce del ponte della Vittoria, donde yo me había parado la noche en la que Franco me estaba esperando delante de la residencia. De día, el río parecía mucho menos turbio y amenazador.

—Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte —me dijo—. Mi madre solo cuenta cosas buenas de ti.

Sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo y le pregunté por su familia. Estaban bien, me respondió, todos bien, a Nadia le había costado un poco acabar la preparatoria, pero al final se había graduado y con buenas notas. Se había echado otro novio, menos mal que ya había olvidado a Sarratore, y su madre quería que se viniera a estudiar a la Normal también, pero ella aún no estaba segura. Lo cual era una pena, me dijo, porque él estaba muy solo en el piso que había alquilado y, aunque su hermana era un poco cabeza loca, al menos era alguien con quien hablar y —bromeó— podría echarle una mano, porque tenía montones de camisas por planchar.

—Voy por ahí con la camisa hecha un desastre —se quejó señalándola—. En Florencia tengo parientes, pero tampoco es que se hayan preocupado mucho por mí. Me encontraron a una chica que viene un par de veces a la semana a limpiar, pero no le da tiempo a planchar nada. En fin, no me quejo, al menos cocina bien; he oído todo tipo de historias de terror sobre la comida de esta ciudad.

Cuanto más hablaba, más incómoda me sentía con su discurso. En Nápoles lo habría tomado como la estructura natural de las cosas, porque era obvio que los Galiani no vivían del mismo modo que Lila y que yo y, hasta cierto punto, nosotras también habíamos aspirado a eso, cada una a su manera. Habíamos intentado emular su distinción o su estatus, aun sabiendo que no éramos iguales que ellos y nunca lo seríamos, por muchos estudios o mucho dinero que acumuláramos.

No obstante, aquí en Pisa y con la experiencia que ya tenía a cuestas, la diferencia me molestaba. No podía dejar de pensar que el piso de Armando se pagaba con el dinero de su beca, esa beca que había obtenido en teoría por ser el mejor y que en la práctica estaba teñida de dudas. Pensaba que, de no haber ido a la escuela media, yo podría ser esa chica que iba a limpiar y cocinar dos veces a la semana a casa de Armando. Lila también podría serlo, si no hubiera intentado desesperadamente burlar ese futuro casándose con Stefano. Y ninguna de las alumnas de la Normal recibía ayuda para limpiar sus pisos, pero algunas de las que veníamos de fuera podíamos haber sido esa ayuda, aunque nos diera vergüenza admitirlo.

Y conmigo, al fin y al cabo, la cosa no era tan grave, porque mi beca era igual de fraudulenta que la de Armando y, si la Galiani no había dudado en echarme una mano a mí, cómo no iba a hacer lo mismo con su propio hijo. Pero la comparación con Lila era mucho más dura. Estudiaba lo mismo que Armando, pero tenía que cuidar a un bebé por las mañanas y sentarse por las noches a coser a la luz de una vela. Nadie se cuestionaba que fuera así. Incluso las chicas que no tenían bebés, o las que no tenían que trabajar, trabajaban igual en sus casas. Como hijas, como hermanas o como madres. El estudio no nos libraba de ese trabajo no retribuido y no reconocido; puede que no nos librara nunca. Me pregunté si esa diferencia insultante era la razón por la que Lila estaba tan irritable. También se me pasó por la cabeza qué pasaría conmigo cuando se me terminase la beca y tuviera que volver a hacer todas esas cosas sin mi madre al lado.

—¿Las clases bien? —dije, con ganas de cambiar de tema.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Armando sonrió, aunque lo noté algo nervioso—. Tenemos al profesor De Luca como tutor. Ya lo conoces, ¿verdad?

—Creí que no se ocupaba de eso.

—Sí, sí que se ocupa. No es especialista, pero es el que coordina todo lo relacionado con la universidad. Una suerte inmensa. Deberías quedar con él algún día, Elena; te tiene en tanta estima como mi madre.

—¿A mí? —dije sorprendida.

—Eres una de sus mejores alumnas, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí.

—Pues entonces dale lo que quiere. Aquí son muy fríos y, bueno, ya habrás visto lo que piensan en algunos sitios de los meridionales, ¿no? —Me tensé; aquel no era un tema agradable ni para Armando ni para mí; me sorprendió incluso que utilizara ese término—. En ausencia de la familia, conviene que estemos unidos.

Hizo una pausa y luego me confesó, con modestia, que la Normal no había sido la primera opción para él. Habría preferido estar en Turín o en Milán, pero no había podido ser. Como yo no tenía referencia alguna de esos sitios, procedió a contarme la importancia de dichas escuelas en el pensamiento político; se refirió a Gramsci y luego hizo referencia a “la escena” antifascista en esas ciudades y, en particular, en sus universidades, auténticas fábricas no solo de ideas, sino también de acciones. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando hablaba de esos temas que me recordó a Franco, a ese Franco alegre y rebelde que había sido antes de ser apaleado en Yugoslavia; y me acordé de que, en la fiesta en casa de la Galiani, Armando había defendido la necesidad de la violencia en aras del cambio político. Por entonces, la Galiani no le había dado importancia, y yo, que a duras penas podía seguir su conversación, tampoco. Ahora comenzaba a verlo con otra perspectiva, y me pregunté hasta qué punto Armando, tan aparentemente inofensivo, se habría involucrado en _acciones_ políticas directas hasta el punto de preocupar a su madre.

No obstante, apenas había logrado sonsacarle nada cuando aparecieron Lila y Suzanne. Esta última se había puesto un sombrero de flores que jamás le había visto y que le daba un aspecto estrafalario. Lila estaba como antes, con su jersey remendado y su pulsera, y no sonrió al vernos, pero al menos volvía a caminar derecha. No quisieron tomar nada, así que nos levantamos para marcharnos a casa de Silvia.

—¿Bien? —le pregunté a Lila en voz baja, mientras Armando pagaba.

—Estupenda.

* * *

Hicimos todo el trayecto separados. Yo caminé con Armando, que parecía realmente encantado de verme y me recordó algunos momentos divertidos del pasado que a mí se me habían olvidado por completo. Por detrás venían Lila y Suzanne, enfrascadas en su propia charla. No sabía lo que decían; cuando miraba atrás, solo veía a Lila, arrebujada en el jersey azul y con la melena al viento, y a Suzanne, con su sombrero ridículo, que asentía vigorosamente. Recordé que esa era precisamente la idea: conseguir que Suzanne y Lila se llevaran bien, que incluso se hicieran amigas, para darle a Lila una compañía que no fuera yo y, a la vez, librarme un poco de la obligación de ocuparme de ella en este tipo de eventos. Sin embargo, no había esperado que trabaran conversación tan pronto y tampoco esperaba verme excluida. Me inquietaba lo que pudieran decirse si yo no estaba presente.

—Háblame un poco de ti —me dijo Armando, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien en esta ciudad?

Estábamos a punto de llegar al piso de Silvia, así que no quise profundizar demasiado:

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Se te nota.

Si tú supieras, quise decirle con sorna. Pero solo añadí:

—Estoy bien, pero no estoy en casa.

Armando sonrió.

—Es exactamente lo que siento yo.

Se abrió la puerta y Silvia soltó una exclamación. Me dio un abrazo y me susurró:

—Franco ya ha llegado.

Aquello me puso aún más nerviosa. Silvia centró su atención en Armando, que se comportó con ella de forma exquisita, y noté —Silvia era muy poco sutil con esas cosas— que causaba en ella una impresión muy favorable. Después le presenté a Suzanne y, por último, a Lila.

—¿Tú eres la que estudia Comercio?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Me tienes que contar sobre eso! —dijo Silvia cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde y la casa ya estaba llena de gente que bebía y charlaba en un bullicioso jolgorio. Yo había estado allí en alguna ocasión. Era un piso antiguo de techos altísimos, salas enormes, oscuros pasillos con quiebros y un balcón donde Silvia intentaba, con poco éxito, que no se le murieran sus muchas plantas. Vivía con tres compañeras que también estudiaban en la Normal.

Mientras dejábamos los abrigos, me pregunté si no me había metido un poco en la guarida del lobo con mi atrevimiento. Había juntado bajo un mismo techo a la persona más estrafalaria del mundo (Suzanne) con la persona que más me conocía y que mayores sentimientos encontrados me provocaba. Había unido fragmentos de mi pasado —no solo Lila, sino ahora también Armando— con los hilos temblorosos de mi presente y las personas que ahora formaban parte de él. Era un plan de una audacia tremenda para lo que era yo, pero en el fondo, obedecía a un impulso muy mío que entonces todavía no entendía del todo.

El impulso, más fuerte aún que mis miedos, de poner orden en las cosas.

Si algo me preocupaba en Pisa, era que me asociaran con el lado más sucio y violento de Nápoles, y la presencia de Lila en la universidad era una prueba de fuego en ese sentido. Sabía que ella era muy diferente a la gente con la que me relacionaba ahora; a esas alturas, no tenía el más mínimo refinamiento ni fingía tenerlo. El estudio mercantil ni siquiera le había devuelto ese afán por el saber que mostraba cuando era pequeña; antes bien, lo veía como un trámite, como algo fatigoso que tenía que hacer para, si acaso, llegar a otro sitio.

Pero estaba claro que no podía alejarme de Lila por mucho que lo intentara. Todos mis esfuerzos habían desembocado en lo contrario. La tenía en mente día y noche, para bien y para mal. Incluso cuando me enfadaba con ella, no dejaba de pensar en verla y explicarle mi versión de las cosas. Incluso cuando le tendía trampas para que hiciera lo que yo quería, se me olvidaban todos los pormenores al verla y, si necesitaba algo, buscaba a toda prisa cómo dárselo.

Era más fuerte que yo. Ella. El sentimiento. Todo.

Si Lila tenía por fuerza que conocer a las personas que me rodeaban, prefería dejar que lo hiciera ella misma. De esta manera, se formarían su propia idea de ella, separada de mí. Aunque después nos vieran juntas de vez en cuando. Aunque supieran que veníamos del mismo sitio. Aunque, como Suzanne, les bastara una mirada para saber que lo nuestro no era _una amistad normal_. No importaba. Nadie podía saber con certeza lo que había en mi corazón; nadie lo sabría nunca.

Era mucho mejor hacerlo así que mantenerla como un secreto oscuro y vergonzoso que tarde o temprano se acabaría sabiendo.

 _Un secreto oscuro y vergonzoso_.

Aquella expresión, que tan rápido me había venido a la mente, me sorprendió por todo lo que implicaba. Era como si considerase que Lila era algo _mío_. Hacía referencia a todos esos sentimientos por ella que no quería que nadie más supiera. Y, sin embargo, era como lo sentía: allí, en esa casa, ella era _mi_ secreto. Nadie podía imaginar lo mucho que yo la deseaba. Nadie sabía lo que habíamos compartido en el pasado. En el pasado o… el mismo viernes de la semana anterior, junto al río.

Nadie sabía que lo que yo sentía por ella tenía un nombre.

Yo lo había sabido instintivamente ya en Nápoles, pero…

Pero lo guardaría para siempre en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Si era necesario, me lo llevaría a la tumba.

Me di cuenta de que estaba sola. Lila y Suzanne se habían perdido en una de las salas con más gente, Silvia se había ido a abrir la puerta de nuevo y ni siquiera tenía a Armando a mi lado. Me apresuré a encontrar el alcohol y servirme una copa. No quería perder el control, Dios sabía lo que podía pasar si lo hacía, pero necesitaba desesperadamente evadirme un poco de la situación y, por una vez, se trataba de alcohol gratis, no de cervezas carísimas que amenazaban con devorar mi beca del mes. Franco, que estaba charlando en un corrillo cercano, agitó la mano para saludarme y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa; correspondí al gesto, pero no me aparté de las botellas. Por suerte, Silvia vino también a servirse un poco de limoncello.

—Ese chico que venía contigo, ¿también es de Nápoles? —me susurró—. Se nota que tiene clase.

—Claro que lo es.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Aunque los modales de Armando eran impecables, su acento seguía siendo el mismo que el mío.

—Ay, Elena, y no será…

—No, no es mi novio.

—¡Menos mal! —Silvia suspiró.

—¿Por qué estáis todos empeñados en que tengo un novio en Nápoles?

—Yo no he dicho “un novio” —aclaró Silvia—. Pero reconoce que tienes comportamientos sospechosos. No vuelves a casa ni en vacaciones, pero de pronto, empiezan las clases, aparecen estos dos y te pones fatal. Yo apuesto más por un ex, un ex terrible y traumatizante… —Silvia me quitó la botella que yo había vuelto a coger y la dejó sobre la mesa—. ¿Quieres parar ya con eso? Si antes casi no bebías.

—¿Tú crees? —Me reí—. Vosotros no sabéis nada.

—Porque no nos lo cuentas.

Silvia hablaba con tono de broma, pero su expresión era seria. Era la segunda persona en Pisa que me acusaba de guardarme secretos y, por un instante, lamenté lo que estaba haciendo.

—No tengo por qué contarlo todo.

Pero ella ya no me escuchaba. Miraba en dirección al pasillo, en busca de Armando.

—¿Y tu amiga tampoco sale con él? Van a la misma clase.

—Creo que no está interesada.

—Qué raras sois las napolitanas.

—Será porque aún no conoces bien a los napolitanos.

—Bueno, voy a intentar descubrirlo por mí misma —me dijo, y se marchó, fingiendo vagar por la casa sin rumbo.

Yo hice un esfuerzo por apartarme del alcohol y me uní a un grupo de apariencia tranquila en el que estaba Pietro Airota. Su presencia, en un lugar como este, me inspiraba paz. Aunque no nos conocíamos demasiado, siempre me había sentido cómoda con él. Me presentó a sus amigos; la mayoría estaban ya en tercer curso. Un par de ellos sonrieron al inclinarse a besarme las mejillas y pensé que eran de los que conocían los rumores. Quizás incluso habían estado en aquellos corrillos que me habían llamado “¡Nápoles!” por los pasillos de la facultad. No lo sabía, no recordaba sus caras, pero, por lo visto, ellos sí se acordaban de la mía.

Pietro notó que había cierta tensión entre sus amigos y yo, así que inició una conversación exclusivamente conmigo. Sacó temas diversos, desde el clima hasta las nuevas asignaturas que ambos teníamos, _Historia de la filosofía grecorromana_ y la clase del señor De Luca, _Pensamiento italiano del Risorgimento al siglo XX_. Se pasó mucho rato hablándome de la influencia de Garibaldi y de la revolución que había supuesto y, cuando me di cuenta, llevábamos casi una hora charlando.

Percibí que Pietro estaba haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo para gustarme con lo que tenía más a mano, que era su intelectualidad. Al contrario que Franco, que se entusiasmaba por cualquier cosa y era capaz de contagiarte su interés solo porque querías ver cómo le brillaban los ojos al explicártela, a Pietro le interesaban los datos. Deseaba que yo entendiera aquello que para él era importante y quería entender lo que me interesaba a mí y por qué. Me di cuenta de que, aunque nunca me había pedido una cita ni nada parecido, era muy probable que yo le gustara.

Hice como que no me daba cuenta y seguí hablando cortésmente con él, pero comenzó a hablar de su familia; de su padre, que era catedrático; de su hermana Mariarosa, que era profesora ayudante en Florencia y que de vez en cuando venía de visita.

—Creo que tu amiga la conoce.

—¿Mi amiga? —dije a la defensiva—. ¿Qué amiga?

—La alemana. —Pietro carraspeó—. Mariarosa está metida en… mil cosas. Es muy activista, muy concienciada. Mi padre siempre anda a la greña con ella.

Me hice un apunte mental de preguntarle a Suzanne por Mariarosa, que tan interesante parecía en la distancia, pero entonces Pietro me preguntó por mi familia. Le dije la verdad: que mis padres eran de Nápoles, que me había criado en un barrio humilde en las afueras, pero él, quizás con ganas de completar su lista mental de datos sobre mí, siguió haciendo preguntas, una detrás de otra, hasta que la situación me sobrepasó y busqué esfumarme con cualquier excusa.

—Ahora vuelvo —me disculpé.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Silvia, donde sabía que había un pequeño cuarto de baño. La mayoría de la gente no lo conocía y pensaba que no se atreverían a invadir su dormitorio, pero me equivocaba.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y había dos chicas esperando frente a la puerta del baño. A una no la conocía; la otra era Lila. Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió, y a mí, que todavía tenía el efecto del alcohol en el cuerpo, se me olvidó de pronto a lo que había venido.

—Hola —me dijo, bastante más animada que antes.

—Hola —le respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Una locura. Suzanne ya ha invitado a toda la gente que ha conocido hoy a vuestra residencia. —Se me cayó la cara y Lila se rio un poco—. Deberías cogerte vacaciones en algún momento, porque creo que quiere celebrar Todos los Santos con velas y calabazas.

—Se ha creído que la residencia es un velódromo.

La persona que estaba en el cuarto de baño salió y entró la chica de delante de nosotras. Nos apoyamos contra la pared del dormitorio. Lila seguía sonriendo, aunque había algo extraño en su sonrisa. No estaba del todo segura de que fuera una sonrisa buena.

—Es un terremoto —me dijo—. Pero está llena de ideas y no tiene miedo. Eso es algo bueno, Lenù.

—Me alegro de que por fin os llevéis bien —le dije con una pizquita de inquina—. Y de que no me necesitéis.

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Sí —dije alargando la palabra—, pero…

—Creía que estarías con tus muchos amigos, tus muchas obligaciones.

—Venga, no te burles. —Le di un golpecito con el hombro.

—No me burlo —dijo ella, devolviéndome el toque.

—Me hiciste prometer que estaría contigo, pero eres tú la que ha salido huyendo de mí —dije, y me sorprendió notar que mi voz sonaba ligeramente dolida—. Ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra desde que entramos.

—No quiero ser una carga.

La miré y le pasé el brazo por los hombros. Era un gesto amistoso, me dije, nadie que nos viera podría pensar nada más, pero noté que se estremecía un poco por el contacto y yo también. La apreté contra mí y le susurré:

—No eres ninguna carga. Eso nunca.

Ella me tomó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza contra mi hombro.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te he visto hablando con un chico de pelo rizado, no muy alto.

Lila me acariciaba un poco a la altura del comienzo de la falda de mi vestido. Entre eso y el contacto con la parte superior de su cuerpo, sentí que las vibraciones de ese abrazo comenzaban a ser bastante poco amistosas. Me alegré de que la habitación no estuviera iluminada más que por la luz que entraba del pasillo, porque me estaba poniendo colorada.

—Sí, es Pietro Airota. Estudiamos lo mismo. Es… muy educado.

La chica salió del cuarto de baño y pasó delante de nosotras sin mirarnos. Escuchamos el escandaloso ruido de las cañerías y el de la cadena metálica, que golpeaba contra la cisterna del váter. Me moví para entrar, o quizás solo para alejarme de Lila, no lo sé, pero ella se me agarró y me retuvo en el sitio. Sentí que quería decir algo; lo noté por la forma en la que respiraba. Pero también sentía… algo más en cómo se restregaba contra mí. Algo que me estaba transmitiendo, como contagiando.

—Lenù —me dijo finalmente al oído, o eso me pareció, porque se me puso la piel de gallina—, tus grajeas me han hecho algo. No estoy del todo normal. No tengo… —Hubo un silencio—. No tengo _control_.

Al decir eso, me apretó con fuerza contra ella y me quitó un poco la respiración. Ahora que estábamos solas, el cuarto me parecía mucho más pequeño y oscuro. No quería que alguien entrara y nos viera así. La postura se había convertido definitivamente en poco correcta.

—Suelta, por favor.

—¿Lo has hecho a propósito? —murmuró ella contra mi cuello.

—¿Qué? No. No, te lo prometo. —Puse mi mano sobre la suya—. Li, me haces daño. Por favor, aparta.

—Tú nunca harías algo así, ¿verdad?

Conseguí apartarla de mí y mirarla a la cara. Lila tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro un poco desencajado.

—No te he dado nada que no tome yo —le aseguré—, cuando me lo puedo permitir.

—Pero aquí tomáis drogas.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Lo que me has dado es una droga.

—Te he dado una _medicina_. —Vacilé y le acaricié la cara; era cierto que el Optalidón, a veces, te hacía sentir cosas divertidas, pero era totalmente legal y su precio costaba en farmacias—. ¿Has tomado alcohol? Te dije que no lo tomaras.

—No.

—Entonces no estés tan nerviosa. —Seguí acariciándole el pelo; no estaba claro quién de las dos estaba más nerviosa—. Siempre tienes _mucho_ control sobre todo, Li. Siempre tienes un… un montón, más que yo.

—No me gusta perderlo —farfulló.

—Estoy aquí —le aseguré; y ella no tenía por qué saber que yo me había tomado un par de copas y que ni siquiera estaba para controlarme a mí misma, pero obviamente lo sabía, porque dijo:

—Tú estás medio borracha.

Me aparté de ella ofendida.

—Vale. No te toco más.

Lila suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—No me toques así. Así, no.

—¿Y cómo? —se me escapó.

Ella no respondió, y yo miré hacia la puerta y pensé que en cualquier momento iba a entrar alguien, pero no fue así.

Lila se dio la vuelta y entró en el cuarto de baño arrastrando los pies. Cuando encendió la fría luz del fluorescente sobre el espejo, vi que volvía a tener la frente sudorosa y me asaltó el deseo de regresar a su lado, pero me echó una mirada que me quitó las ganas y cerró la puerta. Me senté a los pies de la cama de Silvia, iluminada por la luz del pasillo, y miré a un punto indeterminado en el suelo mientras trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Lila en ese cuarto de baño.

No funcionaba del todo.

Me removí. No tenía ningún interés en saber lo que hacía Lila allí dentro y, sin embargo, tampoco lograba centrarme en otra cosa. Era el abrazo. Era cómo me había rozado el cuello con los labios antes de entrar en el baño. Era saber que no estaba segura de poder mantener ese férreo control que siempre ejercía sobre todo. Quizá había cometido un error al darle esa dosis de Optalidón. Lo que para mí era liberador —sentirme algo menos triste, algo más locuaz, un poco como cuando bebía—, a ella le provocaba desasosiego. Tenía que quedarme a su lado para demostrarle que no pasaba nada y que, aun si pasara algo, yo estaba allí para vigilar. O… o para… pero no, no; yo jamás habría querido que sucediera esto, ¿verdad?

Seguí esperando. No entendía qué estaba haciendo tanto tiempo en el baño, tenía que haber terminado hacía rato. Esperé. Y esperé. Y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, porque era obvio que Lila no quería salir de allí conmigo cerca, escuché el sonido del agua corriendo.

Lila salió del cuarto de baño y apagó la luz.

—Los chismes estos son un poco difíciles de colocar.

Lo dijo en voz baja, más tranquila, mientras se acercaba a la puerta; me costó entenderla, pero en cuanto lo hice, me sentí todavía más sucia y comprendí mejor a lo que se refería con lo del control. Por mucha confianza que tuviéramos, dudaba que me hubiera hablado de un tema así en otras circunstancias.

—Es verdad, se me olvidó decírtelo. Tienen que ir…

—Bastante profundos. Ya lo he visto. Pero, aparte de eso, es verdad que son cómodos. —Puso la mano en el picaporte y volvió la cabeza hacia mí—. ¿No tienes que ir al baño?

—Sí… —dije, arrastrando la palabra.

Quería levantarme, pero los pies no me obedecían. Miraba fijamente a algún lugar en el suelo a un par de metros de mí. Ante todo y sobre todo, no a Lila iluminada por la luz del pasillo. No a Lila quieta y con el rostro vuelto hacia mí, delante de la puerta del dormitorio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Noté que el corazón comenzaba a latirme más rápido. De hecho, había empezado ya, llevaba todo ese tiempo golpeándome contra el pecho. Quería decir algo, pero temía decir una tontería. Algo totalmente inadecuado. Tragué saliva; tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Lila empujó un poco la puerta y la entornó. Solo quedó una línea iluminada sobre el suelo, en ese lugar al que yo miraba sin ver nada realmente, y oí que se apoyaba contra la puerta.

De pronto habló con firmeza, sobresaltándome:

—Tu droga quita el dolor, es verdad, pero la causa sigue ahí. Y es muy aparatosa.

Quise responder, pero era como si me hubiesen pegado la lengua al paladar. Por fin logré decir, trabándome tanto que no sé ni cómo me entendió:

—No… En ningún momento pretendía… —Me interrumpí y me reí, con una risa nerviosa—. Cuando preguntaba cómo tocarte, no me refería a… No… no sería apropiado.

—No.

Pero no se movió, y yo tampoco. La oí suspirar, un suspiro largo que no supe muy bien qué significaba, y yo traté de respirar con normalidad sin conseguirlo. Tragué saliva una vez más y susurré, un susurro más desesperado de lo que pretendía:

—¿Y si no te toco ahí?

Lila se lo pensó unos segundos.

—Promételo —dijo con voz ronca.

—Te lo prometo. —Alcé la vista y la miré, o más bien miré su figura, porque no tenía luz suficiente para ver su rostro, y supliqué—: ¿Cinco minutos? Solo cinco minutos.

Lila tanteó con la mano hasta encontrar la llave de la cerradura.

—Cinco minutos.

Cerró del todo la puerta, con lo que la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad, y oí que echaba la llave.


	21. Cinco minutos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Cierto consentimiento dudoso/imperfecto que juega un papel en toda esta historia.

Cuando Lila dejó la bandolera y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que pensé que iba a salírseme por la boca. No la vi, pero sentí que me ponía una mano en el hombro y lo acariciaba.

—¿Estás bien?

Busqué con la mano su rodilla y se la agarré torpemente por encima de la falda.

—No. —Hice una pausa—. ¿Y tú?

No respondió.

Nos quedamos calladas unos instantes, Lila intentando calmarme con la caricia del hombro, yo sin atreverme a mover la mano de donde la tenía. Ella puso su otra mano sobre la mía y, por una vez, la sentí casi más caliente y sudorosa que yo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir al baño?

Le apreté la rodilla.

—Solo tenemos cinco minutos, ¿no?

—Sí, pero según como estés, a lo mejor es un poco incómodo.

—Creo que no podría ir ahora ni aunque quisiera.

Ella se acercó un poco más a mi oreja y movió la mano para trazar el contorno de mi pecho con los dedos.

—Ahora sabrás por qué he tardado tanto.

Inspiré hondo y me volví hacia ella. Me recibió con un beso. Fue como si me volviera loca. De pronto mi lengua estaba en su boca, mi mano debajo de su falda. Recordé lo que le había prometido y, haciendo un esfuerzo, la retiré, pero aparentemente el trato no se aplicaba a mí, porque sentí que Lila me levantaba el vestido y se introducía debajo de él para rozarme con una caricia breve, pero posesiva, sobre la ropa interior. Yo tiré de los faldones de su blusa para meter las manos por debajo. No sabía bien qué estaba haciendo, pero si ella me tocaba ahí, consideraba que tenía permiso de sobra para tocarla yo en otros sitios.

Le apreté los pechos por encima del sujetador, tan fuerte que se estremeció de dolor, y luego la empujé sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla. Un solo pensamiento me martilleaba en las sienes: cinco minutos, cinco minutos. Lila estaba esa tarde un poco más lenta de lo habitual, solo un poco, y tardó exactamente ese tiempo de más en revolverse y ponerse encima de mí. Qué ingenuo por mi parte creer que me permitiría tenerla debajo por una vez.

No dejábamos de besarnos hambrientamente y de restregarnos la una contra la otra, casi con violencia. Las manos de Lila no se detenían en ningún lugar: era como si necesitara comprobar que yo seguía allí, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, y que ella aún _podía_ tocarme en lugares íntimos, en _todos_ los lugares íntimos. Yo solo sabía que quería tenerla cerca, sentirla, frotar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Aquel no era exactamente el cuerpo que recordaba, pero seguía siendo ella, y aquella certeza me llenó súbitamente los ojos de lágrimas. La había echado tanto de menos. Tanto, tantísimo, como ella nunca sabría.

No queríamos separarnos y sentía que me faltaba el aire. Me vi obligada a tomar aliento estirando el cuello hacia atrás; en ese momento, Lila se lanzó a por él con ansia, y ahí me asusté, porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba morder y no quería salir de allí con un repentino moratón en un sitio visible. Pero no tuve que preocuparme demasiado, porque descendió enseguida a mi escote y sentí que luchaba desesperadamente —con manos, uñas y dientes— por un punto de acceso, _cualquier_ punto de acceso. No lo tenía. Esa situación no estaba prevista cuando elegí aquel vestido.

Quise detenerla un instante, aunque fuera solo para poder pensar qué otra cosa hacer (y para evitar cercos húmedos sobre mi ropa), pero entonces ella se rindió y volvió a mis labios con un jadeo frustrado, y sentí que la saliva acumulada en su boca invadía la mía, y durante breve tiempo todo volvió a dar igual; todo salvo sus besos y sus manos, que se deslizaban por mis pechos, mis caderas, mis muslos; que subían por ellos y me acariciaban de nuevo unos segundos por encima de las bragas (maldita sea, por qué no se quedaba ahí; ¿acaso no _sentía_ lo mucho que la necesitaba?).

A la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hizo, me dije: basta, ya está bien de reírte de mí. Y la agarré de la muñeca para que no se fuera, para que me tocara ahí, porque a pesar de la situación y del alcohol, sentía que iba a explotar si no lo hacía. No sabía si aquello entraba dentro del trato; no lo quería saber. Por un instante, me vino a la mente Antonio, aquellos momentos lejanos cerca de los pantanos en que nos besábamos y yo me restregaba de forma inconsciente contra él, y Antonio, siempre dividido, con un pudor que yo no terminaba de sentir, tomaba mi mano y la metía bajo sus pantalones para que le acariciara. Era la parte que menos me gustaba, la verdad. El resto era divertido, pero aquello lo hacía sobre todo por él, porque entendía que era un hombre y tenía que satisfacer ciertas necesidades.

Cuando aquel día Lila se resistió y yo insistí, tirando de su mano hasta que por fin se introdujo bajo mis bragas, me sentí un poco Antonio, pero no pensé en parar. Simplemente contuve un suspiro y la dejé hacer hasta que tuve claro que no iba a apartarse, y entonces cerré los ojos —un simple trámite, porque seguía sin ver nada—, la tomé por la nuca y la besé con abandono. Lila me devolvía los besos con el mismo ardor, actuando —ahora lo sé— con su parte exclusivamente física, desconectada del resto de ella de un modo que resultaba impensable para mí. Sin embargo, en su mente bullía un torrente de pensamientos muy similar al mío; algo muy, muy turbulento que amenazaba con brotar y desbordarse a través de las fracturas de su cuerpo. Y podía haberlo notado porque, aunque las caricias sobre mi sexo eran precisas, destinadas a un único fin, sus besos se hacían cada vez más caóticos, más furiosos, como si estuviera en un tris de decirme: no puedo más, Lenù, no puedo con esto.

No me di cuenta de nada. Y teniendo en cuenta el deseo tan arrollador que me envolvía, tampoco estaba en condiciones de ponerle pegas a nada. Sabía que había algo extraño en estar allí con ella, encerradas en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto ajeno, haciendo aquello con semejante desesperación y sumidas en un profundo silencio, cuando las otras veces lo habíamos hecho siempre hablándonos, siempre pidiéndonos permiso. Pero tenía la mente ocupada en la satisfacción física, que a su vez engendraba una satisfacción emocional. Y sobre nuestros cuerpos pendía una especie de reloj con la cuenta atrás, impuesta, de los cinco minutos.

Alguien intentó entrar en el dormitorio y nuestros labios se separaron bruscamente, pero la puerta aguantó. Al no conseguirlo, la persona llamó con fuerza a la puerta y se oyó una voz de chica:

—¡Silvia! ¿Estás ahí?

Era una de las compañeras del piso. Cerca de ella escuché una voz masculina que decía:

—Silvia ha ido a la cocina.

—¿Y quién está en el dormitorio?

Varios pasos se acercaron a la puerta y oí de nuevo que se movía el picaporte sin éxito.

—Para mí que el cuarto de Silvia tiene invitados esta noche… —dijo otro chico con una risita.

—¡Qué indecencia! —bufó la chica—. Voy a decírselo ahora mismo.

Escuchamos pasos que se alejaban. Sentí que Lila se volvía hacia mí y titubeé, pero cuando hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, la sujeté del hombro para que se estuviera quieta. Fue un movimiento involuntario, una mezcla entre la necesidad y el pánico.

—No lo puedes evitar, cuando la pasión golpea, golpea —bromeó el primer chico desde el pasillo, que llamó de nuevo a la puerta y se pegó a ella, como si estuviera restregando la entrepierna contra la madera—. Eh, ¿quién está ahí? ¡Dadnos una señal al menos!

—¿Necesitáis ayuda? —se burló el segundo.

Comenzaron una competición de bromas, a ver quién era capaz de decir la burrada más gorda. Decepcionada, me moví para salir de debajo de Lila: no estaba segura de que hubieran llegado a cumplirse los cinco minutos. Sin embargo, esa vez fue ella la que me retuvo. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, respirando sobre mi rostro. Luego se inclinó de nuevo para besarme silenciosamente mientras metía ambas manos bajo la falda de mi vestido y enganchaba los dedos en el borde de mis bragas.

Me quedé paralizada, pensando que aquello era una barbaridad; quise negarme, detenerla, decirle de alguna manera que _no_ , pero no hice nada. Solo me quedé quieta mientras ella tiraba de mi ropa interior hacia abajo. Sentí que el algodón húmedo descendía por mis piernas y, cuando lo noté en torno a mis tobillos, levanté un poco una pierna para ayudarle a que me lo quitara del todo y sentí un pinchazo de vergüenza: ni siquiera nos habíamos quitado los zapatos.

No sabía qué pasaría si la puerta cedía y, siendo realistas, tampoco tenía claro adónde pretendíamos llegar, porque era imposible que yo tuviera un orgasmo en esas circunstancias; pero volvía a sentir los dedos de Lila donde más los necesitaba, esta vez sin ningún impedimento, aquellos dedos que ya no eran ni tan finos ni tan delicados de tanto coser y que, sin embargo, se movían contra mí con la misma destreza; y noté que ella jadeaba levemente —jadeaba entre el ruido de fuera; jadeaba precisamente por la situación al límite, por las burradas que nos estaban diciendo— y sonreía contra mi boca, y en algún lugar muy profundo de mí, yo también quise hacer como ella. Quería disfrutar con el desastre, porque todo era demasiado difícil y hacía demasiado daño y costaba demasiado esfuerzo. Quería ver cómo todo se derrumbaba a nuestro alrededor.

Así que abrí las piernas para ella, para que supiera que aquello era por y para ella, y deslicé las manos por su espalda, clavándole las uñas hasta que sentí que el tejido de su blusa cedía y que estaba a punto de romperlo. Y pensé que tampoco habíamos dicho nada específicamente sobre esto y extendí una mano para agarrarla con fuerza de una nalga, y Lila soltó un gruñido y, por un instante, pareció que iba a parar bruscamente y dejarlo todo, pero aquel momento pasó y simplemente siguió besándome y acariciándome entre los muslos, y yo dejé allí la mano porque al menos era más seguro que arañarle la espalda.

Y durante unos instantes estuve en la cuerda floja, y todos los desenlaces de aquella locura fueron posibles; y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme por completo o tener un ataque de pánico o ambas cosas, Lila movió los dedos, como si recordara algo, e introdujo un par de ellos un poco en mí y los curvó mientras seguía frotándome por delante con el pulgar. Aquello fue como si una cerilla se encendiera de pronto en mi cuerpo. Pensé que no se daría cuenta, pero vaya si se la dio. Se detuvo un momento, metió un poco más los dedos e insistió. Fuerte.

Yo me removí debajo de ella, francamente asustada de mis propias reacciones, y entonces Lila dejó de besarme y apoyó la frente contra la mía en lo que no sé si fue un arranque de sentimentalismo o de temeridad, porque no le llevó más que unos segundos haciéndome eso con los dedos cuando sentí que el placer me inundaba. Literalmente me _inundaba_. Pero justo cuando abrí la boca para soltar un gemido que no podía contener, y que nos habría delatado sin duda, ella lo acalló con un beso y se mantuvo ahí durante todo lo que duró mi orgasmo, con los dedos frotándome por dentro y por fuera y la boca firmemente pegada a la mía.

Fue el orgasmo más raro de mi vida. Me habría gustado de no ser porque tuvo mucho de involuntario, y lo mejor, a pesar de todo, fue que me lo provocara ella. Cuando terminó, los labios de Lila se ablandaron un poco contra los míos y sentí que retiraba la mano de debajo de mi vestido; volví a oír los gritos vulgares del pasillo, volví a sentirme sucia e inadecuada y quise susurrarle al menos que la quería, pero entonces ella me dijo al oído:

—Ve al baño ahora.

Se apartó y yo me incorporé, algo mareada. Me dediqué a la prosaica tarea de encontrar mis bragas sin hacer ruido y después la obedecí, tanteando por la pared hasta encontrar la puerta.

Cuando por fin encendí el fluorescente del cuarto de baño, me vi en el espejo y me asusté. Tenía el vestido completamente arrugado, los labios húmedos y rojos, y el poco maquillaje que llevaba estaba por todas partes. Era muy evidente lo que había estado haciendo.

Me recoloqué el vestido y lo alisé como pude; después cerré la puerta y me apresuré a lavarme la cara, porque aquello no tenía remedio. Me di cuenta de que también necesitaba limpiarme entre los muslos y lo hice, sin dejar de sentirme culpable, a sabiendas de que probablemente era la razón principal por la que Lila me había mandado al baño. Por entonces había al menos tres chicos golpeando la puerta del dormitorio y, por encima del estruendo, se oyó la voz de Silvia:

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Parad enseguida! ¿Es que estáis locos? ¿Queréis que suba la casera?

—Tienes una pareja de tortolitos haciéndolo en tu cama, Silvia.

—¿Tortolitos?

Tiré de la cadena del váter con fuerza y abrí la puerta del baño. Lila había encendido la luz de la habitación y había estirado la colcha de la cama. Estaba en el centro de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y la ropa tan en desorden como yo. Me impresionó que tenía los mismos ojos vacíos que le había visto en mi residencia, carentes de toda emoción, positiva o negativa. Parecía un juguete roto.

No se movió cuando me acerqué a ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado, le remetí la blusa, le tracé la raya del pelo y volví a colocarle el flequillo, como si fuera una muñeca. Lila se dejó hacer sin pronunciar palabra, pero cuando le rocé los labios con los dedos —ahí había rastros demasiado evidentes de mi pintalabios—, me apartó el brazo de un golpe y me miró con ojos rabiosos. Luego, como si se arrepintiera, se echó un poco a un lado y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Mi secreto. Aquello que ninguna de las dos habíamos querido que fuera, pero que, encerradas en el cuarto de Silvia, lo era más que nunca. Mi oscuro y vergonzoso secreto.

—Quienquiera que sea —decía Silvia—, no me opongo a estas cosas, pero podíais buscaros un hotel. Aviso que si no salís enseguida…

Lila alzó un poco los ojos y me miró. Volvía a parecer algo animada y entendí la razón: quería saber cómo iba a salir de esta, si es que iba a salir de esta. Yo volví la vista a la puerta, a ella, al cuarto de baño, y se me ocurrió algo. Señalé con la cabeza su bandolera y levanté las cejas; no estaba segura de si me entendería.

Nuestra conexión todavía funcionaba. Tras unos instantes, Lila comprendió el plan y asintió, así que nos coordinamos con la mirada, inspiré con fuerza y giré la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Elena?

Silvia me miró de arriba abajo, perpleja. Era un alivio saber que jamás habría pensado en mí dentro de ese cuarto, pero tenía un papel que interpretar.

Me apoyé contra el quicio de la puerta y deslicé la mirada por la concurrencia. No tuve que fingir indignación, porque ya la sentía, pero sí ofensa, porque la verdad era que no teníamos ningún derecho a sentirnos ofendidas.

—¿Habéis acabado? —pregunté, pretendiendo que el sonrojo irregular de mis mejillas pasara por un sonrojo de verdad—. Lo siento mucho, Silvia. Lila necesitaba que le dejara… y no sabíamos dónde ir. —Lila apareció entonces a mi lado, con su bandolera al hombro—. ¿Por qué nos miráis así? ¿Tan interesados estáis en los problemas femeninos?

Pronuncié las palabras casi como si me resultaran dolorosas y la actitud de Silvia cambió al instante. Empujó a sus amigos, los increpó e hizo hueco en el corrillo a base de insultos:

—¡Panda de pervertidos! ¿Es que no podéis pensar en otra cosa? ¡Fuera de aquí, malnacidos! —Se volvió hacia mí con ojos comprensivos—. Perdona, Elena. ¿Necesitáis algo, lo que sea?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, ya nada. Solo… —Y aquí no tuve que fingir en absoluto—: Siento de veras todo este follón.

—No te preocupes. —Ella me puso una mano en el hombro para zanjar el tema—. No te preocupes lo más mínimo.

—Gracias.

Salí de la habitación y pasé entre los chicos sin mirar a nadie directamente, como si estuviera demasiado avergonzada para ello. Lila me siguió, aunque con una actitud muy diferente: con la cabeza alta y clavándoles los ojos a un par de chicos, que obviamente se habían quedado sin palabras.


	22. La silla

—Te has convertido en una mentirosa perfecta.

Las palabras de Lila me irritaron y no vinieron a disminuir mi sonrojo. Me hablaba con una admiración burlona. La casa estaba a rebosar de invitados; ella y yo nos habíamos parapetado en un rincón cerca del balcón, que estaba abierto a pesar del frío que hacía. De él iban y venían chicos con un cigarrillo en la mano.

—Viniendo de ti, debe de ser un cumplido —le susurré.

—Lo es.

Le dio un trago a su refresco y jugueteó con el hielo que había en el vaso, sumergiéndolo. Yo necesitaba un descanso, aunque fuera solo para procesar lo que acabábamos de hacer, para recuperar unos colores normales, para volver a dirigirle la palabra a alguien sin morirme de vergüenza. Pero Lila, aparte de seguir con las sienes empapadas de sudor, parecía fresca como una lechuga.

—Problemas femeninos —dijo como para sí, y sonrió—. Si a mí se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, me habrían crucificado. Pero a ti te creen; a ti todos te creen siempre, no sé cómo lo haces.

—Déjalo ya. Ha sido…

—¿Una mierda?

—No, pero sí innecesariamente arriesgado.

Ahora que había calmado un poco el ansia que me devoraba, volvía a mirar a Lila con una cierta distancia. Seguía teniendo ganas de besarla y de estar cerca de ella, pero podía esperar. Sin embargo, Lila quería discutir, y esa era la parte que me molestaba. Era como si lo sucedido en el dormitorio de Silvia no la hubiera calmado en absoluto a _ella_.

—Para mí ha sido una mierda —aseguró.

Había razones físicas para que hubiera sido más agradable para mí que para ella, pero a pesar de eso, el comentario me ofendió.

—Pues para ser así, no paraste —murmuré.

—Era lo que querías, ¿no? No ibas a quedarte a gusto hasta que te lo diera. —Lila habló con un desprecio que nunca le había oído, al menos referido a esto, y que me dolió profundamente.

—¿Por qué hablas así? No fui yo la que cerró la puerta. Y yo no quería… Me pareció una temeridad cuando tú…

Me callé. No sabía cómo expresarlo y tampoco quería entrar en detalles en público. Lila se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes cómo va, Lenù, me lo acabas de decir. No dijiste que no, ¿verdad? Si no dices que no, es que sí. —Dio un trago al refresco—. Y da igual que estemos de acuerdo o no, porque está claro que no sabemos hacerlo mejor, ni tú ni yo.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—A que todo, absolutamente todo, está mal, pero ya da igual. Pensé que las cosas eran distintas contigo, pero al final todo es sucio, todo está enguarrado.

Lila estaba entrando en una de sus espirales mortales de destrucción y quería morir matando. No sabía qué le había herido tanto de lo que habíamos hecho en el cuarto. Creía que las dos habíamos hecho lo que queríamos hacer. O quizás no del todo, porque había sido demasiado acelerado y demasiado confuso y ciertas cosas no me hacían sentir especialmente bien al recordarlas, pero los besos habían sido sinceros, al menos por mi parte. Quería acercarme y ponerle la mano en la espalda, acariciarle el pelo y decirle que todo estaba bien (no lo estaba; pero cuando la alternativa era que me hablara como a Stefano, prefería que se callara). Sin embargo, su expresión, el gesto tenso de su cuerpo, no me invitaban a hacerlo. Según Lila, yo lo había estropeado todo; yo, que nos había sacado a las dos del lío cuando ella no pensaba hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, era la culpable de haberlo _enguarrado_.

—Creo que te voy a traspasar mi reputación —dijo entonces ella—. Tú te la mereces mucho más que yo.

—¿Acaso te crees una santa? —salté.

Lila me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—En algunas cosas, puede que más que tú. ¿Qué mentiras he dicho yo desde que llegué a Pisa?

—No voy a entrar en eso ahora.

—Lenù, es una pregunta seria. ¿En qué te he mentido?

Me crucé de brazos, hosca, y me apoyé en la pared. El frío que venía del balcón se me metía en los huesos.

—Quizá no hayas mentido como tal, pero sigues ocultándome cosas. No me dijiste lo del examen de la Normal hasta que viniste de hacerlo, por ejemplo.

—Estabas enferma. No quería preocuparte.

—Si tan enferma estaba, te habría dado igual decírmelo. Nunca sé lo que esperar de ti. A veces haces como que todo está bien, me tratas… —Hice una pausa; no sabía si decir “bien”, “como antes” o “como si me quisieras de verdad”—. Me tratas de una manera específica para que piense y sienta lo que tú quieras, y luego cambias por completo.

—No —insistió ella—. Lo que tú ves no es más que la suma de muchas razones. Las que conoces y las que no, las que has querido ver y las que no. Y si no lo entiendes, es que hay mucho más bajo la superficie de lo que imaginas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. El Optalidón había puesto a Lila filosófica y no tenía ganas de rebatirle esos argumentos.

—Mira, Li, cada vez que hablo contigo descubro algo que te has callado. Siempre ha sido así, hasta donde me alcanza la memoria. Siempre tienes un plan en la cabeza que no me cuentas.

—¿Y tú no me ocultas nada? —dijo ella.

La miré, pero no respondí, porque estaba segura de que aquello era una trampa. Ella inquirió:

—¿Es Pietro Airota el chico con el que pasas el tiempo?

—¿Qué?

—Estuve hablando un poco con tu amiga Silvia. Dice que hay un compañero de la facultad con el que has intimado.

—¿Eso te lo ha dicho Silvia, así, sin más?

Ella se encogió de hombros con un gesto vago. Yo seguí mirando a la gente que iba y venía del balcón, como si estuviéramos manteniendo una conversación de lo más mundana.

—No es verdad —dije al cabo de un rato—. A Silvia le gusta inventar rumores.

—¿Y ese rumor es Pietro Airota?

Sacudí la cabeza, incómoda.

—No, ella probablemente se refería a Franco Mari. Es amigo nuestro.

—Ah, ¿de las dos?

—Sí, de las dos.

Lila volvió a mirarme y no tuve claro si en sus ojos había una chispa de diversión o solo un reflejo que variaba según la luz.

—¿Me lo presentas?

Aquello no era bueno. Podía intuir lo que se agitaba bajo el tono indiferente de Lila y no anunciaba buenas noticias. A Franco probablemente le cayese bien, porque a él le caía bien todo el mundo; a ella, sin embargo…

—Quizá más adelante —le dije—. Aún no he hablado con él hoy.

—Pero está aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, como tú. Como todo el mundo. —Hice una pausa—. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Lila apretó la mandíbula.

—Porque no puedes hacer estas cosas conmigo y con alguien más según te dé la gana —dijo—. Y porque, si lo haces, esta vez eres tú la que me ha mentido desde el principio.

—Baja la voz —murmuré.

—Estoy harta de bajar la voz cuando a ti te conviene.

—No te conviene a ti tampoco que esto se sepa —le dije con dureza—. No sé si te das cuenta, pero te afecta a ti tanto como a mí. Y puede que ya no estemos en Nápoles, pero créeme, tampoco lo van a entender. A menos que te guste que te persigan los rumores allá donde vayas.

Ella me atravesó con la mirada.

—No me gustan los rumores, pero no les tengo miedo.

—Pues a lo mejor deberías.

Vi que sonreía un poco. No entendía cómo podía sonreír en esos momentos, porque aquello no era divertido, excepto tal vez para esa parte de Lila a la que yo tanto temía. Se acercó más a mi oreja y dijo suavemente:

—Tú eres la que está acojonada. Temes que alguien se entere de esto. Temes que _yo_ diga algo de esto.

Me quedé paralizada y odié esa capacidad suya de poder _verme_ hasta en rincones donde yo misma apenas me había aventurado todavía.

—Sé que no lo harás.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé —respondí exasperada—. Confío en ti, maldita sea.

Lila dejó el vaso sobre una mesa cercana.

—Pero no confías en mí, Lenù. En realidad, no confías nada en mí. Si confiaras, me dirías la verdad. A mí y a la gente que tienes aquí. Me parece que vives rodeada de un montón de mentiras.

Eso fue la puntilla.

—¿Quieres conocer a Franco? Bien, no tengo problema. Pero no me sueltes discursos acerca de la confianza. Tengo razones de sobra para no confiar en ti y… y, además, tú tampoco confías del todo en mí.

Lila volvió a ponerse muy seria.

—Confío en ti más que en ninguna otra persona del mundo —dijo—. Pero tengo un problema. Veo tus traiciones, las del pasado y las del futuro. Las veo todas, y son muy amargas.

Abrí mucho los ojos y fui a responder, fui a recordarle las muchas cosas que yo le había perdonado, una y otra vez, año tras año, pero me tragué mis palabras. No valía la pena.

La tomé por el brazo y tiré de ella para guiarla por la casa, esquivando grupos de gente, hasta que distinguí la figura morena y delgada de Franco. Estaba sentado en una silla en el salón, en la periferia de lo que parecía un corro de chicos metidos en una conversación política. Antes era fácil verlo, escucharlo, porque siempre estaba hablando, imitando a alguien o haciendo bromas. Ahora se había convertido en una sombra callada y pensativa, a menudo con los ojos perdidos y apartado del centro, que era donde siempre estaba.

—Franco —lo llamé.

Él se volvió.

—¡Elena! Qué bien. Siéntate con nosotros. —No sabía dónde, porque no quedaba el más mínimo espacio libre.

—Antes ven un momento. Quiero presentarte a una amiga.

—¿Sí? —Franco se levantó, estirándose, y dio un paso hacia nosotras—. Hola, yo soy Franco Mari.

Ahora que los tenía a los dos juntos, me di cuenta de lo alto que era Franco. Supongo que siempre me he fijado en los hombres altos. Miró a Lila desde muy arriba y pensé que le dedicaría una sonrisa, porque era el estándar de Franco Mari para todo el mundo, pero no lo hizo y ella tampoco.

—Yo soy Raffaella Cerullo.

Desvié la mirada. Lila me iba a meter en problemas con lo de presentarse a cada persona con un nombre y un apellido distinto. Vi que ni siquiera se habían dado dos besos; se miraban el uno al otro con curiosidad.

—Me recuerdas muchísimo a una de mis hermanas —dijo entonces Franco.

Lila sonrió, una sonrisa impenetrable.

—Tú no me recuerdas a ninguno de mis hermanos.

Era cierto. Porque ninguno de los hermanos de Lila se parecía a ella, y el parecido de Franco era precisamente con _ella_. Tenían el mismo cabello negro, el mismo rostro afilado, los mismos gestos nerviosos. Supe que, como poco, Lila era muy consciente del parecido.

—¿Qué estudias? —preguntó él.

—Nada.

—No es verdad —dije con un suspiro.

—Estudio Comercio, que es lo mismo que nada.

—No lo veo así —dijo Franco—. Creo que los que estudiáis esas cosas tenéis que tener mucha experiencia de vida.

—¿Qué haces tú? —preguntó Lila.

—Políticas.

La sonrisa de Lila se ensanchó.

—Entonces somos enemigos. Tú quieres acabar con el capitalismo. Yo solo quiero buscar maneras de hacer más dinero.

Lila hablaba de forma provocadora, casi seductora. La había visto actuar así varias veces en Nápoles, pero nunca aquí. Era como si la vieja Lila, la que se divertía con la fascinación que provocaba en los hombres y la usaba como herramienta para conseguir sus fines, estuviera de vuelta. La vi florecer por debajo de la blusa vieja, de la falda sobria, de su rostro sin maquillaje. Franco esbozó una media sonrisa, como si la actitud de Lila le agradara, pero también le diera un poco de respeto.

—¿Por qué piensas que quiero abolir el capitalismo?

—Todos los estudiantes lo pensáis. Lo que pasa es que los estudiantes de Políticas actuáis. Esa es la única diferencia.

—Debes de conocer a muchos.

—Conozco a alguno. También tuve un novio que era así, ¿verdad, Lenù? —Lila se volvió por un instante hacia mí—. Le gustaban los grandes discursos, las grandes ideas. Pero cuando llegó el momento, salió corriendo y me abandonó. Yo me quedé sin nada y él siguió planeando el fin del capitalismo en un piso mucho mejor con el dinero que le daba su padre.

—Tampoco me parece condenable —dijo Franco—. No se hace la revolución en una hora.

—La revolución —dijo Lila con desdén—. Se os llena la boca a todos con la revolución, pero ¿qué estáis dispuestos a hacer por ella? Solo mentís y jugáis a ser héroes, y no veis que los que están abajo siempre querrán estar arriba, y los que están arriba siempre querrán seguir donde están, y no hay manera de evitar ese conflicto.

—Pero no tiene por qué ser así —respondió él—. Si construimos un mundo distinto, con estructuras distintas, todo será mejor. El problema es partir de la idea incorrecta.

—¿Y cuál es la idea incorrecta? —dijo Lila.

—El capitalismo —reconoció Franco—. El capitalismo y las viejas costumbres.

Ella se le acercó un poco más.

—Si en tu nuevo mundo una mujer no puede hacer el amor con quien quiera y cuando quiera, con quien ella decida y no con quien le digan, no me interesa esa revolución.

El comentario pilló desprevenido a Franco. También a mí. Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo y, cuando pensaba qué decir que pudiera desviar el tema, Lila se dirigió a mí:

—Me cae bien, pero ten cuidado. Es más abierto de mente que Nino, pero sigue siendo demasiado parecido.

Y tras decir eso, nos dejó allí de pie, con la palabra en la boca, y desapareció zigzagueando entre la gente. Yo estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía ni cómo disculparme, y también enfadada: aún más enfadada con Lila de lo que ya estaba y enfadada conmigo misma, puesto que era yo la que había propiciado esa interacción.

—¿Tu amiga siempre es así o le he hecho algo?

Franco se había puesto las manos en la cintura y hablaba con tono desenfadado, como siempre, pero capté una nota de seriedad en sus palabras que nunca antes había percibido.

—No. O no lo sé —dije, esforzándome por mantener mi ira dentro de lo socialmente aceptable—. Déjala, ya volverá.

—Lleva tu pulsera.

—¿Cómo dices?

Franco miró hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Lila.

—La pulsera que siempre te tocabas cuando hablabas de Nápoles. Por eso la recuerdo.

—Es suya. Yo solo se la estaba guardando.

—Pues se la has guardado un año, ¿no?

No supe qué contestar a eso. Murmuré algo acerca de que Lila había entrado en la universidad hacía poco y que, de no ser por eso, él la habría conocido antes, seguro, pero entonces Franco se volvió hacia mí con una cara muy rara y me puso la mano en el hombro.

—Elena, está bien. A mí también me ha caído bien, a pesar de todo.

—¿Seguro? No se notaba mucho.

—Es inteligente, deslenguada… y atractiva. Tengo ojos.

De alguna manera, que Franco dijera aquello de Lila fue el colmo. Se suponía que Franco estaba interesado en mí. Que Lila lograra cautivarlo después de una conversación de apenas un par de minutos en la que, más que nada, se había burlado de él, era como la prueba dolorosa de que ella lograba sin esfuerzo todo lo que a mí me costaba un trabajo infinito. Lo conseguía, lo roía como un perro roe un hueso y después lo abandonaba para ponerse a buscar algo mejor, algo más interesante, en su búsqueda eterna que nadie terminaba de entender. Solo a mí no terminaba de abandonarme, a saber por qué, porque destrozarme ya lo había hecho.

—¿Te he molestado? —preguntó él al ver mi reacción.

—No, ¿por qué? —respondí, fingiendo indiferencia, y utilicé un término que le había oído a Suzanne—: Tú y yo somos libres. Puedes decir lo que quieras.

Alguien había dejado libre una silla al lado de la de Franco; él se apresuró a tomarme de la mano e ir hasta allá. El salón estaba terminando de llenarse. En el corro, cada vez más numeroso, se debatían las actividades que íbamos a realizar el nuevo curso.

—Mira —me susurró cuando nos sentamos—, ella es exactamente igual que Chiara. Cualquiera que la vea, que cruce unas palabras con ella, se quedará un poco deslumbrado, seguro que ya lo sabes. Pero cualquiera que te tenga al lado, que se tome el trabajo de conocerte, que hable de verdad contigo, terminará enamorándose de ti.

No deseaba hablar de Lila con Franco ni con Franco de Lila, pero me resultó difícil resistirme a ese halago tan directo. El magnetismo de Lila seguía siendo complicado para mí, a pesar de que yo era la primera que había estado desde siempre bajo su influjo. Cuando la gente caía tan rápido en sus encantos y me ignoraba a mí, me sentía un cero a la izquierda. Pero precisamente por eso siempre tenía unos celos terribles de quienes se le acercaban, porque me daba la sensación de que todos —todos los hombres y algunas mujeres— se enamoraban un poco de ella, y que Lila era perfectamente consciente de ese efecto y, de vez en cuando, como ahora, le gustaba jugar a ese juego. Que Franco me dijera que el juego funcionaba, pero que no podía eclipsarme a la larga, me hizo estúpidamente feliz.

Y, por eso, dejé que me sostuviera la mano mientras, a nuestro alrededor, el corro continuaba debatiendo si debíamos apoyar una protesta antifascista que había surgido en Florencia y cómo, las películas que se debían proyectar ese año en el cinefórum, futuros viajes a Milán y a París y quién organizaría el primero de mayo el siguiente año. Silvia se había unido al grupo, sentándose directamente en el suelo, y una de sus compañeras le hacía trenzas en el pelo. Un poco más allá vi a Suzanne y, a su lado, a Armando. Pietro se había hecho un hueco entre las sillas y escuchaba de pie, totalmente absorto.

Unos metros a mi izquierda había una pareja. Ante la falta de asientos, se habían sentado en la misma silla, ella sobre las rodillas de él, el brazo de él sobre los hombros de ella. Su impudicia me cautivó y, por unos instantes, deseé tener su valentía o su suerte, no tener que pasarme la vida escondiéndome o muerta de miedo de que la gente supiera a quién amaba y por qué, con quién quería estar y por qué.

Qué narices. Si esos dos se sentaban así, por qué no iba a dejar yo que Franco me cogiera de la mano si me apetecía. Al diablo.

Estiré el cuello, pero no había ni rastro de Lila. A lo mejor se había marchado. Sería lo mejor. No tenía que haberla traído; nunca debí decirle que viniera. Lo único que me había traído eran problemas y toqueteos rabiosos en la oscuridad de una habitación.

Lo único que había traído Lila _siempre_ a mi vida, en realidad, eran problemas.

Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, allí, rodeada de toda la gente que había supuesto algo para mí en Pisa, algo me faltaba. _Alguien_ me faltaba. Alguien demasiado importante como para pasar por alto su ausencia.

Alguien que, si se marchaba, me faltaría día tras día, año tras año, y podría vivir con esa falta, pero sería como si tuviera un espacio vacío en lugar de corazón.

Y no podía evitar un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el pecho. Porque Lila, a pesar de comportarse como se había comportado, tenía algo de razón. Como poco, era cierto que le había mentido y no me gustaba. Y sabía que estaba enfadada, más enfadada de lo que la había visto nunca en Pisa. Quizá incluso como para… hacer alguna tontería.

¿No tendría que ir a buscarla al menos, para demostrarle que me importaba a pesar de todo?

Al diablo. Al diablo.

La conversación iba y venía entre los dos portavoces principales —Marco y uno de los amigos de Pietro— como un partido de tenis, pero ya no la escuchaba. Sentí que me dolía la cabeza y que tenía mucha sed. Quería emborracharme hasta perder el sentido. Quería olvidarme de Lila y, a la vez, quería salir a buscarla, por la casa, por la calle, por donde fuera, hasta encontrarla. Quería abrazarla y suplicarle que no se fuera, que no me dejara sola, porque era todo lo que estaba _mal_ en mi vida y, al mismo tiempo, lo _único_ que merecía la pena.

Por eso, cuando de pronto la vi junto a mí como un fantasma, con la blusa mojada y los ojos enrojecidos, me solté de la mano de Franco y la miré de hito en hito. Tenía la melena negra empapada y las puntas del pelo le goteaban.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—En el balcón. Llueve.

Me sostuvo la mirada, en una especie de guerra silenciosa que no entendí muy bien, y Franco se movió un poco y le preguntó si quería sentarse, y Lila respondió:

—No hace falta.

Apretó algo que llevaba en la mano y entonces distinguí lo que era: varios folios enrollados, con la tinta algo corrida, pero en los que se distinguía claramente mi letra.

Mi parte de la historia.

Saber que Lila había leído aquello, en ese preciso momento, me llenó de pánico. Pensé que iba a montar una escena. Que me gritaría, que me arrojaría los folios a la cara, que me soltaría en dialecto los peores insultos que nadie en ese salón hubiera oído jamás. Me preparé rápidamente lo que podía responderle para calmarla, si es que lograba calmarla.

Pero ella no hizo nada de eso.

Pasó el brazo por el respaldo de la silla y, con un solo movimiento, se aupó y se sentó en mis rodillas.

Y mi primera reacción no fue echarla, sino pasarle el brazo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera; y Lila me rodeó tranquilamente los hombros con el suyo, como la pareja de antes, y me rozó la sien con los labios en una especie de beso casto.

En aquel salón atestado de gente.

Como dos personas que hacen eso todo el rato.


	23. El beso

No había nada explícitamente raro en lo que hacíamos, al menos en aquel ambiente universitario en el que hasta chicos y chicas se tocaban en público, y, aun así, _algo_ tenía de particular, _algo_ que hacía volver un poco la cabeza. Las miradas se demoraban, curiosas, sobre nosotras. ¿Esa es la de Nápoles? Sí, y la otra su amiga, la que estudia Comercio. Vaya, ¿siempre están así? Deben de tener mucha confianza.

Lila estaba fría como un lagarto, con la ropa mojada después de haber estado leyendo en el balcón, y la única señal de tensión que mostraba era la forma en la que agarraba los folios, casi arrugándolos. En todo lo demás era extremadamente cariñosa, casi dulce; me acariciaba el hombro con los dedos, se apoyaba contra mí sin pudor. Y aunque yo no hacía mucho más que sostenerla, la palidez de mi rostro y la rigidez de mi postura me delataban, porque Silvia podía haber hecho esto, Suzanne podía haber hecho esto y yo no habría pensado nada sobre ellas; pero Lila sabía que yo jamás lo habría hecho, porque por compostura y por seguridad, nos habían enseñado a no mostrar tanto afecto físico al llegar a una edad, igual que nos habían enseñado a ocultar nuestros cuerpos, nuestra menstruación o nuestro deseo sexual. No llevar cuidado con esas cosas era invitar a que nos hicieran daño, y yo, que de jovencita había sido bastante menos precavida que ella, lo había aprendido finalmente a las malas.

Y mientras el sudor frío me caía por la frente, volví a pensar con la mentalidad de mi madre y de las mujeres del barrio, a sentir que si me encontraba en una situación así era en el fondo porque me lo merecía, porque si bien había intentado mantener una fachada decente, había hecho todo lo que era peligroso o que estaba prohibido, y Lila no había venido más que a arrancar ese velo. _Lila, oh, Lila, por qué siempre te vengas mejor que yo_ , pensaba, cómo voy a explicar esto ahora, y me venían a la cabeza sus palabras: _Vives rodeada de un montón de mentiras_.

Tenía razón, como siempre, y yo no era más que una imbécil fuera de casa que estaba sola, que no confiaba en nadie y que tenía sobre sus rodillas a la persona que más quería y más odiaba en el mundo, al recordatorio más extraordinario de todo lo que era y de quien era, y habría querido confiarle mi vida, pero no estaba segura de que no me destruyera y por eso siempre tenía que ir envuelta en mentiras y subterfugios, con el cuchillo por delante, siempre pendiente de sus movimientos, siempre cubriéndome por si tenía que matarla yo primero.

_Si confiaras, me dirías la verdad. A mí y a la gente que tienes aquí._

La verdad es, Lila, que nadie me ha encargado matarte, pero a veces lo deseo y luego me arrepiento y lo borro de mi cabeza, porque no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti. La verdad es, Lila, que no soy el Elio de tu historia, pero como ya sabías, la realidad imita a menudo a la ficción. Y tú tampoco eres la Nina de mi historia, pero te duelen las partes en las que te ves reflejada, sobre todo cuando las he hecho a propósito. Te he hecho daño a propósito, porque ya no sé qué hacer. No puedo quererte de una forma normal, con el afecto que se tiene por una amiga o una hermana, solo puedo amarte, y amarte es demasiado difícil, me duele demasiado y me hace sentir demasiado confusa. Pero no amarte no es posible y, por eso, odio que siempre vuelvas, que incluso cuando te hago daño seas capaz de rodearme con tus brazos, que no me eches para siempre de tu corazón como echaste a Nino. Porque algún día no volverás y ese día me da demasiado miedo, Lila, amor mío. ¿Por qué tuviste que venir a buscarme? ¿Por qué?

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así; sé que se me durmieron las piernas y Lila se cambió de postura sobre ellas un par de veces; sé que las hebras húmedas de su pelo me mojaron el vestido, que ella finalmente se guardó los folios en la bandolera y que mis manos se desplazaron de su cintura a su cadera, porque se me resbalaba. Sé que Franco abandonó su silla, que fue rápidamente ocupada por otro chico; sé que ese chico sonrió a Lila y trató de trabar conversación con ella, pero ella lo ignoró. Mientras tanto, en el corro proseguía la charla, que para mí no era ya más que un zumbido de fondo.

Era extraño mostrar tanta calma por fuera cuando por dentro nos bullían ríos, se fraguaban tormentas como la que azotaba la fachada de la casa en esos momentos.

Finalmente, las diversas facciones del debate llegaron a un acuerdo y los dos portavoces principales se estrecharon las manos. Ya era tarde y la gente comenzaba a retirarse. Solo me había quedado claro que ese curso iba a ser muy importante, aunque solo fuera porque nunca se había visto semejante afluencia en una de esas reuniones.

Lila se deslizó al suelo y yo me apoyé en la silla para levantarme. Luego ella tomó el camino de la puerta y, sin decir nada, la acompañé. Ella recogió su jersey azul; yo me puse mi abrigo. Franco había desaparecido y nadie nos interrumpió cuando salimos a la calle.

Había anochecido y caía una lluvia sucia y fina. Ninguna de las dos teníamos paraguas, así que intentamos refugiarnos bajo los balcones mientras tomábamos la misma dirección: ella la de la estación de autobuses, yo la del puente que me llevaría a la residencia. Mientras pasábamos por una calle mal iluminada, le dije:

—Esta noche no te la voy a perdonar en la vida.

—Ya somos dos.

Lila temblaba y volví a recordar que no llevaba abrigo ninguno. O quizás temblaba de rabia. En cualquier caso, tenía que estar pelándose de frío con la ropa mojada bajo ese jersey.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz de humillarme así? —le pregunté.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sobrevivirás. Aunque, quién sabe, quizá tengas que contarle algún cuento a tu novio.

—Franco no es mi novio.

—No te creo. Ya no te creo en nada, en nada —dijo Lila alzando la voz—. Has escrito algo horrible, lo más feo del mundo. ¿Cómo has podido rebajarte tú a eso?

—Si no tuvieras la manía de coger mis cosas todo el rato, de robar, porque es así como se llama, no lo habrías leído —le grité yo también—. Yo no quería que lo leyeras.

—Claro que querías. —El pecho de Lila se movía arriba y abajo—. Si no, no lo habrías escrito, no te lo habrías mirado tanto. Ibas a dármelo, solo que te arrepentiste en el último momento, ¿y sabes por qué?

—¡Porque no estaba segura!

Lila escupió a mis pies. Fue un gesto reflejo, fruto sin duda de lo que habíamos aprendido en el Rione, pero lo repentino me sorprendió y di un paso atrás.

—Mentira, mentira sucia y asquerosa. Es porque eres una cobarde, una cobarde y una mentirosa. Quieres que te folle en la oscuridad, te _mueres_ por cinco minutos conmigo en la cama, pero con las luces apagadas y la llave echada. No quieres ni verme la cara cuando me manoseas, no te vaya a recordar las cosas que no quieres saber, no se vaya nadie a enterar de que a la perfecta universitaria, con una vida tan perfecta, con unos modales tan perfectos, le gusta que una napolitana sin estudios y que apesta a cabra le quite las bragas. Luego sales de allí mintiendo, les mientes a tus amigos, le mientes a tu novio y no le ves ningún problema; pero aquí la mentirosa soy yo, ¿verdad? Aquí, la que se porta como una cabrona siempre soy yo.

Lila hablaba de forma atropellada y gesticulaba, mitad en italiano y mitad en dialecto, como las escasas veces en que explotaba y se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y entre eso, el temblor de su cuerpo y sus resoplidos, me di cuenta de que estaba viendo una de sus bajadas al infierno, esas que me había dicho que no quería que yo presenciara, y que ella era dolorosamente consciente de ello.

—Tenía que haberlo sabido. Para ti soy un divertimento, pero en realidad me ves como en tu historia, ¿a que sí? —rugió—. Una bruja caprichosa a la que solo le interesa el dinero.

—Esa historia es una ficción —protesté. Temía que terminara de perder los nervios, que se hiciera daño, que me hiciera daño—. No es verdad. Se nos ha ido un poco de las manos.

—¡A ti se te ha ido! Nunca pensé que precisamente tú fueras capaz de ponerme follando con Marcello Solara.

—¿Perdona? Yo no te he convertido en un hombre ni he escrito una escena de sexo, que más bien parecía una carnicería, con don Achille. ¡Con don Achille, Lila!

—Y una mierda don Achille —dijo ella—. El otro hombre de esa escena era Stefano.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de pronto bajo la lluvia, sin ninguna protección. Cada vez llovía más fuerte y corrí para alcanzarla. El empedrado de la calle resbalaba bajo mis zapatos.

—¡Espera!

—No te acerques —me previno sin detenerse.

—No puedes irte así en mitad de una discusión —le grité, y me puse delante de ella—. ¿Quién es la cobarde ahora?

Lila se rio, y aquella risa sonó como un llanto.

—Lenù, ¿qué has hecho? Eras la mejor, la mejor de todos nosotros. Y yo solo esperaba lo mejor de ti, quería creer que solo eras capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas, era lo que más quería. Porque si tú no eres así, ¿quién soy yo?

La decepción que revelaban sus palabras me atravesó el corazón.

—Pues no soy así —le dije al fin—. Soy mentirosa, falsa y traicionera. Y no te puede pillar tan de sorpresa, porque tú también has escrito eso.

—Quería equivocarme —dijo ella.

—Querías hacerme daño.

—No —gritó Lila.

—Llevas queriendo hacerme daño desde que llegaste —le dije—. Soy mucho _peor_ porque tú llegaste.

Las cejas de Lila se alzaron y, por unos instantes, no dijo nada, solo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y los puños apretados. Después dijo:

—Muy bien, me voy.

—¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Adónde? —protesté.

—Me vuelvo a Nápoles.

—¿Qué?

Pero ella ya había echado a andar otra vez. Me aparté un mechón de pelo mojado de la frente que amenazaba con taparme la visión y eché a correr para ponerme a su altura.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Hablo muy en serio. Te hago peor a ti, estropeo un matrimonio y no sé para qué coño estoy estudiando un grado de mentira, así que me largo.

—¿Ahora? ¿Después de todo?

—¿Qué es “todo”? —Lila me fulminó con la mirada.

—Todo esto. Todo.

—¿Un mal polvo en una casa llena de gente? ¿Un par de besos por lástima donde nadie podía verte?

—No, no, aquello no fue por lástima. Y… ha habido muchas más cosas. Las conversaciones, las cenas, los capítulos de la historia.

—La historia métetela por donde te quepa.

Lila apretó el paso. Me estaba costando mantenerme a su lado; ni siquiera tenía muy claro por dónde íbamos, pero me habían saltado todas las alarmas con lo que había dicho.

—No puedes hacer eso —dije, interponiéndome de nuevo en su camino—. No puedes tener la cara dura de sentarte encima de mí con todo el mundo presente y luego dejarme sola para que lidie yo con las consecuencias.

—¿Como pensabas dejarme tú en Nápoles?

—En Nápoles yo te ayudé. —El mismo rencor que teñía las palabras de Lila salía al paso de las mías—. Te dije lo que sentía, fui sincera contigo, y tú me utilizaste.

—Sí, lo hice. Sé lo que hice.

—Ni siquiera me contestaste —le espeté, como si aquella fuera la falta suprema—. No le había dicho algo así nunca a nadie, y tú no me contestaste. ¿Cómo querías que tomara una decisión en esas circunstancias?

Lila no respondió y me rodeó para seguir andando. Intenté cogerla del brazo, pero se libró de un tirón. Por entonces yo ya tenía los cristales de las gafas mojados y, literalmente, apenas distinguía mucho más que la figura de Lila a pocos metros de mí.

—¿Vas a dejarme simplemente porque piensas que soy una cobarde? —le grité.

—No lo pienso, lo sé —masculló ella.

—¿Y en Nápoles? —grité de nuevo—. ¿Es que todo lo que me atreví a hacer en Nápoles no cuenta?

Lila se detuvo un instante y, por un instante, pensé que estaba llorando, pero solo tenía la cara empapada por la lluvia.

—Nápoles no contaba _para ti_. Siempre quisiste marcharte, ya casi no estabas allí. Aquí eres distinta. Has renunciado a todo, yo ya no soy nada para ti. Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo.

Me quedé quieta y, por unos momentos, dejé que siguiera caminando. La calle estaba oscura, a excepción de la farola solitaria que había al final. Cuando Lila se acercó a aquella farola, fue como si mi cuerpo despertara. Eché a correr hacia ella, acortando distancias metro a metro. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer era una marca más en nuestra eterna competición o un verdadero gesto de amor, pero quería demostrarle a toda costa que lo que había dicho no era cierto.

La agarré del brazo. Ella trató de soltarse, pero le di la vuelta, la sujeté con fuerza del jersey y la besé en los labios. Cerré los ojos y traté de tranquilizarme, porque el atrevimiento de lo que estaba haciendo me horrorizaba. Intenté crear un lugar en calma en torno a nosotras para que no importara nadie más: ni las casas que nos rodeaban ni la gente que pasaba a lo lejos, solo Lila y aquel beso, que tanto suponía para ella y que tan arriesgado era para ambas, pero que quería darle. Habría querido dárselo desde el principio.

Y entonces Lila me apartó de un empujón y me dio una bofetada.


	24. Las mudanzas

Durante unos instantes, me quedé aturdida, sin ver nada. Luego comencé a sentir ardor en la mejilla que me había abofeteado y me llevé a ella la mano.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo Lila muy despacio—. Nunca, jamás, hagas eso.

Me froté la mejilla y me recoloqué las gafas, que por suerte no habían salido volando. Fui consciente de que estábamos empapadas en un lugar indeterminado cerca de la estación, de que aún llovía y de que no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir allí.

—No te preocupes —le respondí con toda la dignidad que pude—. No pienso volver a intentarlo.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirándome, y por un instante sentí de nuevo su decepción, pero también percibí algo que nunca había sentido con Lila y que era descorazonador: una vergüenza terrible, abrumadora, que procedía no solo de mí, sino también de ella. Vi que intentaba decir algo sin conseguirlo. No sabía si la vergüenza era por lo que había hecho yo o por lo que había hecho ella, pero no quise saberlo.

Me di la vuelta, me subí el cuello del abrigo y eché a caminar bajo la lluvia, porque correr habría sido demasiado patético, una huida en toda regla, y ya tenía suficiente con lo que llevaba encima para añadirle la humillación de salir corriendo delante de ella. Recorrí varias calles; el pelo se me pegaba a la frente y a las mejillas. No tardé mucho en encontrar una esquina conocida y, gracias a eso, llegué a la residencia.

Me sequé como pude en recepción, subí a mi planta, cerré la puerta y me quité el abrigo empapado. A través de la ventana se seguía oyendo la lluvia. Descorrí la cortina y miré las gotas que se estrellaban contra el cristal. Luego abrí la cómoda sin pensarlo mucho y, cuando me fijé, tenía tres botellas de cerveza sobre el escritorio. Las botellas que estaban consumiendo mi beca entera, por no mencionar lo que me hacían a mí misma.

_Lenù, ¿qué has hecho? Eras la mejor, la mejor de todos nosotros._

Abrí la ventana y dejé que el viento y la lluvia me golpearan de nuevo en la cara. Tomé una de las botellas, la sostuve un momento por el cuello y la arrojé al vacío gris. La botella voló y cayó en el suelo de la calle con un estruendo de cristales rotos.

Hice lo mismo con la segunda y con la tercera. Aquel sonido era la banda sonora perfecta para mi estado de ánimo en esos momentos. Un exterior por fin roto, el caro alcohol desperdiciado, los trozos de cristal empujados por el viento sin rumbo.

* * *

Recuerdo que me tumbé en la cama y, por alguna razón, me quedé dormida, aunque estaba segura de que no podría conciliar el sueño. Era como si mi propia mente, que tantos trucos me jugaba, se hubiera compadecido por fin de mí y me estuviera protegiendo de ella misma durante un rato.

Al amanecer, alguien llamó a mi puerta y, cuando abrí, me encontré metida de cabeza en un incidente absurdo. Armando estaba en calzoncillos en el pasillo de mi planta y me suplicaba que le ayudara a despertar a Suzanne, que él había ido a ducharse y que ella le había cerrado la puerta de la habitación, seguramente por error. Que por favor, le echara una mano, porque como alguien le viera le iban a sacar de allí a palos.

Suzanne tenía el sueño más pesado del mundo y probablemente estaba borracha todavía, así que aunque llamamos a su puerta con puños y voces, nadie nos abrió. Finalmente a mí se me ocurrió pasar una hoja de papel por el resquicio de la puerta e intentar descorrer con ella el pestillo. Parecía una tontería, pero casi lo habíamos conseguido cuando se oyó ruido en las escaleras y Giovanna apareció en la planta superior, con un camisón lleno de encajes y el cabello ondulado totalmente despeinado.

—Qué demonios —dijo.

Estuve a punto de espetarle que nos ayudara o que al menos cerrara la boca, pero se fue hacia arriba a toda prisa. Por fin conseguimos abrir el pestillo y entramos como lobos en la habitación de Suzanne, de la que yo tuve que salir tapándome los ojos, porque estaba de todo menos presentable. Armando se lanzó a por sus pantalones y los oí discutir dentro del cuarto, así que los apremié:

—Daos prisa, ya son casi las siete.

Armando y Suzanne salieron de la habitación a trompicones, él con la camisa mal abrochada, ella con el vestido puesto del revés, y bajaron las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo. Pensé en Silvia, pero ni sus romances frustrados ni los ligues sorpresivos de Suzanne me conmovían en esos momentos, así que me encerré de nuevo en mi habitación hasta que se oyó una llamada queda con los nudillos.

—No tengo ganas de hablar —dije en alto.

La puerta se abrió y Suzanne asomó un poco la cabeza.

—Solo quería darte las gracias, cariño. Siento ser tan...

—¿Irresponsable?

—No, no era esa la palabra… Bueno, da igual. —Suzanne entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró—. Creo que tu amiga Silvia me va a odiar un poco después de esta. Puedes decirle que ha sido totalmente repentino.

—Díselo tú si te apetece. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver.

Me disponía a pasar algunos apuntes a limpio antes de desayunar, pero Suzanne sonrió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera rememorado el mejor momento de la tarde anterior.

—De todas maneras, te doy mil gracias por haber traído a Lila. ¿Sabes que no solo lee y escribe muchísimas cosas, sino que se construye sus propios juguetes sexuales? Le quita importancia, dice que aprendió todo lo necesario en la zapatería de su padre, pero es un portento. Me estuvo hablando de un par de modelos que diseñó hace tiempo y son increíbles. Creo que podría venderlos a gran escala, no es broma.

Dejé un libro sobre Kant sobre el escritorio con un estruendo y Suzanne se calló.

—Te he dicho que no tenía ganas de hablar —le recordé.

—¿Eso has dicho? Uy, es verdad, perdona.

Saqué la estilográfica, la mojé en el tintero y comencé a escribir, sin importarme que algunas gotas mancharan el papel.

—Me dijiste que juzgara por mí misma —le dije, vuelta de espaldas—. Bien, anoche juzgué y me he dado cuenta de que no merece la pena seguir intentándolo.

—Cuánto lo siento.

Las lágrimas se me agolparon en los párpados. Si Suzanne seguía allí, era probable que me viera llorar. Y si me veía llorar por Lila, seguro que no querría marcharse. Me preguntaría más, me arrancaría palabras que no quería decir y querría ser partícipe de mi tristeza; y entre una cosa y otra, teniendo en cuenta el espectáculo del día anterior, terminaría sacando conclusiones que yo no estaba en condiciones de explicar. Tenía que conseguir que se marchara de mi cuarto cuanto antes, ¿pero cómo?

Pero estaba claro que Suzanne se preocupaba más por ella misma que por mi estado de ánimo, porque preguntó:

—¿Te molesta si yo sigo quedando con ella?

Me froté el ojo y la miré por encima del hombro.

—¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Haced lo que os apetezca.

Suzanne asintió con gravedad.

—Es que realmente creo que lo de los juguetes tiene un potencial increíble. Y quiero llevarla al club, las chicas necesitan tanto conocer a personas como ella, Elena… Algunas han vivido situaciones muy duras y su caso les dará esperanza. Aún no he logrado convencerla, pero estoy segura de que acabará viniendo.

—Es posible. Le gusta descubrir cosas nuevas e ir a contracorriente. Pero, sobre todo, le gusta el dinero.

Suzanne empezó a decirme algo —creo que volvía a fantasear con la idea de montar negocios—, pero entonces alguien más llamó a la puerta y Suzanne frunció el ceño. Cuando abrió, se topó con los rostros serios de la hermana Rosario y la hermana Ermine.

—Greco, Klutz. —Siempre les costaba un poco pronunciar el apellido de Suzanne—. La madre superiora quiere hablar con vosotras. Salid del edificio e id a su despacho.

* * *

Cuando llegamos, Giovanna y una amiga suya, la alta que apenas se reía, ya estaban allí. Se notaba que no se habían duchado y que venían directamente de sus habitaciones sin desayunar, como nosotras. Cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos.

La madre superiora, una mujer de gesto adusto y mandíbula cuadrada, nos miró a las cuatro como si fuésemos moscas molestas. Luego comenzó a hablar. Que había tenido noticias de que la tercera planta se había convertido en un picadero, lo cual era sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que solo estábamos nosotras dos. A Klutz ya la conocía, pero había esperado que al tenerme cerca, y después de la bronca de hacía unos meses, se calmase un poco. De mí no se esperaba ese comportamiento en absoluto, dijo, perforándome con la mirada hasta que tragué saliva.

—Señorita Rossi, usted afirma que hoy había un hombre medio desnudo en el pasillo. ¿Puede demostrarlo? —dijo volviéndose hacia Giovanna.

Esta inspiró hondo.

—Madre superiora, no me acerqué, como comprenderá; pero le aseguro que estaba en paños menores, y él y Greco estaban forzando la puerta de…

—¿Y por qué vio usted todo esto, cuando tendría que haber estado durmiendo?

Giovanna se sonrojó. Cuando se alteraba, le costaba un poco más hablar italiano, pero lo mantuvo, aunque el acento se le hizo más marcado:

—Bueno, sé que pasan cosas en la tercera planta, así que de vez en cuando me despierto y miro. Greco no solo se ha traído hombres varias veces. En septiembre, una amiga suya estuvo viviendo con ella varios días y usó la cocina y las duchas.

La madre superiora me dirigió una mirada severa, pero siguió hablándole a Giovanna:

—La pernoctación de familiares y amigas no está prohibida, como usted sabe, señorita Rossi. Otra cosa es la convivencia, evidentemente. Pero debo decir que me cuesta creer sus acusaciones, porque usted misma tiene un feo historial de incumplimientos de las normas de esta casa.

Alcé las cejas y miré a Giovanna, que se había puesto aún más colorada. Su amiga salió en su defensa:

—Ella no ha hecho nada desde el primer año, puedo atestiguarlo. Todo aquello se habló y se ha borrado incluso del expediente de la universidad. Es agua pasada.

¿Qué falta podía haber cometido Giovanna tan grave que incluso había constado en su expediente? Normalmente, la universidad no se preocupaba por asuntos tan triviales. Sin embargo, recordé una de las normas de la beca de estudios: _Comportamiento intachable, fuera y dentro de las premisas de la universidad_. Dios mío, ¿habría fallado Giovanna en algo y por eso le habían retirado la beca? Me tensé. ¿Habría fallado _yo_?

—Los errores del pasado no dejan de existir aunque nos hagamos propósito de enmendarlos —dijo la madre superiora con dureza—. Y no se expían tan fácilmente.

Suzanne levantó un poco la mano.

—¿Klutz?

—Perdone, señora. —Con el nerviosismo, a Suzanne probablemente se le había olvidado el tratamiento de “madre superiora”—. Yo también quiero decir que Greco no tiene la culpa de nada. Lo que ha sucedido hoy, que lo admito, es exclusivamente asunto mío. Ella solo se ha visto metida en problemas por mi culpa.

—Greco es de todo menos un ángel. Cuando su amiga me soltó una bofetada, ni siquiera estabas aquí —la atacó Giovanna—. Y si supieras lo que se cuenta de ella en la facultad…

—¿Pero a quién le importa eso? —dijo Suzanne subiendo la voz.

—¡Silencio! —ladró la madre superiora.

Había golpeado el escritorio con las palmas de las manos y nos miró a las cuatro con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero más escándalos con ustedes. Tengo razones de sobra para creer que todas son problemáticas a su manera. Saben que las becas de estudios también están condicionadas a un buen comportamiento en la residencia que las acoge. —Nos miró específicamente a mí y a Giovanna—. Si vuelvo a saber de algún incidente, tendré que dar parte a su vicedecano.

Un silencio compacto se extendió por el pequeño despacho. La madre superiora sacó la estilográfica y escribió una carta breve en la que después estampó el sello de la orden. Nadie dijo nada durante ese tiempo.

—Señorita Rossi, señorita Klutz, recojan sus cosas. Van a intercambiar habitaciones durante un tiempo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Giovanna. Suzanne dio un bote en la silla y abrió la boca, como si estuviera demasiado indignada para hablar.

—Lo que han oído. Quieren jugar a las alianzas y las delatoras; así me aseguro de que están bien repartidas. —La madre superiora miró a la chica alta—. Ustedes serán responsables del comportamiento de la señorita Klutz en su planta. Cabe imaginar que no consentirán música o jaleo cerca de sus habitaciones. —Volvió la vista a Giovanna—. Y ya que está tan convencida de las cosas que hace Greco, le doy la oportunidad de vigilarla de cerca. Eso sí, señorita Greco, lo mismo va para la señorita Rossi. Si oigo cualquier cosa acerca de la tercera planta, ambas serán culpables. ¿Me han entendido?

Giovanna y yo nos miramos; ella respiró hondo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Entendido.

—¿Greco?

Yo había bajado la vista hasta la mesa. La veía borrosa, como si en aquel momento me diera igual aquel estúpido juego de ajedrez.

—Sí, entendido.

* * *

—Lo siento mucho, cariño —no hacía más que decirme Suzanne.

Iba de aquí para allá afligida, sacando los muchos enseres que tenía acumulados en su habitación y subiéndolos por las escaleras. Yo la ayudaba. Básicamente, me había asignado la tarea de meter las polvorientas colecciones de libros eróticos de Suzanne en cajas discretas y subirlas hasta colocarlas bajo la nueva cama.

—No lo sientas —le dije—. No es a mí a quien han desterrado.

—Al menos tendré más sol. Y estará más baja la farola del demonio. A veces, cuando estoy fumada sobre la cama, creo que me he muerto y es la luz que me guía al más allá.

Giovanna pasó a nuestro lado, también cargada con sus cosas, y nos dijo con tono de burla:

—No se puede hablar por los pasillos.

—Calla, Judas —le dijo Suzanne, irritada—. Cariño, ¿estarás bien con esa desaprensiva al lado? Sube siempre que quieras. Nadie te impide estar en mi nueva habitación.

Dejé la caja junto a la cama y me arrodillé para sacar más libros.

—Lo mismo te digo. —Me detuve—. Pero ven sola, por favor.

—Sí, sí; sola o con una amiga. Ya he comprendido.

—Suze, es que… —Suspiré—. Si por alguna razón me retiraran la beca, tendría que volver a Nápoles. No puedo seguir aquí sin ella. He sido una inconsciente.

—No has hecho nada malo, cariño. Perdona si yo…

Giovanna asomó por la puerta de la habitación y nos miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—A ver si termináis de una vez, que quiero estar tranquila. —Se fijó en los libros de los que yo me ocupaba—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada que te importe —dijo Suzanne, mientras yo me sentaba sobre la cama para impedir que viniera a curiosear.

—Eres una asocial y una licenciosa, Klutz. —Giovanna arrugó la nariz—. Y a ti, Greco, te voy a tener echado el ojo; no te creas que vas a salir de esta de rositas.

—Bien —le dije, aceptando el reto por pura desidia, porque no tenía ningunas ganas de competir con ella—. Haz lo que quieras.

* * *

Mi nueva compañera de planta me hacía sentir muy incómoda. Al contrario que Suzanne, Giovanna estaba en su habitación a todas horas; de vez en cuando salía al pasillo sola y se fumaba un cigarrillo mientras merodeaba, acechando mi puerta. En un par de ocasiones estuve a punto de abrir y preguntarle qué quería, si de verdad no tenía otra cosa que hacer ni nada que estudiar, si no podía dejarme vivir en paz, y si no lo hice fue solamente porque creía que eso agravaría el problema. La cuestión de Giovanna —así la bautizamos tiempo después— era más compleja de lo que yo creía entonces, y dudo que se hubiera resuelto con una intervención de ese tipo, pero ahora sé que ella estaba inmersa en sus propios problemas y necesitaba desesperadamente una atención que no recibía por parte de nadie.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, el único lugar de la ciudad donde me creía a salvo, y traté de regresar a la rutina que me había funcionado durante el primer año: ir a clase, pasar por la biblioteca, volver a la residencia. No hacer absolutamente nada más. Dejé de apuntarme a las cervezas de los viernes y a las reuniones de los sábados.

Mi huida social se basaba en tres pilares: el terror de encontrarme con Lila, el terror de _no_ encontrarme con Lila nunca más y el terror ante la idea de que alguien mencionara —aunque fuera de broma o de pasada— el rato en el que había sostenido a Lila sobre mis rodillas. Tardé en darme cuenta de que nadie iba a hacer referencia directa a ese momento, que no era tan relevante para los otros como había sido para mí, y que la venganza de Lila era más sutil de lo que había pensado: la verdadera humillación no venía tanto del juicio de los demás, sino de lo que _yo_ temía que pudiera ser ese juicio. Del miedo que me entraba cada vez que alguien se refería a ella, miedo a que leyeran algo en mi expresión que no debía estar ahí, miedo a que vieran reflejados en mí mis verdaderos sentimientos. Me había obligado a enfrentarme a todo eso.

Con todo, es cierto que aquella noche Lila sembró una semilla que solo daría sus frutos mucho más adelante. Hoy sé que no estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero ya no podía deshacerlo y, además, era totalmente incapaz de volver sobre sus propios pasos; cuando Lila cometía un error, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que había hecho en la vida, era seguir adelante. Era un arma de doble filo, pero en este caso, no me había dejado más opción que hacer lo mismo que ella.

La única persona en la que habían influido de forma explícita los actos de Lila vino a verme un día después de una clase, cuando yo ya no lo esperaba. Me topé con él al salir del aula. Franco sonrió un poco, miró al suelo y me preguntó si podíamos hablar un minuto.

Eché un vistazo. No tenía ninguna intención de que volvieran a correr los rumores, pero no quería ser descortés ni portarme mal con él otra vez, así que entré en la clase de al lado, que estaba vacía, y dejé que Franco pasara detrás de mí y entornara la puerta.

Le costó empezar. Primero me preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que no supe qué responder. Yo hice lo mismo y él me dijo:

—Sí, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo. —Se colocó mejor los libros que llevaba—. No has venido a la última reunión, y Silvia dice que tampoco quedas con ellas. ¿Es porque no quieres verme?

Que Franco pensara que mi encierro era _solo_ por él me pareció ridículo, pero no se lo dije. Hay algo en el orgullo de los hombres que les hace pensar, una y otra vez, a pesar de cualquier evidencia, que todo gira en torno a ellos; y destruir esa ilusión, como después supe con más claridad, comporta consecuencias catastróficas.

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

Él suspiró aliviado.

—Oye, este verano seguramente pensaste que yo era un payaso y que no quería comprometerme, pero eso no quita que me gustaras mucho. Cuando me encerraron en Yugoslavia, pensé en ti, pensé que no debía ser tan egoísta y que quería volver a tu lado, pero… incluso entonces, notaba que no lo hacía bien, que algo no funcionaba…

—No es por ti —le reiteré, porque no sabía si quería escuchar todo aquello de su boca.

Asintió lentamente, con una media sonrisa, como si aquello confirmara sus pensamientos. Yo miré brevemente la puerta y me pregunté cuándo sería educado marcharme. Me debatía entre el deseo de ser sincera con él y el impulso de dejarlo estar, no hablar jamás de ese tema, no volver a hablar con Franco en la vida. Pero era una de las pocas personas que me habría gustado que me entendieran. No sentía por él lo mismo que por Lila, pero aquella relación, que tampoco tenía nombre, era una de las pocas que me había acompañado en los últimos meses.

—Franco —le dije al fin—, no sé cómo expresarlo. No es que no me gustes, pero… —Suspiré; no podía hablar de aquella que flotaba entre ambos como un fantasma—. Creo que contigo he intentado ser una persona que no soy. No puedo acostarme con alguien sin más. Y tampoco puedo suplir todo lo que me falta, o creo que me falta, solo con eso. Lo siento.

Franco se apoyó en la mesa del profesor.

—Mira, Elena, siempre he pensado que dos personas que se gustan no tienen que dar explicaciones de lo que hagan. —Tomó aire y se rascó la nuca, como buscando las palabras—. Yo… bueno, no soy ajeno a ciertas cosas. Ya te dije que tengo hermanas. Y cuando dije que Chiara es como tu amiga… En fin, creo que lo es en todos los sentidos. Como ella o… como tú, ¿me entiendes?

Podía negarlo, al menos en lo que a mí respectaba. Pero pensé en Lila gritándome bajo la lluvia, diciéndome que era una cobarde y una mentirosa, y dije, con un hilo de voz:

—Eso creo.

—De Chiara he aprendido muchas cosas, pero la primera es esa. En casa no somos religiosos, pero recuerdo una cita de la Biblia que nos hacían repetir en la escuela: “No juzguéis y no seréis juzgados”. Si tú y yo queremos pasar una noche juntos, no tenemos que rendir cuentas a nadie. —Fui a hablar, pero Franco levantó una mano para que no lo interrumpiera—. Excepto a nosotros mismos.

Sentí que se me subían los colores.

—Ese es el verdadero problema, ¿verdad? —dijo suavemente—. Tú tienes cuentas que rendir.

Me embarullé un poco y tardé en contestar:

—Es más complicado de lo que parece.

—Bien, entonces míralo así. —Franco se acercó un poco y me puso la mano en el hombro; aquel contacto me despertó una ola de ternura y, por un momento, tuve la necesidad de echarme en sus brazos—. Tu cuerpo es libre, pero tu cabeza no lo es.

Yo me reí, más que nada por la cara con la que lo había dicho.

—Es una manera de verlo, sí.

Él me apretó el hombro y me soltó.

—Te echo de menos —me dijo—. Echo de menos hablar contigo, bromear contigo.

—Lo sé. Yo también.

—No me gustaría que esto fuese el final de todo. No solo me gustabas, también lo pasábamos bien. —Lo miré con desconfianza y él se apresuró a agregar—: En todos los sentidos. Cuando te dije que éramos amigos, lo decía con el corazón.

Dudé.

—No sé si soy una buena amiga.

—No es fácil ser un buen amigo —dijo él.

—¿Crees que es posible que un hombre y una mujer sean… amigos? —dije, porque yo misma me lo había preguntado—. ¿Amigos de verdad?

—Sí, lo creo —dijo Franco.

Supe que decía la verdad, y al final dije, porque era todo lo que podía ofrecer en esos momentos:

—Bueno, podemos intentarlo.

—Perfecto. —Franco se dio la vuelta, pero antes de abrir la puerta del aula, se volvió hacia mí y susurró—: Eso sí, que sepas que si algún día te da por ahí, tienes las puertas de mi piso abiertas. Tú y tu amiga. Y si queréis venir juntas, no tengo problema, soy generoso.

Le palmeé la espalda.

—Ahora sí que estás siendo un payaso.

Franco abrió la puerta y se apoyó contra ella con las manos a la espalda, como un colegial travieso.

—Soy un hombre.

—Sí, ya. A veces se me olvida.

* * *

Todos los días me levantaba con el mismo pensamiento —llamar a Lila, buscarla, intentar hablar con ella de algún modo— y todas las noches me acostaba sin haberlo hecho. Me invadía una sensación total de futilidad. ¿Para qué llamarla, cuando me había dicho que no lo hiciera? ¿Para qué esforzarme en aclarar las cosas, si ya nos lo habíamos dicho todo? Era evidente que ni ella ni yo podíamos superar la manera en la que nos habíamos separado en Nápoles. Quizá las dos lo habíamos intentado, cada una a su modo, pero lo único que habíamos logrado era que todo fuese mucho peor. Muchísimo peor.

Mientras yo me debatía entre esperanzas y pesadillas, llegó noviembre y el frío se recrudeció. En mi habitación, cubierta por una rebeca que había sido de mi madre y asediada por el ir y venir de Giovanna por el pasillo, me preguntaba si Lila seguiría en Pisa o si se habría vuelto ya a Nápoles. Hasta donde yo sabía, no hacía acto de presencia por la facultad. Lo más probable era que hubiera hablado en serio y se hubiera marchado, porque Lila no se pasaba media vida dudando y suspirando por el pasado, como yo, sino que tomaba sus decisiones y daba cada paso sin mirar atrás.

No había verdadero enfado en mí, solo amargura y esa extraña vergüenza de la última vez. El momento de la bofetada estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos y rara vez lo rememoraba como tal. En su lugar, recordaba el rato que la había tenido sentada sobre mis rodillas. Había sido _terrible_. Pero, a la vez, había sido _bonito_. Cómo algo podía ser a la vez terrible y bonito, yo no lo sabía. Tampoco sabía si también había sido ambas cosas para ella.

Lo que más me dolía era saber que lo había hecho por despecho, como forma de recordarme que poseía un poder sobre mí, que podía revelar lo nuestro cuando le diese la gana y destrozar la vida que me había construido yo en Pisa. Nunca hasta entonces había temido que Lila utilizara nuestra relación como un arma contra mí; al fin y al cabo, nos afectaba a las dos en igual medida. Pero lo que en Nápoles había sido un secreto compartido, o casi, era aquí una fuente de tensión, porque no estábamos delante de las personas que las dos habíamos conocido toda la vida; nos separaba un año, un año en el que yo había conocido a otras personas muy diferentes. Y a ella, sin embargo, le daba igual. No tenía un círculo de amigos ni una reputación de ningún tipo que mantener.

No le importaba que la llamaran…

No podía. No podía ni decir la palabra. Ni siquiera la había oído nunca, solo la había leído en textos relacionados con la Antigua Grecia. Lo único que había oído, hasta entonces, eran las versiones peyorativas, los insultos. Cómo podía alguien exponerse voluntariamente a esos insultos, que estaban entre los peores que se le podían decir a un hombre.

Pero…

Pero yo había dado finalmente aquel paso. Me había expuesto por ella. Porque, aun sabiendo los riesgos, aunque esa parte de mí todavía me daba demasiado miedo para mirarla de frente, quería decirle que ella era más importante. Que lo que había entre nosotras era más importante aún que el pánico que me provocaba que me llamasen…

Lo que fuera.

Y ella sabía que yo había hecho eso. Lo sabía y me había abandonado.

Cuando llegué a esa conclusión, supe que no podía hacer mucho más por ella. En Nápoles le había hecho una confesión de amor; en Pisa la había besado en los labios en plena calle. Ninguna de ambas cosas me había traído nada bueno. Era como si cuanto más quisiera hacer por Lila, cuantas más fronteras traspasara, más se alejara ella de mí, más oscura y violenta se volviera.

Por primera vez entendí que quizá era del todo imposible amar a Lila y estar a la vez cerca de ella, y supe que no era un problema solo mío. Yo había cometido muchos errores, pero esa contradicción era algo que ella llevaba en la sangre. Quería tanto, siempre _tanto_ , no se conformaba con menos, pero nada era exactamente lo que ella quería y por eso se pasaba la vida yendo de una cosa a otra, en busca de una inmensidad que ni siquiera ella misma entendía. Se burlaba de que yo quería que todo fuera perfecto, pero nunca habría admitido que en el fondo ella deseaba ese ideal tanto como yo, habría querido quitármelo de las manos si yo lo hubiera encontrado primero. Y quizá me quería (si es que todavía me quería) porque pensaba que _realmente_ lo encontraría primero, porque en su cabeza yo era mucho más… no sé, perfecta y maravillosa de lo que ahora ambas sabíamos que yo era.

Quizá había llegado el momento que tanto temía, ese en el que Lila se marcharía de mi lado para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, ella también habría podido venir a buscarme; y, si a esas alturas no lo había hecho, estaba muy claro que era porque no lo deseaba.

**FIN DE LA PARTE 3**


	25. El aliado

**PARTE 4**

**PERSONAJES EN BUSCA DE AUTOR**

* * *

Una tarde, yo estaba enfrascada en un trabajo que nos habían encargado para la asignatura de _Pensamiento italiano_.

—Quiero que gloséis el pensamiento de un hombre célebre moderno, de alguien cuya obra haya influido en cómo vemos el mundo hoy en día —nos había pedido el señor De Luca.

Sabía que la clase se dividiría en dos bandos: unos hablarían de Garibaldi, otros de Gramsci. A veces era como si viviéramos en dos tiempos. Mi yo de entonces se sentía bastante atraída por Gramsci; yo no era ningún genio ni me habían mandado a la cárcel, pero no podía evitar identificarme con muchos aspectos de su vida, quizá porque el resto de “hombres célebres” de su entorno no lo habían tenido tan difícil como él para estudiar. Ni para vivir, en general.

Sin embargo, había una figura a caballo de Garibaldi y Gramsci, que se había beneficiado de los cambios del primero y por la que este último había mostrado admiración, a pesar de estar en las antípodas de su pensamiento político. No habría conocido su obra de no ser por mi costumbre de dar una vuelta por las secciones de literatura italiana antes de marcharme de la biblioteca y, sobre todo, si no me hubiera acercado a la sección de teatro. Si no hubiera alargado la mano y tomado ese libro antes de marcharme. _Seis personajes en busca de autor_.

Aquella obra, que ahora yacía sobre el escritorio después de haber sido leída, releída, dejada temporalmente para pensar sobre ella y retomada en una especie de síndrome de Stendhal sin moverme de la habitación de mi residencia, me había obligado a enfrentarme de manera intelectual a lo que Lila había afirmado en el desván de la casita en el pueblo, cuando las dos discutíamos acerca de _Fausto_ : el hecho de que la ficción pudiera ser más viva que la propia realidad, hasta el punto de tener una existencia al margen de ella. La premisa de que no existe ninguna realidad absoluta, de que todos somos relativos a nuestro tiempo y nuestro espacio y que, por lo tanto, es imposible escribir una historia realmente cierta.

Y todo eso contado con humor. A mí, siempre en búsqueda de fragmentos de autenticidad entre la niebla, el humor era lo último que se me habría ocurrido para enfrentarme a hechos tan deprimentes.

Después de varios intentos de pensar en “hombres célebres” sobre los que escribir, volví a tomar _Seis personajes en busca de autor_ y lo hojeé. Quizá podía hacer el trabajo sobre Pirandello. No era exactamente lo que se esperaba de una asignatura de Filosofía, pero sí que había en su obra una refutación garibaldina y otras conclusiones que podían extraerse de los temas que trataba.

Por entonces casi no era consciente de ello, pero comenzaba a crecer en mí una tensión con los estudios que se agravaría con los años, como una pequeña herida que se va infectando. Tenía que ver con el hecho de que estudiáramos tanto a los grandes filósofos, los clásicos, los hombres célebres del señor De Luca y de los otros catedráticos, y descartáramos todas las contribuciones que no entraban dentro del canon. Por ejemplo, no hablábamos casi nunca de escritores de ficción, dramaturgos o incluso cineastas. Y desde luego, salvo contadas excepciones, no hablábamos de ninguna mujer. Al menos, no de las que había al otro lado del papel. A las mujeres ficticias creadas por hombres sí que las mencionábamos. Llevaba todos mis años de escuela estudiando, memorizando, las figuras de mujeres que habían creado los hombres.

Suzanne habría dicho que mi carrera estaba envenenada por milenios de pensamiento masculino, que se componía de hombres que quieren ser importantes hablando de hombres que creen ser importantes, pero yo por entonces no habría sabido expresarlo con esa ligereza. Solo sabía que quería encajar desesperadamente, que me tomaran en serio, y que, por lo tanto, había cosas que me estaban vetadas desde el punto de vista académico; cosas que no podía utilizar como bibliografía ni convertir en el objeto de ninguno de mis estudios, porque a ciencia cierta, el profesor que me calificara me diría que aquello no era _serio_.

Mientras me preguntaba cómo podría estructurar el trabajo para que no me dijeran que era una investigación menor, llamaron a la puerta y me informaron de que tenía visita. Me puse en pie, sobresaltada, pero recordé que no podía ser ninguna chica. A las chicas las dejaban pasar.

Un chico. ¿Franco, que a pesar de todo había decidido venir a buscarme de forma informal? ¿Armando, que se aburría mucho o quería preguntarme alguna cosa sobre Suzanne? ¿El propio Pietro, que quizás había vencido su propia timidez para invitarme a tomar algo o dar un paseo?

Esta última posibilidad fue cobrando fuerza y, mientras bajaba las grandes escaleras, todavía abrochándome el abrigo, me pregunté qué le diría para rechazar su oferta sin hacerle daño. Hasta ahora había logrado mantener nuestra relación en el terreno de la amistad, esa amistad entre hombres y mujeres que ni siquiera sabía si existía. Si él pretendía algo más… Bien, si él pretendía algo más, tendría que inventarme una excusa, quizá que estaba saliendo con Franco, porque de otra forma probablemente no desistiría.

Cuando llegué abajo, me quedé parada en el último escalón y tuve ganas de darme la vuelta y subir de nuevo.

El que me esperaba en el rellano era Enzo. Iba vestido de forma sencilla —como correspondía a su trabajo en el campo— y daba vueltas a su gorra entre las manos hasta que me vio. Entonces se acercó a mí despacio; yo solo acerté a bajar el último escalón.

—Hola, Lenù.

—Hola —dije—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería hablar. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Miré hacia fuera, al cielo encapotado de la calle. No había nadie más. Enzo había venido solo.

—No sé si hace día para pasear.

—Vamos a tomar un café entonces.

Titubeé. No quería llevar a Enzo a los sitios donde solía ir con la gente de la facultad. Tampoco quería que me vieran sola con él. Incluso aquí, enseguida comenzarían a murmurar.

—La verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo.

Enzo pareció comprender. Señaló a la puerta:

—Entonces demos una vuelta en la camioneta. No será largo, tengo que subir antes de que oscurezca.

Fui con él, con la impresión de ser un cordero al que llevaban al matadero, y Enzo me condujo hasta donde tenía aparcada la camioneta. Cuando subí, me llamó la atención un fuerte olor a leche. El asiento de atrás estaba cubierto de mantas manchadas, algún calcetín solitario y prendas de niño. Distinguí también unas medias de Carmela y me volví de inmediato hacia el parabrisas.

—Sí, tengo que limpiar todo eso —dijo Enzo por toda disculpa.

—¿Llevas al niño en la camioneta?

—A veces sí. También a Carmela y a Lila. —Se puso el cinturón y comprobó el rosario que llevaba colgado del espejo retrovisor—. A ella solía bajarla a la universidad después de comer.

Me hundí en el asiento y él giró la llave en el contacto.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en concreto?

—No. Uno que no esté muy lejos.

Enzo enfiló la calle junto al río, en dirección a las montañas. Había un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. No quería hacerlo, pero el temor pudo más que yo y pregunté:

—No vas a llevarme a Tiricella, ¿verdad?

—No, solo es el camino que mejor conozco. ¿Por qué? —añadió con un leve tono desafiante.

Suspiré.

—Porque supongo que Lila te habrá mandado a hablar conmigo, y yo no quiero hablar con ella.

Enzo guardó silencio. Finalmente dijo:

—No me manda Lila. He venido yo.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar tú?

Se humedeció los labios y sujetó con más fuerza el volante. Luego, cuando yo casi me había olvidado de la pregunta, dijo:

—Me prometí que nunca más me metería en lo vuestro. No lo quiero saber, no soy quién para intentar entenderlo. Pero no puedo vivir con ella y no ser consciente de por qué le pasan ciertas cosas.

—Parece que habláis mucho de mí a mis espaldas.

—No. —Él giró un poco la cara para mirarme—. Ella nunca habla de ti. Cuando digo nunca, quiero decir nunca. Lo poco que sé se lo he sonsacado en este último año, pero no tengo ni idea de qué pasó aquel sábado hace unas semanas, por ejemplo. Solo sé que Lila cogió fiebre y que no pudo trabajar, ni mucho menos ir a la universidad. Que no llegamos a saber lo que tenía, porque está de tan mal humor que apenas nos deja verla. Y que vuelve a dormir con la luz encendida.

—Pero si ella nunca se pone enferma.

Enzo frenó en un semáforo, algo más bruscamente de lo necesario.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de que vinieras a estudiar a Pisa, Lenù? Cuando estábamos Carmè, tú y yo con Pasquale, sentados cerca de las vías del tren, y él decía que Lila lo conseguiría todo porque ella era extraordinaria.

—Sí —dije tentativamente—. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Tú le callaste la boca. Le dijiste que ser lista no la había salvado de lo que habían hecho con ella. De la traición de su familia, del matrimonio con Stefano, de todo.

—¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso?

Enzo pisó el acelerador y la camioneta volvió a arrancar con una sacudida.

—Que es humana. Que se pone enferma. Que siente y que sufre y que duda y que llora, como tú y como yo. Y que parece mentira que tú, que eres tan inteligente, tan capaz, que has conseguido llegar hasta aquí y que tienes con ella algo que yo nunca tendré jamás, lo hayas olvidado.

Los nudillos de Enzo estaban blancos de apretar el volante. Estaba enfadado, tan enfadado que había levantado la voz, que había resonado como un grito entre las paredes de la camioneta.

Por instinto, me quedé muy quieta. Enzo condujo durante unos minutos más sin decir nada, mirando al frente. Yo miraba fijamente el salpicadero, y pensaba que uno de los limpiaparabrisas estaba ligeramente astillado, pero no le prestaba atención ninguna al paisaje. Me podía haber llevado a Tiricella y me habría dado igual. Enzo, que jamás le había alzado la voz a nadie, me había gritado.

—¿De verdad llora?

Lo había preguntado en voz baja e incrédula. Enzo inspiró hondo, como intentando tranquilizarse.

—Alguna vez, como todos.

Me sentí aún más incómoda en mi propio pellejo.

—Enzo, conmigo no lo ha hecho nunca, jamás, en todos estos años. Quizás una vez, pero estábamos con los sentimientos a flor de piel y no sé si lo recuerdo bien. Si hubiera llorado… —La voz se me apagó y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar—: Si hubiera llorado delante de mí de verdad, como yo he llorado delante de ella, quizá habría sabido que le importaba algo, no lo sé.

Enzo volvió la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Y no te lo ha demostrado de muchas otras formas, Lenù?

El nudo que tenía en la garganta me hacía difícil contestar, pero miré a Enzo a los ojos.

—Siempre tengo la duda —dije, y me callé, porque no era cuestión de describirle a Enzo todo lo que había pasado entre Lila y yo desde que llegó a Pisa—. Siempre tengo miedo de que sea otra mentira. Ella me ha ocultado muchas cosas, y yo… yo tampoco he sido siempre del todo sincera con ella.

Él tardó unos momentos en reaccionar. Puso el intermitente y se desvió por una carretera más tranquila, apartada del tráfico de las circunvalaciones.

—Lenù, ¿quién crees que es el patrón de la granja en la que estamos ahora?

—No sé.

—Te daré una pista —dijo Enzo—. No es el propietario. Estuvo trabajando junto al propietario hasta que este se mudó con su familia a otro sitio y lo dejó a cargo. Fue a él a quien se le ocurrió montar todo lo de los panales y las abejas. Hizo rico al amo con sus ideas. —Me miró brevemente—. ¿Te suena de algo la historia?

—Un poco, pero no sé por qué…

—Su apellido es Cerullo.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

—¿Es el tío de Lila? Lo mencionó. Dijo que un hermano de su padre había venido a Pisa para trabajar.

—Sí. No es un hermano, sino más bien un primo hermano, pero a Lila la llama sobrina. Cuando comenzamos a pensar en marcharnos de la Campaña, ella lo sacó a relucir, y ya sabía que él tenía todo esto. —Hizo una pausa—. Yo no estaba convencido. Pero Lila insistía, lo había arreglado todo, me decía que solo tenía que dar el paso y pedirle el puesto de capataz. Se ganó a Carmela; de pronto ella empezó a decir lo maravilloso que sería mudarnos aquí, que Lila podría volver a estar contigo… —Guardó silencio de nuevo y tomó aire, como si las palabras le costaran una barbaridad—. Y, al final, era Lila quien se había sentado conmigo a estudiar. Nos habíamos pasado meses hablando de cuentas de ganancias, de activos y pasivos, de modelos de contratos y de productividad, ella siempre insistía en la productividad. Sabía lo mismo que yo, pero veía un diagrama y ya lo deducía todo; veía una cuenta complicada y la resolvía de cabeza, a menudo más rápido que yo. Nos poníamos ejercicios, nos retábamos. Era mucho mejor eso que tenerla encerrada en el sótano, destruyéndose poco a poco. Y pensé que si ella estaba haciendo todo ese esfuerzo, yo bien podía intentar hacer algo por mí. —Calló una vez más y añadió—: Y por ella.

Aquellas palabras avivaron mis celos, pero las entendí perfectamente. Era una forma de decirme que no lo tomara por tonto. Enzo no había sido un simple peón en los tejemanejes de Lila; había sido un colaborador.

—Pero si Lila es familia del patrón, ¿por qué la trata tan mal? ¿Por qué la obliga a sacar a las cabras y a deslomarse cosiendo?

Cuando Enzo respondió, había una aspereza muy particular en su voz:

—Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mí contarte y, si lo habláis alguna vez, te recomiendo que lo hagas con tacto. Las cosas a menudo no son lo que esperamos y, como siempre, los planes de Lila funcionaron mejor para otros que para ella.

Pensé en la zapatería, en la tienda de la piazza dei Martiri, en la charcutería de Stefano incluso, y me vi obligada a darle la razón.

—Pero logró entrar en la universidad —protesté débilmente, porque aquello todavía me escocía un poco—. Enzo, para alguien que no asistió a la escuela media, eso es un milagro.

Enzo apoyó una mano en la palanca de cambios.

—No es lo que quiere, y tú lo sabes.

Me lo quedé mirando un rato.

—Creo —dije al fin— que no sabes de ella tanto como te piensas. Siempre ha tenido pasión por estudiar, precisamente porque no la dejaron. Y es ambiciosa. Muy ambiciosa.

—Siempre ha querido usar su cerebro —corrigió suavemente Enzo—. Siempre ha soñado con usar su cerebro, porque no la dejaban.

—No vas a explicarme cosas de Lila _a mí_ —dije, molesta.

—Ah. —Enzo sonrió—. Esa es la Lenù posesiva que conozco.

Me puse un poco colorada y me miré las rodillas. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, pero ya no era un silencio tan tenso como al principio. Comenzaba a caer el sol. Enzo tomó otro camino y vi que daba un rodeo para regresar a la ciudad.

—¿Cómo está ahora? —pregunté.

Enzo se encogió de hombros.

—Físicamente, mejor. Hace como si no le importara nada, ya la conoces, pero cualquier cosa es un drama. Le pone las cosas difíciles a Carmè, pero tiene tanta tos que no puede ni discutir.

—De verdad que no sabía nada.

—Mm.

Lila había estado realmente enferma y no me había dicho nada. Ya me advirtió que algo así podía pasar y, aun así, dolía, como si yo fuera la encargada legítima de cuidarla y ella me hubiera retirado esa responsabilidad. Era la única tarea de la que yo no quería prescindir, la única que habría ejercido al margen de cualquier situación entre nosotras.

—¿Aún tiene fiebre?

—Creo que no. Solo le queda la tos. Carmè intentó hacerle unas infusiones de eucalipto, pero… no las aprovechó mucho.

—¿Y no ha ido a verla el médico?

Enzo bufó de una manera irónica que me recordó a la propia Lila.

—Al médico casi lo echa de casa. Al principio nos pensábamos que deliraba, porque todo lo que repetía era Nápoles, que tenía que volver a Nápoles. Después, cuando se encontró mejor, quería ocuparse de Saverio como siempre, pero es que no sabíamos lo que tenía y, además, no está normal, no le presta atención. Se queda mirando a la pared; es lo que hace todo el día. Y siempre le ha gustado pasar tiempo sola, pero antes la oíamos trabajar la madera, mover los libros, sabíamos que estaba con sus cosas. Ahora… nada. Es como vivir con un fantasma.

—La muñeca izquierda —dije de repente—. ¿Se la has mirado?

Al instante me arrepentí, porque nunca había hablado de esto con Enzo y no dejaba de ser algo privado de Lila, que no tenía por qué haber compartido con él. Una vez más.

—No se la he mirado. En casa casi siempre va con jersey. ¿Debería? —Enzo me observó con un ojo preocupado.

—No… no lo sé. Quizá sí.

—Ven a casa y habla tú con ella.

—No puedes pedirme eso.

—No te lo pido, te lo ruego. Si no por lo que sientes por ella, al menos por la amistad que tuvisteis.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —me sorprendí.

Enzo volvió a encerrarse en su cascarón.

—Es la impresión que tengo. Por tu actitud. Y porque realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—No, no es solo eso —insistí—. ¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

—Ella no me ha dicho…

—¿Qué le has oído?

Él hizo una larga pausa, que estuve a punto de romper por impaciencia, pero finalmente habló:

—Un día llegué y estaba hablándole a Saverio para que comiera. Ya sabes, como un juego, porque el niño no se entera. Había inventado una historia muy elaborada. Hablaba de un padre que era Elio, una madre que era Nina, y entonces llegaba un chico llamado Franco y se enamoraba del… del padre, me pareció entender… —Enzo enarcó las cejas y yo me hice más pequeña sobre el asiento—. No sabía si estaba bien que le dijera esas cosas, por mucho que el niño no entienda, pero no pude evitar escuchar. Lo siento.

Cerré los ojos por un instante.

—Y seguro que, encima, habría algún asesinato.

Enzo frunció el ceño.

—Lenù, solo te pido que le dejes las cosas claras. No controlamos los sentimientos. Yo sé que tú la quieres mucho, pero no sé si entiendes lo que realmente significas para ella.

—¿Y qué significo? —pregunté con genuino cansancio—. ¿Qué significo, si no le sirvo ni para cuidarla cuando está mal?

—No creo que ella sepa expresarlo, pero hay cosas que son evidentes.

—¿Como qué?

—Por ejemplo, lo mucho que te necesita.

Guardé silencio unos momentos.

—Pero si lo hace todo sin mí, incluso las cosas más difíciles. Insiste en hacerlo todo al margen de mí.

—La vida no nos ha tratado a todos por igual. —Enzo volvió a sonar un poco hosco—. Tú tuviste la opción que ella nunca tuvo, y no sé si eres consciente de todo lo que implica.

—Explícate.

—Tu mundo es tan grande que el resto no lo entendemos. En el barrio te tendrán siempre respeto, pero los dos sabemos que nunca te entenderán, no te reconocerán lo que has hecho porque escapa a lo que los demás vivimos cada día. Pero ella está a medio hacer. Tiene la cabeza como tú, pero no ha tenido tu educación, está hecha a trozos. Tú has logrado venir aquí y estás haciendo lo que querías. Tienes otros intereses, otras ambiciones; quizás siempre pudiste imaginarlos, o cuando empezaste a tenerlos te los creíste, pero ella no. Ella aprendió a vivir como nosotros, en lo mío y el ahora, y hace grandes planes que en el fondo no le importan, porque no termina de creérselos. Sigue siendo esa niña que sueña, pero lo que más le importa, lo único que le importa, es lo que tú pienses de ella. No es que tú seas su mayor interés, Lenù. Es que eres _todo_ su interés.

Me quedé unos instantes perpleja, porque no se me había ocurrido imaginármelo de ese modo. Sabía que Lila envidiaba mi suerte, que de adolescente había seguido mis pasos al igual que yo, de pequeña, seguía los suyos, pero no creía ser tan esencial para ella. Y que aquello que yo pensaba a menudo de que mi vida era gris y triste sin ella podía ser incluso un privilegio, porque quizás Lila no imaginaba una vida sin mí, quizás siempre había pensado que estaría conmigo y esa era la única certeza que le quedaba. Certeza que había saltado en pedazos, como tantas otras, con la realidad de lo que se esperaba de nosotras, con mis planes para irme de su lado, con el cortejo de Marcello.

Me pregunté si seguiría convencida de que lo que había entre nosotras _nunca_ sería igual para ella que para mí. Algo había de eso, pero… no podía ser que todavía lo siguiera pensando. No después de todo.

—Está equivocada —dije al fin.

—¿Eh?

—Respecto a mí. Es cierto que he estado confusa, y sigo estándolo respecto a muchas cosas, pero mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado. No creo que cambien nunca.

—Y esto, ¿se lo has dicho?

—No.

Hubo una larga pausa. El hecho de que Enzo no hablara tanto como la mayoría de los hombres me animaba a compartir cosas con él, pero también me descolocaba. Traté de explicarme:

—Es difícil para nosotras, Enzo. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola aquí, pero una tarde abrí la puerta y… Lila estaba allí, y con ella entró de nuevo toda nuestra historia. Lo bueno y lo malo.

Enzo se echó un poco hacia atrás y dijo:

—Recuerdo ese día. Ella estaba muy nerviosa. Incluso tuvo una bronca con Carmè porque ella no sabía por qué se quería llevar a Saverio. Pero para Lila tenía sentido, era como una broma, quería ver tu cara al enseñarte al bebé. Le quiere mucho, y él a ella también.

Me miró de nuevo brevemente antes de continuar:

—Creo que no ayudó que no vinieras más a menudo a vernos. En eso Carmè y Lila estaban de acuerdo. Carmè te tiene mucho cariño, y sabes que no se encuentra… del todo bien.

—Sí, lo vi —dije, de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta—. Pero… vosotros parecíais felices en vuestro mundo, y yo…

—Tú perteneces a otro. Ya lo sé. Pero ellas, cada una a su manera, pensaron que te avergonzabas de nosotros. A Carmè solo le dio lástima, pero sabes lo orgullosa que es Lila. Sabes que es lo que más puede herirla. Pensar que quiere a alguien que se avergüenza de cómo es.

No pude decir nada. Recordé los besos en la oscuridad y sentí que me ardían las orejas. Sí, eran besos que Lila me había ofrecido; yo no los había pedido, pero los había tomado ávidamente, aun sabiendo que eso no era _exactamente_ lo que ella quería. Había aprovechado cada oportunidad para dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos más viscerales por ella, sin dedicarle una palabra tierna. Un: me alegro de volver a verte. Un: te he echado tanto de menos. Ni siquiera un: te he deseado tanto. Lo había pensado, pero no nos habíamos dicho nada, absolutamente nada de todo eso.

Nos habíamos examinado como se examinan dos luchadores antes de pelear, como siempre, midiendo nuestras fuerzas y nuestras debilidades. Pero aun así, no habíamos podido evitar caer en una cierta intimidad, porque era lo que conocíamos y lo que nos gustaba; nos gustaba estar cerca, ver brillar los ojos de la otra con un roce, una palabra. Saber, quizás, que conservábamos el poder de hacer eso, de crear esa magia que solo existía entre nosotras dos con las acciones más simples.

Pero no habíamos hablado nada. No nos habían enseñado a hablar de sentimientos complicados, y lo que había entre nosotras era demasiado complicado. Yo podía hacer un examen oral acerca de fundamentos del pensamiento romano y no podía hablar con Lila acerca de lo que nos ocurría. Y ella, que era mucho más inteligente que yo y que percibía cosas que a mí se me escapaban o solo comprendía con el tiempo, era absolutamente incapaz de cogerme de la mano y decirme: te amo, Lenù, nunca he dejado de amarte; mira, he venido hasta aquí para estar contigo, ¿qué te parece?

Sentí que el ardor de las orejas se había trasladado al resto de mi rostro y me alegré de que Enzo no hiciera ningún comentario. Qué distinto habría sido todo, me dije, si Lila me hubiera hablado de esa manera. Qué distinto habría sido todo si yo hubiera sabido contestarle. Le habría dicho… Le habría dicho: estás loca, no puedes presentarte aquí sin más y esperar esto, me hiciste demasiado daño. Sí, no sé si lo habría dicho seria y sorprendida o entre risas, porque no me lo habría creído, habría pensado que solo quería acostarse conmigo otra vez (y si fuera por mí, lo habríamos hecho en cuanto me bajó la fiebre; podíamos haber tenido toda esa conversación en la cama). Y entonces Lila quizás me habría abrazado, habría restregado su frente contra la mía como a veces hacía y me habría dicho en un susurro: Lenù, tú también me hiciste daño, para mí también es duro, pero te prometo que seré buena, te prometo que esta vez no tendrás queja, deja que el pasado quede en el pasado. Porque me habría dicho eso, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que había intentado decirme todo este tiempo con su comportamiento?

Y entonces, yo… ¿Qué habría dicho yo?

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me quité las gafas y me sequé los párpados con la mano; no llevaba ningún pañuelo. Enzo miraba a través del parabrisas y vi que su nuez se movía arriba y abajo.

—No quería hacerte daño —murmuró.

—Da igual. Probablemente me lo merecía.

—No te lo mereces, Lenù. No te mereces que nadie te haga daño nunca. —La voz de Enzo se quebró un poco—. Por eso no puedo soportar cuando os lo hacéis mutuamente. Tú y Lila sois las dos personas más extraordinarias que conozco. Y aunque yo no comprenda esto, sé que dos personas que se quieren tanto no deberían hacerse daño.

Me puse las gafas. Volvíamos a estar en Pisa, al borde del Arno, con su tráfico y sus semáforos.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir así? —le dije—. ¿Cómo puedes… tener una familia con Carmè y amar de esa forma a Lila? ¿No te duele, no te pesa? ¿Es que no hay días en los que te levantes y pienses: al cuerno todo?

Enzo abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró. Se quedó muy serio y vi que sus ojos cobraban un cariz extraño, como los de una estatua.

—Sí, Lenù, tengo esos días.

—¿Y entonces?

Sonrió un poco e hizo un gesto hacia la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

—Entonces miro a Saverio, y se me pasa.


	26. La reflexión

Cuando Enzo me dejó en la residencia, antes de que yo bajara de la camioneta, me dijo:

—Llámame si quieres que venga a buscarte. Da igual el día.

Yo me demoré un poco y al final le pregunté:

—¿Puedo darte medicamentos? Tengo una compañera que seguro que tiene jarabe para la tos.

—Dame lo que quieras, pero va a ser inútil, no se lo tomará.

Fui igualmente a la farmacia y me gasté el dinero en varios productos que nunca había tomado y no sabía bien qué hacían. Cuando fui a pagar, me di cuenta de que Enzo estaba a mi lado y se me adelantó. Le alargó un billete a la farmacéutica.

—No hagas eso —protesté.

—No te creas que no soy consciente de que yo también lo tengo más fácil que tú. Guárdatelo.

Enzo se fue con los medicamentos que no iban a servir para nada y yo me quedé con el trabajo de Pirandello.

Me pasé el fin de semana sentada frente al escritorio de mi habitación, con la pluma en la mano, pero la concentración se me iba tan pronto como llegaba. El lunes por la tarde, un poco desesperada, fui a la biblioteca, dejé mis cosas donde solía sentarme y me obligué a centrarme solo en la tarea que tenía por delante; y allí, por fin, rodeada de libros, algo hizo contacto en mi cerebro y pude ponerme a escribir.

Mientras llenaba páginas y páginas de una aproximación a la obra y el pensamiento del siciliano, me encontré leyendo cada vez con más detalle _Seis personajes en busca de autor_. Los seis personajes de la familia, cada uno de ellos atrapado en una emoción, condenados a mostrar un solo rostro eternamente, suplicándole a un sorprendido director que les diera un propósito, porque el autor original los había escrito así y luego los había abandonado a su suerte.

Me recordaba a la historia de Elio y Nina, que cambiaba con cada capítulo y se había alimentado del rencor que existía entre Lila y yo, y también de ese amor, o lo que fuera, que todavía aleteaba entre Lila y yo. Pero, sobre todo, me hacía fijarme en cómo se escapaba la ficción de nuestras manos hasta que la realidad terminaba por imitarla; y quizá, al escribirnos de cierto modo, también Lila y yo nos condenábamos a vernos de ese modo. Tal vez era lo que Lila había temido cuando me dijo que no quería que escribiera sobre ella, y yo, inconscientemente, la había desafiado a una guerra.

¿Pero por qué habíamos elegido combatir? ¿Por qué no habíamos podido cooperar, siguiendo la estela de aquellos primeros párrafos que yo había escrito, que eran dulces y nostálgicos? ¿Por qué a mí me había dolido tantísimo lo que había escrito Lila sobre Elio, y por qué ella había reaccionado igual cuando leyó mi parte sobre Nina?

Reflexioné sobre lo que había motivado aquella violenta cadena de reacciones. Yo le había dado a leer a Lila aquel primer intento pensando que la halagaría. Quizás, también, esperando que ella me halagara a _mí_ , porque si Lila necesitaba mi aprobación, la suya era para mí como un regalo dulcísimo y más importante que la de nadie. Y por supuesto que había querido que supiera lo que todavía significaba para mí.

Sin embargo, ella se había sentido atacada, _desnuda_ , sin voz frente a aquella representación. Al escribir sobre Elio, había tratado de alzar esa voz, pero también había volcado toda la turbulencia que había en su interior, esa que rara vez me contaba. Por mucho que me necesitara, como había dicho Enzo, sus sentimientos por mí eran tan contradictorios como los míos por ella. Probablemente se le olvidaba cuando me miraba, como me pasaba a mí con ella, y a lo mejor sentía por mí la misma fidelidad inquebrantable en momentos de necesidad, pero en su interior a veces le costaba acallar el rumor del dolor, del trauma, de la traición. Todo aquello estaba grabado a fuego, entrelazado con muchas otras cosas, y algunas probablemente ni siquiera tenían que ver conmigo.

Y yo, a mi vez, había tratado de encontrar mi propia voz, pero también había mezclado cosas. Había mezclado mis recuerdos, mi melancolía, la imagen que algunos tenían de Lila —de nuevo, lo que _otros_ decían de ella— con mis sentimientos confusos por ella. Había pretendido decir que era mucho más poderosa que Marcello, pero lo había hecho con lo que para ella seguramente había sido la humillación suprema, que era tener sexo con Marcello. La había herido. Con toda la intención.

Entonces me vino a la cabeza la bofetada en la calle empapada por la lluvia. La mano me tembló un poco y la estilográfica rodó por la mesa de la biblioteca. Aquel recuerdo era demasiado doloroso. Era, a decir verdad, la razón principal por la que había evitado todo contacto con Lila desde entonces.

Había discutido con Lila varias veces. Habíamos llegado a gritarnos y a decirnos cosas feas. Nos habíamos herido, incluso con agresividad, como habíamos hecho con la historia de Elio y Nina. Pero, hasta entonces, ella jamás me había pegado y a mí no se me había ocurrido que pudiera hacerlo. Habíamos visto tanta violencia física en el barrio que a mí, al menos, me repugnaba utilizarla. Era una frontera que yo creía que estaba más allá de toda cuestión.

Pero ella había traspasado esa frontera, y en el peor de los momentos. Yo la había besado y ella me había pegado. No estaba segura de poder perdonárselo.

* * *

Entregué el trabajo de Pirandello el martes, con la cabeza pesada por haber dormido poco, y me encontré con Silvia al salir de clase.

—¿De quién lo has hecho? —me preguntó.

—De Pirandello. ¿Y tú?

—¿El que escribía teatro? Anda, qué original. Yo de Croce. ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

—Tengo clase ahora.

—Entonces vente con nosotros este viernes. Elena, que casi no te veo. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Si es por Franco…

—Con Franco ya he hablado —le dije, acercándome un poco más a ella—. Y te agradecería que lo dejaras estar.

—Pero entonces…

—Entonces nada.

—Pero algo habrá, ¿no? —insistió Silvia, a quien la realidad nunca le estropeaba una buena historia de fotonovela.

—Hubo algo que ya es pasado.

—Ah. En fin, qué se le va a hacer. —Silvia suspiró—. Oye, ¿has vuelto a hablar con tus amigos napolitanos? Con… Armando y esa chica.

Me tensé.

—¿Por qué?

Silvia desvió la vista y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Me gustaría invitarlos a que vinieran a mi casa otro día. No en plan fiesta, solo nosotros o quizás alguien más. Pero… pero a la chica alemana no. No es por molestar, pero no me cayó muy bien; se metía en todas las conversaciones.

Teniendo en cuenta las intenciones que creía distinguir en Silvia, no era sorprendente que quisiera excluir a Suzanne de esa reunión. Lo curioso era que quisiera incluir a Lila.

Le dije vagamente:

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Y desaparecí antes de que pudiera preguntarme más por Armando o por cualquiera.

* * *

Armando y Suzanne habían vuelto a verse al menos una vez, que yo supiera, desde la noche de la reunión. Como siempre, me había enterado por casualidad; los había visto juntos en uno de los bares que frecuentaban los estudiantes. Suzanne había agitado la mano al verme y yo había correspondido al saludo, pero no me había acercado.

La tarde del martes, mientras yo cabeceaba delante de mi escritorio, Suzanne decidió bajar a mi habitación para exponerme sus dudas:

—Armando lo tiene todo. Es guapo, es culto y tiene un piso para él solo. Pero, no sé por qué, no me convence. Creo que tiene como una obsesión por que le planche las camisas. ¿Aquí las italianas plancháis las camisas de vuestros novios?

—No es una cuestión nacional, hasta donde yo sé —le respondí—. Creo que le gustaría tener a una mujer al lado que le hiciera las tareas domésticas.

—Oh. Pues se va a decepcionar. No tengo tiempo para limpiarle la casa y, además, soy un poco guarra.

—¡Suze!

—Guarra con las casas, porque hace muchos años que no las limpio. —Suzanne extendió los brazos como si fuera obvio.

—No deberías decir esa palabra tan a la ligera. Significa más cosas.

—Todas las palabras en italiano significan muchas cosas. Es muy cansado. Mi idioma será difícil de aprender, pero al menos decimos lo que queremos decir.

Me reí un poco, porque Suzanne llevaba un tiempo empeñada en que aprendiera alemán y la verdad era que, por las lecturas de la universidad, me estaba acostumbrando a leerlo. Nos habían enseñado un poco en la escuela media, nada más que nociones básicas, pero para mi sorpresa, no me resultaba tan complicado.

—Por cierto —dijo Suzanne—, he quedado con Lila este viernes.

La risa se me congeló en el pecho. Suzanne me miraba con cara interrogante, pero traté de permanecer impasible.

—¿La has visto?

—La he llamado.

—Me habían dicho que estaba enferma.

—Sí, no sonaba muy bien, desde luego.

Pero te ha devuelto la llamada, pensé.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer? —pregunté, intentando no mostrar mucho interés.

—Ir al club. Cuando se lo sugerí, pensé que iba a mandarme a la mierda, pero recordé lo que me contaste sobre ella. —Suzanne soltó el humo hacia arriba y apagó el cigarro que estaba fumando—. Le dije que creía que estarían dispuestas a pagarle por las cosas que hacía, y mira, ¡funcionó!

—Bien pensado.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Podrías venirte tú también.

—Sabes que no me interesa. Además, ya tengo planes.

—Muy bien. Pero si quisieras unirte, cariño, me lo dices, ¿vale?

Cuando Suzanne se fue, me quedé pensando, súbitamente despierta. Lila tenía que encontrarse mejor si quedaba un viernes con Suzanne. Y el que hubiera quedado con ella sin avisarme reforzaba la idea de que realmente no quería volver a verme. A menos que…

A menos que no esperara que fuera Suzanne quien la llamase.

Pero entonces, ¿qué necesidad tenía de quedar con ella, sabiendo que, con toda probabilidad, yo iba a enterarme?

Sentí una punzada de inquietud que se convirtió rápidamente en malestar. Enzo me decía que tenía que hablar con Lila, me rogaba que le dijera la verdad, pero él no sabía la historia completa. No sabía lo que Lila había hecho esa noche. _Todo_ lo que había hecho, que me resultaba tan difícil de perdonar.

Abrí la cómoda, pero el depósito de alcohol estaba vacío. Traicionada por mis propios recuerdos. Cerré de un golpe y me dejé caer sobre la cama, dispuesta a echarme una siesta que, con un poco de suerte, duraría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero se me había pasado el sueño por completo. Solo recordaba la humillación de la bofetada de Lila, su figura empapada bajo la lluvia (cómo no iba a ponerse enferma), su voz ronca al decirme: _Nunca, jamás, hagas eso_. Lentamente, fui siendo consciente de algo.

Era la manera en la que la había besado. La había agarrado del brazo y del jersey, demasiado asustada para pensar en lo que hacía. Lila había querido apartarse, pero yo la había obligado a aceptar ese beso. Y no había sido un beso exento de sentimientos negativos, al contrario: quería besarla con violencia para demostrarle a toda costa que se equivocaba.

Me di cuenta de que, en Nápoles, Lila había tenido un cuidado exquisito conmigo y yo con ella. Lila, que había tenido que soportar que Stefano la besara cuando no quería, que la tocara cuando no quería, día tras día, año tras año. Lila, que le había dicho _no_ en su noche de bodas y había obtenido a cambio golpes e insultos para que después Stefano usara su cuerpo, porque no podía _romper, borrar y destrozar_ su mente, pero sí podía lastimar y profanar su cuerpo.

Lila, que probablemente también había vivido eso antes por parte de Marcello Solara o de algún otro, porque a nuestro alrededor era común, tan común que no merecía la pena ni contarlo, como me había ocurrido a mí cuando Donato Sarratore vino a mi cama en Ischia, cuando solo tenía quince años y no supe cómo reaccionar. Y ya se habían asegurado de que nos sintiéramos responsables y avergonzadas cuando nos pasaba, si nos había gustado porque nos había gustado y si no porque algo habríamos hecho, y solo nos quedaba el magro consuelo de que despertar de esa manera la pasión de los hombres, incluso de niñas, tenía que ser un halago. Cómo habíamos sabido todo eso, sin tener que contárnoslo, y ella había ido despacio conmigo, y me había preguntado siempre primero: _¿Puedo hacerte esto?_ Y eso, precisamente eso, había hecho que el sexo fuera tan maravilloso, porque para mí era la primera vez que era totalmente consentido, y para ella… para ella quizás también.

La vergüenza que sentía por aquella noche cobró una nueva dimensión. Pensé en cómo habían sido nuestras interacciones desde que supimos claramente que nos deseábamos. En Nápoles yo me había dejado llevar casi todas las veces; era Lila quien había marcado el ritmo. Aquí, sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Aunque ella había seguido decidiendo el cómo y el cuándo —y ahora entendía mejor sus razones para no ceder ese control—, yo ya no era tan inocente, era mucho más consciente de lo que quería y por qué, y solo esperaba una señal, _cualquier_ señal, para acercarme a ella y besarla. Hasta que no había habido señal. Y yo no lo había visto.

Recordé los momentos de pánico de Lila en Nápoles, cómo le cambiaba la cara y me gritaba o se zafaba, como cuando había intentado cogerla en brazos. Me había dicho: _No es culpa tuya_. Y lo que no me había dicho: _Me han hecho esto muchas otras veces y yo no quería._

Enzo tenía razón. Lila era humana y yo no había querido verlo. Había sido tan joven cuando se casó, y lo hizo básicamente acorralada, y yo en aquel momento no había sabido comprenderlo. Entre mi inexperiencia, mis celos y mi admiración por ella, había dado por hecho que era invencible, más fuerte que nadie, capaz de doblegar con su voluntad a Marcello Solara, a Stefano Carracci, a Nino, a cualquiera que se le acercara; y no me había dado cuenta de que Lila era fuerte, pero seguía siendo de carne y hueso. Podía aguantar mil golpes y saldría viva, pero eso no quería decir que saliera ilesa. Los golpes no la mataban, pero le dejaban cicatrices, igual que a mí. Qué estúpida había sido, qué insensible, que aun sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que había, decidí olvidarlo.

* * *

El viernes, cuando llegué a la residencia, encontré una nota que alguien había pasado por debajo de la puerta de mi cuarto:

> _¡Hola, cariño! Hoy voy a hablar con Armando, así que llegaré un poco más tarde de lo previsto. Si viene Lila, dile que me espere en mi habitación. Por supuesto, tú también puedes estar allí si quieres. Sé lo que me dijiste, pero me ha sido imposible posponer esto ni un día más. No me odies. Muchos, muchos besitos._
> 
> _Suzanne <3_

No la odiaba, pero durante unos instantes le deseé una muerte rápida e indolora.

Me atrincheré en la habitación y traté de leer. Pero tenía el oído pegado a las escaleras; estaba demasiado pendiente de quién subía o bajaba. Oí que Giovanna salía al pasillo a fumar y que daba vueltas, como si ella también estuviera inquieta. Finalmente subió al piso de arriba y me quedé sola con mis pensamientos.

Cuando se hizo de noche y creí oír pasos conocidos, casi se me paró el corazón. Pero eran pasos trémulos, para nada lo que recordaba de Lila, aunque tenían su misma cadencia, su misma sonoridad. Imaginé que pasaría de largo y subiría al cuarto piso, pero avanzó despacio y se detuvo cerca de mi puerta.

Dejé el libro y respiré hondo. Me di cuenta de que la estaba animando en mi interior: por favor, llama, quería decirle, como la primera vez, como tantas otras veces en las que tú has vuelto a mí y yo a ti, como si no hubiera pasado nada; y al mismo tiempo no quería que lo hiciera, porque no era el lugar y el momento, no me había preparado, no sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer salvo transmitirle las palabras de Suzanne.

Nadie llamó.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta. Sabía que solo nos separaba una fina hoja de madera y, aun así, me sentía incapaz de traspasarla. Si ella no actuaba, yo podía pasarme así toda la noche, sintiendo la presencia de Lila al otro lado y sin decidirme a hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces escuché una tos rota, bronca, que alguien intentaba apagar sin conseguirlo, y se me partió el corazón.

Descorrí el pestillo y abrí.

Lila estaba ahí fuera, tosiendo contra una bufanda que llevaba al cuello. Con el pantalón de campo y sin abrigo. Cuando me miró, supe que odiaba aquel ataque de tos que la había traicionado; retrocedió un poco, se apoyó en la pared y se quedó callada. No pude sostenerle la mirada.

—Tienes buen aspecto —le dije.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—Claro que es broma.

—Tus bromas tienen la misma gracia que un pisotón.

Lila tenía pinta de haber salido de una novela decimonónica, con profundas ojeras y mucho más pálida de lo habitual. Se había quedado en los huesos. Lo único que conservaba aún eran los músculos de las piernas.

—Suzanne ha salido —murmuré. Solo recordaba que tenía una tarea por cumplir, así que cuanto antes mejor—. Dice que la esperes en su habitación.

—Muy bien.

Pero no se movió. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió apoyada en la pared, como si fuera a transportarse mágicamente al cuarto de Suzanne. Levanté la vista, esperando encontrarme con sus ojos rabiosos, pero ella tampoco me miraba. Percibía de nuevo esa enorme vergüenza de la última vez como un muro infranqueable entre las dos.

Di algo, me espoleé.

Abrí la boca, pero mis labios no me obedecían. Había en mi cuerpo un orgullo mucho mayor del que había pensado, una reacción física que era casi equivalente al deseo, pero que corría en dirección contraria. Era el miedo, el rencor, el dolor acumulado. Al igual que mi cuerpo tenía pasiones que yo no podía controlar, también podía verse completamente paralizado por ese sentimiento, y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Entonces Lila buscó mi mirada y la sensación de vergüenza se atenuó, porque lo que vi en aquellos ojos solo era mucho dolor, y lo único que quise fue poder calmar aquel dolor.

—Lenù… —comenzó ella.

Pero su discurso se vio interrumpido por un grito procedente de alguien que bajaba las escaleras:

—Eh, cuánto tiempo, morenaza. Te hemos echado de menos, ¿sabes? ¿Esta noche no te quedas?

A Giovanna se le había transfigurado la cara de alegría al ver a Lila. Terminó de bajar y se quedó entre nosotras dos. Por un momento pensé que sería capaz de darle una bofetada como la que le había dado Lila en su momento; más aún, pensé que podía darle un puñetazo en la nariz, hacer que sangrara sobre la moqueta y que tuviera que marcharse corriendo; pero lo pensé un segundo de más, y eso me impidió hacerlo.

—Bueno, ¿se os ha comido la lengua el gato? —preguntó Giovanna, algo molesta por la falta de respuesta.

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu cuarto? —logré decir.

—Ya voy, ya voy. Qué prisas, Nápoles. ¿No salís hoy? Es viernes. —Miró a Lila con maldad—. A menos que no tengáis nada más que hacer que miraros a los ojos.

Las provocaciones de Giovanna caían en saco roto, pero entonces escuché el tintineo de unas hebillas conocidas por la escalera. Eran los pasos de Suzanne, que siempre llevaba unas botas de tacón que clavaba con fuerza en el suelo. Cuando apareció, con el sombrero de flores y una mueca tensa (romper con Armando no tenía que haber sido tan fácil, después de todo), su expresión se dulcificó al vernos, pero enseguida abrió mucho los ojos y se enzarzó con Giovanna:

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu jaula?

—Anda, la que faltaba. Esta es mi planta ahora, Klutz. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí tan pronto y tan vestida?

—Calla la boca, enana de circo —le respondió Suzanne—. Seguro que nadie te ha llamado.

—Hablaré si me da la gana, nazi de mierda. Gorda sebosa.

—¿Elena? —Suzanne la ignoró y se dirigió a mí—. ¿Te lo has pensado mejor?

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente.

—No —farfullé—. No. Divertíos.

Lila no había dicho nada durante todo el intercambio verbal, pero de pronto la vi sonreír. Se echó a reír a carcajadas, como si la situación le hiciera mucha gracia, e, ignorándonos a todas, bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Esa noche esperé. Y esperé. Y esperé. Y cuando supuse que Giovanna estaría dormida, me puse el abrigo y salí.

Ya era tarde, pero crucé el puente hasta llegar a la otra orilla del río, donde comenzaban los bares de estudiantes, y caminé despacio hasta distinguir el rostro de Silvia en uno de ellos, medio metido en una jarra de cerveza. Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando me vio:

—¡Elena! ¡Has salido!

Me dio un abrazo. El corro de personas se cerró rápidamente en torno a mí. Hacía frío y nos salía vaho por la boca y, cuando entré para calentarme un poco, vi que Franco también estaba allí, acodado en la barra con una copa y escuchando una conversación. Llegué hasta él, que giró la cabeza en cuanto me vio, y tuvimos un momento extraño en el que no supimos cómo saludarnos. Él estiró el cuello para darme dos besos, y yo lo miré un momento y le di un abrazo. Estuvimos así un poco de más tiempo del necesario y luego nos separamos.

—¿Qué tal? —me preguntó él.

—He estado peor.

* * *

Cuando regresé, un par de horas después, algo aligerada del peso que llevaba encima y con el bullicio de las charlas despreocupadas del bar en la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de si Suzanne había regresado. En el cuarto de Giovanna tampoco se oía ningún ruido.

Me metí en la cama y apagué la luz. Ya casi estaba dormida cuando por fin distinguí el tintineo de las hebillas de Suzanne. Rebasó mi piso, avanzó por el pasillo de la cuarta planta y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, canturreando en voz baja.

Venía sola.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me vestí y salí en silencio de la habitación cuando las campanas de la iglesia daban las nueve. Era temprano para un sábado y no sabía si encontraría a nadie en recepción, pero por suerte me topé con la hermana Filippa, que era mañanera.

Me dejó hacer una llamada.

—Enzo —dije cuando por fin logré hablar con él, lo cual no sucedió hasta después de un largo rato—. Perdona que te moleste tan pronto, pero ¿puedes venir hoy a buscarme?


	27. La conversación

—Estás muy callada.

Enzo conducía la camioneta en dirección a las montañas, por la misma carretera a la orilla del Arno que la otra vez. Hacía buen día para ser noviembre e íbamos en dirección contraria al sol. Yo, que apenas había podido almorzar, sentía que tenía el estómago en los pies.

—Tengo un poco de miedo —le confesé.

—He hablado con Carmè —dijo él—. Vamos a llevar a Saverio a un mirador que está cerca y allí le daremos la merienda, así que tendréis la casa para vosotras.

Sonreí, pero probablemente pareció más una mueca.

—Eso me da aún más miedo.

—Venga, ¿qué te va a hacer? —bromeó Enzo.

—Ni siquiera sé si se dignará a verme.

—Te verá.

No dije nada y, durante unos instantes, contemplé el vello dorado que sobresalía de los brazos de Enzo y pensé que, en otro contexto, entendía que Lila pudiera enamorarse de él, que entendía que yo misma pudiera enamorarme de él en otra vida. Que quizás ella lo amaba ya un poco y yo también otro poco. Y que el amor y la amistad eran complicados, mucho más de lo que había pensado de niña, antes de darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Lila y antes de que comenzara su rebelión —¿nuestra rebelión?— por amar a quien quisiera en contra de todo el barrio.

—¿Y si nos equivocamos? —dije—. ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor Lila no es una buena persona que a veces hace cosas malas, sino una mala persona que de vez en cuando hace alguna cosa buena para confundirnos?

Enzo me miró un instante.

—Conmigo siempre se ha portado bien, y yo se lo agradezco.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No puedo decir lo mismo. De niña, yo la adoraba; pero ella era malísima…

—Era una niña, Lenù. De niño yo me pegaba con todo el mundo. Un día os tiré piedras y le reventé a ella la ceja.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Yo debía de ser la única buena, entonces.

—Tal vez. Pero, cuando estabas con Lila, todos sabíamos que eras igual de capaz que ella de portarte mal.

Después no dijimos mucho más hasta que Enzo tomó el desvío que conducía a la hacienda. Aparcó a poca distancia de la casita y vi que Carmela salía de ella con Saverio en brazos, como si nos hubiera estado esperando.

—Lenù, me alegro de verte —dijo, pero en aquel saludo amable había algo más frío que la primera vez.

Me acerqué a ella y me incliné sobre el bebé, que estaba mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Este soltó un gritito y fue directo a por mis gafas; me aparté justo a tiempo. Carmela se rio.

—Está con ganas de agarrarlo todo. Y de hablar. El otro día dijo “papá”.

Enzo sonrió un poco.

—No dijo “papá”. Aquello era un galimatías de “pa” y “ga”.

—¡Sabrás tú! —dijo Carmela—. Lila me lo ha contado, y dice claramente “papá”.

Desvié los ojos a la casa, donde no se veía movimiento alguno. A mi lado, Enzo cogió de uno de los brazos a Saverio.

—Mira, Lenù —me dijo, antes de bajarlo con ayuda de Carmela hacia el suelo.

Vi que Saverio ponía los pies en la tierra y que sus piernecitas temblaban, como si aún no estuvieran muy seguras, pero uno de los pies estaba firmemente asentado. Se mantenía de pie. Con la ayuda de Carmela y Enzo, se sostenía de pie.

—Qué maravilla —dije, y realmente lo sentía.

Haber conocido a Saverio cuando apenas podía sentarse y verlo ahora hacer eso era una maravilla. Me di cuenta de las cosas que me perdía por estar siempre detrás de mis muros. La gente cambiaba y yo siempre estaba en mi mundo, siempre demasiado distante para apreciar de verdad esos cambios.

Enzo tomó al niño en los brazos y lo montó con cuidado en la camioneta. Carmela me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de subirse a su lado y señaló la casa con la barbilla.

—Está arriba —me dijo.

Me mordí los labios y me volví para mirar a Enzo una vez más. Él sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla del conductor y dijo:

—Estaremos fuera un par de horas. —Y luego, mientras daba marcha atrás—: Suerte.

* * *

La casita estaba tan silenciosa que parecía vacía. Cuando aparté la cortina y abrí la puerta principal, que estaba entornada, no escuché ningún sonido procedente del desván. Me pregunté si Lila estaría leyendo, durmiendo o mirando a la pared, como había dicho Enzo.

Dejé lo que había traído, me quité el abrigo y me acerqué a la negra escalera de caracol. No me gustaba la idea de dar una voz, así que simplemente subí, haciendo ruido para que Lila fuera consciente de que alguien se acercaba. La puerta que daba al desván estaba cerrada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella desde dentro.

Tragué saliva y traté de hablar con voz normal desde los últimos peldaños de la escalera:

—Soy yo, Lenù.

Escuché los muelles de la cama y pensé que Lila se había levantado de un salto. No dijo nada durante un rato, y yo tampoco. Me agarré con fuerza a la barandilla, esperando.

—¿A qué vienes? —gritó ella.

—Solo a hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Sus palabras me hirieron, pero recordé por qué estaba allí.

—Bien —dije—. Yo sí tengo cosas que hablar, pero entiendo que estés enfadada. —Terminé de subir las escaleras, me recogí la falda y me senté en el suelo, con los pies en el último escalón—. Cuando se te pase un poco y quieras abrirme, aquí estaré.

Hubo un silencio. Después Lila caminó decididamente sobre la madera y asomó la cabeza por la puerta para comprobar que, efectivamente, yo me había sentado allí.

—¿Pero qué coño haces?

—Lo que te he dicho.

Ella soltó una palabrota y volvió al desván, pero dejó la puerta abierta. Miré un poco hacia el interior y me topé con los ojos amarillos del gato Mefisto, que estaba comiendo de un plato en el suelo y me bufó con desgana.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué al umbral. Lila se había sentado sobre la cama deshecha con las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, necesitado de un buen cepillado, y una bata de cualquier forma sobre los hombros. Nunca la había visto tan hecha polvo, ni siquiera cuando entré en su vieja habitación para hablar con ella acerca del matrimonio con Stefano. Para intentar entender —porque aquello era para mí un enigma— si quería o no quería casarse con él. Para romperle el corazón diciéndole que yo pensaba que debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decirme ahora?

Entré despacio, pero Mefisto pasó corriendo entre mis piernas y di un brinco. Pensé que Lila se burlaría, pero mostró la misma reacción que un témpano de hielo. Todavía con el susto en el cuerpo, tomé la silla del escritorio y me senté a unos pocos metros de ella.

No sabía cómo empezar. Lo había ensayado un par de veces en mi cabeza y seguía sin saber cómo empezar. Todo se interrumpía cuando ella me miraba con esa cara.

Busqué un refugio visual, que en ese caso fue una arruga de la colcha de la cama, y murmuré:

—¿Lo pasaste bien ayer con Suzanne?

—Sí —respondió Lila, lacónica.

—¿Fuisteis al famoso club?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tal?

—Es un sitio interesante —dijo ella—, pero me abrumaron. Hablaban de cosas que no entiendo y me hacían demasiadas preguntas. —Calló unos instantes—. También me han encargado algunos cacharros como los que hago, pero no solo los que tú conoces. Había más. Diseños de chismes que no había visto nunca.

—Ah. ¿Y los vas a hacer?

Lila se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si tendré tiempo.

Pero reconocí en su voz desapasionada el timbre de la ambición, esa ambición que latía en ella y que era parte de ella, y me callé. Al cabo de un rato de silencio por ambas partes, me atreví a decir:

—Entonces, ¿ya no te quieres volver a Nápoles?

—Tal vez sí y tal vez no. —Resopló—. Basta, no tengo fuerzas para marear más la perdiz. Suéltalo de una vez.

Suspiré y decidí empezar por cualquier lado, ya que todos eran igual de malos.

—Cuando me llamaste mentirosa, me enfadé, pero porque sabía que llevabas razón. No eres la única que ha mentido aquí. Yo también te he ocultado muchas cosas. Desde antes de que dejáramos de vernos en Nápoles, y después también.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Lila, impaciente, pero noté que en ella pugnaba también la curiosidad, esa curiosidad que tanto me gustaba de ella y que hacía que fuera capaz de preguntarse cosas, de poner en cuestión las cosas—. ¿Has venido a decirme eso?

—Espera. —Levanté la palma de la mano en su dirección—. Por favor, déjame seguir. Lo que tengo que decir es largo y va a costarme mucho, así que necesito que no me interrumpas.

La expresión de Lila cambió. Se hizo más pequeña sobre la cama, me miró fijamente y asintió. Recordé las palabras de Enzo. Lila era humana. Por una vez, solo por una vez, lo vi claramente.

Lila tenía miedo.

Saber que sentía algo que a mí tantas veces me paralizaba me tranquilizó un poco. Siempre había pensado que Lila no sabía lo que era el miedo, pero entonces constaté que por supuesto que lo sabía, porque todos conocemos el miedo. Simplemente, no dejaba que ese miedo gobernara su vida o dictara sus decisiones. Y aquello me hizo admirarla un poco más, casi con la admiración que le tenía cuando era niña y que había perdido en parte, solo en parte, cuando nuestras vidas comenzaron a tomar caminos separados. Cuando ella comenzó a guardarse secretos y yo comencé a no entenderla bien.

Pero algo debía de seguir admirándola, porque había hecho lo mismo que ella. Hasta el punto en que mis propios secretos se habían vuelto contra mí, de una manera parecida a la que los planes de Lila se volvían a menudo contra ella. Había un fallo fundamental en nuestro proceder, un error lógico que se distinguía a vista de pájaro, pero nosotras estábamos demasiado inmersas en nuestro tira y afloja para verlo.

Y traté, por primera vez, de explicárselo.

—Eres la persona que más sabe de mí —le dije—, pero hay partes de mí que yo misma no conozco. Tú siempre me has buscado, te has referido a mí cuando no sabías lo que hacer, pero yo no siempre he estado allí para ti de la manera que necesitabas. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto.

—Para mí ha sido lo mismo. Sin embargo, tú y yo nunca hablamos de esas decepciones. Nos las hemos guardado todas, solo han salido a la luz cuando queríamos hacernos daño. Y del mismo modo… —Sentí zozobra, porque me estaba acercando a lo que quería decir, y aquello era el equivalente dialéctico a desnudarme—. Del mismo modo, también nos hemos callado otras cosas durante muchos años. Cosas que sentíamos y también eran importantes. Las cosas buenas, las cosas bonitas.

Lila se rio, una de sus risas amargas y desesperanzadas:

—Habrías salido corriendo.

—O no. A lo mejor habría querido oírlas. Nunca te he dicho todo lo _bueno_ que pienso de ti, y es mucho.

Lila mostró un atisbo de turbación, pero duró poco; estiró la espalda y miró al infinito mientras yo volvía a concentrarme en la arruga a los pies de la colcha.

—Li, yo siempre he creído que el estudio era lo único que podía salvarme, que podía salvarnos. Pero ahora que sé cosas que nadie más de nuestro barrio entiende, ahora que he estado aquí sola durante un año, he comprendido que no sé hablar de lo que siento. Nadie me enseñó. —Tragué saliva dolorosamente—. Nadie nos enseñó.

—¿Y crees que todo irá bien porque nos forcemos a hablar de esas cosas? —dijo ella en dialecto—. A mí hablar de lo que siento solo me ha traído problemas.

—Tampoco parece que callarte te haya ayudado a resolverlos.

Lila respiró hondo y se rascó la muñeca izquierda. Guardé silencio, esperando a que dijera algo, porque obviamente tenía mucho más en la cabeza. Eso era lo que yo quería: desatar lo que estaba atrapado, poner en marcha lo que estaba oxidado. Porque una vez, de niñas, habíamos logrado que funcionara, pero el tiempo nos había vencido. El tiempo y todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Nuestros padres y hermanos no hablaban de sentimientos.

Nuestras madres nunca habían sido sinceras con sus sentimientos. Solo teníamos una perspectiva sesgada, muy reducida, de lo que pensaban. De ellas habíamos aprendido que lo mejor era cerrar el pico y tratar de salirnos con la nuestra en silencio, porque todos a nuestro alrededor intentarían detenernos.

Nuestros novios o amantes no habían hablado de sentimientos. Los habíamos amado un poco como se ama al amor, más como una idea que como una realidad que se construye. Nino había sido para mí eso e intuía que también para Lila.

Nos faltaban las amigas. Pero Lila y yo nunca habíamos tenido amigas de verdad. El vínculo que teníamos era tan fuerte, y ella y yo éramos tan distintas del resto de mujeres de nuestro entorno, que había excluido a todas las demás. Yo había echado de mi lado a Nadia; ella se había ganado el afecto de Carmela, pero no había sido capaz de confiar en ella como había confiado en mí. Yo no podía abrirme con Suzanne y, del mismo modo, ella probablemente tampoco.

Y los amigos, en realidad, nos habían estado vetados. En el barrio, cualquier amistad con un hombre era sospechosa, y todo hombre al que nos habíamos acercado había pretendido algo más. Lila le tenía un gran afecto a Pasquale hasta que él le dijo que quería casarse con ella. Yo me llevaba bien con Antonio hasta que se convirtió en mi novio. Los amigos podían habernos salvado, pero tal y como eran las cosas, hasta hacía muy poco solo nos habían confundido.

Lila y yo seríamos inteligentes, pero en lo que respectaba a sentimientos, éramos casi analfabetas. Lo único que sabíamos hacer, de verdad, era lo primero que habíamos aprendido en la escuela: competir. Y eso nos hacía desgraciadas, porque aunque nos motivaba, nos daba algo por lo que luchar, nos daba una razón para estar _cerca_ , en el fondo no era lo que queríamos; nunca lo habíamos querido.

Ella seguía rascándose la muñeca mientras el gesto se le contraía, apretaba los dientes, luchaba contra la tempestad que yo sabía que llevaba dentro y que se manifestaba de formas eléctricas, brutales. Al final habló, y lo hizo con rabia, de forma atropellada:

—Al menos tú eres capaz de escribir sobre lo que sientes, aunque sea negativo. Yo solo sé hacer barbaridades y escribir barbaridades. No te cuento lo que pasa por mi cabeza porque sé que te asustaría, Elena. No sabes las cosas que llego a pensar.

—Pero sí has escrito sobre lo que sentías —respondí—. Y tienes razón, me asustas, pero en el fondo no soy tan diferente a ti como crees. Tú me has enseñado… —Inspiré; de nuevo el orgullo que salía al paso como un puñal, de nuevo las palabras que se hacían difíciles—. Tú me has enseñado a estar en contacto con ese lado de mí, que lo tengo, pero que se me hace muy difícil de aceptar. —Me incliné un poco hacia ella—: Li, Elio no soy yo, igual que tú tampoco eres Nina. Pero sí soy yo, y sí lo eres, porque son nuestros lados malos. Escritos por nuestros lados malos.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene intentar comunicarse cuando la mitad de lo que eres es un pozo de mierda?

—Pues que Elio y Nina están enamorados.

Lila dejó de rascarse compulsivamente y me miró a los ojos. Le sostuve la mirada hasta que se me hizo demasiado difícil y la bajé, tímidamente, a sus piernas cruzadas.

—Los escribimos así —dije—. Podíamos haber hecho cualquier otra cosa, pero los escribimos así. Y, sabiéndolo, no les hemos dado ni una sola oportunidad. No sabemos si se matarían o si vivirían felices para siempre, porque no les hemos dejado intentarlo.

Hubo un silencio en el que Lila fue a decir algo, levantó una ceja y me preguntó con retintín:

—¿Qué hay de Fausto y Mefistófeles?

Aquello me hizo sonreír.

—He aprendido un poco en este tiempo. _Fausto_ es mentiroso, porque habla del libre albedrío, pero en realidad ni Fausto ni Mefistófeles lo tienen. No se les puede culpar por ser como son ni por tomar las decisiones que su autor les marcó.

—Lenù hablando mal de un clásico de la literatura. Nunca pensé que vería este día.

—No he dicho que no sea un buen libro —añadí rápidamente—. Solo he dicho que es mentiroso.

—Para ti, eso es como tirarlo a la basura.

La tensión en la estancia se había disipado un poco. Pude distinguir que los engranajes oxidados se movían con dificultad, que había una parte de Lila y una parte de mí que querían volver lo antes posible a su dinámica conocida. La dinámica buena, la dinámica positiva. Pero no podía permitir que extinguiéramos aquella conversación a base de bromas. Si lo hacía, todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora quedaría enterrado, al igual que el dolor de las últimas semanas, y volveríamos al mismo problema de siempre.

—No he terminado —avisé.

—Ya sé que no has terminado. —Lila se llevó las manos a las sienes—. No vas a parar hasta que me duela la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Ignoré el comentario y dije:

—Quiero pedirte perdón. Por como te he tratado en general. Pero, sobre todo, por la noche de la reunión.

Lila bajó las manos y me miró con tal desconfianza que supe que había acertado. Lo había pensado bastante. Si Lila no solía disculparse conmigo, era igual de cierto que yo no me disculpaba casi nunca con ella. No solo era que no estaba acostumbrada; tampoco consideraba que debiera hacerlo, porque después de todo, era ella la que me atacaba, era ella la de los impulsos destructivos y los planes secretos. Yo solo reaccionaba. Pero esa era una de las cosas que me había dicho siempre y no eran del todo verdad.

Yo también tenía mi lado oscuro y, por primera vez, me estaba enfrentando a él.

—Franco no es mi novio —dije, de nuevo sin poder mirarla a los ojos—. No te he mentido en eso. Pero sí que he estado con él un par de veces y, si necesitas saberlo, sí, también mientras estabas aquí.

—Lo sabía.

El tono de Lila era tan triunfal como dolido.

—Estaba confusa —le dije—. No sabía bien qué iba a pasar entre tú y yo. Y creo que también estaba…

—Te lo puedo decir yo, si quieres.

—Bueno, iba a decir “asustada”, pero si crees que lo sabes mejor que yo, a lo mejor debería callarme.

Lila fue a responder, pero tuvo un ataque de tos ronca y ahogada. Cuando se le pasó, parecía tan triste que no me atreví a decir nada más.

—¿Le quieres? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí. Como a un amigo.

—¿Como a mí?

—No. A ti no te quiero como a una amiga desde hace mucho tiempo o, más bien, no te quiero _solo_ como a una amiga. Te lo dije en Nápoles. Por favor, no me pidas que te lo repita.

Me refugié detrás del pelo, que por suerte me había crecido lo suficiente como para taparme un poco los ojos. Ella se frotó la frente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera luchando contra un recuerdo demasiado doloroso, y masculló:

—Disculpas aceptadas. —Y luego—: Lenù, yo…

—Sé que no lo habrías hecho en condiciones normales.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no lo habría hecho? —dijo elevando el tono.

—No lo sé. Quiero creerlo.

Lila se levantó de la cama de un brinco y comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo. Finalmente se apoyó en el escritorio, dándome la espalda, y apretó los brazos con fuerza contra la madera, que crujió.

—A ti nunca, Lenù —dijo, y le temblaban los hombros—. Haría lo que fuera necesario con el resto del mundo. Pero a ti no te haría daño nunca. No sé cómo fui capaz de hacerlo.

—Estabas enfadada —dije—. Y asustada.

—No controlo lo que hago cuando estoy así. —Lila se dio la vuelta y, una vez más, vi el miedo reflejado en su rostro—. Solo sé que, con ciertas cosas, mi cuerpo reacciona.

—Fue culpa mía —le reiteré—. Déjalo estar.

—No. No. Yo hice todo lo que no quería hacer. No tenía que haberte tratado así, no tenía que haber pensado tantas cosas feas de ti, no tenía que haberte llamado cobarde, eso nunca. Quería ser buena, te lo juro, tanto como pudiera, por ti.

Me levanté y alargué la mano en su dirección, pero la bajé enseguida. No sabía si tenía derecho a tocarla con la ligereza de siempre. Probablemente tampoco era buena idea cuando estaba así de nerviosa. Era solo que quería reconfortarla y, a veces, era cierto que las palabras se quedaban cortas.

Le dije, con toda la suavidad que pude (y solo supe que era verdad en cuanto se escapó de mi boca):

—Me gustas tal como eres.

—¿Rencorosa, soberbia, maleducada y con un genio terrible?

Me reí un poco.

—Y valiente. E inteligente, la persona más inteligente que conozco. Y fuerte, y con un corazón mucho más grande de lo que te gusta admitir. ¿Ves? Todo esto me lo había callado.

Lila me miraba como si fuera la primera vez que me veía, como si quisiera creerme con todas sus fuerzas, pero todavía le costara demasiado. Me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba de escuchar algo bonito, tanto como yo, porque a las dos nos había faltado en demasiadas ocasiones el cariño, y me hice la firme promesa de decirle esas cosas más a menudo. ¿Por qué me había callado tanto?

—Lenù, me gustaría contestarte, pero soy muy torpe para esto —dijo finalmente ella—. No sé expresar lo que eres para mí.

—No pasa nada —le dije, presa de una repentina timidez ante la idea de que Lila intentara glosar mis escasas cualidades… y probablemente añadiera matices indeseados en todas ellas—. Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada. Me basta con la intención.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, Lila todavía apoyada en el escritorio, yo de pie cerca de la silla. Me pareció que la distancia era demasiado corta y me aparté para moverme un poco, pero en aquel desván no había mucho espacio aprovechable, así que terminé sentándome a los pies de la cama, como el primer día que llegué allí.

—¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez en tu residencia? —preguntó ella.

Me costó encontrar las palabras, porque Lila siempre hablaba de _pensar_ para situaciones en las que yo habría dicho más bien _sentir_ , pero sabía que no era porque ella no tuviera sentimientos. Simplemente, lo enfocaba de otro modo.

—Fue raro. Me gustaba tenerte a mi lado como antes, saber que podía contar contigo, pero no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras. Tampoco sabía si esperabas que lo olvidara o…

—Esperaba que no lo hubieses olvidado —dijo Lila, que pasó de apoyarse en el escritorio a las barras del cabecero de la cama.

—Mi cuerpo no lo había olvidado.

—¿Y qué cojones pretendías? Si estabas con tanta fiebre que no podías ni moverte.

—No lo sé. Te había echado mucho de menos.

—No me lo dijiste. —Lila apoyó la frente en la barra de hierro—. Pensé que te molestaba. Veía en tu cara que había sido una mala idea, que tú no querías esto, que ya no pensabas en mí como yo en ti.

—¿Pero cómo iba a saber yo que me seguirías hasta aquí? En la carta…

—La carta, sí.

—Me dijiste que te olvidara.

—Y tú la rompiste, ¿no?

Lila me observó de refilón y, por fin, me di cuenta de lo que había significado mi respuesta a esa carta para ella. Y me di cuenta también de lo que tenía que significar yo para confiarlo todo en su vida a una respuesta ambigua a una carta igual de ambigua, y que probablemente Lila estaba un poco loca, un poco loca por mí, igual que yo estaba un poco loca por ella. Así que, para que no se sintiera tan sola, le dije tranquilamente:

—No pensaba hacerte caso en eso. En absoluto. Nunca.

Se oyó un ruido metálico, que era la cabeza de Lila contra la barra, y me puse en pie un poco asustada.

—No hagas eso —le dije.

—Odio cuando no me haces caso.

—Pues acostúmbrate, porque pasa de vez en cuando.

—Yo te hago caso en todo.

—Eso es discutible. —Le toqué el codo suavemente—. Anda, ven, siéntate.

Lila se dejó caer sobre la cama y yo me senté a su lado. Ella se frotó las manos y miró al suelo. La dejé tranquila, aunque tenía ganas de pasarle el brazo por los hombros, de estar tan cerca que al menos nuestras manos o nuestras rodillas se rozaran.

—Lo hice mal contigo una vez —dijo ella—. No quería estropearlo de nuevo. Pensé que no tenía derecho a volver a poner tu vida del revés.

Se me escapó una risa y la acallé, porque si no, corría el riesgo de acabar llorando.

—Pues claro que la ibas a poner del revés. Eres mi Lila. Es lo que tú haces, poner mi vida del revés.

—Para mal. Siempre para mal.

—No. No, Li, si pudiera volver atrás… cambiaría muchas cosas, pero nunca haberte conocido.

Lila sonrió por primera vez desde mi entrada en el desván. Sonrió más con los ojos que con la boca, pero me gustó ver que estos se iluminaban un poco.

—Eres cabezota, Elio, ¿sabes?

—Solo voy un poco más despacio que tú, Nina. Y, bueno, tampoco se me da muy bien hablar de todo esto.

—Yo quería que fueses despacio, tanto como necesitases. —Su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo—. Pero…

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Pero?

—Pero te conozco, Lenù. Veía en tus ojos que estabas confundida, y a veces también cachonda, no me mientas, y esas veces me costaba muchísimo no darte lo que querías, _todo_ lo que querías. Pero para mí era demasiado importante, ¿me entiendes? Me mataba la idea de que fueses mi amante una noche y luego me ignorases en la facultad. Que ya tuvieras a alguien en tu vida, pero vinieses a mí para follar, porque sabes que yo…

Se interrumpió de nuevo. Yo sentía un súbito y muy inconveniente calor que irradiaba de mi vientre al resto de mi cuerpo.

—¿Que tú qué? —susurré.

Lila se agarró a la colcha de la cama, frunció el ceño y masculló:

—Que yo entiendo tu cuerpo mejor que otros.

El calor se convirtió en un rubor generalizado.

—Sí —dije—. Sí, es muy cierto.

De pronto, mi mente comenzó a juntar elementos más o menos dispersos. La insistencia de Lila en que _no había querido_ que las cosas entre ella y yo sucedieran así. Esa forma casi torturada de decirme que ella podía separar el sexo de todo lo demás, pero yo no. Su reticencia a iniciar cualquier cosa aquí, incluso si ella también lo deseaba, y su mal humor repentino cada vez que había sucedido, como si estuviera cediendo a un impulso que se había prometido que mantendría bajo control.

—¿Temes que te quiera solo por eso? —dije con cuidado, pero también un poco ofendida.

Lila se encogió de hombros.

—Somos animales, Lenù, ¿recuerdas? Monos sin pelo. Si algo nos duele, nos buscamos formas de soportarlo. Y si algo nos da placer, lo que sea, lo convertimos enseguida en una novela, algo mucho más bonito de lo que es en realidad.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el lado racional de Lila. Inspiré hondo y me crucé de brazos.

—Mira, Li, es hora de que dejes de echarte la culpa por cómo comenzó todo esto. Siento quitarte importancia, pero no fuiste tú la que despertó nada en mí. Fui yo. Puede que tardara mucho más que tú en verlo, pero me pasé años sintiendo cosas por ti que de pronto cobraron sentido. —Y añadí, un poco azorada—: Y en el piso de Santa Maria Apparente, tú podrías haber llevado toda la ropa y yo habría seguido teniendo unas ganas terribles de meterme en la cama contigo. Simplemente, no habría sabido por dónde empezar, pero créeme que algo se me habría terminado ocurriendo.

Me obligué a ser concreta porque supe que Lila lo necesitaba. Para mi desconcierto, ella no mostró la más mínima turbación esa vez; solo me miró un rato y dijo, algo más calmada:

—No lo dudo.

—Entonces acepta que sucedió cuando tenía que suceder. Eras mi amiga mucho antes que todo lo demás, pero me gustó _todo lo demás_ , me gustó tanto que me ha cambiado la vida. —Y de pronto me costaba respirar, no quería decir nada más, pero supe que tenía que hacerlo, por ella y por mí—: Y sé que eso implica que vivo el amor de una manera diferente, y sí, es por ti, pero no puedes decidir por mí en eso. Es algo mío y algo en lo que tengo que pensar yo: cómo quiero vivirlo, qué quiero hacer con ello. Puede que tú lo pensaras mucho antes, pero a mí todavía me cuesta.

—Yo no pensé una mierda —dijo Lila—. Nunca pienso de verdad, como haces tú. Sentía cosas y me imaginé el resto. Y estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndome desgraciada y huyendo de Marcello para pensar en lo que implicaba nada. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero tienes razón, Lenù, puede que yo también tenga que pararme a pensarlo. —Las pupilas de Lila se movieron hacia arriba a la derecha y añadió—: Puede que este sea un sitio mejor para pensarlo.

Dejé escapar el aire que había retenido en el pecho.

—En mi caso, sé que va a llevar un tiempo.

—¿Diez años? ¿Quince años?

—¿Qué dices? —La miré perpleja—. No quiero esperar tanto tiempo para saber cómo manejarme en estas cosas.

Lila volvió a sonreír y, esta vez, la sonrisa era más amplia.

—Entonces no es tanto tiempo.

Lo dijo con seguridad, casi con ternura, y el calor que se había extendido antes por mi cuerpo se convirtió en un latido fuerte en mi pecho. Miré a Mefisto, que se acercaba otra vez con sus patitas sigilosas y dio un brinco para subirse a la cama.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? —dije en voz baja.

Lila extendió la mano y Mefisto comenzó a dar vueltas para frotarse contra ella.

—¿Tú quieres que me quede?

Iba a responder con otra pregunta, pero pensé: esto es ridículo.

—Sí, sí que quiero.

—Bien. —Lila seguía acariciando a Mefisto, que ronroneaba, y me miró unos instantes.

—¿Bien?

—Sí.

—¿Ya está, eso es todo?

—¿Has acabado? —murmuró ella.

—Por ahora sí.

—Entonces sí, ya está.

—Pues me siento bastante idiota.

—Sí, dan ganas de romper algo —dijo Lila, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco—. Pero respóndeme a una última pregunta.

—La que quieras.

—¿Qué hago con esto? —Lila se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Supe que ni siquiera la mayor felicidad podía arrancarle esa angustia, por la sencilla razón de que estaba obligada a vivir con ella, igual que yo tenía que aprender a vivir conmigo. Y pensé muy bien la respuesta, porque Lila había dicho que siempre me hacía caso y, a su manera peculiar, era verdad. Al fin dije:

—No lo sé, pero tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

Lila se puso de rodillas y se concentró en acariciar al gato.

—Ven —me llamó—. Aprovecha para tocarlo, está cariñoso.

Extendí la mano temblorosa y Mefisto se arqueó en señal de alerta; la retiré un poco, pero entonces él avanzó hacia mí, hundiendo las patitas en la colcha, y frotó la cabeza contra mi mano. Estaba áspero y suave a la vez, ligeramente húmedo en torno a la nariz, y parecía necesitar todas y cada una de mis caricias.

—No entiendo a los gatos —confesé mientras pasaba suavemente la mano por el lomo de Mefisto—. Antes me ha bufado.

—Yo sí —dijo Lila—. Solo quieren sentir que tienen el control. Si tú los tocas cuando ellos no quieren, te muerden o te arañan. No los puedes retener. Y a menudo están llenos de heridas y cicatrices. —Acercó la mano para tocar a Mefisto también—. A este le falta media oreja. Seguro que se ha metido en más de un lío.

No dije nada, pero levanté la vista cuando Lila prolongó su caricia y su mano acabó sobre la mía.

—Pero si los tocas cuando ellos vienen a ti, sabes que te quieren —dijo—. Te quieren de una forma extraña, porque son extraños. Pero te quieren.

—¿Siempre? —pregunté, dudosa.

—Siempre.

Me apretaba fuerte la mano, y Mefisto dejó de buscar nuestro contacto para hacerse un ovillo contra mi muslo. Lo vi lamerse las patas y pensé en lo extraño que era, sin duda, querer acariciar a un animal, que básicamente se lavaba con su propia saliva.

—Lenù —dijo Lila, y había una súplica en su tono de voz, así que volví a mirarla y vi que le brillaban los ojos—, ¿aceptas a esta gata engreída y estúpida, aunque a veces te arañe?

Le estreché la mano entre las mías y se la besé.

—No soy tan delicada como crees —respondí—. Y la mayoría de arañazos terminan curando.

—Algunos no.

—Algunos no. —Le di la vuelta a su mano y contemplé las cicatrices de la muñeca, que formaban un intrincado dibujo sin tocar desde hacía mucho tiempo—. Pero esos pasan a formar parte de nosotros.

Vi que tragaba saliva. Me dejó acariciarle la muñeca con las yemas de los dedos y no se movió, ni siquiera cuando la miré a los ojos, preguntándome si estaría pensando lo mismo que yo. Me incliné un poco hacia ella, incomodando a Mefisto, y entonces me puso la mano en el muslo. Era tan automático lo que me sucedía cuando me hacía eso que me sonrojé. Ella movió un poco la mano y se acercó a mi rostro, y entonces musité, un poco atropellada, porque lo que iba a decir me quemaba por dentro:

—No más mentiras, por favor.

Lila se detuvo, todavía con la mano sobre mi pierna, y yo volví a poner la mano sobre la suya y la acaricié.

—No más mentiras —aseguró.

—Y no más secretos.

Noté que ahí se tensaba un poco, que estaba a punto de retirarse, y que apretaba los labios y se sumía en un silencio muy compacto. Yo seguí acariciándole la mano, esperando. Finalmente, Lila miró nuestras manos unidas, respiró con fuerza y dijo con voz monocorde, como si recitara:

—No más mentiras y no más secretos.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Pensé en moverme, pero no tuve que hacerlo, porque ella se echó bruscamente sobre mí y me dio un abrazo. No un beso. Un abrazo como los que solíamos darnos al principio de todo, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas y solo buscábamos la confirmación pura y simple de que estábamos ahí para la otra. El abrazo más imperfecto del mundo, porque Lila parecía tener huesos por todas partes, pero a la vez, el abrazo más deseado del mundo. Su rostro contra mi hombro, sus brazos contra mi espalda, su pecho contra mi pecho. Y así nos quedamos, en aquel desván donde se filtraba el aire por todas partes, sobre el colchón de esa cama que crujía y con un gato negro junto a nosotras. Mucho rato.


	28. ¿Tú quieres volver?

Cuando nos cansamos de estar de rodillas, nos tumbamos en la cama, pero seguimos abrazadas. Nos habíamos besado las mejillas, la nariz, la frente; yo evitaba conscientemente sus labios hasta que Lila me besó en la boca un par de veces y ocultó de nuevo el rostro en mi cuello, como si besarnos en los labios fuera demasiado en ese momento. Yo la apretaba contra mí, deslizaba las manos por su pelo, sus brazos. Era como la última vez que la había tenido pegada a mí sobre una cama: estaba necesitada de cualquier contacto con ella. No podía dejar de tocarla, pero a la vez, no era una necesidad salvaje, instintiva, sino algo más profundo.

El deseo estaba ahí, pero ya no teníamos prisa.

Ella me dio la espalda y se encajó contra mi vientre, encogida, pero sin querer soltarme. Tiró de mi brazo hasta colocarlo debajo del suyo y se llevó mi mano a los labios. Traté de envolverla en un abrazo en el que la abarcara toda, pero era complicado.

—Me sobra un brazo.

—Pásalo por aquí abajo.

—No tires tanto —susurré.

—Pues cógeme fuerte, joder.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas en napolitano con el deje que tenía Lila cuando se enfurruñaba, me hicieron reír y sentí que me encontraba de nuevo en casa. Apoyé la sien contra la almohada y respiré hondo. Volvía a inhalar el aroma de su pelo y su piel, sin temor a que me dijera que qué estaba haciendo o a tener que soltarla en cinco minutos. Lila me apretaba la mano y la besaba de vez en cuando, y yo la acariciaba suavemente con la otra y sentía el latido de su corazón en algún lugar bajo las capas de ropa.

Entonces me contó parte de la historia que yo todavía no sabía.

* * *

La voz de Lila cuando hablaba así conmigo no era áspera y firme como solía ser —como se obligaba a ser— la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba llena de matices y emociones: nostalgia, rabia, tristeza. En ocasiones parecía la vocecita de la niña que apenas había sido y que aún vivía en algún lugar muy dentro de ella. Quise abrazarla más fuerte, pero eso habría dificultado que siguiera hablando, y entendí que lo estaba haciendo porque me había prometido no guardarse más secretos.

* * *

La última vez que había visto a Nino había sido a principios del verano. No se habían vuelto a encontrar desde el episodio de la firma del contrato en el piso de Santa Maria Apparente; por lo general, Pasquale era quien iba a buscar el dinero acordado, y tampoco lo recibía a través de Nino, sino de Bruno o algún otro conocido suyo.

Sin embargo, Nino se había rezagado con los pagos en los últimos meses y había indicios para creer que estaba pensando en irse de Nápoles. Enzo fue a verlo y Nino le dijo —más bien le gritó a través de la cadena de la puerta de su piso— que no podía pagarle más, que de verdad no tenía más dinero y que, además, dónde estaba ese niño que él no había visto nunca y dónde estaba ella, si viviendo con Enzo o qué, que si tanto quería su dinero, cómo era que jamás se dejaba ver en persona. Se expresó de forma tan lastimera que el propio Enzo sintió compasión por él y le expuso a Lila sus dudas.

—Si de verdad tuvieras que mantener a su hijo, saldría a buscarlo y le haría entender que tiene que cumplir con lo acordado. Pero no es así.

—¿Y qué más da? —dijo Lila, sentada sobre su colchón en el oscuro sótano de la Campaña, irritada de que Enzo le discutiera algo tan básico—. Es un miserable y su familia tiene dinero de sobra.

—No puedes seguir así siempre.

—Nos vamos a ir, ¿no? Ya dejará de pagar entonces. Y si no, el contrato dura solo tres años.

Enzo se cruzó de brazos y, una vez más, Lila consideró la posibilidad de que estuviera cometiendo un grave error al irse con ellos. No le importaban en absoluto los sentimientos de Nino, pero sí los de Enzo. Y sabía que ese vínculo extraño que tenía con él podía volverse en contra de ambos algún día y herir a Carmela en el proceso.

—Haré lo que tú digas —dijo finalmente Enzo, que se levantó para dejarla otra horrible noche sola en la oscuridad—, pero piénsalo.

—Bastardo —gruñó Lila.

Al día siguiente, cuando Enzo ya estaba en el campo y Carmela todavía dormía, sacó a Saverio de su cuna, lo vistió, le puso un gorro para taparle el pelo —todavía no era rubio del todo, pero por si acaso— y se dirigió al piso de Nino. Saverio era muy, muy pequeño, y habría necesitado mamar nada más despertarse; no pudo hacerlo y se echó a llorar. Lila lo estrechó contra ella, lo besó, trató de calmarlo durante todo lo que duró aquel sofocante trayecto en transporte público. La gente la miraba, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía una madre tan joven con un bebé a esas horas, si iba a pedir o era una puta, y Lila cavilaba: ¿Qué pensaría Lenù de mí si me viese ahora? Y todas las respuestas, absolutamente todas, eran malas. Porque yo no habría aprobado eso, porque le habría dicho que cómo podía hacer algo así. Porque estaba mal, qué coño, lo sabía de sobra.

Y, sin embargo, era la única posibilidad de volver a verme.

Cuando Nino le abrió la puerta, no la miró con tanto odio como ella había imaginado. Mostró cierta curiosidad por el bebé, pero Lila lo ocultó contra su pecho y no le dejó cogerlo en brazos. Luego él se puso a mirar por la ventana y ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que estar allí, representando ese papel de examante herida que no sentía ni le importaba, antes de que le diera el dinero.

—Me han dicho que os vais a mudar.

—Sí, en agosto.

—¿Adónde?

—A la Toscana.

Nino apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos.

—¿Amas tanto a ese imbécil que no te importa compartir casa con su mujer? ¿En serio?

—Eso no te importa.

El desagrado de Nino era evidente, pero Lila se dio cuenta de que había algo más. Debajo de todo el orgullo herido, Nino era un poco como nosotras: sentía curiosidad por las cosas. Aunque esta no fuera más allá de intentar entender por qué Lila no estaba rogándole que volviera con ella, por qué no usaba a su hijo como excusa para obligarle a verlos, tenía curiosidad. Quería descubrir las motivaciones de Lila. Y eso a ella le dio miedo.

—¿Y no será que quieres ir detrás de Elena?

—Si te digo que sí, ¿me dejas en paz?

—Ella es mucho mejor que tú —dijo Nino, volviéndose—. No te necesita en absoluto. Si te viera ahora, como mucho le darías pena.

—Limítate a darme el dinero y métete tus opiniones por el culo.

—Te crees valiente, pero yo te conozco. —Nino miró la mano con la que sostenía a Saverio—. Estás temblando. Sabes que sin Lenù no eres ni la mitad de lo que eras. Pero por mucho que la persigas, la vas a espantar siempre. Como nos terminas espantando a todos.

Lila no contestó, en parte porque el orgullo no se lo permitía y en parte porque no iba a dejar que Nino viera lo mucho que le afectaba lo que decía. Él conocía su punto débil, solo que era demasiado arrogante y demasiado estúpido para pensarlo en los términos en los que lo pensábamos ella y yo, pero para el caso, era exactamente lo mismo. Se planteó una vez más si tenía que irse con Enzo y con Carmela, pero esta vez no por ellos, sino porque quizá Nino tuviera razón.

Él sacó de la estantería un libro viejo y extrajo de entre sus páginas varios billetes, que contó despacio mientras Lila lo observaba con avidez. Cuando tuvo el dinero preparado, la miró sin decir nada y se inclinó sobre su rostro, cerca, demasiado cerca.

Ella nunca habría aceptado; su instinto le decía que se apartase. Tenía que contenerse para no echarse hacia atrás en un impulso, para no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Pero tenía al bebé en brazos y la mano de Nino sostenía los billetes, los tenía firmemente agarrados. Y sus labios, al fin y al cabo, eran los labios de una persona que un día había querido, aunque ahora le pareciera todo un mal sueño.

Cerró los ojos para no verlo y Nino la besó.

No fue desagradable en sí, porque Nino no era desagradable, pero cuando sintió la mano sobre su trasero, se convenció de lo que pretendía Nino con aquel beso; y necesitó de toda su voluntad para no moverse mientras él la tocaba por detrás, por delante, y, cuando estuvo satisfecho con lo que había hecho, se apartó de ella con una sonrisa.

—Cerdo.

Nino se encogió de hombros.

—Pero lo has hecho.

Dejó los billetes sobre la mesa y se fue del salón. Lila los recogió a toda prisa, metiéndoselos por donde podía, y salió de aquel piso dando un portazo. No volvería jamás. Sabía que, por lo tanto, no volvería a ver el dinero de Nino jamás.

* * *

Cuando vio a la Galiani aquella semana, entró en la casa sin saludar y fue a sentarse en el sitio que normalmente le tenía reservado en su estudio. Salvo excepción, se veían todos los viernes. Lila había intentado posponer las citas más en más de una ocasión, pero la Galiani la había avergonzado, le había dicho que qué clase de papel quería hacer delante de los catedráticos en Pisa, delante de mí. Como persona inteligente que era, también conocía las debilidades de Lila y las explotaba. No solo eso: con ella se comportaba de forma muy diferente a como se había comportado conmigo. Conmigo había sido amable y comprensiva; con Lila, por el contrario, solo era exigente.

—¿Has hecho la redacción? —le preguntó ella.

—No.

La Galiani se sentó en su silla acolchada.

—¿Por qué?

Lila no quería admitir la verdadera razón: que sabía que la Galiani le ponía deberes que no tenían nada que ver, absolutamente nada que ver, con lo que ella iba a hacer en la universidad.

—No he tenido tiempo.

—¿En qué lo has gastado?

—En estudiar para la prueba.

La profesora Galiani se encendió un cigarrillo.

—Ya lo hemos hablado. Deja de estudiarte esos estúpidos tratados, te los sabes de memoria. Quiero que te estudies los prefijos latinos, que no cometas una sola falta de ortografía, que sepas moverte y hablar correctamente cuando estés en presencia de universitarios.

—¿Y para eso me tiene que poner redacciones sobre temas ridículos, como si tuviera trece años?

—Te pongo lo que creo que necesitas para superar el examen de entrada. Cualquier idiota sabe hacer una cuenta de pérdidas y de ganancias si le enseñan, pero si escribes mal, se darán cuenta enseguida.

—Yo no escribo mal.

—Podrías escribir mejor.

La Galiani dio una calada a su cigarrillo y le acercó el libro de ese día. Yo lo habría reconocido enseguida: era el libro de Italiano que habíamos usado en la preparatoria. Lila sufría con ese libro: tan pronto lo entendía todo a la perfección como se quedaba en blanco, tenía vacíos de conocimiento que sabía que no debían estar ahí. A veces no sabía responder a las preguntas de razonamiento que el libro o la Galiani le planteaban, le parecían venidas de otro planeta. Pero es que lo que estaba intentando, lo que sabía que pretendía la profesora con ella, era muy difícil.

Estaba condensando años de estudio en uno solo.

Y Lila tampoco era una alumna sencilla por entonces. No era dócil y voluntariosa como había sido yo en mis años de preparatoria, siempre dispuesta a seguir los consejos de la profesora a cambio de un halago o una sonrisa. Se parecía más a lo que había sido Nino, rabioso y embebido en sí mismo, y ese parecido —esa diferencia— era probablemente parte de la razón por la que la Galiani le había abierto las puertas de su casa. Si Lila hubiera sido sencillamente una copia de mí, la Galiani se habría aburrido de ella mucho antes, pero siendo como era, le planteaba un desafío. Al margen de sus convicciones sociales, Lila tenía claro que a la Galiani le gustaban los desafíos.

En las clases, Lila tan pronto se quedaba totalmente absorbida por un tema como dejaba de prestar atención y asentía con desgana. Era cierto que la Galiani la apretaba muchísimo y que a veces su cerebro se apagaba de puro cansancio. Entonces brotaban de Lila a borbotones los modales del barrio, el léxico grosero, las ganas de demostrarle que todo lo que estaban haciendo no servía para nada. La Galiani estaba acostumbrada a aquellas provocaciones, pero lo que no sabía era que cuanta más confianza tenía Lila con ella, más lejos intentaría llevarlas. Y aquella semana Lila se sentía tan cabreada con el mundo que no tenía ningunas ganas de portarse bien.

Leyó el texto del libro, respondió a las preguntas de comprensión, debatió los conceptos que la Galiani le proponía y que ella sentía muy lejanos, pero en cuanto pudo, fijó la vista en el lápiz y comenzó a juguetear con él, dándole vueltas en la mano. Apoyó la pierna en la otra silla y se sintió muy satisfecha de ver que la Galiani miraba rápidamente su cojín impoluto. Comenzó a contestar de forma errática con verbos mitad en italiano, mitad en napolitano, hasta que la profesora dijo irritada:

—Basta. Si no vas a comportarte, no hace falta que vengas.

—Me comporto como soy.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Lila siguió dándole vueltas al lápiz. Tenía una sorprendente habilidad para hacerlo girar usando apenas dos dedos. Probablemente era fruto de su talento a la hora de usar las manos, algo que no todo el mundo sabía, pero que unos pocos conocíamos bien. Al fin y al cabo, era la hija pequeña del zapatero.

—¿Y usted qué quiere de mí? Porque lo pienso y sabe que no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Solo se me ocurre alguna guarrada con usted o con su marido o con los dos, porque anda que no hay gente que viene a la zona industrial buscando esas cosas; pero usted es demasiado formal para eso, ¿verdad?

Pensó que con eso la escandalizaría, pero si bien la profesora parpadeó, no pareció muy afectada.

—No sé qué clase de experiencias has tenido —dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero, y Lila odiaba que incluso aquello pudiera hacerlo con elegancia—. No hago esto por ti. Lo hago porque has prometido encargarte de Armando.

—Su hijo es mayor de edad y hará lo que le dé la gana. No voy a estar detrás de él todo el rato.

La Galiani le sostuvo la mirada.

—Baja los pies de ahí. —Y, cuando Lila obedeció, le dijo muy seria—: No quieres que Elena te encuentre echada a perder, así que deja de hacer como si todo esto te diera igual. Quieres entrar en la Normal y quieres demostrar lo que vales. Sabes que si no lo intentas, te arrepentirás, así que basta de autocompasión.

Lila detuvo el jugueteo con el lápiz. Era la segunda vez que alguien me mencionaba en poco tiempo y, al igual que yo, a veces tenía la impresión de vivir una vida prestada. Había intentado hacer algo totalmente distinto a mí; no había funcionado. Pero aquello —estar siempre a la sombra de mí, por no mencionar la humillación de irse lejos a buscarme— le provocaba demasiadas contradicciones. Un lado de ella no quería hacerlo; quería quedarse en Nápoles para siempre, hundirse en el barrio hasta difuminar las fronteras entre su cuerpo y él. Desaparecer, con suerte. Quizá buscarse un amante rico, uno que no bebiera mucho, no pegara demasiado y no saliera corriendo a la mínima de cambio. Olvidarse de sus sueños.

Pero se resistía a hacerlo. Aun sabiendo que podía fracasar, esa estúpida cabeza no le dejaba otra opción. Aunque tal vez no fuera solo la cabeza. Había de por medio bastante corazón.

—Elena es su favorita —dijo con inquina, porque a ella la Galiani le pedía que _demostrara_ las cosas, mientras que conmigo había llegado mucho más lejos y de buen grado—. ¿No teme que _yo_ la eche a perder a ella?

La Galiani no se movió, pero sus ojos titilaron apenas unos instantes. Ah. Ahí estaba la duda, por fin.

—Creo que Elena es lo suficientemente lista para decidir por sí misma. Cuando habló conmigo, decidió confiar en ti. Lo que yo piense sobre este asunto está de más.

—La anormal soy yo, ¿sabe? —insistió Lila—. Sin mí cerca, Elena se echaría un prometido de buena familia y no pensaría jamás en ciertas cosas.

—¿Quién te dice que no lo ha hecho ya?

Lila sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—No lo ha hecho.

—¿Y quién te informa?

—No me informa nadie —dijo Lila testaruda—. Es demasiado inteligente para haberlo hecho tan pronto.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que comprobarlo. ¿No?

Lila no dijo nada, pero durante el resto de la clase, dejó de juguetear con el lápiz y volvió a concentrarse en el libro de italiano. La Galiani pareció conforme con eso. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Nadia llamó a la puerta del estudio y se asomó para decir que ya había llegado.

—Hola —saludó a Lila con frialdad—. Pasquale está aquí para llevarte a casa, pero esperad al menos a que se tome el café.

—No tenemos ninguna prisa —respondió la Galiani.

Nadia desapareció de nuevo, demasiado educada para dar un portazo, pero probablemente hirviendo por dentro. A Lila le divertía bastante. En el tiempo que estuvo con Nino, la había atormentado la sombra de la hija de la Galiani, tan refinada, tan bella y llena de ilusiones, pero capaz también de mostrar sus sentimientos de forma violenta: de perseguir a Nino para suplicarle que volviera con ella, de llorarle en cartas sentidas, de amenazarle con matarse, con matarle, con matarla. La había sentido como una amenaza, por mucho que Nino asegurara no tener sentimientos ya por ella, y había afilado silenciosamente las garras en previsión de un enfrentamiento.

Ahora que sabía que Nino era incapaz de albergar verdaderos sentimientos por nadie, aquella actitud ofendida de Nadia, como si jamás fuera a librarse del agravio de haber sido abandonada por una mujerzuela del Rione Luzzatti, le provocaba risa. Habría querido espetarle: Nino nos engañó a ti y a mí, eres tonta si sigues interpretando este papel para nada. Pero Nadia se había creído ese papel hasta el punto de que ya no distinguía la realidad. Y aunque Lila no se acordara de la mitad de lo que había sucedido, era cierto que su arrebato le había robado a su novio, la había sumido en la pena más honda y le había hecho perder un curso, así que era más sensato permanecer callada.

La primera vez que Nadia la vio en su casa con la Galiani, no dijo absolutamente nada, pero en cuanto Lila cerró la puerta para marcharse, oyó una lluvia de reproches dentro del piso, entre los que se distinguía claramente la palabra _traición_. Por curiosidad, pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero lo que escuchó no le dijo nada nuevo. La Galiani y su hija se peleaban por quién tenía más principios, más compasión, el corazón más puro.

—Le compras los libros —se quejaba Nadia—, la metes en casa, a esa… esa escoria, ¿y a mí? ¿A mí qué me das, que soy tu hija?

—Contigo no puedo hablar. Cuando te arregles de una vez con tu pena, hablamos de lo que quieres hacer.

—Podrías ayudarme, podrías, no sé, ¡quererme!, pero no sientes nada por Armando ni por mí. A tus alumnos les consigues becas para que te tengan en un pedestal, para que te lo deban todo, porque en el fondo te gusta dar limosna como la burguesa que eres. No me extraña que Armando quiera salir a pegar tiros. Yo también, ¿lo sabes?

—No me levantes la voz.

A Lila lo único que le llamó la atención fue comprobar que la gente fina era capaz de decirse las cosas más feas sin pestañear, pero sin berridos ni golpes. Qué estúpidamente largas eran sus peleas, cuánta actuación para un público inexistente, qué cantidad de sufrimiento innecesario. Pasó mucho rato hasta que la Galiani mandó a Nadia a su cuarto y, aun después de eso, siguieron discutiendo. Lila se cansó y se fue.

Aquel día, Nadia había regresado con Pasquale de una reunión del Partido. Se llevaban bien; se llamaban mutuamente compañero y compañera, en una jerga que llamaba la atención de Lila por su intento de borrar las diferencias, aunque fuera de forma cosmética. A menudo Pasquale iba a casa de los Galiani con la excusa de recoger a Lila y llevarla en el coche con Enzo y Carmela, pero Lila sabía que ella cada vez le importaba menos, y su hermana también. Pasquale tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Cuando lo veía sentado en el sofá de los Galiani, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con la vista fija en Nadia, que le traía cafés, hablaba con la misma pasión que él y se esforzaba en comportarse con él delante de su madre como si ambos pertenecieran a un universo mucho más real y mundano, estaba por preguntarle que qué le importaba más, si la política o follarse a la niña rica. No eran exactamente celos. En su momento, había creído que Pasquale era diferente al resto de hombres, y el hecho de que también pudiera mirar a Nadia como un pedazo de carne la decepcionaba.

Cuando iba a salir del estudio, la Galiani la detuvo.

—¿Tienes suficiente para la mudanza?

—¿Qué?

—Que si necesitas dinero.

Lila libró una feroz batalla consigo misma.

—No —dijo al fin.

—Sabes que Elena no podrá prestártelo.

—Voy a trabajar para mi tío, no necesito el dinero de nadie.

—Bueno —dijo la Galiani—, pero si en algún momento lo necesitaras, pídeselo a Armando.

Lila pensó que Armando era la última persona a la que le pediría dinero en este mundo y que, antes que eso, prefería hacerle una guarrada a la Galiani y que le diera el dinero ahora, pero esta salió del estudio y la dejó allí, con los libros debajo del brazo. Y sobre esto no me dijo absolutamente nada, pero estoy segura de que, en el fondo, habría deseado recibir un abrazo como el que la Galiani me había dado a mí antes de irme; un abrazo que la reconfortara un poco, un abrazo de buena suerte. Pero a ella mucha gente le ofrecía dinero a cambio de cosas (cosas que normalmente no quería dar) y nadie le ofrecía abrazos.

Encontró a Pasquale sentado en el sofá y hablando con Nadia.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó.

—¡Claro!

Pasquale dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita, le abrió la puerta, le dedicó a Nadia una última sonrisa. Lila se fijó en que la Galiani no se despedía de ellos. Ya en el coche, mientras Pasquale trataba de arrancar el motor y soltaba maldiciones porque este se calaba todo el rato, le preguntó:

—¿Te gusta Nadia?

—¿Qué? No, es una amiga, una compañera —respondió Pasquale, pero se puso tan nervioso que pisó a fondo el acelerador y el coche dio una sacudida de espanto.

—Tú a ella le gustas.

—¿No tiene novio? Creía que tenía una historia por ahí.

—No tiene más que tontería.

Pasquale se rio, azorado, y condujo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad en el habitual mar de frenazos y maniobras imposibles.

—No sé si soy lo bastante para ella —confesó.

Lila lo miró con cansancio.

—¿Qué más da? Lo vuestro no va de amor. Esta gente no quiere igualdad, quiere degradarse contigo, aprovecha.

—Li, pero qué cosas tienes. Yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres.

—Sí que lo eres. Todos lo sois.

—Eres muy dura. ¿No crees que puede haber un poco de todo? Cariño, deseo. No todo está tan claro desde el principio.

—No. Si va de follar, va de follar, no lo llaméis de otro modo.

A Pasquale le entró la risa floja.

—Te quiero mucho —le dijo con cariño—, y te querré siempre, pero de verdad que a veces no pareces una mujer.

—Sí que lo parezco —respondió ella con la vista fija en la carretera—. Para todo lo malo, sí que lo parezco.

* * *

Tres días antes de irse de Nápoles, cuando estaban metiendo los pocos enseres que tenían en baúles, Lila se disfrazó de nuevo como una señora mayor y, envuelta en las telas negras, se dirigió al Rione. El sol, implacable incluso por la mañana, la hacía sudar a chorros por debajo de la ropa, pero no le importaba. Le daba la sensación de estar en su infierno particular, imperceptible para el resto, pero muy real para ella.

Se sentó en un banco cercano a la casa de Rino y Pinuccia y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que salió Rino, con cara de amargado como siempre, de camino al trabajo. Llevaba la cabeza gacha y no se fijó en ella. Un rato después salió Pinuccia a dar su paseo de las mañanas, arreglada lo justo y suficiente solo para que la vieran, empujando el carrito de su hijo. Lila sintió una punzada al ver lo mayor que estaba. Aquel sobrino que era sangre de su sangre y crecía sin conocerla, sin oír hablar de ella, mientras que ella cambiaba los pañales de otro bebé que ni siquiera era suyo.

Pensó en seguirlos, en buscar cualquier excusa para agacharse y poder mirar al niño a la cara, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí sentada hasta que vio aparecer a una persona más, alguien a quien no esperaba. Una sombra delgada y vestida de negro que la reconoció enseguida. A Lila no le sorprendió. Después de todo, era su madre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería despedirme. ¿Y tú?

—Cuidando del nieto.

Interesante, pensó Lila, teniendo en cuenta que a ella nadie la había visitado nunca.

Nunzia se frotó las manos, en un gesto muy parecido al de Lila, y miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie las observaba.

—¿No vas a volver? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—No lo sé.

—Pero aquí te queremos.

Lila sintió la ira burbujeando en su interior como el calor acumulado.

—No. Queréis a Pinuccia, queréis a Stefano. Tú quieres a tu nieto. Yo os doy absolutamente igual, por vosotros como si me muero.

—Si hubieras seguido con tu marido… —tartamudeó Nunzia.

—Mamá, basta o me largo.

—Nunca me has hecho caso. Solo tenías que haberme escuchado en eso. Tenías que haberle pedido perdón, él estaba dispuesto.

—Me largo.

Lila se levantó y se fue de allí todo lo rápido que le dejaron las faldas de viuda. Su madre se quedó atrás, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era una visión que le habría gustado arrancarse de la cabeza. En general, hacía mucho tiempo que había tomado la decisión de arrancarse a su madre de todas las partes del cuerpo, como una costra cubierta de polvo, solo que en ocasiones se le hacía ligeramente más complicado.

Cuando llegó al corazón del barrio, se fijó en que alguien la seguía. Probablemente, desde hacía un buen rato. Hizo como que no se daba cuenta y fue a tomar el suburbano. El hombre que iba detrás de ella bajó las escaleras, pasó por los tornos igual que ella y solo se detuvo cuando Lila dobló la esquina de un pasillo, se bajó el pañuelo de la cabeza y se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo hasta el campo? —le espetó.

Michele frunció el ceño y le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad. Iba en mangas de camisa, como correspondía a aquella época del año, y mientras que el resto del barrio parecía envejecido y aplastado por el calor, él rejuvenecía por momentos.

—Si quieres, sí.

—No quiero.

—¿Es verdad lo que le has dicho a tu madre? —dijo él, repentinamente serio—. ¿Que no sabes si vas a volver?

Lila no contestó y Michele soltó un suspiro.

—Eres parte de este lugar, lo quieras o no. Te darás cuenta cuando llegues a esa hacienda que lleva tu tío… Tú no eres Lenù, por mucho que lo intentes. Ella siempre fue distinta, pero distinta de una forma que tú no eres.

A veces, encontrarse con Michele era como dejarse abrazar por esa oscuridad que Lila tanto temía. Nunca fue una verdadera tentación, pero en alguna ocasión llegaba a ser un alivio.

—Si soy igual que vosotros, ¿por qué no puedo vivir aquí como todos los demás?

Michele sonrió de nuevo.

—Lo has hecho muy complicado.

—¿Apostamos?

—Apostemos.

—Me graduaré y volveré con Lenù.

Michele no dejó de sonreír, pero observó a Lila de arriba abajo y luego la miró a la cara de nuevo.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero probablemente te la follarás otra vez. Porque de eso iba lo vuestro, ¿no? —añadió, repentinamente interesado—. De comeros el coño.

—Iba de mucho más que eso —respondió Lila—, pero tú no puedes entenderlo.

* * *

—¿Le dijiste eso? —pregunté sobresaltada.

Había tenido los ojos cerrados durante la mayor parte del relato de Lila. Ahora la luz en el desván era más tenue y las sombras se habían hecho más largas.

Ella volvió a besarme la mano.

—Sí.

No la solté, pero apoyé la frente contra su cabeza y me quedé pensando. Pensando en lo que implicaba aquello que Lila había dicho. Pensando en lo que significaría para mí, para nosotras, cuando volviéramos al barrio.

¿Cuando?

No: si volvíamos al barrio.

—¿Y qué respondió él?

—Que lo entendía perfectamente. Él, vaya, pero que dudaba que nadie más lo hiciera. —Lila se removió un poco en mis brazos—. Lenù, Michele y todos los Solara son unos asquerosos, no le hagas caso.

—Me gustaría que me preguntaras antes de decir esas cosas.

—¿Y qué tenía que haber dicho?

—Probablemente nada.

Ella se acurrucó un poco más contra mí.

—¿Tú quieres volver?

Lo pensé, por si acaso, pero estaba bastante segura:

—No.

—¿Nunca, nunca?

—Nunca, nunca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te importa lo que le diga a Michele?

—Nuestras familias viven allí. —Hice una pausa—. Y, hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre seremos de allí.

Noté que me apretaba fuerte la mano.

—Entiendo —dijo.

Creí distinguir en su voz un deje de tristeza, de derrota incluso. Si para mí había sido difícil marcharme de Nápoles, para Lila, que nunca había visto otra cosa, tenía que ser aún más duro. La sensación de soledad, de no pertenencia, parecía manejable al principio, pero podía convertirse en algo insoportable. Le di un beso en la sien.

Fuera se oyó el ruido de una camioneta. Lila había comenzado a hablar del largo viaje en camión, tres personas y un bebé; de la llegada a la Toscana; del recibimiento de la familia de su tío. Pero noté que sus frases eran inconexas y que parecía agotada.

—Enzo está de vuelta —dije.

—No he terminado.

Me moví un poco para incorporarme y aproveché para sacar el brazo medio dormido de debajo de su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que bajar, te había traído algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Ven y lo verás.

Pasé sobre sus piernas, tratando de no molestar a Mefisto, que se había acurrucado finalmente allí, salí del desván y bajé a la sencilla estancia de la casa. Cuando me encontré allí, pensé que a lo mejor Enzo y Carmela entraban antes de que a Lila le diera tiempo a venir y comencé a pensar en qué explicación les daría, pero entonces oí sus pasos y la vi bajando la escalera de caracol.

Se acercó a mí y miró la caja alargada que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Es esto? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Lo tocó con cuidado, como si no supiera qué pensar. Contuve el aliento cuando comenzó a abrirlo y me abracé un poco a mí misma. Esperaba, realmente esperaba, que no se lo tomara como un insulto.

Lila sacó el abrigo de la caja y lo miró, examinando cada detalle. Luego me miró a mí y, por un instante, temí haber hecho algo que hubiera estropeado todo lo que habíamos arreglado esa tarde.

—Estamos en noviembre —dije—. No vayas más sin abrigo, por favor. —Y añadí tímidamente—: Espero que te guste el color.

Ella se puso el abrigo por encima y comprobó el largo de la manga. Era un par de tonos más claro que el suéter azul, pero aun así, se notaba claramente la inspiración.

—Se ve que elegí bien cuando fui a verte con ese jersey —dijo, y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—De una tienda.

—La verdad, Lenù.

—Es la verdad. Una tienda… —Inspiré hondo—. De segunda mano. —La miré a los ojos—. Sé que para ti es difícil, pero te pido por favor que lo aceptes. No es el pago de nada ni el cobro de nada. Solo es cuidarte, como me cuidaste tú cuando viniste a verme.

Lila dobló el abrigo y lo metió de nuevo en la caja sin decir nada. Cuando yo ya estaba segura de haber cometido un error y me iba a ofrecer a devolverlo, dijo:

—Ve pensando en lo que quieres de regalo de Navidad, entonces.

Me reí, aliviada.

—¿Podemos no convertir esto también en una competición?

—Entonces no seas tan jodidamente buena en todo.

Fui a responder, pero ella me abrazó y hundió los dedos en mi espalda y decidí que tampoco era necesario hablarlo _todo_ , así que simplemente la sostuve un rato más, dichosa de tenerla tan cerca, hasta que una llave giró en la cerradura de la puerta y Carmela entró apartando la cortina.

—¡Ah! —dijo al vernos, y sonrió con complicidad—. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —le respondí yo.

Lila me soltó y miró a Carmela como esperando una explicación. Esta, todavía sonriendo, se abstuvo de dársela, se quitó el abrigo y fue hacia el dormitorio frotándose el costado.

Detrás de ella entró Enzo, con Saverio medio dormido sobre el hombro. Sentí una repentina alegría que se me derramaba por dentro. Habría corrido a abrazarlo, pero estaba bien allí, junto a la mesa de aquella pequeña casa y al lado de Lila, así que solamente le dije con ternura:

—Hola, Enzo.

—Hola —respondió este.

Lila se volvió hacia él y le dijo:

—Hola, bastardo.

Borré la sonrisa al instante y la miré escandalizada, pero Lila miraba a Enzo con una calidez que hasta entonces no había distinguido en sus ojos y también le sonreía.

Enzo se colocó al niño mejor en los brazos, guardó silencio un instante y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Hola, Li. Me alegro de encontrarte de mejor humor.


	29. La noche (II)

Me invitaron a cenar, pero preferí marcharme pronto, cuando todavía había algo de luz y el camino era más agradable. Además, tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar y suponía que Lila también. Sin embargo, ella insistió en acompañarme una vez más.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti —dijo—. Espera.

Subió al desván y Mefisto se quedó al pie de la escalera de caracol, frotando su cuerpecillo negro contra los hierros. Mientras ella trasteaba, aproveché para despedirme de Enzo y de Carmela.

—Vuelve cuando quieras —me dijo ella.

—Lo haré. Esta vez volveré pronto.

No sé si me creyó. Cuando Lila volvió, me alargó un libro y, al ver el título de la cubierta, me apresuré a rechazarlo.

—Esto no es mío. Dáselo a Suzanne.

—No. Llévatelo. —Lila empujó un poco el libro contra mí—. Lo que buscas está dentro.

Miré con algo de aprensión los _Poemas eróticos_ de Paul Verlaine y Arthur Rimbaud y me pregunté si Lila habría subrayado algo para mí, pero entonces observé que unos folios sobresalían ligeramente de entre las páginas. Puse una mano sobre la cubierta del libro, tanto para taparlo como para protegerlo, y me lo guardé en el bolso.

Cuando salimos de la casa y comenzamos a recorrer el sendero que llevaba a la carretera, le pregunté a Lila:

—¿Es una continuación del relato?

No sabía ya cómo llamarlo, si relato, novela o historia de locura compartida. Ella respondió:

—Es el final. Necesitaba escribirlo.

—Oh.

No me gustaba la idea de decirles adiós a Elio y a Nina; sentía que había mucho más que contar sobre ellos, mucho más que tenían que decirse el uno al otro. Que los habíamos limitado a dos caricaturas que se hacían daño por nuestra obcecación en tratar solo el lado malo de ambos, pero entendía que solo nos habían traído problemas. Sin embargo, el hecho de que fuera Lila quien hubiera escrito ese final, y yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver…

Y entonces ella dijo, como si me leyese la mente:

—Es solo mi versión. Seguramente tú no estés de acuerdo.

Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo azul, mucho más segura por el terreno irregular que yo, pero sin la prisa y las zancadas que había dado la primera vez.

—¿Y qué hago si no estoy de acuerdo?

Ella me miró y alzó las cejas.

—Entonces escribe tú tu parte de la historia.

No dijimos mucho más. Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la carretera, permitiendo que las mangas de nuestros abrigos se rozaran. Mientras caía la tarde, me fijé en que aquel camino pasaba cerca de los panales y que se escuchaba el zumbido de las abejas en la lejanía. Me fascinó que aquel sonido se acallase por completo por la noche.

—Cuando zumban así, es que están contentas —me dijo Lila—. Me lo ha contado Enzo.

—¿Estás segura de que no estás enamorada de Enzo?

—Es otro tipo de amor.

Suspiré.

—Supongo que sí.

Lila no dijo nada, pero al pasar cerca de la farola que nos había alumbrado el recorrido la última vez, se apretó un poco más contra mí y metió la mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Allí entrelazó sus dedos con los míos e hizo el resto del camino pegada a mí. No tuve queja.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al bosquecillo por el camino que rodeaba el pueblo y avistamos la parada del autobús, Lila comenzó a hablar vagamente de nuevo acerca del club de Suzanne. Se soltó de mi mano, se tocó el pelo. Fui entonces cuando me di cuenta de que aquel entorno la había impresionado más de lo que había dado a entender.

—Deberías ir algún día —me dijo.

—Quizás.

—No se parece a ningún otro lugar, Lenù. No son mujeres hablando de cosas de mujeres, es algo distinto.

—No se me ocurre un sitio que, por definición, sea más de mujeres hablando de cosas de mujeres.

—No son esas cosas —insistió Lila.

Pensé que Suzanne probablemente le habría contado a toda la gente del club _todo_ acerca de Lila, porque no tenía filtro ninguno: su pasado, sus lecturas, las cosas que escribía a medias conmigo, los objetos que fabricaba y… usaba. Aquello me provocó una incomodidad en la que también reconocí, lejanamente, cierta dosis de celos.

—Vale, iré. Algún día.

En pocos segundos, Lila mencionó la hacienda, las cabras. Los encargos que le habían hecho, los materiales que no tenía pero que necesitaba. La ropa para coser, la máquina, el pedal de la máquina…

—¿Y la universidad?

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

La miré muy seria.

—Creo que no deberías dejarla.

Lila resopló.

—No me gusta nada.

—Pero es una oportunidad —le dije.

—Ya no sé lo que es una oportunidad y lo que no. Todo lo que parece bueno luego es malo.

Le apreté el brazo.

—Aguanta un poco más, por favor.

Lila miró mi mano y luego me miró a los ojos.

—No puedo negarte nada —dijo, y no supe si hablaba en broma, en serio o ambas cosas.

—Cuando me miras así, me…

—¿Te qué?

—Me pones muy nerviosa.

Lila dio un paso hacia mí.

—¿Cuánto de nerviosa?

—Demasiado para donde estamos.

—Lástima.

Nos habíamos detenido en el mismo sitio de la otra vez, justo antes de abandonar los árboles y entrar en la calle del pueblo. Lila me miraba. Yo la miraba. Pensé que iba a perder el autobús y dije:

—¿Nos vemos?

—¿Cuándo?

—¿La semana que viene?

—¿Pero cuándo? —insistió Lila, algo irritada.

—El lunes —le dije—. Y el martes, si quieres. Y el miércoles.

—El lunes.

—Sí.

—¿Voy a tu residencia?

Iba a sugerir otra cosa, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan de acuerdo con Lila que me quedé en blanco por un momento, y después solo balbuceé:

—¿No podemos… empezar más suave? No sé, vernos un rato antes de vuestras clases y tomar algo, por ejemplo. Un café solamente.

Lila me dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—Podemos sentarnos y _tú_ puedes tomarte un café.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me vale.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Adiós entonces.

—Adiós.

Lila se inclinó para darme otro abrazo, pero yo reaccioné tarde. Me di cuenta de que la había malinterpretado y me abracé a ella azorada. Estaba segura, segurísima, de que iba a darme un beso y me estaba preparando en mi interior para ello.

Nos quedamos así un rato y noté que su mano se deslizaba por mi espalda, acariciándola, hasta que me soltó. Di unos pasos atrás, todavía confusa, y comencé a bajar en dirección a la parada del autobús, pero me detuve y me di la vuelta.

Ella no se había movido.

—Oye, Li.

—¿Sí?

Inspiré hondo, regresé a su lado y le puse las manos sobre los hombros.

—¿Me vas a hacer pedirlo siempre? —protesté.

Ella me acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

—Pedir es bonito.

Cerré los ojos por un instante.

—¿Puedo darte un…?

Pero entonces sentí los labios de Lila sobre los míos.

—Sí —susurró ella, besándome con cada palabra—. Sí, sí, sí.

Con el último “sí” la atraje hacia mí y apreté mi boca contra la suya. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, sin hacer nada más; sentí que sus manos me acariciaban el pelo y, después, poco a poco, la solté.

—Hasta el lunes —le susurré, estrechándole la mano.

—Hasta el lunes —me respondió.

—Deja de reírte…

—¡Eres tú quien se ríe! —dijo Lila, pero sin duda se estaba riendo, y me dio un vuelco el corazón. Hasta ese día no supe realmente lo mucho que necesitaba esa risa en mi vida.


	30. Las luces

Al subir al autobús, estuve a punto de olvidarme de pagar el billete, pero el conductor se encargó de retenerme. Pensé que lo encontraría mucho más lleno por ser sábado, pero daba la impresión de que la gente había bajado ese día a Pisa y no tanto al revés.

Me coloqué al fondo, en un rincón. Detrás de mí subieron varias personas, que se fueron sentando en los asientos delanteros, y finalmente comenzamos el lento descenso a la ciudad.

Saqué discretamente el libro y lo tapé con el bolso mientras pasaba la mano por su cubierta. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era arriesgado; no tanto por lo que podía pasar si alguien distinguía el título del libro —que no podía ser mucho más que pensar mal acerca de mí y, al fin y al cabo, tanto me daba lo que pensara un desconocido—, sino más bien por mi reacción al leer las palabras de Lila; y temía marearme con el traqueteo, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad.

Saqué los folios de entre las páginas, los desdoblé y comencé a leer la continuación de la historia de Elio y Nina.

Lila la había encabezado, siguiendo mis pasos, con “Capítulo 4”. Como siempre, nos imitábamos, nos influíamos aunque no lo quisiéramos, nos sincronizábamos en aquella especie de baile que había comenzado en nuestra infancia. Después había una larga descripción —muy larga y detallada— acerca de un mundo fantástico. Tardé en darme cuenta de que era una versión desacomplejadamente ficticia de la Antigua Roma, pero Elio apareció para puntualizarlo.

Con el asesinato de su prometido, Nina había abierto la puerta a un mundo nuevo y desconocido. Elio sentía, a través de su conexión con Nina, que ella había sido la artífice de ese desgarro en el tiempo, pero se sentía demasiado fascinado. Iba a abandonar su presente para explorar aquel pasado idealizado cuando Nina irrumpió en la historia a través de aquella grieta en el tiempo y el espacio.

—Tendría que matarte —dijo él.

—¿Es lo que deseas? —preguntó ella.

—No es lo que desee yo —respondió Elio, siempre esquivo—, sino lo que sabes que al final sucederá.

—Inténtalo.

El combate era extraño porque no parecía un combate, al igual que que la primera escena de sexo de Lila no había parecido sexo. Era con armas blancas de todo tipo, por supuesto (la obsesión de Lila me preocupaba), con un pie en un mundo que despuntaba y otro que se degradaba. Pero ninguno de los dos lograba vencer al otro. Eran fuertes, crueles, inteligentes. Sus cuerpos eran sus almas, sus almas eran sus cuerpos.

Fue Nina la que dejó caer primero el filo que blandía y se arrojó sobre Elio con las manos desnudas. Fue él, sin embargo, quien la besó. El combate se convirtió en una lucha sin cuartel por desnudarse, una lucha que se parecía mucho a aquellas caricias desesperadas entre Lila y yo en la habitación oscura de Silvia. Tragué saliva cuando por fin hicieron un alto en el forcejeo para unir sus bocas, sus manos, para acariciarse más despacio. En aquellas palabras escritas había rabia, había nostalgia, había dolor, pero sobre todo había amor. Era un homenaje al amor obsesivo de Elio y Nina, ese amor contra todo y todos que atravesaba el tiempo. Era una confesión de que Lila, también, incluso con su estilo pesimista y descarnado, había deseado leer eso, hasta el punto de que había logrado cambiar el curso de la historia cuando estaba más enfadada. Les había concedido ese remanso de paz, de felicidad, que hasta entonces ninguna habíamos conseguido darles.

Leí la escena de sexo de arriba abajo, porque estaba descrita en detalle, según las reglas que no habíamos acordado pero que nos habíamos retado mutuamente a seguir, y sentí que el calor se adueñaba de mi cuerpo hasta el punto en que encontré incómodo el tacto con el asiento. Estaba escrita desde el punto de vista de Elio, y durante un tiempo yo fui aún más Elio de lo habitual; y tuve a Nina desnuda contra mí, apretada contra mis caderas. Y cuando ella, jadeando, le preguntó si le gustaba esto y lo otro, supe la voz que tenía y exactamente la cara que ponía.

Cuando pensé que no podía aguantar más aquella tortura a la que me había sometido voluntariamente, oculta en aquel rincón al fondo del autobús, todo acabó. La grieta se cerraba; ninguno había logrado cumplir su propósito. Y entonces, Nina le dijo a Elio:

—Llévame contigo.

Porque sabía que Elio estaba tan embebido por el nuevo mundo que no tenía otra opción. Nina estaba enamorada de Elio casi contra su voluntad, sin razón, sin medida; pero Elio amaba la nostalgia de lo que había sido una vez, aunque nunca hubiera sido realmente.

Las imágenes de Nina y Elio, de niños, pasaron corriendo por delante de ellos: existían en aquella ficción dentro de una ficción, eran a la vez presente y pasado. Aquello terminó de decidir a Elio, que avanzó y, sin hacer caso de las blasfemias de Nina, se adentró para siempre en aquel mundo a cuya belleza no podía resistirse.

La historia terminaba con Nina, que no era capaz de cruzar a ese mundo imaginario con Elio y que tampoco había conseguido que él se quedara con ella porque a su alrededor había demasiada oscuridad, demasiada fealdad, y Elio amaba solo lo bello. Podía pensarse que Nina había ganado, que había sido más lista que Elio, porque había hecho que él se perdiera en una fábula irreal. Era como si lo hubiera matado de verdad. Sin embargo, la realidad (y aquí Lila no había podido evitar regresar a ese narrador omnisciente que ya apuntaba maneras en mi último capítulo) era que Nina habría _deseado_ hacer lo mismo, no le habría importado sacrificarse por él y con él. Simplemente, su magia no se lo permitía. Tenía que quedarse para siempre en las sombras, viviendo una vida rutinaria y vacía, odiando y amando a aquel Elio que finalmente la había abandonado a su suerte.

La historia terminaba aquí. Volví a repasar los folios, los doblé y los metí de nuevo entre las páginas del libro. Me invadía una sensación agridulce. Todavía estaba sensible y excitada por lo que había leído, pero me sentía triste por el final y molesta por aquella interpretación derrotista de la compleja relación entre los protagonistas. Sin embargo, no me había dolido tantísimo como la primera vez que leí su parte de la historia.

Efectivamente: como había dicho Lila, no estaba de acuerdo. No veía a Elio ni a Nina rindiéndose así. Cuando comencé a escribir esa historia, yo había dejado claro que Nina estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por reunirse con su amante; y al fin y al cabo, era una bruja, es decir, una mujer de recursos. Y las fábulas…, en algún momento la ficción imita a la realidad y la realidad a la ficción hasta el punto de que los límites entre ambos mundos se deshacen.

El autobús se acercaba a Pisa, donde brillaban las luces de la ciudad. Había todo un mundo allí abajo, surcado por un río que serpenteaba y relucía al anochecer. Un mundo de belleza y fealdad, plagado de ángeles y de demonios, de semidioses que jugaban a ser humanos y de humanos con vidas miserables que eran bendecidos con los caprichosos dones de los dioses. Tan indistinguibles que en la distancia era imposible saber cuáles eran unos y cuáles los otros.

Apreté el libro contra mi pecho y sonreí.

Ya sabía lo que iba a escribir.


	31. Epílogo: El río (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un interludio cariñoso antes de la parte 3. Pensaba publicarlo antes de Navidad, pero no ha podido ser. ¡Felices fiestas atrasadas!

Lila estaba convencida de que aquellos puestos que se extendían más allá del ponte della Vittoria, a lo largo del paseo junto al Arno, eran un mercadillo de Navidad. Yo tenía la idea de que el mercadillo de Navidad lo montaban más bien por el centro de Pisa y, además, me parecía demasiado pronto para instalarlo. Sin embargo, a las dos nos encantaban los mercadillos, así que no tuvimos más que mirarnos para saber que queríamos ir ahí.

Aquel sábado de finales de noviembre hacía frío y brillaba el sol. El cabello negro de Lila relucía cada vez que se paraba a curiosear frente a alguno de los puestos. Había estado bastante callada ese día; estaba bastante segura de que le andaba dando vueltas a algo, pero ahora parloteaba animadamente. No teníamos verdadera necesidad de comprar nada, pero nos encantaba rebuscar entre las antigüedades, las chucherías, los productos de auténtico valor que aparecían repentinamente entre ellas. Me fijé en un puesto de mieles y se lo señalé:

—Mira.

Era la miel de la hacienda. El señor que estaba en el puesto se tocó el ala del sombrero y le dedicó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenos días, señorita Cerullo.

—Buenos días, Roberto.

Así que la conocían. No solo eso, la conocían por su antiguo apellido. Me acerqué más a ella y le rocé con un par de dedos la espalda, por debajo de la melena sedosa.

—Veo que la respetan, señorita Cerullo.

—No se burle, señorita Greco —dijo Lila, y me dio un golpecito con el hombro—. Es muy poca la gente que me trata así.

—Pero lo disfrutas.

—Y quién no.

Me detuve delante de un puesto de libros polvorientos. Había visto varios títulos que me interesaban; en particular, _Así es (Si así os parece)_ de Pirandello. Me acerqué y empecé a hojearlos. Como siempre que me metía un poco entre libros, se me fue el santo al cielo y me quedé leyendo párrafos enteros de la obra hasta que me di cuenta de que Lila estaba leyendo por encima de mi hombro. Di un respingo.

—Qué susto me has dado.

—Pues está interesante.

—¿Lo quieres?

—No hace falta.

—Señorita Cerullo, estoy convencida de que está planeando un regalo para mí en Navidad. Déjeme corresponder.

Lila soltó una risa y me dijo al oído:

—Lo que te estoy preparando no tiene nada que ver con esto.

La miré esbozando una sonrisa, pero el hombre del puesto carraspeó y fui repentinamente consciente de dónde estábamos, así que aparté la vista. Sabía que prácticamente nadie vería nada raro en el comportamiento de Lila y yo; que, como mucho, pensarían que teníamos una gran amistad. Aun así, me preocupaban los detalles que escapaban a nuestro control: sobre todo, las miradas. Lila decía que a mí se me notaba _todo_ y, después de la última semana, estaba segura de que la miraba de una forma demasiado particular para una gran amistad.

—¿Cuánto vale? —le pregunté al del puesto.

—Está escrito. Quinientas.

—¿Quinientas por un pedazo de papel medio roto? —Me indigné.

—Lo toma o lo deja.

—Doscientas.

—No.

—Doscientas cincuenta, no puedo darle más.

—Cuatrocientas setenta y cinco y aún sería bueno.

Lila me miró regatear con una expresión entre embelesada y condescendiente, como miraría a Saverio dando sus primeros pasos, y luego se apartó para seguir avanzando por el mercadillo. Yo me había tomado la cuestión de conseguir el libro de Pirandello a un precio asequible como un asunto de estado.

—Doscientas setenta.

—No.

—¿Ochenta?

—Mire, no se lo voy a vender por ese precio, así que si eso es lo que me ofrece, déjelo. La mayoría se lleva tres o cuatro.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, soy estudiante.

El tipo alzó las cejas. Ya sabía que no era de allí por el acento, pero lo de estudiante, que yo pensaba que me daría un poco de cancha, vino a completar mi retrato para mal.

—¿Cuánto tiene usted?

La cifra me vino a la punta de la lengua, pero recordé que mi madre me había regañado en el pasado por ser tan confiada.

—Es que también quería comprar otras cosas.

—Ah, ¿pero no dice que es estudiante? Pues llévese libros.

Suspiré y dejé el libro de Pirandello donde estaba.

—Voy a dar una vuelta, a lo mejor vuelvo luego.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y me dio la espalda. Se me pasó por la cabeza tomar el libro discretamente y meterlo en el bolso. Estaba casi segura de que no se daría cuenta de su desaparición hasta que no estuviera lo bastante lejos. ¡Pero si lo tenía estropeado, expuesto al sol de aquel día, oculto entre otros libros!

No lo hice; de hecho, me avergoncé de haberlo pensado y me alejé en busca de Lila. Sin embargo, otro puesto no muy lejano llamó mi atención. Este era de artesanía y esencias de tocador. Había frascos de fragancias hechas con hierbas de la zona y, de nuevo, me quedé rebuscando entre los objetos y olisqueando con placer, hasta que sentí una mano en el hombro y me volví para ver a Lila.

—¿Nos vamos? —me dijo.

—Sí, espera.

Mientras yo tapaba de nuevo los frasquitos, Lila cogió un alfiler de madera oscura para el pelo, decorado con una piedra de fantasía en el extremo, y probó a recogerse con él la melena.

—Te queda muy bien.

—¿Sí? —Lila sonrió y buscó un espejo, pero no lo encontró y terminó por quitárselo de un tirón—. Bueno, va a tener que quedarse aquí. Te espero donde acaban los puestos, no tardes.

O se había puesto nerviosa o se había agobiado entre tanta gente. El caso fue que dejó el alfiler y se marchó de allí a buen paso, esquivando el gentío. Yo clavé la vista en la dueña del puesto de artesanía, una señora no muy mayor, y pregunté:

—¿Cuánto cuesta el alfiler?

—El que se ha puesto tu amiga, mil.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Los precios de aquel lugar siempre me tumbaban, y no para bien.

—Pero si es un trocito de madera.

—Está hecho a mano. —La señora frunció el ceño—. Los hacía mi madre. Es lo que hay.

Me callé. Había visto a Lila tan guapa con el alfiler que tenía muchas ganas de regalárselo. Aún no había encontrado nada para darle en Navidades. Pero, precisamente por ella, sabía lo difícil que era fabricar esas cosas a mano, así que bajé la vista.

—¿Cuánto tienes? —me preguntó la del puesto.

Volví a pensar en las recomendaciones de mi madre. En Nápoles no habría hecho eso, pero estábamos muy lejos de Nápoles, así que fui sincera:

—Setecientas. Puede que algunas monedas más.

La señora del puesto miró entre los alfileres, cogió el de la discordia y soltó un largo suspiro.

—A ver, déjame ver las setecientas.

Abrí el monedero y saqué los billetes. Ella miró uno al trasluz y se los guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo. Llevaba unos vaqueros como los de Lila, que parecían ser muy populares en la región.

—Toma. —Me entregó el alfiler.

—¿Y las monedas?

—No hace falta. Anda, vete.

—Gracias.

Me guardé el alfiler y, repentinamente contenta, me marché de allí sin mirar un solo puesto más hasta que llegué al final del mercadillo, donde me esperaba Lila.

—¿Tienes que volver a la residencia ya? —me preguntó al verme.

—No tengo prisa —le aseguré—. ¿Y tú?

—Solo quiero estar en Tiricella antes de que caiga el sol.

—Aún tenemos un rato, entonces.

—Sí —dijo ella, que volvía a parecer algo distraída—. Demos un paseo, quiero ver adónde lleva esto.

—Al campo. Fuera de la ciudad.

—El campo es algo que entiendo. Uno de estos días probaré a bajar a Pisa andando.

Seguí a Lila mientras unas nubes ocultaban el sol y me arrebujé un poco en el abrigo. A nuestra derecha fluían las aguas turbias del río que, después de las últimas lluvias, bajaba bastante crecido. Los árboles aumentaron en tamaño y frondosidad, la densidad de personas disminuyó hasta que prácticamente caminábamos solas, el asfalto comenzó a estar más parcheado, las hojas caídas se me enredaban en los zapatos. Empecé a sentirme cansada y me arrepentí de no haberle dicho desde el principio que quería dar un paseo _pequeño_.

De pronto, justo cuando iba a dar un paso, Lila —que como casi siempre iba un poco por delante de mí— extrajo algo del abrigo azul y me golpeó con él en la barriga.

—Feliz Navidad por adelantado.

—Pero…

—¿No lo querías tanto?

Era el libro de Pirandello, tan arrugado y roto como estaba en el puesto, y Lila me contempló con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero era porque quería dártelo!

—Bueno, pues ahora lo leemos las dos.

—Dime que no lo has robado.

La sonrisa de Lila se desvaneció y yo recordé que, al fin y al cabo, habíamos tenido la misma idea, solo que, como siempre, yo pensaba demasiado. Suspiré y me guardé el libro.

—Es igual, no digas nada.

—Pensé que lo querías.

—Y acertaste. —Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias.

Lila me tomó por la cintura y me apretó contra ella. Luego vaciló, como si hubiera algo que no se atreviera a decir.

—Hay algo más que quiero darte —dijo al fin—. ¿Nos sentamos un momento por aquí?

Abrí mucho los ojos. Si Lila se inquietaba tanto, tenía que ser una cosa importante. Ojalá no se hubiera gastado el dinero que no tenía en un regalo caro que yo tampoco esperaba.

Atisbamos uno de los bancos de piedra y me senté. Ella se quedó de pie, se rebuscó de nuevo bajo el abrigo y sacó un objeto pequeño envuelto en papel de estraza. Estaba tan seria, y yo tan nerviosa, que no pude evitar hacer la peor broma de mi vida:

—Si es un anillo, tendrás que arrodillarte.

Lila parpadeó y, durante unos segundos de tensión, pareció que iba a hacer exactamente eso, pero luego dijo:

—Bueno es saberlo. —Me entregó el paquetito y se sentó a mi lado.

—Perdona —balbuceé—. Es que… te comportabas como si fuera una ofrenda o algo parecido.

—Es importante —admitió ella, pero se rio un poco como para sí—. O no. A lo mejor es solo una chorrada mía. No sé, ábrelo.

Rasgué el papel con dedos temblorosos y mi dedo rozó algo metálico. Lo adiviné antes de verlo, pero no me lo terminaba de creer. Tuve que desenvolverlo por completo y dejarlo entre las dos.

Era la pulsera de Lila.

Balbuceé:

—Es mucho.

Lila había estado expectante, pero en cuanto hablé, sentí su decepción. Se apresuró a recomponerse, pero sabía todo lo que significaba esa pulsera para ella… y para mí.

—No tienes por qué ponértela si no quieres. Es solo que creo que tú la cuidarás mejor que yo.

—Es mucho, Li —insistí.

—Ya no la quiero —dijo ella—. Me siento una extraña cuando la llevo, como si todo eso le hubiera sucedido a alguien que no soy yo. —Se revolvió un poco sobre el banco—. Ahora tú estás aquí y yo estoy contigo, y no quiero que dejemos de estarlo.

Cogí la pulsera suavemente, entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, y sentí al instante lo que quería decir Lila. Le di un par de vueltas.

—¿Y no querrías hacer otra cosa?

—¿Qué?

Me levanté, con la pulsera en la mano, y le indiqué que me siguiera. Me acerqué a la barandilla que nos separaba del río y miré en dirección a las aguas profundas del Arno.

—El pasado es pasado —le dije.

Y aunque yo no terminaba de creérmelo del todo, aquellas palabras causaron el efecto deseado en Lila. Se apoyó a mi lado en la barandilla y miró hacia abajo; luego me miró y sonrió un poco.

—Lo es.

Le alargué la pulsera. Ella la tomó con la misma aprensión que yo y estuvo un rato con ella en la palma de la mano, totalmente absorta. Pensé que no iba a hacerlo, pero entonces echó el brazo hacia atrás y la arrojó con furia al agua; la pulsera desapareció de inmediato.

—Tú no, por favor —le dije agarrándola por la cintura.

—No te preocupes —jadeó Lila—. No es ese año.

Se dio la vuelta y me di cuenta de que estaba abrazándola, con sus labios a poca distancia de los míos. Algo en mí se asustó, quise dar un paso atrás, pero cuando Lila me entrelazó las manos por detrás de la nuca y estiró un poco el cuello, casi suplicando, hice todo lo contrario. Junté mi boca con la suya y la besé despacio. Sentí que crecía entre nosotras el calor, demasiado calor para el frío que hacía aquel día. Y aquello estaba tan solitario que nadie nos molestó, ni siquiera cuando Lila deslizó una mano por mi cuerpo y la posó más o menos a la altura de la cadera, aunque tal vez un poco más abajo de lo necesario.

Logré separarme lo suficiente como para murmurar:

—¿Volvemos?

Lila sorbió un poco por la nariz y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Volvamos.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desandar el camino, pero la mano con la que me había acariciado colgaba desangelada a uno de sus costados. La tomé de esa mano y se la apreté mientras caminábamos, como había querido hacer la primera vez que paseé con ella por aquel lugar. Ella no llevaba guantes y yo tampoco, así que teníamos las manos frías, pero por debajo del abrigo, sentía el cuerpo muy caliente.

—¿Lenù?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me dirás siempre cuándo me equivoco?

Le estreché la mano con fuerza.

—Puedes contar con ello.

El sol comenzaba a bajar, perezoso, por el cielo, pero me sentía segura de la mano de Lila incluso pisando las hojas húmedas.

—Oye, Li.

—¿Qué?

—Y tú, ¿me dirás cuándo hago el imbécil?

Lila soltó un bufido de risa.

—¿Acaso no lo hago ya? —dijo, y tiró de mí para que caminara un poco más rápido.

**FIN / FINE**

**Author's Note:**

> Si aún no te has cansado de estas dos, la secuela de esta historia (en progreso) es [_La hora del lobo_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28834983). Al igual que _A través de la madrugada_ era más sobre Lenù y sus dudas, la tercera parte se centra algo más en los problemas y contradicciones de nuestra pelinegra intensa, que no son pocos. ¡Todo un reto!  
> Pido humildemente disculpas a los italianos que me lean por las imprecisiones históricas, geográficas y culturales; aunque me documento, a veces no puedo evitar hacer la equivalencia rápida y burda entre mi país y la Italia de los años sesenta. Para vuestra información, suelo decir que esta historia es “como si un gabacho escribiera sobre [_Aquí no hay quien viva_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zr3vT_ECVVs)”.  
> ¿Recordáis también que dije que pondría una lista de huevos de Pascua? Bueno, ¡eso sería si los hubiera apuntado! Básicamente, son citas de las novelas de la saga (al menos tres) insertadas como si fueran parte de los capítulos de _A través de la madrugada_. Además de eso, Saverio es el nombre del director de la serie de la RAI/HBO; Giovanna o Giannina es el nombre de la protagonista del último libro de la señora Ferrante, a quien vuelvo a agradecerle que me deje jugar con sus personajes y aprovecho para comentar, así de pasada, que este fanfic casi parece inocente después de lo que ella ha escrito en dicho libro.  
> Suscribíos a mi perfil en AO3 o [seguidme en Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/djangomar) para saber cuándo actualizo _La hora del lobo_ (y ver memes tontos).  
> ¿Opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, peticiones? Encantada de responder en los comentarios.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
